


Even squirrels have Hope

by bumblebee18



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 108,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebee18/pseuds/bumblebee18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fic so I won't be offended if you don't like it. A slightly AU fic about Hope and Kelley. Everyone is soccer players except for Hope. I apologize for any mistakes English is not my first language. Hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First encounter

Hope's POV:  
I was looking forward to seeing Karin again we were both so busy and I hardly had time to see my friends especially my friends from home. I had just gotten to the coffee shop and went to my regular table. As I sat down I saw someone had forgotten their phone at the table, quickly grabbing the phone I went to the waiter who usually serves my table and asked if he knew who the phone belonged to. He said there were two women at the table that left before I got there and it most likely belonged to one of them. I asked if he had seen them there before and he said he hadn't.    
Kelley's POV:  
I always have alot of fun when I am hanging out with Tobin even though we will be playing against each other tonight we are still good friends and who doesn't enjoy catching up with a cup of coffee. The really good thing about playing for a club in New Jersey is that New York is close by and you can go to the city for awhile without being away all day. As we were walking to the dunkin donuts Tobin suggested taking a picture to send to Alex, as I went to grab my phone I realised it wasn't in my pocket anymore "darn Tobin we need to backtrack I lost my phone, I can't lose my phone it has everything on it, what will I do without it?" I started freaking out and Tobin being Tobin told me to relax she said "we'll find it, just chill". We decided to start at the coffee shop we just left hoping it would still be there. All the way back I was just hoping it would be there I really didn't want to lose everything on my phone and worst of all I didn't want to have to go through the hassle of getting a new one with my old number and everything. When we got there we decided it would be best to go to the table we sat at in the hopes of finding it there. As we went to the back of the shop I could see that someone was sitting at the table. Getting there I couldn't believe my eyes the woman sitting there was so beautiful the most piercing eyes even though she did look a little scary. "Excuse me but did you by any chance find a phone here?"    
Hope's POV:  
I was busy texting Karin asking where she was, when all of a sudden I hear someone talking to me, looking up I look into the most beautiful hazel eyes I think I have ever seen, and I am completely lost in them so much so that I have no idea what she said, trying not to look like a fool I cleared my throat and just said "I'm sor-ry I was a little dis-tracted coould you reepeat that" I was cursing myself for stuttering like some kind of idiot but I made sure to listen to what she had to say luckily she just smiled and asked if I had seen a phone at the table. I returned her smile and said "I gave it to the waiter in the hopes that whomever left it here would come back to claim it, looks like it's your lucky day" Internally I was so glad I got myself under control, and at that moment Karin called, I muttered a quick "excuse me" to answer my phone. When I turned back the woman was gone quickly getting up I looked around to see if I could find her but it seemed she was lost, at that moment John set my usual coffee down and I asked him if he had seen the woman I was talking to, "Sure, she just left". I don't know what came over me but at that moment I rushed to the door looking all over and right at the end of the street I saw her turning the corner, running after her I caught up quicker than expected she was laughing with some tanned woman, and before I knew it I was tapping her on the shoulder.    
Kelley's POV:  
I wished I could have talked to the woman for a bit, but Tobin and I had to go and she was on her phone, I asked the manager for my phone and she gave it to me after I showed her that I could unlock the screen. Tobin and I quickly made our way down to street heading to my car, it was almost one in the afternoon and our match was at eight tonight. Tobin and I were talking about how lucky we were to have found my phone as easily as we did. Just as we were done talking about this I feel a tap on my shoulder, turning my head I am shocked to find it's the woman from the shop. I couldn't keep the smile from my face and luckily she smiled back    
Hope's POV:  
When she turned around she smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back, but now I was acutely aware of the fact that I wasn't even sure why I ran after her, so I went to the first thing that popped into my head "uuhm did you find your phone?" Thank goodness it was relevant even though it was still a bit stupid cause obviously she wouldn't have left if she hadn't found it. She laughed a little and said " I did find it thank you... Uhm I don't know what your name is, my name is Kelley and this is my friend Tobin and your name is?". " O right sorry my name is Hope it's nice to meet both of you" I said while shaking their hands. I swear as I shook her hand there was a warmth that spread all over my body and I smiled even wider. "I'm glad you found it, well it was nice meeting you but I have to get back, I hope to see you guys again"    
Kelley's POV:  
As she shook my hand there were butterflies in my stomach and all I could think about was my sweaty hand in her absolutely beautifully soft hand. When it seemed she was about to leave I just blurted out "Would you like to come to our game tonight, you look like someone who would enjoy a good soccer match". I stood there for what seemed like an eternity and from the corner of ny eye I could see Tobin staring at me with a smirk on her face. When she said she would love to come see us play I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. After giving her all the information she would need for tonight we left and I couldn't stop smiling. Tobin put her arm around my shoulder and asked "so when does she meet your parents?" while laughing the whole time. I couldn't help but blush and just replied with a shut up I don't know what you're talking about, but for some reason I was even more excited than usual for our game tonight and I really hoped she would show up.


	2. The match

Hope's POV:  
Walking away from Kelley I couldn't help but feel giddy inside. I was excited for tonight, and Kelley was right I do enjoy watching a good soccer match. As I got back to the coffee shop I grabbed all my things as Karin had told me that she couldn't make it anymore. 

The good thing for me is that it meant I might be able to finish work sooner and have more time to get ready for tonight. 

As the day wore on I started getting more and more anxious,and my mind started racing with all these different ideas like what would be something appropriate to wear for tonight, how will she know were I am, should I tell her before or after the match. What if she doesn't want to be bothered before the match, what would we do after her match, I don't even know which team she's on, what if I wear colors of the opposing team. How do I greet her if I see her would a hello or hi be enough, or would she prefer a hug, is she someone that enjoys being hugged? She didn't seem to be put of by a handshake so she's at least not a germaphobe. 

O my goodness why did I say I would go I have her number I think I'm just gonna tell her that I got caught up at work and won't be able to make it tonight but maybe another time. Aaaah when did I turn into such a wimp, I'm smart and successfull, and I can take care of myself, I've been doing it for most of my life why does a simple soccer match scare me so much? 

I never stress so much about small things and I have been to a match before even if it wasn't a women's match, can there be such a big difference betwen the two? And why can't I stop thinking about Kelley, we hardly spoke it was just a few pleasantries and of course the invite to the match, I talk more to the doctors I work with than I did her and she is dominating my thoughts, well her and things connected to her.

I really can't stop thinking about her eyes it was the most beautiful hazel color I have ever seen and I didn't even get that good a look. And I wonder how good of a friend Tobin is, will I see her again tonight? What am I thinking of course I will she said their match meaning both of them will be playing. 

But still how will I greet Tobin she didn't say anything this afternoon is she shy? Or did I just scare her? Kelley didn't seem scared? Or wasn't I paying enough attention, goodness knows I was hardly aware of what I was doing much less what Kelley thought. Usually I'm really good at reading people but I was just too preoccupied with...well Kelley. 

It was so much unlike me I always have control of my surroundings, and myself but Kelley is just an unknown. That's probably why she bothers me so much she's out of my.....control. And more than that she seems to have taken some of my control cause now I am chancing my plans just for her and worst of all I'm going to the match alone, no one wants to watch a women's soccer match with me. 

Darn how am I going to explain to Kelley why I went alone, should I tell her the truth? Would that hurt her feelings? Would she be so sensitive? How sensitive is she? What would I say if I don't tell her the truth? Shoot I'm snowballing again I need to relax, I'm overthinking everything. 

I should go for a run and clear my mind that way I can take a shower and get dressed for the match, and hopefully I will get less fidgety. What time is it? Holy moly it's almost five I need to get going or I'm going to be late, I'll skip the gym and just run at home it should spare me some time. 

After the run I felt really good, sweaty, but it was o so satisfying and I felt better about tonight. Now time for a quick shower and I should be ready to go. 

I decided on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt with a nice winter coat as it was still chilly outside and I didn't expect the match to be inside, I didn't want to freeze. I grabbed a scarf thinking that if it gets cold enough I can just put it on and if it's not necessary I can just leave it in the car. Walking to my car I wondered if I should tell Kelley that I'm on my way, would she want to know? Darn I'm starting already and I haven't even left yet. This is going to be a long night.

This is very unusual for me why can't I seem to stop thinking about her I'm not gay, am I? Well I've never really dated guys just don't interest me, but I can tell a good looking man when I see one, then again the same goes for a woman if she's pretty I can tell, but that still doesn't answer my question, am I gay? Mmmmm do I really need to label myself? I'm just getting ahead of myself I don't even know if I like Kelley, or if Kelley likes me maybe she just invited me to say thank you for her phone?

Maybe I should text Kelley when I get to the stadium and ask where I should sit, and what team she plays for so I can at least cheer for the right team, will she find it insulting? I hope not cause that is all I can do to find out for which team to cheer for. Luckily the traffic wasn't too bad which meant I got there a little earlier than expected which turned out to be a really good thing cause the place was packed, I had no idea a women's soccer game with garner so many people. 

Getting out my phone I decided to just text Kelley "Hi Kelley it's Hope, really don't want to bother you just want to know who I'm cheering for I really don't want to cheer for the losing team :)" I can't believe it took me almost 5 minutes to write  that it's only one sentence. Getting out of my car and heading to tha gate I saw a sea of dark blue shirts with white shirts inbetween. 

I saw posters with what seemed like names and one that said "we love Captain America" I have no idea how that is even relevant to this match Captain America is a fictional character. As I was pondering this I saw a sign with "NWSL Sky Blue FC VS Portland Thorns". Well at least now I know who are playing. 

As I got closer to the gate I recieved a text from Kelley saying "Hey glad you could make it, well I'm glad our team has at least one supporter who is sure we are going to win, hahaha I guess I should have told you I play for Sky Blue FC, and don't be surprised if you see Tobin on the other team ;)" Well now at least I now who to cheer for I reply with a "Good luck you're going to do great :)".I pull out the tickets Kelley gave me and realize the names of the two teams are on the ticket, geez when did I get so unobservant. 

As I got closer to the gate a heard a commotion at one of the gates and I heard someone saying "We only need one more ticket we were told we could get more tickets at the gate what am I supposed to do now we can't just go back, and we can't leave her alone". My fingers grazed the extra ticket in my pocket, pulling it out a walk over and gave it to the guy saying" Here take this one I have an extra". He said "Thank you so much, why don't you come and sit with us I see you're alone, it's the least we could do"."Uhm sure sounds good thanks" I said giving my ticket and walking in with them.

"My name is Hope and you are?" "O right sorry I'm Sam and these are my daughters Jessie, Valerie and Chrissie" he replied, "So are you a fan of women's soccer" I asked. He smiled and said " If you had asked me this a year ago I would have laughed at you but these three munchkins saw the olympics and got me hooked on it even if I am a grown man, and luckily my daughters watch it with me so I can always just say I'm here for them instead of myself, how about you?" "Well if you asked me this morning if I like women's soccer I would have said no, but due to a strange sequence of events I got tickets and here I am, but I feel bad cause I really don't know any of the players".  
Sam replied with"Well luckily you found a group who knows quite alot so just ask anything you want". At that moment I shivered and realized I left my scarf int the car. Cursing myself I put my jacket collar up to try and keep the cold away. Sam suggested I buy a team scarf to keep warm, so I went and got me a Sky Blue FC scarf and was pleasantly surprised at how warm it was.

Valerie was quick to point out that I am the only one in the group who supported Sky Blue, they were all Thorns fans. I just shrugged and said "I still think Sky Blue are going to win". The match started and I was quite in awe, the atmosphere was amazing and the game was even better. How had I not discovered this sooner, I was missing so much, and Kelley, Kelley was just.....AMAZING! Sam smiled patted me on the back and said "Welcome to the club".

Kelley's POV  
I could still see Tobin smiling at me out of the corner of my eye, "Would you stop looking at me like that" I huffed indignantly, it's making me feel uncomfartable. This made Tobin laugh and she said "You know I can't stop making fun of you when you make it so easy". We walked in silence for awhile and Tobin said "You know you broke your game day tradition for her" "What are you talking about Tobs?" I asked and she replied with a simple "Dunkin donuts". I hadn't even realized that we never made it to the Dunkin donuts until she said it and by now it was too late to go get some. Was I really that distracted that I didn't even remember my donuts. 

Getting to the car Tobin said "You know Alex is going to want to know where her donut is, at least I can tell her you found your soulmate, that way she won't be too mad"  
"O please Tobs I barely know her, and Alex won't believe that anyway, you can really get carried away can't you" I replied  
"Kell all I have to say is Ash and Ali, didn't I tell you right off the bat they were soulmates and nobody believed me, I think I knew even before they did". Smirking at her I said "Please even a blind person could see that chemsitry, it's really not that impressive". "Ok touche, but do you remeber what I sad about you and Christen?" Sighing I said"Do we really have to talk about this again, it's not that we don't love each other the distance is just really killer, I need to show affection I can't do that if she's a billion miles away, so what if you said it would never work and that she's not the one for me"  
"Aaw Kell I didn't mean to make you upset, but I still don't think you and Christen will work even if you disagree, she's just not the one for you" I didn't really want to keep talking about this so I just shrugged my shoulders. Tobin squeezed my shoulder and said" Look I know you hate it when I'm right and I know you hate it even more when I start talking about auras, but they never lie and when the two of you met your auras knew and that's how I know"  
"O please Tobs I barely know her, she could be a serial killer and now you're telling me she's my soulmate?" Tobin shrugged and said "So you're telling me you you've already forgotten her" "How can I if you keep bringing her up mmmm" Tobin put her hand in the air and said " Ok ok I surrender I won't bring her up again". 

We drove in silence and I said "I don't even know if she is going to come tonight so how about we keep this conversation for after the match ok?" Tobin just smirked at this. After dropping Tobin off I went to get ready for the match, firts things first being I needed to get all my equipment from the apartment I shared with two other girls on the team. 

By the time I had everything and was ready to leave it was already five in the afternoon meaning I had to hurry to the stadium, luckily it wasn't too far away. I headed straight for the locker room and put everything where I wanted it, looking at my phone I was surprised to realize I was actually hoping that Hope had sent me something and was a little dissapointed that there was nothing, just as I was about to put my phone away I received a text, and my heart skipped a beat and there was a big smile on my face until I saw it was just Tobin. 

At first I didn't want to open it but knowing Tobin it could really be anything and that just made me curious. "Sorry for the little heart flutter but Alex wants to know if she's going to meet the lady that stole her donuts, O and don't worry you'll hear from her soon." I hated when Tobin was so good at knowing what was going on without being there, so I just replied "I have no idea, see you guys out there". After getting dressed and waiting for the others to get dressed we went out for our pre-game warmups.

As we got out to the field I saw Tobin and Alex on the other side of the field, giving a quick wave I got focused on the match and warming up. Walking back to the locker room I had a good time joking around with my teammates and laughing at how creative some of the posters from the fans were. It was always a good feeling seeing how many people come out to see us play especially when it was still so cold outside. 

Getting back to the locker room it was time for our pre-game pep talk and tactics, unfortunately I had forgotten to put my phone on silent cause Tobin distracted me it decided to go off at that moment and everyone was looking around trying to figure out whose phone it was. 

Quickly I ran to my locker while laughing and apologizing at the same time. When I saw I had a text from an unknown number my heart started racing and sure enough it was a text from Hope. I couldn't keep the huge smile from my face and most of my teammates noticed this. 

I realized I didn't know how to reply to the text, it was something so simple yet I didn't want to sound like an idiot, and I couldn't stop smiling at the little smiley face she sent with the message. I decided to be honest and just sent a text like I would send to a friend and I just had to send a smiley face as well. This time I made sure my phone was on silent before I put it back in my locker. 

As I got back to my teammates some were giving me knowing looks all I could do was smile I really didn't know what else I could do. We got all pumped up for our match and there was some shouting and high fives all around before we left for the field. As we were walking I couldn't help myself I had to look around and see if I could see Hope. Just as I was about to give up I saw her talking to some kids and I had to smile she looked nice and warm and I was surprised to see she had a Sky Blue scarf on. 

My stomach was instantly filled with butterflies and despite the cold I was feeling really hot. We got out to the field and I jumped around a little to get my muscles nice and warm. We stood in our lines welcoming the crowd and waving before we shook hands with the other team. Tobin had the same smile on her face as this afternoon and said "Well it seems like someone has a special guest" before she went on to the next player. 

The match was bound to be tough and I knew I needed to focus if I was going to have a good match so I got ready on my spot in the field and shut everything else out. I felt like I could do anything out on the field, I was playing as a forward again and my natural instincts just took over. Christie Rampone had made a good tackle on Alex and she sent a long ball in, someone in the mid field headed it forward and I knew I could get to it. I had some space on the left side and made a run while starting to move in, I wrong footed my defender and decided to shoot, the keeper nearly saved it but it went in and I just turned and hugged my closest teammate we were in the lead but there was still a long way to got. 

It seemed like a minute later and Alex scored an equaliser, this was a tough match, in the first 20 minutes there had already been two goals. The defence ot the Thorns were trying to slow the pace of the game down but I knew we needed to pressurise them we have to play our game so I decided to charge the player who had the ball, I'm not really sure what happaned but it seemed like she didn't realize that I was coming for her and I stole the ball quite easily before almost scoring another goal, the keeper just pushed it wide. You could hear the groan from the crowd but I couldn't help but smile. 

We got ready for our corner and I wasn't that heavily marked which turned out to be a huge mistake on their part cause my head connected with the ball and it went in. Jogging back to the middle of the field I was really pumped and excited and still ready to go. Just before half time I had another goal, it was cut in from the right side and I just put the ball into an empty net. The half time score was 3-1 and we were happy but knew that anything could happen in the second half. 

Sinclair scored the second goal for the Thorns almost as soon as the second half started. We got rattled by this and played a little too aggresively getting our first yellow card and giving the Thorns a free kick in a dangerous spot. The shot was really awful and wasn't even close to being a goal. 

After this we got settled and even though we got a lot of chances to score, both goalkeepers seemed to become superhuman and made incredible saves the final score was 3-2 and I was really glad to get away with the win. 

After the match I shook hands with the players and gave hugs to those I knew really well from the national team. We went over to the fans to take pictures and sign autographs this always gave me an amazing feeling. I chatted with a couple of fans and then I saw Hope smiling at me I really wanted to go talk to her but I thought it would be really awkward in front of everyone so I gave her a wave and  the best smile I could muster hoping she would wait till after the match, I really wanted to talk to her and the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. 

After this I found it really hard to concentrate but I could at least still be my bubbly self. Walking back to the locker room Tobin gave me a smack on the back laughing and said "Well now, since when are YOU a forward" I couldn't help but laugh and even though I would usually stay and chat a bit I wanted to send Hope a text asking her if she could wait for me. I made a beeline for my locker pulled out my phone at then just stared at the screen, happy to see I had another text from Hope, only to realise it was sent before the match. Shit how do I ask her to hang out without sounding like a complete idiot or too desperate. 

Maybe I should ask her if she wants to grab a cup of coffee, it's not too commital and that is something friends do and most important it doesn't sound too desperate.


	3. After the match

Hope's POV:  
I wasn't really sure what to do after the match, did Kelley want me to wait or should I just go and text her a thank you? I thought the best was to wait it would be rude to only send a thank you by text, especially since I am there.   

The rest of the fans were still really excited to meet the players after the match, there were girls screaming all over the place. I thought it was really nice that the players went over to the fans to have a chat and sign sone things, sometimes even taking pictures.   

As I was looking around I saw Kelley nearby, she looked up and gave me a little wave and her biggest smile yet. I couldn't help but wave back and smile. I knew then and there I was definitely going to wait I just have to talk to her again. And from all the fans around her I was not the only one.   

I was starting to get anxious again, because I was unsure of how I was going to speak to her again, we didn't make any sort of arrangement for after the match. Should I text her or should I wait? Maybe I should just leave.   

After going back and forth about should I stay or should I go, and that's when my phone went off. Looking at the screen I have to say, my heart skipped more than a beat. There on the screen was my answer or if I should stay or go, and I was for sure staying. The hazel eyed girl named Kelley actually wanted to talk to me, that was great news.   

But now I was stuck with another predicament, how to reply. I don't want to sound over eager....even though I am, but I don't want to come off as some desperate idiot. Has it always been this hard to simply reply to a text? Come on I can do this, just say yes it shouldn't be that hard. I have never in my life needed to think so hard about a text. How long have I been staring at the screen?   

I just decided to go with a simple "Yeah coffee sounds great, should I wait for you outside?" . It looks good not too commital, not too needy, and then I'll at least know what to do next, being unsure of my next move as never happened to me, no wonder I'm so anxious.   

Who would have thought meeting Kelley would quite literally throw my world so upside down. I actually changed my normal nightime routine. And I am standing outside at a soccerfield waiting on a text to further disrupt my schedule. And truth be told I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.   

Shaking my head at my thoughts, I realized that Sam and his daughters were already heading to the gate. I quickly ran over and said "Thanks for everything Sam, I'm sure I'll run into such big soccer fans again". With this he replied "Well whenever the Thorns are playing close be we'll be there, see you around Hope."   

I was really thankful to have met them, the match, although it was really good, would have been less fun without them, there wouldn't have been anyone to talk to and I wouldn't have know half as much about the women's game as I do now. Thinking about it that actually gives me something to talk to Kelley about, but I definitely need to learn more.   

Just then my phone rang again, it was Kelley's reply "How about I meet you at the Joe's Diner it has really good coffee and will still be open, do you know where it is?" I was glad that I actually knew where the diner was as I really didn't want to wait and ask for directions. And Joe's coffee is really good as well as their collection of tea.   

Sending a text back I said "I know where it is, see you in a bit." I was glad to realize it didn't take me that long to write the text and I wasn't as nervous as before. I think knowing we were going to Joe's made me feel more comfortable, which made me relax.   

I went to the gate to get outside to my car and Joe's was also really close by so it didn't take me that long to get there but now I was unsure of what to do should I go in and get a table or should I wait in the car. And just then as if Kelley read my mind she said "I might be awhile I think you should get as a table and I'll be there as soon as I can." Seeing as that sorted out that problem I went inside and asked for a table with two seats. The waitress said that I could take a booth as the diner wasn't busy and the booth's are more comfortable. I thanked her and walked to a booth to the closest booth making sure that I would ve visible from the door.   

The waitress came over and asked if I wanted anything, I just said that I was waiting for someone. She just turned around without another word. I was never good at just sittina around waiting so I did what came naturally, I people watched it always facinated me to no end, and time flew by.   

Kelley sent me a text after about 10 minutes saying "I'm on my way be there in a bit." All of a sudden I was really anxious and quickly went to the bathroom to make sure I still looked decent. Running my hands through my hair I went back to the booth and waited for Kelley.

Kelley's POV:   
After I asked Hope if she wanted coffee I got bombarded by my teammates, congratulating me on my goals and asking me if I wanted to go get some pizza. I couldn't help but smile it was always great to win a match and it was even more fun when you score in said match, but my reply remained the same."No thanks guys I already have plans."   

Christie said "You know we don't mind spending time with Press she's nice." As she was saying this I was texting Hope telling her I'm not sure when I'll be able to meet her. Looking at Christie I shrugged and said "It's not with Christen, and I really need a shower." I quickly ran to the showers before I would be inundated with questions from my teammates, and I really wanted to be as quick as possible I didn't want Hope to wait too long.   

As I got dressed, I looked in the mirror a lot more than usual and I could only laugh at my own vanity. Since when did I care what I looked like after a game. Just then Tobin sent me a text saying she and Alex were waiting for me we needed to hang out. Although I really missed them and wanted to hang out I had already made plans with Hope, plans which I didn't want to change.   

I told Tobin I had to pass I already had plans with someone. I could already see the smirk on Tobin's face and not to mention Alex's reaction, I'm never going to hear the end of this. But to be honest I didn't really care about that at the moment. Tobin's text was typical Tobin "Aaahh go sweep your girl off her feet." I couldn't help but smile at that even though I still thought Tobin was crazy for being so sure Hope was, as she said ,"my soulmate".   

Luckily I was quicker than usual when taking my shower meaning that the rest of my teamates were still busy. I sent a text to Hope telling her I will be there soon. And to be honest I was actually really excited. I couldn't help but wonder if Tobin was right, cause there really was something special about Hope, I didn't know what it was but I intended on finding out. And I hoped she would also be willing to find out.   

I was almost running to my car, I quickly threw my bag in the trunk and was headed to Joe's. Just as I was about to walk in I saw Hope she looked really good. Her eyes were as piercing as ever I couldn't look away. I was pulled out of my stupor by her turning her head and looking at me.   

I smiled and walked into the diner. I was so giddy I really hoped she couldn't see it I didn't want her to think I was weird. I sat down and the booth and said "Hi, fancy running into you here."


	4. Joe's Diner

Hope's POV:   
As I looked at the door there she was, and I was breathless, never had I ever seen anyone look so amazing and beautiful at the same time, while still being able to tell she had just taken a shower. And thank goodness she was still so far away it gave me just enough time to get my breath back. Luckily I was smiling at her, and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, no one could.   When she got to the booth she was smiking as well which made me relax quite a bit and she said "Hi, fancy running into you here." I had to smile a bit brighter and said "Hey, I only do as I'm ordered." and with this I gave a small salute. I have to say I felt like a total idiot but it seemed my brain wasn't really working too well.   

And then my heart soared when she laughed at my little salute. She sat down opposite me and asked "Well what did you think of the match?" I smiled and said "Well it was amazing, I had no idea it would be so exciting, but I have to admit I have never seen a women's soccer match before today., but I could still see that you were quite the amazing player as well" and quickly added "And I'm definitely going to go see some more." and as I said this I could feel myself blushing and just hoped it wasn't too obvious.   

She smiled and said"Well I didn't think this was your first match but I'm glad the sport has a new fan, and besides now I at least know that I will get to see you again." I was happy she said this and seeing as her blush was quite obvious I knew mine had been too, but it was still worth it.   

I was starting to get a little anxious because I wasn't really sure what to talk about so I asked my go to question "So what do you do for a living besides playing soccer, if you don't mind me asking?", I knew it was a little lame but at least it was better than talking about the weather. She smirked at me and I swear my heart stood still, she leaned forward and in a low voice she said"Would you be disappointed if playing soccer was what I did for a living?"   

My mouth was all of a sudden really dry and all I could muster was "No?" and then my brain finally caught up and I said "Can you really make a living of soccer though?". And just as I said it I knew my brain and mouth were definitely not on the same level. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that I've never met a proffesional women's soccer player before, and in my line of work I have met quite a few athletes, but not there is anything wrong with being a soccer player. I mean soccer players are the best athletes they are fit and strong. Not that I'm saying you're too muscley, is that even a word muscley. "   

She reached across the table and put her and on my hands and laughed. This made me stop talking immediately which I was really thankfull for cause I was making a complete fool of myself but at least she was laughing. She looked at me and said "I'm not offended at least now I know YOU know how rare I am"  and the smile she gave me really put me at ease.   

"So what do you do far a living?" she asked "seeing as you meet so many athletes" "Well I'm a physiotherapist, and I don't meet that many athletes just a few, I'm pretty sure I said I've only met a few athletes" I said with a small smile on my face. Gosh I'm terrible at flirting, has it always been this hard?   

The waitress then came by to get our order I just went for a cup of tea as it was already getting late and I didn't want to lay awake in bed all night. But Kelley went for coffe. I gave her an incredulous look and she said "What I asked you out for a cup of coffe, so I'm getting me some coffee ok, I should be the one giving you that look, how dare you drink tea when I said we should go for coffee" She said it in such a playfull way that I knew she wasn't serious.   

Before I knew it it was already past midnight and we were still talking. I was amazed at how many things we had in common. We both liked sport which was kind of a no brainer on her part. We have both travelled quite a bit, obviously she more than me and she has sone strange quirks which I actually find really cute like her obsession with squirrels.   

We had to leave as the diner was closing, by now it was close to 1 am and I wasn't in the least bit tired but I knew the night had to end cause I still had work tommorow till 3pm. Doing a quick calculation I would most likely only have 4 hours of sleep. Now I was anxious again, how do we end the night, is a hug enough or not? Should I ask her out again, I really enjoyed myself and it seems like she did too. What if she says no? I have to do something.   

When we got to her car I gave her a hug and said "I really enjoyed tonight, would you like to get together again?" I didn't want to give a day because I wasn't sure if in actual fact she wanted to see me again.

Kelley's POV:   
My heart was racing as I sat down and her her salute was just the cutest thing ever, which made me relax almost instantly. And of course I had to ask her what she thought of the match. Her eyes actually lit up a little and I could tell she was excited, and I thought it was cute that she hadn't seen a match before tonight.     
I was a little taken aback at her next question, and I couldn't help myself I just had to toy with her a little, so I leaned forward and lowered my voice and said"Would you be disappointed if playing soccer was what I did for a living?" It looked like she was totally fabbergasted. And I swear it was so adorable to see her rambling on and on all I could do really was laugh.   

When my hand touched hers she immediately went silent, from her rambling I knew she was probably thinking that she had offended me and she really hadn't, yes most of my friends were also proffesional soccer players but even I knew it was a really small group of people. So I told her that I wasn't offended at all, but this also made me curious as to what she did for a living, so I asked her.   

I would never have guessed that she was a physiotherapist. And the first thought that popped into my mind is that she will be really good with her hands, I can already imagine the massages she can give. Shoot I need to focus on the conversation, and not let my mind drift all over the place cause I can really get carried away.   

Just then the waitress came over and luckily this caused a change in the direction of the conversation cause I was on the verge of asking her if she was good with her hands, which would have been really inapropriate. Definitely not something I should say. And when she gave me that look my heart melted and I couldn't stop my retort, luckily it came off as playfull as I was hoping.   

I couldn't believe how time was flying, and when we started talking about books I thought we were going to be there all night. And when she said she was actually making her own bookcase from scratch, I honestly thought that she was perfect and I was falling for her. Damn Tobin and her soulmate nonsense, I was already getting my hopes up and I don't even know if she likes me as much as I like her.   

When we left the diner it was already really late. I wasn't tired at all but I'm pretty sure that was from all of the coffee. As we got to my car cause it was closer than hers, she gabe me a hug and my heart was soaring. When she asked me if she could see me again I was tempted to ask why the evening should end, but I could see that she was tired and the prospect of seeing her again, most likely in the daytime had me really excited.   

So I replied with the first thing that came to mind "Are you busy tomorrow?"  When she said she still had work tomorrow I had to admit I was a bit dissappointed but I understood. So I was really excited when she said if I was available we could go to a movie tomorrow night, and I immediately agreed which made her smile really bright and her blue eyes were sparkling.   

I was excited for tomorrow and we ended the night with a simple goodnight after her hug. Driving home I was smiling so big, and I knew if my roomates would see me know I would not hear the end of it. When I got to the apartment it was totally dark and I was relieved  that I didn't have to see anyone right now.   

When I got to my room I saw someone was in my bed, turning on the light I saw that it was not just one person but two people. Just them Tobin sat up and said"Well it's about time, where were you?" I was so surprised"All I asked was who is with you, and what are you doing in my bed?", " What....don't you recognize Alex when she's sleeping? And you still didn't answer my question, where were you?" she said with a smirk on her face.   " Pleases Tobin you know where I was" I said. She almost tackled me to the ground and said "I want all the details right now." 

Just then Alex woke up and said we were making too much noise before falling back onto the pillow and going back to sleep.  Tobin pointed at Alex and said " My girlfriend ladies and gentleman" I punched her in the arm and said "Be nice she might hear you." " O please Alex can sleep through anything and she's always super tired after a match." Tobin replied. Then she nudged me and said "Come on sit down and spill." I almost thought I had gotten away with keeping the night to myself geuss not.   

"It was amazing Tobs I was nervous at first but once we started talking it felt so natural, I really like her Tobs, like really like her and I think she likes me too. And we have a lot of the same interests." Tobin just gave me the same look as that afternoon. I raised my hands in the air and said"Ok you were right, there is something special about her." "So when are you seeing her again mmm." I blushed a little and said "Tomorrow, we are going to go watch a movie". " Didn't I tell you she's your soulmate, I knew you were gonna like her and you can't deny it" she said with a little fist pump.   

Just then I asked "Tobs where am I supposed to sleep" while pionting to the bed. Shrugging her shoulders she looked at me and said "We're the guests, you figure it out, speaking of sleeping I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow Kell" and with that she crawled under the covers with Alex and I had to sleep on the couch. It was still an amazing night and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	5. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a bit boring but the next chapter will be the date.

Hope's POV:   
Tonight was an amazing night, I couldn't have imagined it any better. Kelley is amazing, probably the most amazing person I have ever met. I wished the night didn't have to end, but at least I'll be able to see her again tonight. But now I need to go to bed, I need to get some rest, and for the first time in my life I felt lonely, it was strange I was use to being alone most of the time but this was the first time I actually felt lonely.   

The next morning I did my usual routine, got up, took a shower, ate breakfast and started my drive back into the city for work. The whole time I was thinking about Kelley, o my goodness her smile was breathtaking, beautiful lips hiding the prettiest white teeth. And her eyes, even the stars don't sparkle as much as they do, and they are so full of love and joy I could look at them all night long. And her hands were so soft, I've never felt anything like it.   

Before I knew it I was at work, and for the first time ever I wished I didn't have to work, I just wanted to be home and spend the afternoon with Kelley. At the tought of her I was already smiling bright and it suddenly hit me, even tough we were planning on going to a movie, we didn't really make a plan like should we meet at the theater, or should I go pick her up, maybe she should pick me up? And even more importantly when will we get together. How could I not ask these fundemental questions?   The more I thought about it, I actually got excited, even though I didn't know the answers to my questions it just meant that I would get to call her. Even though I was a little bit nervous in calling her I was just excited to actually hear her voice again. But first thing first I need to get to my first patient for the day. Looking at the file I saw that this person had not been here before, well at least it is a little more interesting.   

As I was walking down the hall I decided that after this patient I would quickly call Kelley. Getting to the waiting room I see that there is only one person there, a young girl maybe sixteen years old. I smiled at her and said "You must be Adriana, I'm Hope come with me please." Looking at her she looked extremely sad, and I wondered why someone so young would be so sad.   

I looked at her chart and saw that she had a really bad labral tear in her shoulder, she already had her surgery and now it was time for her rehab which is why she was here. I was surprised to see how bad the tear was, the only explanation is that she is some sort of athlete. Smiling at her I asked "So what did you do with your shoulder?"   She looked at me and said "I hurt it obviously, why else would I be here?" Wow teenagers really are sarcastic. "Ok would you mind telling me how you hurt it so bad so I can actually help you?" I didn't mean to sound so rude but I was actually kind of tired and this usually made me cranky. She looked at me and mumbled "Soccer." I was quite surprised by it looks like the universe is trying to tell me something.   

"Really, well that's interesting, what position did you play?". She looked at me with a really sad look on her face and said"I played goalie, but that's over now, I can't play with my shoulder". "So what your giving up already?It's only the beginning of the season, you can still recover if you do as I say and take your rehab seriously, you're still young"   She looked confused and said "The doctor said it would take a mininum of 6 months by then it would be too late to play."   

"Listen it may take 6 months or it may be longer there are no guarantees, but if you work hard you may come back sooner. And if you don't you always still have next year."   We continued talking about soccer and I gave her excercises that will help with her healing, all and all it wasn't too bad for a first time patient. But now I needed to call Kelley and arrange everything for tonight.   

I checked to see that I stiil had some time before my next patient. I grabbed my phone and scrolled to her name taking a deep breath I dailed the number. Afte a couple of rings a groggy sounding Kelley answered "Hello?"   

"Hey I'm sorry to wake you, I was actually calling about tonight, but I can call later if you want, or you could call me when you're actually more awake and alert" Just then she interrupted me and said "It's fine what about tonight...please don't tell me you can't make it, I've been looking forward to it all day"   

" You just woke up like 5 minutes ago" I said incrediously, then added "I'm not cancelling more like asking if it was ok if we met at the theater at around eight thirty?" "Yeah sure that's fine, and I may have only been awake for 5 minutes but in that 5 minutes I was really looking forward to tonight" I could tell she was smiling while saying this and there was a smile tugging on my face. "Great so I'll see you tonight, how about you go back to sleep and I'll go back to work, you slacker"   

She laughed and said " Can't wait, and I'm definitely going back to sleep, I was having a marvelous dream and I'm hoping to finish it, have fun massaging people." "Hey that's not all I do and besides you can get great massages from my hands if you ask nicely so don't mock me." I actually can't believe I just said that."Well now I guess I should be on my best behaviour." she said. I was glad she couldn't see me at that moment I quickly pulled myself together and said in a low and sultry voice "So you want me to give you a massage, well that's interesting, and what else would you like my hands to do?". Just then there was a knock at my office door. I almost fell of my chair and quickly said "Uuhm I have to go see you tonight, bye."   

"Come in." Christine popped her head passed the door and asked me what I was still doing there, my patient was waiting for me. I aplogized and went to see the patient. Looking forward to tonight even more.

Kelley's POV: 

I was at the park with Hope and she looked so beautiful, her hair was shining in the sunlight and her eyes looked so amazing. We were having a picnic laughing and playing with her dog a white lab called Dexter. We were throwing a frisbee with the dog and talking about how her job was going and how I was looking forward to go to camp.   

Next thing I know we were laying on the blanket she was brushing hair out of my face, we were inching closer toward each other, I licked my lips and then suddenly I hear Love me by Lil' Wayne playing then I look over to see if I can find the source when I look back Hope is gone.   

I suddenly wake up and my phone is ringing. Looking at the screen I see it's Hope and I answer immediately, I'm sure she can hear that I just woke up but I don't care. Just then Tobin walks into the living room from my roon. I motion to her to be quiet and she sits down next to me.   

When she says she wants to talk about tonight I think she's going to cancel and my heart drops when she starts rambling a bit I say "It's fine what about tonight...please don't tell me you can't make it, I've been looking forward to it all day" I know that's a lie cause I just woke up but I am looking forward to tonight and I don't want her to cancel.   

She makes a joke about me just waking up and to my delight says she's not going to cancel she just wants to arrange a time to meet. Somehow we get sidetracked to her massaging me which makes me blush and then all of a sudden she says she has to go and says goodbye. The line goes dead before I can even reply.   

Tobin looks at my red face and says "Did you have a tomato for breakfast cause your face is super red" and then she laughs at me. I punch her shoulder and say "Shut up". Before I get up and walk to the kitchen I ask if she wants some coffee. While I'm in the kitchen I hear Alex walking out and make a cup for her as well. I put the three cups on a tray and walk back to the living room.   

"It's just like old times you guys making out on the couch and me making the coffee" I say. They quickly pull apart and Alex sticks her tongue out at me saying "You're just jealous cause you can't do it, and besides you make the best coffee." Tobin just smirked at me and said "Just give us our coffee and tell us about your little phone call." "What phone call"  asks Alex.   

I instanlyt blush when I think about it. Tobin points at me and says "That phone call." "Sometimes I wish you could be a little more subtle Tobs. It was nothing important she was just calling to arrange the time of our date tonight." I said.    
"Who are you going on a date with." asked Alex. Tobin replied before I could "Her soulmate." Alex stared at me with her mouth open. "Geez Tobs would you stop saying that I just met her yesterday" I said. "Why am I only hearing about this now, Tobs why didn't you tell me before?" Alex asked. "It wasn't my story to tell, now Kelley's here so we can both hear the whole story".   They both looked at me expextantly. I sighed and started telling them about lastt night and the phone call I just had. Leaving out the part of her massaging me, Tobin looked at me then said "What are you leaving out you didn't blush this tine, you know you can tell us."   

I was a bit reluctant to tell them but they were my best friends, they wouldn't judge me. So I told them about the massaging. Alex smiled at me and said "I think Tobin's right she's your soulmate"   "No Alex not you too, you're supposed to be the sane one, I don't need this from you too" I whined. "Kell since I've known you I have never seen you like this not even when you were with Christen, and I haven't even met Hope but I like her already" Alex said. "Have you decided what you're going to wear tonight" Tobin asked.   

I groaned "O man you guys aren't going to leave until you know what I'm going to wear, come on let's get started before it's too late, with the two of you I'm going to need all day to get ready. "Hay I'm sure Hope will appreciate it even if you don't." Alex said. With that we went to my room.


	6. The date

I was so excited for tonight, the drive back home was really qiuck. When I got home it was just after four in the afternoon. I was glad that it was still so early it gave me enough tine to get ready. I got dressed for my run, I thought a nice 3 mile run would be nice not too far so I won't be tired afterwards and not too short.   

I enjoy running it clears my head, it gives me time to think. I was just starting and already my mind wandered to Kelley. There was definitely something special about her. I think she is the first person I can actually say I want to see more of, I want to know more of her, I need to spend time with her.   

The more I thought of her the more I realized I was already falling for her, it was a scary thought I had only met her yesterday, but I was instantly drawn to her. That had never happaned before. I had been attacted to people before men and women. I could tell when someone had a nice smile or a nice body, nice eyes, but it was always just nice. With Kelley it's so much more than nice, it's beautiful, amazing breathtaking , smart, sexy and I couldn't wait to learn more about her.   

Meanwhile Alex and Tobin where helping Kelley get ready. "Are you sure you're fine with what your wearing, you're not going to be too cold", "Alex it's fine, if I wasn't actually going on this date I would think you were the one going on a date, you're fussing too much it's just going to be a movie I don't need a ball gown." "Fine, but jeans and a shirt , that's it, don't you want to look nice?" "I do look nice for a movie date, Alex.These are my new jeans they still even look new. And this shirt fits nicely you act as if it's just a t-shirt."   

"Ok fine you know what you're doing, Tobin and I have to go anyway we need to head back to Portland, call us the minute you get back ok" "And what if I don't get back mmm?" "Geez Kell make her work for it at least." "You have a dirty mind Alex, I meant that time flew by last time we were together, and I didn't want it to end."   

"Aaaww you already love her, that's so sweet Kell." "Aaaalllexxx stop I just met her yesterday, you and Tobin are too much alike, why do you enjoy teasing me so much." "Cause it's easy but I wasn't teasing you, just stating a simple truth"   

"You know I'm going to miss you guys when you leave, it was fun spending the day with you again, although next time we are going to go out instead of staying in all day ok" "Nice change of subject O'Hara, but fine we'll talk later."   

Alex and Tobin left at six giving me about an hour before I had to leave. I couldn't stop wondering about what tonight was going to bring, and I was a little scared about what Alex had said, was I really already in love with her, I can't be I just met her and we only had coffee together once, I can't already be in love with her, can I?   

I can admit that I like her alot, alot alot, but love? That's a bit too soon isn't it? I need to stop thinking about this. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV but that didn't really help at all.   When I got to the cinema I was early but I prefered it that way I hated to be late, I was early to everything. Now I just had to wait for Kelley and I had a feeling that Kelley was someone who wasn't always on time. But I didn't mind waiting a little longer I had been waiting all day for this.   

I was standing outside the cinema, people watching as I usually do when I saw Kelley. I was relieved to see that we at least had the same idea concerning our manner of dress,we both had jeans and shirts on with coats as it was still quite cold outside.   Even with all of this she still looked really beautiful and my heart started racing as she got closer and the smile on my face grew bigger. She stopped in front of me and we greeted each other with a hug. "Hey, so how was your day, I hope you didn't work too hard." "You mean did I have fun massaging people?" I couldn't keep the smile off my face and she actually blushed a little. "But no I don't think I worked too hard, I got home early actually, how about you what did you do today?" "O you know just being a awesome soccer player, sleeping late, sitting on the couch haning out with friends" I had to smirk a little at this and she just smiled.   

"By the way I think you look really nice that shirt really makes your eyes pop, they look even bluer than usual, you have pretty eyes" O my gosh I can't believe I just said that out loud, who says something like that. "Thank you, you look really nice as well" I was blushing a bit but she was as well "and I think you have really pretty eyes too just so you know" she was blushing really badly after she said I had nice eyes so I wanted to make her feel more comfortable, and I could see her relax a bit which made me relax.   

She is such a sweetheart trying to make me feel better and it worked, I could feel myself relaxing "So what movie do you want to watch?" "To be honest I don't even know what's playing I haven't been to the cinema in quite awhile, is there anything you want to watch? I'm not too picky" "Well I actually want to watch Evil Dead but I would totally understand if you don't want to watch a scary movie" "No scary movies are good I love scary movies, just as long as it is not too fake" "Well I haven't seen it before but the previews look really good" "Well ok then Evil Dead it is"   

Walking over to the ticket counter I start to wonder if I should pay for my own ticket, I mean I see this as a date but does she, should I get some money out, I don't want to be too presumptuous. When we get there she asks for two ticket, I go to pull money from my back pocket "No it's ok I got this, I mean I did ask you out, so I should pay, it wouldn't be a date otherwise right?" And she gave me a smile. I swear my heart was beating so fast. "Ok, but only if I buy the drinks, can't have you thinking you wear the pants in this relationship."   

Shit did I just say that, what the hell's wrong with me, who says she's looking for a relationship. Damn don't let me have screwed this up already. "That's fine, but then I'm getting the snacks as well" The smile she gave me was so disarming and my heart was aflutter again.At least she put me at ease again.   

Walking over to get the drinks, she took my hand in hers and smiled at me. Her hand was so warm and it felt really natural. I smiled at up at her. And we walked over hand in hand I couldn't be happier. With all the drinks and food we had we couldn't keep holding hands, but my hand felt cold and I wished I could have hers back.   

With all of the food I let go of Kelley's hand and I instantly felt cold, but I knew the first chance I got I would take her hand in mine again. We sat down at our seats and put everything where we wanted it. As we waited for the movie to start, I reached over and intertwined our fingers. And I felt like I was soaring through the air light as a feather.   

"I have to admit that was a really good movie I loved it" looking over I saw Kelley was a bit pale "Hey are you OK, you look a little pale" "Uuu yy-yeah I'm OK" "You sure?" I had to admit she didn't sound too sure. "Yeah?" "Ok, you want to go grab something to drink, to warm up a little?" "Uhm yy-yeah that sounds great"

I gave her a hug rubbing her back, when I let go I said "If you want to go home it's fine, it's getting pretty late already" " No I don't it's just that movie really freaked me out, it looks so much like the area I live in right now,  but I want to go get some hot chocolate with you" "Ok let's go get some hot chocolate, my hands are starting to freeze"   

With that she took my hands in hers and said"Thanks for not making fun of me, if Tobin and Alex was here I wouldn't hear the end of it, and I really like scary movies" "That's ok I would also be freaked out if it looked like my neightbourhood, wanne walk down to the pier for our hot chocolate" Gosh that smile is going to be the end of me "Yeah I would like that very much"   

"Tell me something about you that most people don't know about you" "Well most people think I live in the city but I don't, it's too busy for my taste I like the quiet of Jersey and it's still close enough to the city, what about you,?" "You don't live in the city? I wouldn't have guessed that, well lets see. I have a game day ritual, it's a bit embarrasing actuallycause it's not very healthy" "Now you have to tell me, it sounds interesting" "Well before every match I eat a donut, I have to and I very rarely break that tradition, only not finding donuts will keep me from not eating it before a match"   

"Well that's unexpected I was thinking along the lines of you had to smoke a cigarette before every match, a donut doesn't seem too bad. "So guess what happened at work today, I think the universe may be trying to tell me something." "What happaned, I'm not good at guessing except if maybe you give me a hint" "I'll just tell you, my first patient today was a goalie" "And why would this make you think the universe is trying to tell you something." "Well before I met you I had never had a girl soccer player come to see me and the day after I meet you the first person I see is a soccer player,you can't tell me it's a coincidence"   

"mmmm and what do you think the universe is trying to tell you?" "Isn't it obvious, I need to find myself a goalie and you're the only one I know who would be able to introduce me to a goalie" I said mockingly. " Well ian't the universe nice letting us neet so you can find a goalie" "I know it amazing right". By now we were both laughing and were hot from our hot chocolate. "Hey let's go to the arcade they have great games" "Just as long as I don't have to play that ridiculous dancing game" "Aaww come on Hope that's the most fun"   

When we get to the arcade I pull her over to the air hockey game "See this is fun and no one has to look like an idiot" "Tell you what if I win you have to come dance with me and if you win we can play whatever you want next, deal?" "Ok deal, but just so you know I am a really good air hockey player" "Me too" "Alright game on let's go"   

We are both competitive and when I scored she scored we were tied at five all, she smirked at me and said"Well now you are better than I expected" And then I lost the game 10-5, "I can't believe I lost, how did you do that" "The secret is practice darling" I blushed a little cause even I could hear my Georgian accent. "Now come on you owe me a dance". I groaned at this but she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the game.   

"Just promise me you won't laugh at me I am horrible at this game, not just this game I am a horrible dancer." "I promise I won't laugh, now come on." The music started playing and we started dancing. I was trying really hard, but Kelley was wiping the floor with me I was so bad. She laughed "I have never seen someone as bad as you you're too uptight relax a little" "You promised you wouldn't laugh, now the gloves are coming off, let's go again"   

"Ooo those are fighting words", "You bet they are, come on again" We waited for the next round and I had no intention of playing fair and when she came a bit close I just gave her a little shove and kept dancing "Hey you have to play fair no cheating" "I wasn't cheating just evening up the playing field a bit" We kept dancing and when she got close again I gave her a little nudge again. "Ok now the playing field is even" "I don't know about that, maybe" we laughed a bit and when she came close again I thought one last nudge wouldn't hurt. But she was a bit too quick for me and I missed which made me lose my balance.   

I went tumbling off the other side of the game, I sat on the floor looking at her and started laughing, at first she looke a bit mortified but when I started laughing she did too. The game forgotten she sat next to me and we laughed some more. "I think that may be enough 'fun' for tonight, how about we go for a walk, I'm sure that way I won't end up on my ass" "That sounds nice let's go"   

We walked on the pier and listened to the waves "It's nice out here I can't wait for summer I want to go surfing" "You surf?" "Why do you sound so surprised, I am an international woman of mystery you know" "Of course you are, when did you learn how to surf" "After I graduated from Stanford I was playing with the same club as Tobin and she taught me how to surf" "Wait you went to Stanford?" "What do I look stupid or something" "No no not at all but Stanford is well Stanford, I'm impressed, you're a regular brainiac"   

Smiling I ruffled her hair a bit, she pulled away "I'm not a little kid you know just a bit shorter than you" "And a bit younger, which means I can ruffle your hair if I want to" and I stuck my tongue out"And I'm supposed to be the immature one" "What I'm just trying to fit in" we both laughed at this. By now there were hardly any people left on the pier and we decided it was probably time to go"   

"So I'm just going to say this, this was a date right?" "Yes" "Would you want to go on another one" "I would love nothing better, what do you have in mind" "Well if you aren't too busy tomorrow, me and some of the girls go play some soccer in the park, would you like to join us?" "Wow play soccer with professional soccer players, I would love that, just don't expext anything good I've never actually played soccer before" "What!? How is that even possible" "I've kicked a ball around yes , but I've never actually played it" "Well then it's a good thing you're coming tomorrow, you need to experience the amazingness of the game that is soccer"   

"When do you guys start playing" "We usually play from two till five, with breaks inbetween of course" "Do I need to bring anything with me" "No just bring yourself and maybe some water" "So I'll see you again tomorrow" "Most definitely" As we were talking we were getting closer and closer to each other. When I finished saying most definitely her lips touched mine. They were soft and warm it wasn't a hungry or needy kiss, but it was the most amazing first kiss I had ever received. When we pulled apart I smiled at her "I can't wait for tomorrow"   

When we got to our cars I gave her a long hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I will see you tomorrow drive safe." She hugged me back and blushed when I  kissed her cheek. We both said goodnight at the same time and smiled.   

I was so happy, it had gone better than expected I didn't even expect the kiss but it was amazing, she was amazing the whole night was amazing, and I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	7. Soccer match/date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had quite a bit of trouble writing this. Hope you enjoy it

I hadn't been this tired in a while, but it was worth it. Sunday chores had never taken this long but at least I could get a nap in before I had to meet Kelley and her friends at the park. I wasn't sure what I would need for this afternoon, so I grabbed a lot of water bottles, some gatorade and I took some cut up fruits for snacks. I wasn't sure what I would need so I thought I'd much rather take more than I would need.   

I got to the park early cause well I hated to be late,and I had to admit I was a bit nervous not only was I meeting Kelley but I was also meeting her friends and teamates. What if they don't like me? What if I don't like them? I'm getting ahead of myself, I have to meet them first and if Kelley likes them they can't be that bad right.   

I was a bit nervous about this afternoon and after talking to Alex I was even more nervous. But she  was right I was falling for Hope and I was falling hard. And now Hope was going to meet my friends and teammates, this was a big deal a very big deal I wanted them to like her and I wanted her to like them, but I know they can be crazy sometimes hell even I can get crazy sometimes, was I ready for her to see that? I guess it was too late now we were already on our way to the park.   

When we got there I saw Hope had a bit of a frown on her face, but when she saw me she smiled brightly and it made me feel less nervous. When I got closer she smiled gave me a hug and said "Hey, it's good to see you, how are you?" "I was fine but for some reason now I'm even better, how are you?" "O I'm definitely doing better, but I don't know how long it's going to last." Frowning "Why do you say that?" "Well last night we played a game which I am really bad at and what happened, I fell on my ass, today I'm going to play a game I've never played before, with professionals no less, so I might fall on my ass, or worse, who knows" "You don't have to play if you don't want to"   

"That's the thing tho, I really want to, if I'm  terrible you're allowed to laugh, but next time we do something I'm good at" "Ok it's a deal, now let me introduce you to everyone" When we walked over my heart started racing "Hey guys this is Hope,Hope this is everyone" "Hi" I smiled and gave a little wave. "Hi I'm Madeleine, nice to meet you" "Hi Madeleine, nice to meet you too", "Hey I'm Lisa, nice to meet you" " Hey Lisa, nice to meet you too", "Hi I'm Ashley nice to meet you" "Hi Ashley nice to meet you too" "Hi I'm Caitlin, nice to meet you" "Hey Caitlin nice to meet you too" I definitely heard an accent there.   

"Ok now that the introductions are out of the way let's play, O and everyone take it easy on Hope ok, she's not really a soccer player" "Don' t worry Kelley we'll take care of her" "Yeah come on let's play, that's why were here".   

We split up into two teams, luckily I was on Kelley's team which made me feel better but I really was useless. I had the ball for less than five seconds before it was taken fron me I couldn't really dribble with the ball, quite frankly I had no soccer skill what so ever. My team was losing badly and it was mostly my fault. When we took our first break I pulled a bottle of water fron my bag and drank a bit.   

"I'm sorry I'm really terrible at this, but I did warn you", "You have water can I have some, I'm thirsty" I was a little thrown by this but said "Uhm yeah sure here" I grabbed another bottle from my bag and threw it to Kelley. "Where'd you get the water", "Hope, looks like she came prepared unlike us". "Hey Hope do you have any more water" "Yeah I brought quite a few bottles I didn't know how much I would need, here"   

"Hey who was actually smart enough to bring some water, can I have some" "It looks like the newbie Hope came prepared" Lisa said with a smile. "Yeah, you can just take some from my bag, I'm sure there is enough for everyone" "Thanks Hope, we come every Sunday and we never bring water, even though we always say next time we should bring water we never do, then we have to walk all the way to the water fountain" We were all laughing at this.   

"So Kelley for al the trash talking you were doing in the car, you're losing pretty badly, what's the score now ten-nothing" I felt a little bad about this. "O shut up Lisa we stil have a lot of playing to do" I could tell they were only joking but I still felt bad for playing so terribly. We sat around talking for a while. I have to admit I liked the girls.   

"Come on time for the next round let's go!" We started up again and I was still very bad but all of a sudden the ball was hurtling at my face, I just reacted and grabbed the ball with my hands. "Whoa whao this is soccer now hands allowed," "We know relax it was just reflex Lisa, don't take it so seriously, and besides she can be a goalie then she's allowed to use her hands"   

"Yeah Hope play goalie, that was some catch" "Yeah ok sounds good" I looked at Kelley and she smiled at me nodding her head. "Ok so I'll be the goalie then" Surprisingly I was pretty good at being a goalie and we were starting to catch up on the other team. We were eventually tied and decided that it was time for another break.   

I sat down next to Hope "So who knew you were such a good goalie", "Well I had no idea that's for sure." "And you thought you were going to suck" "I did suck,alot actually, but my hands came to my rescue, I think from now on we should do things where hands are involved" after I said this I realized how it sounded and blushed a little, Kelley laughed and said "I can guarantee you, when you use your hand,you won't have any complaints from me" I smiled, lowering my voice and leaning in "Lucky for you, you have dibs on them"   

My heart started beating really fast when she said that and I had no reply. Just then Madeleine said "Come on let's play some more before we go home" "Ok let's go" my hands were sweaty and I wiped them on my shorts, before I took Hope's hand in my own. She smiled at me and we walked over to our make shift field.   

The game was fun and we were winning, thanks to Hope being in goal we were actually going to win and I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't actually tell her but she was really bad, like I couldn't believe that someone who looks so athletic could be so bad at soccer. But when she got in goal she was unbeatable, and I had to admit I was in awe.   

Just then me and Madeleine were fighting for the ball, I don't really know what happened but she was suddenly on the ground grabbing at her ankle. "You ok Maddy?" "Aaah my ankle, I don't know what happened I stepped on something and it just gave way" Everyone came over to find out what happened. Hope came over and asked what happened. "I think she may have twisted her ankle" "Good thing I'm a professional" Hope knelt down next to Madeleine's ankle.   

"Ok so I'm going to take your shoe of and just tell me if I'm hurting you ok" "Yeah ok", After taking her shoe off I put my hand on the side of her calf just above her ankle "So does it hurt when I press here" "No, not at all" "Ok that's good" moving my hand lower I pressed again "Ooow", "Ok so it hurt there, now I'm going to turn your foot to the left and right just tell me if it hurts ok." Turning her ankle to the right I looked at her "It hurts a little, but not too much" I then turned it to the left "Yeah that hurts alot more."   

"Ok I think you may have hurt the ligament that sits on top of your lateral malleolus,I have some tape in my car, I'm going to go get that and tape it up then we should get some ice on it to help with the swelling"   

"Wow how lucky are we that's she was here we would have probably hurt your foot even more", "Yeah right like I would have let you touch my foot Lisa", "But you let Hope touch it" "Yeah but Hope knows what she's doing and you have no idea what to do" "Yeah yeah whatever" Listening to this I realized that my friends liked Hope which was a relief cause I wanted them to get along, and I had to admit I was a little turned on when Hope got into her professional mode.

Just then she came back. "Ok let's tape that ankle of your, just tell me if it's too tight ok" "Ok" she taped up Madeleine's foot and again I got hot and bothered, who would have thought that would turn me on, I wished I could kiss her right now. She looked up at me and smiled, and I couldn't help but blush a bit.   

"Ok let's get you up and tell me how it feels" "Wow that feels good , hurts a bit but not too bad", "Ok so let's get you home so you can get some ice on that ankle and try not to get the tape wet ok" "Ok sounds good" As we were walking to the cars Kelley took hold of my hand and we walked like that all the way. I was really happy at the moment and didn't want it to end "Do you maybe want to go get some ice cream, there's this nice place nearby actually, it has the best ice cream I have ever tasted" "I would love that, let me just tell the girls ok" "Sure"   

"Here take the keys I'm going to go get some ice cream with Hope, see you guys later" "Sure O'Hara you're just going to go get some 'ice cream'" "You jealous Lisa?" "Well yeah I want some ice cream too", "Well too bad cause you can't come" "Yeah just have fun, don't get home too late we have practice tomorrow" "Ok see guys later" I walked over to Hope and said "Let's go"   

I was happy to know that I would get to spend some time alone with Kelley, I enjoyed the game but being with just Kelley would always be so much better than anything else. "Thanks for inviting me to the game, it was fun even if I suck at being a field player" "O you weren't that bad, but not everyone can be as good as me you know, I'm one of a kind" "Yeah that's for sure" that came out more sincere then I had expected so I added "and that ego of yours is making me feel uncomfortable, could you reign it in a bit" we both laughed at this.   

"So what flavour do you want" "How about you surprise me" " Ok I can do that, wait here I'll be right back" I came back a while later with two cones one white and the other brown. "So you can choose which one you want either chocolate or vanilla. I like the simple things in life and what's more simple than vanilla and chocolate" "Mmmm that's a tough one but I'm going to go for chocolate" "Good I love vanilla" "Really, that's good then cause I love chocolate"   

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while " You know this has been a great weekend, I really enjoyed spending time with you" "Yeah I really liked spending time with you as well" "Uhm what hours do you usually work during the week" "Well things at work are going really well right now, and me being the boss I usually have extra work, you know doing the taxes making sure my employees will get paid at the end of every month, so I usually work till five then go home and do some paperwork there, why would you like to join me" she said the last part playfully but I was still a bit dissappointed. " Wow you don't have a lot of free time, I was hoping to see you again soon." "I would love to spend all of my free time with you and that's what I intend on doing, it's just going to be a little less during the week" she also seemed a bit sad by the fact that we won't be able to see one another the next day.   

"I'm not even ashamed to say that I'm going to miss not seeing you tomorrow" "Yeah I'm going to miss you too." We held hands across the table and I was rubbing circles on her hand with my thumb. We sat in silence again. I  was surpised when I realized just how much I was actually going to miss her and I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. "Uhm d-do you maybe want to w-watch a m-movie with me at my house?" I know it was quite bold but I wanted to spend time with her I didn't want the day to end. She smiled and said "I would love that, and I can't wait to see where you live, you know the way a person lives says alot about them, just imagine what I can learn" "Well then it's a good thing I want you to get to know me"   

We walked hand in hand to her car when we got there she opened my door for me. I leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips I just couldn't resist. She blinked rapidly and smiled at me before closing the door. I had to admit I was a bit nervous we hadn't known each other that long and here I was going to her house, but I couldn't say no.   

When we got to my house I led her throug to the TV room. I went over to the cabinet and took out all the movies I had, there weren't alot but then again I didn't have alot of time to watch them. "These are the movies I have, I actually haven't watched the wicked yet, it's new if you couldn't tell by the wrapping"  she laughed at this "I've never heard of it what's it about?" "Well it's a horror movie abouth a witch that lives in an abandoned house. As usual some teenagers don't believe the story and that is when the whole thing begins" "Yeah sounds good" "Uhm you want something to drink, I have coffee, tea, water, juice, beer and wine?" "Water is fine thanks" "Ok I'll be right back, make yourself comfortable"   

I didn't expect a house quite as nice as this one, it was very organised which what I have seen so far of Hope didn't surprise me as much. I knew she loved books but I was surprised at how many she had even though I only had a glimpse I was definitely going to explore that room some more. I was a bit surprised by the lack of photographs, thus far I hadn't seen any.   

Hope came back with two glasses of water and a very big blanket. She put the glasses down threw the blanket on the couch. "You ready" she asked "Yeah let's start." I sat down on the couch while she put the movie in. She came to sit down on the couch opened the blanket and threw it over the both of us. "It's getting cold out" "Yeah it is, thanks" "You're welcome"   

We were sitting at both ends of the couch with a lot of space inbetween. As the movie went on I moved closer and closer to her. If she noticed she didn't say anything. I had to admit the movie thus far was nice but I was more interested in getting closer to Hope.   

By the middle of the movie I was sitting next ro her "Is it too scary" she asked, "No, that side of the couch is just really cold" I knew it was a bit lame but I was cold and this meant I could also get closer. She lifted up her arm and put it around my shoulder making me scoot closer to her. "Better?" "Much" "Good"   

Her head was on my shoulder and I was extatic. I didn't have the guts to move closer to her so I was really glad when I saw she was getting closer and closer and now her head was on my shoulder. I had to admit it was cold and with her so close it was getting nice and warm. I had to resist the urge to just look at her but soon enough the movie was forgotten and I couldn't stop staring at her she really was beautiful.   

I noticed that she had stopped watching the movie "What are you looking at?" "I can't stop looking at something as beautiful as you" I looked up into her eyes and everything stood still. She leaned down, when our lips touched my entire body was on fire. Every synapse was firing and my head was spinning. This kiss was so much more than last nights was, there was a passion there that I wasn't expecting, but I was feeling it just as much as she was.   

I had to admit when I leaned down to kiss her I wasn't expecting it to be as amazing as it was. I had never felt as much pleasure from a kiss as I was experiencing right now. When I felt her tongue sweep across my lip I immediately opened my mouth and granted her access. It felt amazing and there was no rush even though I could feel the passion it wasn't hurried in the least. We only pulled apart to breathe. I was hugging her close to me with my arms around her waist and her hands were in my hair.   The next kiss was slow and lazy and I was starting to wonder if I was dreaming this is just too good to be true. 

Her arms around my waist were secure and I have never felt so safe. When we pulled apart we were breathing fast "That was unexpected" I giggled. Since when do I giggle, this woman is already affecting me.   

"Unexpected but amazing" "Definitely" "We should do that more often" We both laughed at this. I hugged her closer to me and she snuggled in. I have never been this happy and I could stay like this forever.


	8. Wake up

I woke up with the TV still on and a weight on top of me. Looking down I saw Kelley laying on top af me fast asleep. Whoa when did this happen, last thing I remember we were talking about all the places Kelley has been to with the US WNT. Did we actually fall asleep while talking? I didn't even think that was possible.   

She looked so peaceful, and I was surprised at how comfortable I was. She was laying on top of me with her one hand in my hand on my chest. Her other hand was above our heads hanging over the top of the couch with my other hand on her lower back. I wondered if I should wake her up? Maybe I should see how late it is if it's still early I can take her home otherwise I'll just have to drop her off before work.   

Reaching over my head for my phone that was on the small table next to the couch. Wow it was already four thirty. I guess it would be best to get up and get ready for work, if I wanted to drop Kelley of before work we had to leave pretty early, I don't even know where she lives. I wish I could have let her sleep more but I don't think I can get up without waking her up.   

Shaking her lightly I whispered "Kelley, Kelley you need to wake up." Man she's still out. Shaking more vigorously I said "Kelley you need to wake up now". She stirred a bit then opened her eyes and looked around I guess trying to figure out where she was.   

I opened my eyes and I definitely wasn't in my room where was I? Last thing I remember was talking with Hope. Hope I'm laying on top of Hope o my gosh. Quickly sitting up my hand was pressing into her stomach and I was looking down at her unsure of what to do. I got of her blushing and said "Sorry about that" "It's ok no worries" I wasn't sure what to do now.   

"Uhm do you want to take a shower, while I make some breakfast?" "Uuh yeah sounds good." "Come on I'll show you where the shower is, is it ok if I make pancakes?" "Mmmm, I love pancakes." "I know that's why I offered" We got to the bathroom door and I showed her where the towels were then asked "Do you maybe want to borrow some of my clothes or would you prefer to wear your own." "Uhm clean clothes would be nice, thanks" "You're welcome"   

I had to admit I was freaking out a bit I wasn't expecting this when we started watching the movie, I was thinking more along the lines of being dropped off at home afterward but we started talking and the next thing I know I waking up on top of her. Was I snoring, or drooling? How long had she been awake before waking me up? I probably look terrible with my hair all in a mess, but she looked amazing, how did she still look so nice after waking up? At least I can make myself presentable now.   

Ahhh the hot water felt so good, at first I was unsure of what I could use but decided that if there was something she didn't want me to use she would have told me. Her shampoo smelled soooo good, and the water was a nice way to fully wake up. When I got out of the shower I grabbed a towel and started drying myself off. I then realized that the only clothes in here were my own should I take those or ask Hope for clean ones? Just then there was a knock on the door.   

"I have some clothes for you, they may be a little too big, I'll leave them outside the door." "Thanks Hope" "You're welcome" I left her alone to get dressed and went back to the kitchen to finish our breakfast. I was nervous I wasn't expecting this at all, is it normal to fall asleep like we did, on technically the second date. Would she be comfortable while I took a shower and got ready for work should I make her coffee? How is she feeling right now? Is it weird that she's going to wear my clothes?   

As I was pondering this she came into the kitchen, looking a bit like a deer caught in headlights. It was obvious that she was a bit uncomfortable so it was my job to make her feel more comfortable, or at least a bit more relaxed. "How was your shower?" "It was good your shower is amazing, I wish we had that kind of water pressure at my house" "Yeah that was also my reaction....So how many pancakes would you like, I made alot cause I know you would probably eat more than three as you need alot of energy, you can have as many as you want." "How about I just start with one" laughing I said "Yeah that sounds reasonable." "How do you take your coffee" "Two sugars no milk, thanks"   

It was a bit uncomfortable but she was trying to make me comfortable and I appreciated it "These pancakes are really good were did you get them?" "I made them myself" "Well then my compliments to the chef, and thanks for the clothes, they're really comfortable, you and I need to go shopping together so I can get me some" "Yeah that sounds like so much fun you trying on clothes and me sitting around" Even though I didn't know her for very long I could tell she was smiling behind her cup. "If you ever go shopping with me you will never just be sitting around, just so you know" I couldn't hide my smirk.   

I almost choked on my coffee when she said that. "That's good to know" We ate in silence for a bit. "I have to get ready for work, so I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed, uuu you can do whayever you like." "Yeah thanks" And with that I left it was already getting late if I wanted to drop Kelley off before work I had to be quick. I took probably the shortest shower of my life, got dressed and went to find Kelley.   

I have always wanted to have a room like this, lined wall to wall with books. I went to the nearest book and pulled out the first book, James Patterson Cat and mouse, interesting, what else J.D Robb Born in death. Ok so crime novels she likes, what else do we have Biochemistry, Anatomy, Physiology, Psychology. Ok so intellectual stuff as well. I took the anatomy book it looked interesting, I sat down on the couch and started flipping through.   

I was standing in the doorway looking at her reading, she looked pretty cute actually with a little frown on her forehead. I just looked at her for awhile, "I'm glad to see the body interest you, it's quite amazing isn't it" "Geez you nearly gave me a heartattack" "Sorry but we have to get going, you need to get home and I have to go to work." "It's ok, I like your collection, it's really vast" "Thanks, you have everything?" "I just need to get the bag I put my clothes in, thanks for that by the way" "It's no problem"   

She reached out for my hand and we walked like that out to the car. "I really enjoyed last night....and this morning even though it wasn't planned I would change it cause I got to spend some more time with you." "I'm glad it happened too, it was a good way to get to know you, can I ask you something...you don't need to answer if you don't want to" "Ok shoot." "Why don't you have pictures in your house?" I could she her jaw tighten and she stiffened "Can we leave that conversation for another time please, it's just a really long story, ok?" "Yeah ok"   

We drove in silence for awhile the only sounds coming from the gps. I felt bad for causing such a drastic change in Hope, she hadn't said anything or relaxed in the least bit. It worried me that something so small would get her this upset, yet I still felt bad for causing it. Was it bad that I was so curious, I just wanted to know more about her. Then again what kind of person  doesn't have pictures of friends and family.   

I could see that Kelley was uncomfortable but I didn't know what to do really "Listen it's not that I don't want to tell you it's just that it's a really long, sad, upsetting story for me to tell and I would prefer to tell you when there is enough time, cause I want you to know, and a car ride to your house just isn't the right time ok?" "Ok, I'm sorry if I upset you." "It's not you that upset me, it's more the memories than your qeustion" and I mustered up a smile. This made me relax a bit and I could see Kelley relax as well.   

We pulled up to her house and I was unsure of what to do. After the awkwardness of the car ride I didn't know what would be acceptable. Should I just say goodbye or should I hug her? I don't know if Kelley saw the struggle I was having but she leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Bye Hope I'll call you ok" "Ok, talk to you soon". And with that she was gone.  


	9. The day after

I was really upset, I wanted the memories and the pain to go away. I so wished that Kelley hadn't brought up the lack of pictures, but I just couldn't bring myself to put any up. Why would I want to have pictures of people that didn't want me, that didn't care for me, that left me and acted as if I never existed. When I got to work Christine could see I was upset "What's wrong?" "Nothing just some bad memories, it's not the end of the world" "Ok, but you know you can talk to me right?" "I know thanks Chris, now let's get to work"   

I didn't know what to think about Hope's reaction, what could be so bad and did I want to be involved. "I would like to go to the ice cream shop that's open all night O'Hara, could I get the name" "Not now Caitlin" "What's up with you" "Nothing, I just need to get to my room, see you for practice."   

I sat down on my bed and called Tobin. "Hey Kell what's up, it's a bit early for you isn't it" "Hey Tobs, yeah I know it's early, listen is Alex nearby I need to talk to the both of you" , "Yeah just hang on a bit she's in the kitchen, I'll just put you on speaker" "Thanks Tobs"   

"So what's wrong then, were both listening" ,"Well last night I was at Hope's place and"  " Whao whao you didn't tell us you were going to Hope's place" "It wasn't really planned Alex" "O but those are the best memories, right Kell" "Alex could you just let me talk please" "Sorry, go on" "Anyway, so I was at Hope's place last night and I noticed that she didn't have any picures up in her house, like none at all, and this morning when I asked her about it, she tensed up and got really upset. She then said it was a long story and something that we should talk about when we have more time"   

"Ok so what's the problem, she didn't lie and she's willing to tell you" "I don't know Tobs her reaction was just so strange, she was hurt and angry and to be honest it scared me a bit." "Well Hope is already kind of scary looking Kell, not in a bad way but in an intense way you know?" "Yeah I know, am I just over reacting, should I hear her out she said she wanted to tell me?", "Yeah maybe it's not as bad as you think it's going to be" "Yeah just listen to her first before you start to worry Kell"   

"Ok I guess you guys are right, thanks guys I guess I was just a bit freaked out when I woke up on top of Hope and" "WHAT?!, you woke up on top of her. Ooo now I'm interested what exactly happened at Hope's house?" "Nothing like what your thinking Alex get your mind out of the gutter, we were watching a movie, then we made out a little, talked and then I woke up on top of her that's it."   

"Poor Hope not only did she have to wake up with you on top of her but she had to see you in all your morning glory" Alex was laughing at this "Haha you're a regular comedian" "Oh come on it's not that bad Kell I wake up on top of Tobin all the time and it's not that bad right babe?" "Yeah it's actually quite nice Kell" "I'll talk to you guys later I need to get ready for practice, love you guys" "Bye Kell love you too"   

They were right I just have to talk to Hope, bit first I need to get into my own clothes and fo to practice. It will get my mind of this till I can find out what's going on. I trust Hope it will be fine.   

"Hey, come have some tea with me" "I'm working Christine" "I can see that but you need a break so come on" "Arg you have your we need to talk face on, I'm really not in the mood" "Too bad were going to talk if you want to or not, don't make me come in there" "Ug fine, one cup" "That's all I'm asking for"   

I was expecting this conversation all day, but that still didn't change the fact that I didn't want to have it. But I know Christine will understand., I mean if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be where I am today. "Ok, so what's up I can't remember the last time we didn't talk during the weekend even if we weren't working" "I don't really know where to begin Chris" "Well what happened with Karin, you never told me how that went" "She didn't show up" "Is that why you're upset" "No, in truth I didn't even think about it till you just mentioned her"   

"Ok so now I'm confused, what happened then" "Well I kind of met someone" "And, that's usually a good thing" " It was until she came over to my house" "Why is that" "She asked me why there aren't any pictures up" " And what did you say?" "I didn't really say anything I froze up a bit and told her it was a story for another time" "So what, just tell her, if you actually took her to your house that means she must be special" "I don't want her to look at me differently, and you know that is most likely going to happen she's not going to see who I am now she's only going to see what happened to me" "You don't know that" "Adrian did just that, and I didn't even like him that much, but it still hurt"   

"I always told you Adrain was a jerk, and it was months before you took him to your house and even after that it was months before he even asked about your family" "Yeah but he still looked at me with pity in his eyes and I hate that which is why I don't tell people" "I know, and I don't look at you with pity." "Well you saved me which makes you different and you know it" "Listen, you like her enough to have taken her to your house in a weekend, and she has already asked about your family, sounds to me like you care about her and she cares about you, so swallow your pride and tell her, if she looks at you with pity, she's not the one for you" "I'm scared Chris I've never liked anyone like this"   

She patted me on the shoulder and said "Then that should be the only reason you need to tell her, she won't understand you if you don't tell her" "I hate it when you're right you know that" "You love me and you know it" "Yeah yeah" "O and since when do you like girls" " I don't.....I like her" "Fair enough, talk to you later?" "Ok, and thanks" "Any time"   

We had been texting each other for the last few of days and I could tell something was off, was she still upset about the pictures, or was it something else, I was scared to ask truth be told so I just kept it easy, not too personal a joke here and there. She seemed a bit distant even though she always replied and even joked a bit as well. Maybe I was just over thinking everything, I mean enthusiasm and sarcasm don't really translate well to text so maybe I was just thinking she was distant when she wasn't.   

Ever since  Monday I was feeling nervous the whole time I wanted to tell Kelley, but I also didn't. And she was being great about the whole situation, not bringing it up and still talking to me about other stuff. I even struggled at work which never happened. Christine told me to just take the day off and sort out everything cause she could handle one day without me. I didn't really want to but she was right I needed to sort out my issue before I would be able to concentrate again.   

I knew what I had to so I called Kelley "Hey, how are you?" "I've been better, how about you?" "Yeah I could be better too, are you busy tomorrow?" "I  have practice and then a photoshoot for Nike, how about you?" "I was hoping we could talk, I took tomorrow off" "Oh ok, where do you want to meet?" "Uhm would you mind coming over to my house, I don't want to be in public, there is a chance I'm going to cry and I would prefer it if other people don't see that." "Ok, soI'll see you tomorrow then" "Yeah" "It'll be ok Hope" "Ok see you tomorrow Kelley" "Bye Hope"  

That was probably the worst conversation I have ever had with anyone.... ever. She sounded really down, could it be that bad? Maybe she was just stressed about telling me and that's why she sounded like that. Now that's making me nervous. Should I go early, or mid morning?  I don't know how long it's going to be maybe it would be best to just get it out of the way.   

I was scared Kelley was coming tomorrow, I didn't know how to tell her. Maybe I was overreacting, it's not like I killed someone. Just a bad experience, it may have changed my whole life, it changed everything really. It changed me into the person I am today. She likes me so it can't be too bad right.   

I was sitting in the kitchen drinking some coffee when I heard a knock on the door. I immediately started sweating and my heart was racing, this is it. She looked so beautiful when I opened the door, my mouth was dry "Hey" "Hi". I was staring at her for a while and she was looking back at me expectantly. "Oh right sorry come in" "Thanks"   

The tension in the air was really thick and I didn't know how to difuse it. "Do you want some coffee?" "Uhm yeah that would be great, thanks" "Ok, same as last time" "Yes please?" She left me on the couch and quickly went to get me some coffee. She looked ok a little pale but still she seemed alright. She cane back and handed me a cup of coffee. "Thanks"   

"So just promise me you'll let me finish my story before you say anything, ok? "I can do that" "Thanks, I don't think I can finish if you interrupt" "Ok you're kind of making me nervous" "I'm sorry I just don't like talking about it, it stirs up some bad memories for me" "I understand, you can begin when ever you feel comfortable."


	10. The past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to get this up, but hope you guys enjoy

I was nervous and Kelley was looking at me expectantly. I sat down next to her took a deep breath and began my story. "It all started when I was young, my parents were very successful surgeons....well my mother still is but my father passed away. Anyway they were very successful and expected nothing but the best from me and my brother. Which is normal for parents, but my parents took it to the extreme."   

"Now in my eyes, I see it more as emotional abuse than pure expectation. It started off with little things like being punished for not eating correctly with a knive and fork. But normal punishment would be no more TV or maybe even being reprimanded. But we, we were left starving no food for 2 days, just because I didn't eat with the right knive and fork"   

"I was just a little girl" I could hear my voice breaking so I cleared my throat before I continued "And as we got older the punishment became worse, getting anything less than an A for any subject was seen as failure. For every test and exam I wrote I was scared to death and studied like a mad person cause gettin a B would mean no contact with anyone for the entire weekend. And doing this meant being locked in a room with absolutely nothing inside."   

"And I couldn't play any sport, I didn't understand why and asking was out of the question, but I didn't know this, so I asked......the answer was you can't be a surgeon if you ever injure yourself. With that I wasn't allowed to eat for the rest of the day. And that was also the day I knew my life had already been planned and I had no choice in the matter. Everything I did was because my parents made me, I wasn't born because of love I was born to be the beginning of a legacy, and I didn't want any part of it."   

"I didn't choose any of the schools I went to, I didn't choose any of my friends. I didn't choose any of my after school activities, my whole day was planned I didn't have a say in anything, all I did on my own was breathe. And I did everything that was asked out of fear, when I think about my childhood I was pretty much scared everyday, and I did as I was told because I didn't want to face the consequences."   

" If anyone ever talked to me I would always wonder did my parents set this up, are we supposed to be friends or is this just some random person talking to someone else cause they are nice? I alway struggled with this and whenever my parents where around one look from them would tell me if was doing something wrong. Luckily most of the time I wouldn't get punished if anyone talked to me, but on some rare occasions punishment was given."   

"When I graduated from highschool I was relieved that I was top of my class and asked to give a speech at graduation, cause if I wasn't I didn't even want to think what would have happened. Going to med school I quickly realised that it wasn't for me, I was smart enough to learn the material, hell I had been learning this all my life. But actually doing it was turning out to be a problem, I never had a problem seeing it before, but doing it turned out to be really challenging. The feeling of it the sounds and I was too nervous my hands just weren't stable enough because of my nerves."   

"When I got the call from my parents that I wasn't living up to their expectations and I had beter improve. I was lost I didn't know what to do and there was no one I could talk to, so I just pulled up my bootstraps and did as I was told. By some miracle I discovered physiotherapy and I was hooked this was what I wanted, and for the first time in my life I did something I wasn't supposed to, I enjoyed doing something other than medicine and surgeries"   

"I was conflicted like never before, but I knew being a surgeon was not for me I would never get the enjoyment that I got from physiotherapy. It was like using all my knowledge of the body without having to open a person up. I knew my parents would not accept it and again for some unknow reason I applied for a spot at NYU, at that time I was at Seattle University so my parents could keep an eye on their project."   

"When I got the acceptance letter from NYU I was shocked I hadn't really thought I would have been accepted. Now I was stuck with the decision of should I actually try physiotherapy or should I just keep going. At first I was going to reply and said I couln't go, but I just couldn't do it. So I told my parents about wanting to do physiotherapy and that I had been accepted at NYU."   

"I had know it would have been a shock but I still thought that my parents would help me achieve my dream, I mean NYU is a good school, and physiotherapy is still a kind of doctor. My mother didn't say a word and my father looked at me and said that I was such a dissappointment and that he never wanted to see me, he told me to get in my car and leave for NYU and coming back wasn't an option. He added that if I wanted to reach my dream I would do it by myself."   

"So I was kicked out of my parents house with at least my car but that was it, I didn't know where I was going to live, how was I going to survive? I didn't have money, I didn't have a job and as far as I knew my parents weren't going to help. But I had nowhere to go so I went to NYU at least there was something for me there."   

"I found out about scholarships and housing and did everything I could to get them. I was fortunate to get accepted for an academic scholarship. I almost thought I would actually make it, and then I wasn't accepted for on campus housing, I didn't know what to do where was I going to live and how was I going to make money. I slept in my car and took showers in the locker rooms. I got a job at a bookstore which helped with food but that was it."   

"I really don't know how I survived I didn't trust anyone cause if my parents and friends could abandon me, why would strangers be any different. That is how I lived for the first semester, I didn't make any friends, I barely talked to anyone I went to class, did my homework and papers, and that was it, pretty much all my classmates left me alone and the most interaction was from group studies. I didn't want anyone to know what happened, I didn't want them to know I was living in my car."   

"The second semester one of my professors was Christine....you haven't met her yet, but she's my business partner. But anyway she was my professor and for some reason she always wanted to talk to me, find out more about me forced me to participate in class. At first I didn't like her at all she was acting like my parents and one day was just one too many and after class I asked for an explanation. I was angry I didn't want to be forced to do things anymore."   

"So I asked what she was trying to do, why wouldn't she leave me alone, she just looked me in the eye and said something along the lines of someone with my parents needs be shown that others do care...I can't really remeber her exact words cause I was so shocked how did someone who lives in New York know about my parents, or more importantly know about me. I don't know if my facial features was giving away my shock at the time but she said she grew up in Seattle and knew of my parents, they are a bit older than her but she went to the same school as them and they were legends there. She told me that when she saw my name she wondered if I was related to them and was shocked to find out I was their daughter"   

"As you can think my head was spinning by this point I just wanted to leave, I didn't want anyone to know anything about me. When she started asking about where I was living and do my parents ever visit I lied, I don't know if she believed me and to this day she won't tell me but to me it seemed like she did"   

"After this happened I was hoping that now she would leave me alone for a while, but I was mistaken it almost felt like it was worse. One night I was going back to my car when I ran into Christine. I was stunned I didn't know what to say and she asked me straight out if I was living in my car. By then there was no point in lying so I told her that my parents had kicked me out because I didn't want to be a surgeon and I can't afford to live anywhere. She told me that she had some space at her place and wouldn't take no for an answer....if you ever meet her you will see what I mean, she has a will like no other and I also didn't have that much fight in me at the time, so I went with her to her house."   

"She made me dinner and she asked me all the uncomfortable questions, what happened with my parents, how had I been surviving. I was already feeling uncomfortable for being in her house and she wanted me to tell her everything but deep down I didn't trust her and when I didn't answer her questions she just left it, she didn't pry any further. I felt relieved by this but was still highly suspicious of her. "   

"The next day she askes me if I wanted to work for her. Again I was extremely suspicious, I mean I didn't even know her and she was letting me live with her and offering me a job. So I was my snobby self and told her I already had a job, and I didn't need her help. After I said it I knew it had been the wrong thing to say, but I couldn't help it I was lashing out."   

"A couple of days later she asked me again if I wanted to work for her, this time I asked her why she was trying to help me. She said that she saw potential in me that my parents and other maybe don't see, but it's there and working in a bookshop is not going to help me with my current situation, and then she again asked me if I wanted to work for her. Before then nobody had ever said that they saw potential in me and I agreed to work for her."

"Working for her meant that I didn't need a scholarship anymore and I could get housing on campus, it paid alot more than my other job, and it helped me to get a foothold to actually be able to fend for myself. When I finished my degree she asked me if I wanted to start a practice with her, she was tired of teaching and wanted something more and her parents were retiring and was looking for her to take over the practice. I agreed but told her that when I could I wanted to legally buy half of the practice so I felt like I did contribute I worked for a couple of years before I could do that but I did it. When I could finally do it, she said that she was proud of me and always knew I was going to do great and again for the first time in my life somebody had said that they were proud of me."   

"I told her that day that she saved me if it hadn't been for her I wouldn't be where I am today. I know I still have problems with trusting people, but for some reason I trusted her and it was the right desicion, but make no mistake it's hard to earn my trust and when you lose it I will never trust you again. I don't have many friends for this reason and alot of people say I'm too uptight I take everything too seriously. But I do this because I realize how different my life could have been and how unhappy I could have been everyday, maybe I am serious but I enjoy my work and I need to be serious to be good at it, maybe other don't but that's the way I do it."   

"And truth be told I was happy with my life, I thought I had everything I always wanted and then you came into my life, and for some unknow reason it was as if the walls I had up didn't exist you broke them down with no effort and I don't know why. I can tell you now that I am scared, never has this happened, the only other person who knows this story besides Christine is Adrain, he is an ex-boyfriend, and even then I didn't want to tell hin I felt like he didn't need to know, but you were different I wanted to tell you I just didn't want you to look at me with sympathy in your eyes. Adrian did it and I just couldn't handle it."   

"And now you know why I don't have pictures of family or friends because they all abandoned me when I needed them the most and I just can't seem to forgive that. The only picture I have in this hous is of me and Christine and it was taken on the day I could affods half the practice, you didn't see it cause it's in my room. And that is pretty much the whole story, I know I made a really big deal about it but it was a hard time in my life that changed me forever, if you knew me as a teenager and know me now you wouldn't believe I am the same person. It changed the way I saw everything and everyone."   

"But you have already changed me, I don't dance cause the best way to dance is to lose yourself in the music and I can't do that I'm too scared to lose control of any part of my life yet on our first date you made me dance and it was fun, never have I danced and enjoyed it, if it had been anyone else I wouldn't have done it even if we made the same bet and I lost, I can promise you I wouldn't have danced."   

"Thank you for letting me tell my story without interrupting me I appreciate it" looking at Kelley she seemed shocked and this is exactly what I didn't want, I didn't want to see an expression of sympathy on her face or in her eyes, it made me feel like there was something wrong with me, like I wasn't like everyone else and I hated it. When she spoke her voice was firm "I can't believe you had to go through all that, but one thing I can tell you, is that you are an amazing person who deserves good things, and if others can't see that then they are blind cause I saw it the first time we met."   

I didn't know what to say I was just happy that she still saw the same person even though she understood me better. "O and by the way I am meeting Christine and thanking her for getting you to your dream" When she said this I couldn't help myself I lunged forward and kissed her like I had never kissed anyone before. My hands were roaming all over and I was pleased to find she was kissing me too, with just as much hunger as I was kissing her. She pulled away from me held her finger up in the air telling me to wait.   

"What are we doing" she said out of breath with her eyes still a shade darker. "Well we were kissing, now I don't know what we are doing, why did you stop are you uncomfortable" "No not at all, on the contrary, but are we ready for where this is heading?" "I think that we should just let everything happen at it's own pace, just go with our feelings" "Really?" "Really, what I feel for you I can't explain but it feels amazing and it can't be wrong."   

This time she lunged at me and we were kissing again. It was getting pretty heated and our hands were roaming all over each others bodies. She felt so good I couldn't stop kissing her, I was starting to kiss down to her chin, along her jaw and nibbling at her neck. She moved to give me more access. We were both starting to breathe heavily, I kissed further down and she threw her head back. I kissed her breast through her shirt and started slowly lifting it up.   

I only released her breast when the shirt reached that high. I pulled her shirt completely off and as soon as it was of she was attacking my neck and it felt amazing. She pulled my shirt off and we were kissing passionately. I was on top of her and her legs were around my waist, locked on my back. I then realised we were still on the couch. This just wasn't the right place.   

"Hold on to me" and I picked her up, she wrapped her arms around my neck, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. Walking to my bedroom she kept kissing the junction between my shoulder and neck, and it was driving me crazy. I put her down on the bed and moved so I was on top of her. I kissed her again. While I kissed her I was massaging her breasts with my hands. First with her bra on and then with it off. I started kissing from her navel upward between her breasts to her lips. While slowly pulling her pants down. Leaveing her lipsbI kissed down again pulling her pants all the way off.   

By now we were both topless and she was pantsless as well. I lay down between her legs kissing her neck and jaw while slowly gyrating my hips, and kissed up from her shoulder to her neck, chin and lips. When I kissed her lips she let out a small moan. It was the most erotic sound I had ever heard. She moved her hands down my back when she got to my hips she started tugging at my pants.   

We were both naked and I couldn't get enough of her, my hands were all over her and she was exploring me with just as much fervor. For some reason we both pushed into each other at the same time, the feeling was amazing, moving together the pace quickened and soon we were both breathing raggedly and moaning. We came at the same time and I can not explain the feeling, it felt like I was floating and falling all at the same time.   When I opened my eyes Kelley was looking at me. We smiled then started laughing. "Amazing, wonderfull, earthshattering doesn't describe what just happened" I said while snuggeling closer to her. She wrapped me in her arms and kissed the top of my head "I couldn't agree more"   

Who would have tought that Hope would snuggle into me she's taller and older than me, took charge and gave me the most amazing sex ever, and now she was snuggled in my arms looking like she was about to fall asleep. I couldn't stop staring at her, I was so warm and comfortable I didn't want to leave. But I knew I had to, it made me feel guilty, that after we just made love I will have to leave.   

"I can hear you thinking, what's wrong?" "I have to go, I still have practice and the photoshoot, but I don't want to go" She looked up at me and said "You have to go, but there is nothing stopping you from coming back" She pulled out of my arms "Come on, let's get you dressed" she got up and put on a robe. "I'll go get your shirt while you out on your pants" she gave me a long kiss before she left. I sighed then got up and got dressed. When she came back she covered her eyes and said "Are you decent?" laughing I said"I just need my shirt, but you know you didn't have to cover your eyes, you just saw me naked" "I know but I don't think I will be able to control myself if you were naked in front of me again" she said smiling. I laughed walked over and kissed her, while doing this I grabbed my shirt from her hands and said "Thank you".   

I got everything I needed to leave so I turned to her. We walked to the door, she gave me a hug kissed me and said "Call me when you're done ok?" I just nodded my head and left, getting in my car she was still standing in the doorway I smiled and waved before driving off. I knew thennI wasn't falling in love with Hope....I already loved her.


	11. Chapter 11

That was the start of everything. After the photoshoot I went back to Hope's house and I haven't left since. Moving in was a gradual progression, first I had a few clothes at her place, then some of my practice gear started finding it's way over and before I knew it it wasn't just Hope's home it was mine as well. I had to admit I was extremely happy, not only was this the easiest relationship I had been in thus far, Hope was great she made me feel so special. She would always surprise me with little gifts, sometimes it would be a flower she picked on her way home saying "I saw this flower and it made me think of you", or when ever I was feeling selfconcious it was like she could read my mind she would lean in close to my ear and wispher so only I could hear "You look beautiful, no sunrise or sunset can compare." The feelings I felt when I was with her was indescribable.   

But everything changes, the first five months where great, but preparation for World Cup qualifying was starting and this would be the first time that we would spend so much time apart. If I was honest I was scared, what if this pulls us apart? Would I be able to make time for her? Would she be understanding? Would I feel guilty about spending so much time on soccer? These were things I didn't have the answers to, and that thought terrified me. Even Hope knew something was bothering me.   

One morning she made me breakfast in bed, she looked at me and said "You know I can't read your mind, why won't you tell me what's wrong, did I do something?" "No no no, you didn't do anything on the contrary you have been amazing, I couldn't have asked for anyone better. I'm just scared" "Scared of what? I can't help if I don't know what's wrong." "It's just that...soccer is going to become really important to me, and I don't know how that will effect us" "I always knew soccer is important what makes this so different?" "This is not just a normal season, with the World Cup coming up I'm going to be away more often than being home, and you can't just come with me, you have your job"   

She put her hand on my cheek moving her thumb up and down "All we need is communication, I know I won't be able to spend alot of time with you, but I know I want to be with you and that you want to be with me. We'll talk everyday and even though I am going to miss you like crazy when you're away, it will make seeing you all that more special" "What if you get fed up with it, I mean there will be time changes, and camps are usually exhuasting not to mention an actual tournament. What if I let you down"   "If you let me down....and that is a big if, then we'll talk about it, but deep down I know you can't dissappoint me, you're just too amazing" I kissed her deeply my hands holding her head in place, resting my forehead against hers I asked "When do you need to go to work?" "Why do you need something?" We both knew what I wanted and I had no trouble saying "I want you to touch me all over" "That I can do" was the last thing said before we ravished each other.   

Having the conversation with Hope helped set my mind at ease. We could to this even though we had never been apart for more than a couple of days, we had a strong foundation. On the last Sunday we had free before I left, we spent most of the day in bed, and only got up to eat. We spent alot of time talking about qualifying and playing in the World Cup, and how we can keep in touch, so we made the deal that we would see each other every two weeks even if it could only be for one day. I was happy with this but I knew it would mean Hope flying all over the place to come see me. But I was thrilled that she was willing to do just that for me.   

I hated goodbyes and this was the hardest one. I wanted to go but I also didn't want to go. Hope wat taking me to the airport all the way there we talked about what a normal camp is like for me and before I knew it we were at the airport. Now we walked in silence, Hope held my hand and smiled at me, I was still amazed at the effect she still had on me. With just a smile my stomach was full of butterflies and I know I had a goofy grin on my face. She gave me the longest hug, with a small kiss on my neck, pulling away she looked at me saying "I'll miss waking up to your snoring, but have a good trip and call me when you land ok?" "I don't snore that's all you, I'm going to miss you too, call you later" With that I walked away heading for my gate.   

The flight was really boring, usually I would read on flights but this time I kept being distracted by Hope. Her face would pop up in my mind or I would think of something sweet she did for me and my heart just swelled, how did I meet someone so amazing? Getting closer to my destination I was excited to see my teammates, it had been a while since we were all together on the same team. I had missed Alex and Tobin the most.   Walking into the hotel I was almost flat on my back with the force Tobin slammed into me. "Finally what took you so long" "Hey I don't control the flight plans, and you probably just got here stop over reacting" "What am I not allowed to miss you" "Missed ya too Tobs, so where is your other half" "O you know catching up with her mentor?" "What...Abby's here already, she's usually one of the last one's here, no wonder you missed me"   

It was great hanging out with Tobin, we were constantly laughing and making jokes. She made me forget for awhile how much I missed Hope, one of the best distractions was playing some soccer. Alex was gone most of the day and when we got together during dinner our talking was pretty much drowning out all other conversations. I was having a good time till Alex asked "So have you and Christen talked yet?" "She's not here Alex" "So that would be a no then" "I didn't want to tell her about Hope through a text and she doesn't call me back or answer, what should I have done, it's been months I don't owe her a narration of my life, but I know I can't just cut her out" "Well she can't ignore you at camp, so use it to your advantage and clear everything up" "You're really putting a damper on my mood now Alex" "Sorry so let's talk about Hope then how's that going."   Just at the mention of her name I was smiling and already felt so happy "That smile tells me everything I need to know, I'm glad she makes you happy Kell" "I'm more than happy Alex, I can't even explain how I feel, and I miss her already it's not even been one day, I sent a text when I landed, but to be honest I can't wait to call her." "You got it bad, really bad" "And you don't, you would probably be miserable all camp long if Tobin wasn't here" "Touche" "Yeah so it's your job to distract me" "Fine, now shut up and eat" "Ok"   

After dinner I ran up the stairs, elevators were too slow. When I got to my room, it was already past nine, and luckily there was no time difference so Hope would still be awake. As the phone rung my heart started beating faster. "Hey you" was al I needed to have a smile on my face and butterflies in my stomach "Hey" I almost said breathlessly. "How was the first day, did you enjoy your time with Tobin and Alex" "It was great seeing everyone again and catching up with Tobs and Alex, but I still miss you" "I miss you too, when I got home it was so quiet, it's like the life in the house is gone, it makes me feel lonely" "I'm sorry I'm not there" I replied sadly "Don't be sad, tomorrow will be a little better even if I will still miss you more than I can say, but tell me what did you do today" "Well when I got here I was almost tackled to the ground by Tobin, just cause I was 'late' as she would say. But I was laughing so much with her talking about random things that happened, it was a good distraction" "I'm glad Tobin's been keeping you busy" "How was your day" "Oh you know, went to work., I actually saw another soccer player today, she tore her ACL terrible injury but she seems willing to work to fix it" "It's great that she is willing to work hard to fix it" "Yeah I hate it when they expect me to be a miracle worker, I can only do so much they need to want it, patients like her makes my job easier" "I'm glad you won't have to worry about her. I'm a little bit nervous for tomorrow" "Why you're awesome, and your soccer skills are pretty good as well" I could hear the smile she had on her face "I know but it's still been awhile since I played with all of them" ""Being nervous is good, it means you want to do good and it will help you be aware of what is going on around you, I'm sure you're not the only one whose nervous" "Yeah I know, I just hope we don't start with the beep test tomorrow, I hate it" "Hey if you do it on the first day it's over, then you can have fun right?" "True, but now I need to ask you a favor" "Don't worry about panda, I'll take good care of her, although I think she is missing white tail" "You know me too well, aaah poor panda I wanted to bring her with but I couldn't leave you all alone, and I can't sleep without white tail, you know that" "Yes I do, thanks for leaving panda with me now I have someone to cuddle with"   

"Aaaahh cuddling, panda is a great cuddler, just like white tail, no wonder they get along so well" "I know imagine if they fought the whole time, it would take so much energy to keep them apart" "You know were lucky fan gifts behave so well otherwise we couldn't keep them in bed with is" "Yes and they don't complain when they can't sleep with us, so much better than live pets" "Yeah definitely"   

"I'm tired but I don't want to stop talking, I miss you" "So then lay down and I'll keep talking till you're asleep, I'll talk about something boring...like fairies" "You know I like fairies, pick something else....like....glasses" "So what you're saying is that I need to scrape around in my brain for everything I know about glasses" "Yes" "You are so lucky I can't say no to you. Tell me when you're ready" "Just hang on while I brush my teeth" "O so sexy" "Shut up, like it would be fun to be with someone who has smelly breath" "I know I was being serious, cleanliness turns me on" "Well then I'll brush slowly" "Please don't leave me frustrated" I can only laugh at the idiocy of our conversation, but was glad for Hope's playfulness. "I'm in bed now, where are you?" "In bed waiting for you" "That does not sound like sonething to put me to sleep" "It's not my fault you have a dirty mind" "And it's not my fault that you have that effect on me" "Come on get comfy so you can sleep"   

She actually talked about glasses altough I don't think it was all accurate but it was still nice that she tried. Next thing I know I'm waking up to an alarm. Last night I realized that I really was in love with Hope, and I'm finally ready to say it out loud. Too bad she was so far away. There was a knock at the door and I groaned before going to open the door. I was shocked at what I saw.


	12. Uncertainty

"Alex what the hell are you doing" "What!!...You told me to distract you, this is me distracting you" "Really, and what is this supposed to be exactly?" "This is me getting you breakfast.... In the onesie you bought me so we can laugh about this later...and so you can stop thinking about Hope." "Well then congratulations" "Are you going to let me in or are we eating breakfast in the hall" "Like you even have to ask, come on let's see what's on TV" I let Alex walk in front of me and as we sat down on the bed I grabbed my phone.   

"Alex?" "Yeah" "Smile" And with that I took a picture " Just to make sure you never forget" "I doubt I will...and you owe me for this" "I asked you to keep me happy and distracted, not dress up in the onesie.... And thanks for breakfast" "Just shut up and share already" "Here" I handed her some toast.   

"Where is Tobin?" "Sleeping like a rock, you have no idea how hard it was to leave her looking so cute... Now that I think about it you really owe me" "Now you know why I miss Hope so much" "How about we talk about something less depressing" Deal"   

The fitness testing was really brutal and I was tired, really tired, like sleep for days tired. The only good thing about the beep test was my new record. The whole team took a nap when we got back. And when I woke up there was one extra person at camp... Christen.   "What's up roomie" "Are you serious...what's up, why didn't you ever call me back!" "Hey, what's wrong with you." "I'm mad at you!! First you leave me high and dry with no explanation of what we are... Made me feel guilty when I enjoyed time with someone else... I almost let someone amazing slip through my fingers if it hadn't been for Tobin.... Then you don't call or text when I want to tell you what's going on with me, and you don't even reply. And after months you say what's up?!"   

"O come on Kelley you know we weren't serious, it was just some fun" "Maybe for you but I thought it was more you really hurt me Christen, I don't know if we can be friends anymore" "What! Come on Kell, you can't be serious, we never said we were serious" "If I needed to say it then you never wanted more, so why play with me?" "I didn't think you liked me like that" "And that's the problem, you never thought about me, just you... How is that fair, when did you turn into this person" "Who did I turn into Kell!" "It's Kelley and you turned into a selfish person.. Someone who doesn't seem to care about her friends."   

"I do care" "You don't act like it... Why did you ignore me?" "I don't know, I just couldn't seem to be able to talk to you" "You don't seem to be having a problem now" "You're right in front of me, it's impossible not to talk to you" "Yeah well now I'm heading out the door, let see how you enjoy it"   

I was fuming and went to Tobin's room I needed an outlet and she was it, or so I thought. I knocked on the door and waited, nothing happened so I knocked again....still nothing where is everyone when you need them. I went up to the roof and stared at my phone. Deep down I knew there was only one person I really wanted to talk to but I didn't want to hurt her, I still had feelings for Christen I probably always will.... She was my first love and she just left without a goodbye or an explanation. And I was still not totally over her when I met Hope, but then again Hope was special and I knew it from the start. Besides I told Hope everything about Christen and she knows that she is at camp, she's going to ask, I don't need to lie we promised we would be open and honest.   

I sent a text to Hope asking for a skype date tonight. I wanted an immediate reply but I knew she was at work and she puts it on silent. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize that an hour had already passed. I was so upset I didn't even feel tired anymore and that made me mad because I didn't want to feel this way, I know I love Hope, but I just can't leave something unresolved and what happened with Christen is unresolved.   

The alarm I set to wake me up from my nap went off and I knew it was almost time for dinner so I slowly made my way back to my room and I hoped that it would be empty. It seemed that luck was not on my side and when I opened my door the room was full of people welcoming Christen and catching up with her. I didn't blame them I was the same with them just because we were fighting doesn't mean everybody needs to fight.   

I got dressed in the bathroom and nearly had a heart attack when my phone went off, "Skype date sounds great, see you at nine? Hope you're having a good day." The text instantly lifted my mood and I couldn't wait for tonight I quickly replied "See you at nine :)"  There was a knock on the door "You ready yet" "Yeah I'm done" and with that I went straight to dinner.   

Tobin and Alex came over and sat down with me. "So Christen's your roomate, how does that feel" "How do you think it feels" I snapped at Tobin and felt bad "Sorry, it just sucks we pretty much fought the minute she entered the room" "That sucks" "Bummer" "Yeah" we sat in silence for awhile "Does Hope know she's your roommate?" Alex asked "No, I haven't told her yet we're having a skype date I'm telling her then" "Ok, and how do you feel about the whole situation" "I don't know confused, I don't want Christen back, but I don't understand why she did what she did and it hurts that she's not honest with me, we were great friends and now it's all screwed up." "Hey it will get better, maybe she doesn't know how to tell you what's really going on" "Maybe, let's just eat, I have date later and I don't want to be late"   

When dinner was finished it was only ten past eight and then I remembered that Tobin wasn't in her room "Hey Tobs where were you this afternoon" "In my room, why?" "Then why didn't you open the door" "I was kind of busy with..... Something else" "Too busy to help your friend in need" "How was I supposed to know you were in need" "I don't know but you could have at least answered the door" "Trust me, you would have been scarred for life if I opened the door" "Why? What were you doing" "The real question is who... Not what" "Aaaaa tmi Tobs....jeez" "You kept asking" "Still you could have changed the subject." "So could you" " You know what I'm just going to go get ready for my date" "It's a skype date what do you need to get ready for" "Well that's for me to know"   

I was nervous, I didn't really know how to tell Hope Christen was here....and that she was my roommate. There was that famous ringtone, the picture already made me smile. "Hey" Wow she looks pretty "Hey hey, you look really beautiful" "You look pretty amazing yourself, how was your day?" "It was pretty slow at work today actually, which sucked cause it made me miss you more, and just when you text....boom people start pouring in you would think we were an emergency room. How about you how was your day?" "Not so great" "Why, was the fitness test bad?" "No, it was tiring but that's not really why my day was bad" "What's wrong then?" "Christen is at camp....and she's my roommate" "Oh ok....aaaand that's why you had a bad day?"   "Well yeah, it's kinda confusing I'm mad at her and I'm not, I want to talk to her but I also don't, I really don't know how I feel....I'm sorry if that hurts you" "Well I would be a liar if I said it doesn't hurt me....but I understand why you feel they way you do, she was the first real person who knew you and it hurt that she left the way she did....and I don't want anyone to hurt you." "You're really amazing you know that" "I'm not so sure, do you have any idea how jealous I am of that bed your in" "The bed?" "Well yeah it get's to hold you all night long and I don't" And as she said this Christen walks into the room.   She freezes and looks a little shocked "Sorry I didn't know you were busy I'l come back later" "Thanks" looking back at Hope there was a flash of pain before it wss gone. "Sorry about that" "It's not your fault, are you going to talk to her" "I don't know what to say" "Start of small, and work your way up to the big things" "And why should I be the one to start this conversation" "She didn't call you back, she didn't text, she left without a word....to be honest I don't like what she did to you, but you need to find out what happened and she doesn't seem like the one who is going to start the conversation" "I hate when you're right" "O please you love me" I kind of froze a bit before saying "You wish" "Maybe" I did love her but the first time I say it was going to be in person.   

"How's it going with Christine" "She's fine were having dinner tomorrow she's trying to keep me company" "I'm glad you have someone" "Well you have a whole team" "I know and sometimes I wished you did too" "Why?" "Cause you're an amazing person who is too scared to share too much of herself, and that is a shame" "You think too much of me" "I know you, and that's my opinion of you" "Thanks" "You look really cute when you blush" "I don't blush" "Then what's that red stuff on your face" "It's called blood" laughing I said "I know that dummy, still doesn't change the fact that you look cute" "Well thanks then"   

"You look tired I think you should go to bed" "Well aren't you romantic" "Hey I know you had fitness testing and you still look beautiful to me, but you are tired and you need sleep so go to bed and we'll talk again tomorrow" "Fine I am tired, I'll only go to bed cause you asked so nicely" "Don't forget your cuddler" "That's impossible" "Sweet dreams Kell, I miss you" "Miss you too goodnight"   

I knew Hope was right about Christen we needed to talk so we can be friends again. I hated conflict and I just wanted answers. So I texted Christen knowing she can't hide this time "Hey, you can come back now, it's time for bed" A little while later the door opened "Sorry about before" "It's ok" "Who were you talking to" "My girlfriend" That was the first time I said Hope was my girlfriend and it felt good. "Oh I didn't know" "Yeah how could you, you don't call me back" "I'm sorry Kell" "Listen how about we just talk about this tomorrow, I'm tired ok?" "Yeah me too long day" "Goodnight" "Night"


	13. Chapter 13

Urgh I was so tired, yesterday was a long day. I was up before Christen so I took a shower, the warm water felt nice. When I got out she was sitting on her bed "Hey" "Morning, showers all yours" "Thanks" Well that was awkward. "I'm going to go down for breakfast, see you later" And I left.   

I was surprised to find I wasn't the only one already awake and downstairs. "Hey Ali, you're up early" "So are you" "I couldn't sleep," "Yeah me neither." We sat in silence, it was comfortable and gave me time to think. After practice would be the best time to talk cause then we wouldn't have to be anywhere till dinner. "Do you think we can eat already I'm starving" "Hahaha now you sound just like Ashlyn" "Yeah like a beast" We only laughed at this, and then had some coffee before Ashlyn came to get Ali for a walk before breakfast.   

I was feeling good about today, the morning wasn't the best start but I was determined to make it a good day. In the lockers I sat next to Christen and I could see a couple of eyebrow raises but I didn't care " Listen I think we should talk after practice, have a clean slate by dinner time?" "Yeah sounds good the sooner we do this the better,right?" "Absolutely"   Practice was grueling, and we still had the 8v8 scrimmage left. It was always really competative, but also alot of fun. We were down 3-0 and for some reason we just couldn't connect passes, there was a sudden change in momentum and before I knew it the score was 2-3. Alex was making a break and I was the last person between her and the goalie. I went in with a sliding tackle and there was a sudden pain in my ankle shooting up my leg.   

When I first grabbed at my ankle the pain was alot worse but I was mostly shocked at what I felt, my foot wasn't where it should be, looking down at my foot it was almost at a 90º angle. It looked terrible the pain was excruciating and I didn't know what to do I just sat there looking at my foot in horror. Alex was right there with me and she was shocked as well but she quickly called over the trainers and medical staff. By now I couldn't sit still the pain was really bad and my foot was now swollen and twisted and looked even worse.   

The news wasn't good either, broken ankle, broken navicular bone and torn ligaments and tendons. The doctor said recovery would would be at least 18 months, and I had to undergo surgery to fix my foot. My heart was broken the World Cup was in 12 months, I had thought this would be my last one, now it seems like I would only have played 15 minutes total. I couldn't stop crying. To be honest I wished Hope could just hold me but she was too far away, which made me even sadder.   

My parents and family were supportive trying to keep my spirits up even if my mother was the only one here, but it wasn't working at all. They knew about Hope, my mother was also starting to irritate me cause she kept asking where Hope was, and even though I kept telling her that she can't just leave her job cause other people depended on her I was still hurt that I couldn't see her.   

I was surprised to get a call from Hope the day after my surgery, mostly because we had talked a couple of hours before. "Hey, how you feeling, you fully awake" "Morning, I'm ok I geuss, I'm still tired, how are you?" "On my way to see you" "WHAT!" "I couldn't sleep last night thinking about you in the hospital I have to be there, and besides your mother made it there last night already I can go to Chicago  too it's about the same distance for her and me." "What about your job?" "Christine is fine with it, you're hurt she said I should have been there already and she's right I should have been there already" "Calm down, you're coming when do you get here?" "I'll be there in three hours, my flight is leaving in 10 minutes, see you soon" "Can't wait see you soon bye" "Bye"   

"Well someone looks happier this morning, did you have a good night?" "I just talked to Hope" "Well how's her work going?" "Maybe you should ask her that" "I would if she was here" "Well give her three hours" "She's coming? Should we celebrate?" "Mom, would you give it a rest already? You don't even know her, could you give her a chance please? She's really important to me" "Fine, just for you"   

This was probably the longest plane ride of my life, it felt like a week but it was worth it. I was in such a rush that it was frustrating when I couldn't find a taxi fast enough. But I was on my way soon enough and I was really anxious, I didn't know what to expect when I did talk to Kelley she sounded sad, but she was also mostly out of it thanks to the anesthesia. I knew the injury was bad, but I didn't know how bad, I needed to see the X-rays to have a better idea.   

"Hi, I'm looking for Kelley O'Haras room?" "Visiting hours are between 7-8am 3-4pm and 7-8pm." "But I need to see her." "Unless your family I can't tell you where to go until visiting hours" "But I'm her girlfriend" "Your name" "Hope Solo" "Hang on a bit" How is it so hard to go visit someone in the hospital, and could she walk any slower. Ok keep calm you're at the hospital you just need to wait to find her room. "Ok, she's in ward B room 201" "Thank you" I was practically sprinting down the hallways.   She looked so peacefull sleeping, I didn't want to wake her so I walked in slowly and sat down on a chair never taking my eyes off her. 

"She's not dying you know" I nearly jumped out of my skin, but I was up and standing defensively in front of Kelley. "I know, but she's still hurt" I eyed the unknown person suspiciously. "You can only be Hope, I'm Karen, Kelley's mother" "O hi, misses O'Hara, nice to meet you, I didn't know anyone was here" I stuck out my hand to shake hers but she only looked at it before looking up at me again. "I promised Kelley I would give you the benefit of the doubt, so when I shake your hand you know I'm not just giving you the benefit of the doubt" "Ok....I guess that's fair....It's still nice to meet you.....how is she?" I asked while stroking her hair lightly.   

"If you ask her she's going to say she's fine, but I can see she's not, she has a sadness in her eyes that she doesn't know how to hide. It's only been one day but the look in her eyes makes you think she lost something important, like someone died. I'm actually really worried about her" "She looks peacefull now, how bad is it, she didn't really give me details." "The doctor said it would take 18months to get healthy enough to play again. Broken ankle, broken navicular and torn tendons and ligaments in her foot."   

I knew a broken ankle was bad, the bones usually heal withing 6 weeks, but strenghtening the muscles and ligamenst to stabilise the ankle is another story. And she tore some of her tendons and ligaments meaning it would take even longer to heal, meaning physical therapy will be a few excercises in the beginning just to get some movement. The doctor was optimistic with 18 months I would give it 24 months minimum. But maybe it sounds worse than it is, maybe the break isn't that bad I mean the surgery was primarily to fix the position of the foot without causing more damage. And willpower is also a factor plus athletes usually have a couple of months quicker recovery, cause their muscles are stronger than the average persons, but that doesn't always happen.   

"What did she say after the surgery?" "She didn't talk much, she was crying mostly, and sleeping the longest conversation she had was with you?" "O...at least she's resting now. She'll be ok, she's a strong person...but she has a right to be sad for awhile." "Yes, she's never been injured like this before, I don't know what to do" "You're her mother, you'll be able to see what she needs when she needs it"   

"Hey, you're here" my voice sounded so soft, "When did you get here", "Hey, I just got here, don't worry about it, why don't you go back to sleep you sound tired." "No, I don't wanna" "Honey I think Hope is right, you didn't sleep alot last night, you need some rest" "Moooom.... I can sleep later", "And we'll still be here later as well so go back to sleep" "Ok, but it's just because I'm too tired to argue." Hope came over and gave me a kiss on my head and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.   

I was happy to see her awake, I didn't realize how stressed I was until she woke up and I felt like I could breathe for the first time since she told me she was in the hospital. I was holding her hand and just slowly caressing the top of her head, like I was brushing her hair away from her face. I could see how she was slowly falling asleep, and I knew I would do anything for her. "How about we let her sleep while you and I go get some coffee." "Yeah ok" I didn't really want to leave but from Karen's tone I knew she wanted to talk, so I went with her.   

"Please tell me you drink cappachino's" "I do, but I don't think we'll get great ones in a hospital, so I'll just have a coffee." "Yeah, maybe your right, coffee will be best, why don't you go grab a table and I'll get the coffee." "Sure" I went to a table and waited for Karen to get back, I was nervous cause I didn't think this was how I was going to meet her mother, I was hoping the situation would be better, that she wouldn't be in hospital injured. I was hoping to be more prepared, but I wouldn't be anywhere else right now.   

"I brought some milk and sugar, I didn't know how you take it." "I drink it black" "Ok we'll just leave it on the table then" "So what do you want to talk about" "I don't know if you're the right person for Kelley.....buuut see looked happy right now, despite the fact that she's in the hospital, so I think we should get to know each other better" "Uuuu that was really blunt, but ok how do you suggest we do that." "Just talking" "Ok so just ask, I can tell there is something you really want to ask" "Has anyone ever told you how creepy it is when you say stuff like that" "Yes, but I want to just cut to the chase, I don't see the point in beating around the bush" "Yeah, I can see you're really focused" "I....kind of.....didn't have a choice" "Care to elaborate on that" I can feel my jaw clenching and I'm tensing up but I don't like talking about my past, it may not sound so bad, but living through it was horrible being gripped by that fear of not knowing how I was going to get through the day, and the next, and looking into a black abyss of the unknown.   

"To be honest I don't" "Does Kelley know?" "She does" "Ok" "I didn't do something bad, just so you know" "Then why don't you want to talk about it." "It's hard for me I don't like talking about it, I've only told 2 people about it, I have to really trust someone before I tell them and even though you are Kelley's mother I don't feel comfortable enough to tell you....and I don't mean that you're untrustworthy I just don't feel comfortable enough with you." "That's fair we just met today..... What are your feelings about Kelley's job?" "I think it's great, she loves it, it makes her really happy and she gets to travel and see the world with her closes friends, she wouldn't be the person she is today if it wasn't for her job and she is a great person" I could see a small smile grace Karen's face and I knew she liked what I said which was the truth.   

"Do you think you will be able to support her?" "I will do anything in my power to make sure she is happy and cared for" "Even if it means supporting her financially" "Financially, emotionally or physically I would support her any way she needs me to" "Are  you sleeping with her" "Yes" I could feel my cheecks going red but I didn't want to lie cause I don't know if Kelley has said anything yet and if I lied it would look like I was trying to hide something. "You know most people would have lied" "Probably, but I know you and Kelley are close and she may have already told you so lying would have been stupid" "Ok fair enough" "Do you love my daughter?" "I can't tell you that"   

"Why not?" "Because I haven't said those words to her yet" "So you don't?" "No, that's not what I'm saying, I've wanted to for a while now, but I would get nervous and not say anything, but since she left for camp it's all I've been thinking about but I didn't want to say it over the phone" "Alright, how about we go back and check on Kell" I couldn't help but smile, "Let's"

  I could hear faint talking and laughing, opening my eyes I couldn't help but smile. My mother and Hope looked like they were getting along great. I was relieved to see this, I was worried that they wouldn't get along cause they were both headstrong and Hope wasn't someone to keep her opinions to herself. But it seemed like I had nothing to worry about. Just then she looked over to me and smiled "Welcome back to the land of the living"   "It' s good to be back" she walked over and even though I still felt groggy I still smiled at her. "Glad to see you smiling honey, I'm just going to go get some coffee, you want some?" "No thanks mom" "No thank you Karen" I raised my eyebrow at this, Karen, most of my teammates still call my mom misses O'Hara, this was interesting. As my mom left I grabbed the front of Hope's shirt and pulled her down. She gave me a quick kiss on the lips before giving me the best hug I had ever received.   

I could feel the tears in my eyes, when Hope pulled away she saw this and wiped the tears away "Why are you crying" "I won't be able to play" and I started crying even more "It will only be for a little while, you'll still be able to play again." "Not in a World Cup" I choked out. "Baby is that why you are so sad" "I wanted this to be my last World Cup, now it looks like I won't even be able to play" she hugged me again rocking slightly. "Listen I'm not going to sit here and tell you everything is going to be alright, but you can't just give up without trying, if you don't even try you're definitely not going to go to the World Cup, but if you try you might go" "The World Cup is in about 12 months, is it even possible for me to make it" "I don't know, but we sure can try to get you there, just don't give up trying" "I don't know if I can, I feel like it would be useless" "Please don't say that, Christine and I will help you we'll get you on a program to help strenghten your ankle, I'll help you with the excercises, we can try"   

She was sitting on the bed with me now holding me, it was a bit uncomfortable with my foot and leg being in a cast. I had stopped crying but I still didn't know if I wanted to try what will happen if I don't make it, what if I do? Will I still be the same player? Will I be able to live without soccer? The last question I knew the answer to I can't live without soccer, but does that neccesarily mean I have to play professionally. What about Hope, will she still want to be with someone who gave up so easily? This isn't me I'm not a quitter I have to try, if I don't make it I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.   

"Ok" "Ok" I was comfortable laying like this Hope made me feel safe and loved. Just then there was a knock at the door. Tobin poppes her head in "Hey, you ready for some visitors?" "Yeah, especially if it's you" "O, you flatter me too much, luckily Hope isn't the jealous type" Tobin said while winking at Hope. "Yes I am lucky" I said while looking into her eyes "Urg please stop that you should be high on drugs not Hope" "Shut up and get over here...where's Alex?" "She's still outside, she feels terrible she didn't sleep last night at all" "It's not her fault, it was just a freak accident, get her in here" "Yes sir"   

"I'm just going to leave you guys for a bit, you want anything?" "No thanks, how bout you just go keep my mom company" "Sure" and she gave me a kiss on the head. "Hey you, why you hiding outside" "I didn't know if you wanted to see me, after......" "Course I do, you're my best friend Alex, I need you, now especially" "But I did this" we both had tears in our eyes "It was nobody's fault we just hit each other at a weird angle and unfortunately I got hurt but it's really not your fault, come here" we hugged for a long  time till Tobin interrupted.   

"Ok so can I get in on that hug or not?" "Come here" we said at the same time. I was laughing and it felt good I was tired of being sad and I needed to change my attitude if I was going to be succesful in getting back on the field. We spent the entire hour laughing and talking and it felt good knowing that no matter what I had great people who cared about me.   

"Ok ladies time to go visiting hour is over" "Ok, bye Kell see you later" "Bye Kell" "Bye guys" I went to sleep with a smile on my face the day was great, better than I would have thought. I have the best friends ever.   

"Morning sweetie, you ready to go?" "Yeah mom let's go" I was glad to be leaving the hospital I never liked them. My mother and Hope were getting along great and I couldn't wait for her to meet the rest of my family, but now I just wanted to get home. After some argueing with the nurse Hope got to push me out of the hospital, it was policy I couldn't walk out on my crutches. We all got into the car and went to the airport   

"Are you sure you won't need me?" "Mom please go home, I'll be fine, and besides Hope will take care of me for a while" "Are you guys sure I won't mind" "Mom seriously we'll be fine just go" "Ok well call me if you need anything" "Love you mom, I'll call you ok, have a good flight, bye" "Bye Karen" "Love you too honey, bye guys, talk soon" she gave me a kiss on the cheek and gave Hope a quick hug before she was gone. "I really like your mom, even though she scared me a bit when we first met" "I'm sure she did, but she's great" "Yeah she is, come on let's get something to drink while we wait for our flight"   

She slept the whole flight long which made it so much more boring for me, but I loved it when she was asleep she looked so cute and the seats we got meant she could stretch out her leg in front of her so it was more comfortable. I nudged her lightly "Hey wake up, were almost there" "Mmmmm I don't want to" "Who knew you were so comfortable on a plane" "Hey! I spend alot of time on planes ok, it's like my second home" "So should I leave you here then?" we both laughed "Shut up and take me home" "Yes mam"   

It was great to be home "Do you want some dinner, I'm starving" "Yeah please" "What are you in the mood for?" "Indian" "Ooooh yeah sounds great, go sit down and I'll make the call, same as usual?" "Yes please" I went to sit down on the couch looking around for the TV remote. Hope sat down next to me putting a pillow under my foot and handing me the remote "You know I always put the remote on this little table right here" and she pointed to the little table next to the couch. "My low blood sugar is making me not think straight, you need to feed me" "Yeah yeah, your food is on the way just hang on a bit. What do you want to watch?" "Surprise me"   

We ended up watching a glee marathon that was on "How do you like this show, I just don't get it" "Shhh I can't hear" "Did you enjoy dinner?" "Shhhh" So I just sat there watching her, she was like a little kid, she got so excited when watching the show it was litrally like a little kid watching cartoons. I was so in love with her. "Could you stop staring at me please?" "I can't" "Sssttoooop, you're making me blush" "You're still beautiful" "So are you"   

I missed holding and kissing her, it had been almost a week and I wasn't comfortable kissing her in front of her mother. "I missed that" "What?" "Being with you, I missed holding you and being able to do this" and I kissed her again, there was no rush, no need for more this was heaven, and I couldn't hold it in any more "I love you" she looked at me and smiled, my heart was racing "I love you too"


	14. 3 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content!!

I was in so much pain, it's been 3 months already and the pain after physical therapy was still alot. But Hope had kept her word and she and Christine had worked out a programme for me. Hope helped me with the excercises. Most of the time I went in with Hope in the morning and spend my time doing rehab. When we got home she would strap my ankle in a new bag of ice while I sat down on the couch. We would talk about random things not mentioning the injury it took up most of our day already, so when we got home we talked about everything else.   

"My mom says she wants to come visit, I told her it wasn't a good time I mean I'm spending all day at rehab, what will she do?" "Well she's not asking for much is she, just tell her you're at rehab and if she still wants to come let her. I think she just wants to see you." "Yeah, maybe... I'll call her after dinner." What are you making?" "Take a guess" "Do I smell tikka chicken?" "Good job" and she gave me a high five.   

"Hey mom, how's it going?" "Hey honey, it's going good, how are you?" "I'm doing ok, how's dad" "O you know he's busy with something or other, but he's good. How's Hope doing?" "She's good, just busy lately, she and Christine are trying to work out a deal with NYU so students can do practical work at their practice. And their helping me and keeping the practice running so she's busy but with my rehab I get to see her everyday which is nice." "That sounds great I hope they can work everything out it will be great for their practice. How's rehab going?"   

"Ah well it's still painfull but my foot looks normal now, just need to strenghten my ankle. I'm putting weight on it but with the crutches, so there is progress even if it feels really slow, Hope says it's good progress" "That's great honey, so are you going to let me come visit?" "Well we won't get to spend alot of time together if you come cause I'm busy with rehab pretty much all day, bbuuuut if you want to come you can and we'll hang out in the morning or at night, or you could maybe hang out at rehab" "Oooh honey I can't wait to see you, I'm going to go book my flight right now and email everything to you bye honey" "Ok bye mom."   

Well that was quick, I don't really understand why my mom wants to come visit, I saw her a little while ago. I walked to the study knowing Hope would most likely be busy with work. And sure enough there she was busy on her laptop typing away. I don't know how she didn't hear me with my crutches but I walked over as quietly as I could. I gave her a kiss on the side of her mouth, "You going to be busy for awhile?" "No I'm almost done, you tired?" "Yeah, but I'll wait for you, I'll just read a book?" "Ok, I'll be quick" "Love you baby" "Love you too"   

It was really hard concentrating on my work with Kelley right there, it had been awhile since we had sex and I missed being with her in that way, and she looks so cute when she reads, but I know why she was hesitant and I wasn't going to force it. And it was still great waking up to her every morning. I could see that she was starting to fall asleep. So I finished what had to be done tomorrow "Come on let's go to bed" "Finally, any longer and you would have had to carry me" "I can still do that if you want" "That's tempting, but your butt looks really good in those pants and I would like to have a long look" "So I'll just walk in front of you then?" "Yes please" "You're ridiculous" "But you still love me" "Yes I do"   

And I did look at her butt all the way to our room. We did our nightly routine of brushing our teeth and getting dressed for bed. She was always so sweet making sure that my toothbrush had toothpaste on it when she handed it to me, and when we got into bed she always lifted the sheets high enough so I can get my foot in without it getting caught on the sheets. I would then lay my head on her shoulder, sometimes we would talk and sometimes we would just lay in silence till we fell asleep, tonight we fell asleep in silence.   

Waking up was so nice and warm I didn't want to get out of bed but I knew I had some more work to finish . I quickly turned of the alarm not wanting to wake Kelley up, I slowly extracted myself from Kelley's arms and then got out of bed, grabbing my robe I went downstairs to my study. I checked my emails, O man this NYU collabaration was really giving me headache, why do they need so much paperwork, and now I had to do a presentation.....again.   

I didn't want to get out of bed, it was nice and warm. I reached out for Hope but she wasn't there, opening only one eye I could see the bed was empty, feeling the bed I knew she had been out for a while the bed was cold. I sat up and looked around, I couldn't see my robe anywhere so I just left without it. It was cold but as soon as I got into the hallway I could see the light from the study. "Hey, how long have you been awake" "O hey, I got up at 4, why aren't you still asleep it's only 6?" "I woke up and you were gone" "I'm sorry baby, where's your robe you're going to freeze to death" "I couldn't find it"   

"Come here I can see you shivering already" she sat down on my lap and I hugged her to me. "Kell, you're ice cold" I rubbed my hands up and down. "Mmmmm you're nice and warm" "That's because I actually wear my robe" "What I couldn't find it" "Did you even look for it?" she gave me a sheepish look and said "Well I looked around the bed, and what I could see of the room" "You should have tried the closet" "This is much more comfortable, what are you working on?"   

"A presentation for NYU I got an email requesting one for Friday, you want to help with breakfast, I'm hungry" "Mmmm let's make eggs, I want eggs" "Come on then" and as she got up I gave her a slap on the butt. "What was that for" "I just couldn't help myself". I ran to our room to get her robe and handed it to her, "Here I don't want you to get cold again" "Thanks"   

"My mom's gonna be here on Friday, so I need to go to the airport, you wanne come with?" "Yeah, what time though" "Her plane lands at 10" "I won't be able to go, I have the presentation at 10" "Aww well that's too bad" "Yeah, come on let's eat"   

After lunch I had a session with Christine. "How did your morning session go" "It was good" "Any pain or tightness" "It hurt while doing the excercises, but the pain mostly went away afterward" "Any pain now" "Yeah, but not alot more discomfort than pain really" "Ok, that's good, let's get started" "Uhm, can I ask you a question" "Of course" "Well..uhm...is there, is there a way to keep my foot in a position that won't hurt it when I......stretch in the morning?" "I'm sure we could figure something out, why didn't you just ask Hope?" "I... I just thought of it this morning.....when I stretched after my session" "Ok well we'll strap it after I'm done and well see how it feels" "Ok great"   

"How does that feel" "Yeah that feels good" "How about you give it a nice flex down and then up" "Yeah that doesn't hurt" "Now are you going to tell me the real reason you want this, or am I going to have to guess" "What....uhm what d-d-do you mean?" "You're stuttering and blushing so this is not about stretching" "Uhm I-I-I it's just for stretching" "Ok, fine, but we're done." "Thanks, I appreciate it". That couldn't have gone worse of course she was going to ask I was stuttering like an idiot, but I can't tell her I wanted my foot strapped  cause I was horny, how would that sound.   

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" "Yeah sure, what's up?" "I don't want to interfere, but is Kelley ok?" "As far as I know yes, why?" "Well she asked me something that you could easily have done for her, and that's why I'm asking" "Like what" "To strap her ankle so she can stretch" "Really? You're right I can do that, I wonder why she didn't say anything" "Well she was also acting weird, stuttering and blushing" "What?" "Yeah" "That's weird, I'll talk to her later"

"You ready to go?" "Just hang on a second, I just want to finish this email." "Ok" I sat down on her chair. I loved when she looked so focused, it was like the rest of the world melted away and all that was important was what she was doing, I could stare at her all day like this. "Come on let's go I'm done."   

"Do you have any more work for tonight?" "No, I got everything finished, I'm all yours" "Yay" It was like the universe was telling me I was ready and I felt ready. "Baby are you ok?" "Yeah, why?" "You spaced out there a little" "Sorry, I was just thinking" "About?" "What we can do tonight" "And what did you come up with?" "Uhm, nothing yet" "Are you sure you're ok?" "Uhm" "Come on what's up, Christine said you were stuttering and blushing? What's bothering you, just say it" "Sex"   

I was shocked that was not what I was expecting "Uhm, what?" she was blushing alot I had never seen her this red. "Can you maybe elaborate?" "Uhm, well I was just thinking that we hadn't done it in a while and....well....I want to, again" "You can stop blushing cause I was thinking about it last night, but I didn't want to rush you. I know you've felt a bit overwhelmed with the surgery and the rehab and needed time to process your injury, but I miss it too"   

"Can we just order some dinner and watch a movie, I'm not in the mood to cook." "I want pizza, what do you want to watch?" "The notebook" I raised an eyebrow at this, "Really?" "Really". " How many times have we watched this already" "I dunno like 10 times" "Yeah and we've never finished it" "That's the idea". I smiled and shook my head "Go get the movie ready while I get you some ice" she pouted at me, it looked adorable "Do I really need the ice today" "Yes, who knows me might use it.....later" she perked up at this "Glad to hear we are on the same page" before she left looking like a littke kid that just got candy.   

The movie had been on for maybe 10 minutes before the pizza arrived, I grabbed plates from the kitchen before heading back to the TV room. "How many slices?" "Just two" putting two slices on a plate I handed it over "Thanks". We ate while watching the movie and when I was done I lay down with my head in her lap. She lazily played with my hair. "I love this part" "Who doesn't?"   

My heart was starting to race, Hope wasn't looking at the screen anymore she was looking at me. "The movie's still playing" "I'm looking at something much more interesting" "Really? What's that?" "I'm looking at the most amazing thing on the entire planet" "What's so amazing about it?" "It's not an it it's a her" "Ok what's so amazing about her" I had a really big smile on my face but I wasn't looking down at her yet. "Well first she has the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. And her laugh is so infectious that even the grumpiest person in the world would laugh with her. And when she smiles at me it's like my heart doesn't know how to beat, and my brain doesn't know how to function. Her freckles are scattered all over her body and"   

I leaned down and kissed her, at first it was soft and slow, but she reached out and pulled me closer deepening the kiss. It wasn't the most comfortable position and I broke the kiss because of the discomfort but mostly because of the lack of oxygen. Hope moved so she was straddling me and she pulled me closer again, this time the kiss was frenzied and our hands were roaming all over. But it was still uncomfortable. "Stop" I said breathlessly "Are you ok? What's wrong" "Nothing's wrong it's just uncomfortable"   

"Right" I picked her up and starting walking to our room. She kept kissing me from the bottom of my ear down my jaw to where my neck and shoulder meet and back up again, it was driving me crazy. By the time I got to our room she was sucking on my pulse point and placing soft kisses every now and then. I put her down on the bed and she automatically moved backwards and I crawled up to her. I was on top of her my hands were beside her head and I was looking down she looked so beautiful and I leaned down for a kiss.   

The kiss was full of passion and it felt like we couldn't get close enough to each other. I put my hands under her shirt and ran them up and down her back, I loved doing that her back is nicely muscled and I could feel her relax when I did that. She moaned into my mouth and slowly lifted my shirt while running her hands up my sides. We broke the kiss as I lifted her shirt over her head and she took my shirt off. She is laying in between my legs and she starts grinding her center on mine. I moan louder than expected and I can feel Hope smile against my neck.   

She takes of my bra and starts kissing down first between my breasts, then around before she takes my right nipple in her mouth swirling it around with her tongue before biting it lightly. She was massaging my left breast with her hand. It felt amazing, I was breathing erratically, my heart was racing. She switched positions with her mouth. She kissed me again and I put my hands in her pants on her butt and squeezed. "Mmmmmm", when she made that sound I got even more turned on which I didn't know was even possible.   

I didn't even realize she had undone my pants till she was starting to pull them down. When she pulled them of I sat up and undid her pants "Take those off". We were both naked and she lay down on top of me again kissing my lips, chin, neck, collarbone, breasts,navel before she got to where I wanted her.   

She blew on my clit before she leaned down taking a long lick. "Shiiiitt" she licks a couple of more times brfore pushing one finger inside and sucking on my clit at the same time. She was thrusting in and out slowly at first before she added another finger and started moving faster. I could feel my orgasm building and I knew it wouldn't be long before I would fall over the edge. She curls her fingers upwards and she hums cause vibrations on my clit. That was all I needed, I had no control over my body as the orgasm ripped through me.   

Slowly my breathing normalized and I could feel Hope moving up my body, when she kissed me I could taste myself on her lips. We were kissing for a while before I felt her start grinding on me, they way she was on top of me, between my legs, put her clit on mine. Her grinding increased the sensation was unreal, the whole time we were kissing and again I could feel an orgasm building again. She started going faster and faster, we came at the same time. My eyes were closed but I could hear our breathing, Hope was on top of me and I could feel her breasts press against mine as she took deep breaths. I couldn't move I was spent and couldn't even open my eyes.   

Huffing she asks "You ok" while brushing hair out of my face. I could barely speak but just gave a "Yeah". I knew I probably had a goofy smile on my face, but I was finally starting to breathe normally. When I opened my eyes Hope was staring at me "You're so beautiful" she says while caressing my face, "I love you" "Love you too" I lean over and kiss her. It was just small kisses not leading to anything, we fell asleep like this and it was the best sleep I had in months.   

It was rare for me to wake up before her, she looked so calm and I felt so safe in her arms. I just stayed like that till she woke up. She pulled me closer and kissed me "Good morning" "Mmmm morning" we lay like that for a little bit till the alarm went off. "I wish we could stay here all day" "That would be soooo nice, I don't want to get up it's so nice and warm" "And the scenery isn't too bad either" "Definitely not. But we have to get up.....wanna take a shower with me?" "Absolutely"


	15. Mom's visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content

I was waiting at the airport for my mom to arrive truth be told I was acrually really excited to see her again even though we had seen each other three months ago. Looking through the crowd I waved when I saw her. "Mom! Over here" "Honey, so good to see you." "Come on let's go have some brunch" "Hey, you're walking without a crutch" "Yeah, I started yesterday, still limping a bit but it's good progress. I'm happy" "I can see that, if I didn't know better I would have thought you were pregnant" "Mom!?" "What? It's like you're glowing" "I'm just really happy"   

"So how's Hope doing?" "She's good, a little stressed over her presentation today, but overall she's good" "I'm glad, you think we will have some time to do some Christmas shopping?" "We'll make time, you looking for anything specific?" "No, I just don't get to come to see you often and I can get better stuff here than in Georgia" "Ok, come on let's get brunch"    

"Welcome to our home Mom. Come on I'll show you your room" "This is nice sweetie, ooooh the bed is so soft" "I know, I never want to get up in the morning it's always so nice and warm and comfortable" "I'm not so sure that is entirely about the bed" "Mom!?" "We are both adults here, no need to be shy" "Mom!?" "Ok ok I'll stop. What are we going to do now?" "I thought I would show you where I do my rehab and you can meet Christine, Hope's partner and friend. After that we can go to Central Park before we come back and make some dinner" "Alright, let's go then"   

"This place is amazing, how is it possible for only two people to run this place" "I really don't know, I geuss they work well together." "This place is huge, and there are so many people here. Look at the pool, you ever use it?" "Seeing as it was only my ankle I didn't really use it alot" "Is Hope here, can I go see her office" "I don't know if she's back yet, let me give her a call"   "Hey baby where are you?" "Hey, I'm on my way to my office why? Where are you?" "With my Mom at rehab" "Ok I'll be there in 20 minutes" "Ok see you soon, love you, bye" "Love you too, bye.". "Mom, Hope's not here yet, wanna go see if we can find Christine?" "Sure". 

"Hey Sandra, do you know where Christine is?" "She's busy with a patient, is there anything I can help you with?" "No it's ok, by the way this is my Mom, Mom this is Sandra the best receptionist in the whole city" "It's nice to meet you Sandra" "You too Misses O'Hara".   "This is Hope's office, come on in" "This is nice, look at all her certificates. O wow her couch is comfy, you spend alot of time here?" "Not really I'm only here when I'm finished with my rehab and waiting for her to finish" "Do you do rehab everyday?" "Pretty much yeah" "Does it still hurt?" "Not as bad as it used to, and I can already walk without crutches even if I am limping a bit". "Well you look good, I was surprised that you were walking already." "I know I wanted to surprise you"   

I walked into my office to find Kelley and her mom chatting away. "Hi there" "O hey, we didn't even see you" she came up and gave me a quick peck on the lips "Hi Karen, how was your flight?" I walked over and gave her a hug. "It was good thanks. How was your presentation?" "Yeah how did it go". I smiled broadly "It went really well you are officially looking at a NYU teaching practice" "Congratulations baby, that so great!" "Congratulations, that's good news" "Thanks, but I still need to tell Christine. You guys want to come with?" "We'll go with but you should be the one to tell her"   

Christine was with a patient I quickly peaked into the room "Hey when you're done can I have a quick word?" "Yeah sure, I'm almost finished" "Ok, see you in the office". I was really excited, this was going to be awesome it would be more paperwork but we would actually be able to teach some students, I've always wanted to do that and well Christine can do it cause she's done it before. "Hey, what's up?" I knew the smile gave it away, but I still said "We got it, it's official" "I knew you could do it! This is going tp be so much fun, you're going to be a great teacher." "We need to go out and celebrate tonight this is great news for you guys" "I don't know Kell, we still have to work tomorrow, and I'm sure your mom would like a good nights sleep after her flight" "I don't mind going out it would be nice to see more of the city" "Yeah, come on we can just go out for dinner to celebrate" "Yeah come on" "Fine, but not before we" I pointed to me and Christine "are done with work"   

"That's fine I'm taking my mom to the park" "Anywhere specific you guys want to go to?" "You can choose Chris" "Yeah I don't mind" "Ok I'll go make some reservations" She left and I turned to Kelley "I'm sorry I won't be able to hang out with you guys today but I have alot to do still, but I'm looking forward to tonight" "It's ok we'll see you later, I'll call you when we're on our way back" "Ok see you later then" "Yup, love you bbbyyyyyyeeeeeee" "Love you to bye bye"   

"How is this a park, there is way too much stuff in here a zoo, stores, there are even traffic lights, I mean come on" "Well Mom it's a big place its not just a little place with some swings" "I can see that" "Come on I'll show you around and we can get a light lunch" "Sounds good"   

"So Kelley's Mom is here" "Yeah, didn't I tell you she was coming?" "No, that's a big step" "What do you mean" "Come on Hope, Kelley's Mom is here visiting you guys, she is going to see everything, how you guys are as a couple, how you live together, if you are good enough for her? You should have thought of this before" "Shit shit shit, I didn't think of it that way, I just wanted Kelley to see her Mom, what am I going to do. I mean she likes me I know that." "That's a good start, but you shouldn't worry too much about it, you guys were made for each other" "I hadn't thought about it that way until you said something, why did you say that?" "Sorry I just thought we were on the same page and that you would maybe want someone to talk to" "Know I do need someone to talk to what if she doesn't want us together?" "Ok woah you're getting way ahead of yourself, just take it one day at a time, take a day off and spend it with them"   

"You sure, it's really busy lately" "Yeah I can handle one day, just remember you owe me a week now" "Yeah yeah I owe you a week, thanks Chris" "Anytime". Now I was nervous, what if Karen doesn't really like me as much as I think, what if we don't get along, it's one thing to bond over Kelley, but she's doing alot better now, what if we have nothing in common. Dammit why did Christine have to say anything, now I'm going to be all awkward.   

"Where is Kelley?" "She and her Mom still aren't back yet" "Maybe you should call them, it's already six and we have reservations for eight at Blue Hill" "Oh nice, I'll call her now". "Hey, where are you guys?" "We're on our way back right now" "Good we have reservations at Blue Hill at eight" "Oh nice, we'll be there in ten minutes" "Ok, see you in a bit, bye" "Bye"   

"This place is really nice, good job Christine" "Thank you. Hi we have a reservation under Solo" "Right this way". I had only been here once and the experience was amazing the food tasted out of this world and the atmosphere makes you feel like you're at home. "Since we are celebrating I think we should have some champagne" "Of course it won't be a celebration without it"   

The night was alot of fun, we chatted about everything under the sun, we were laughing so much other tables looked over at us. I hadn't seen my Mom laughing so hard in awhile and I finally understood why Hope liked Christine so much she was hilarious, I swear she could give Sydney a run for her money. When we got home it was already 2 am, I knew we were going to be extremely tired tomorrow but it was totally worth it. "Night Mom, see you later" "Night honey, night Hope" "Good night Karen"   

"That was alot of fun, why has it been so long since we went out" she wrapped her arms around my waist putting her chin on my shoulder "Well I distinctly remeber someone complaining about people staring at her cause she was walking with a crutch. Personally I think it's because you're so beautiful people can't help but stare" "You're a real charmer aren't you?" "Only when it comes to you" she gave me a kiss on the shoulder before releasing me "Come on let's get ready for bed". So we did just that, she handed me my toothbrush with toothpaste, lifted up the sheet high enough, but this time she snuggled into me and said "Do you think that your Mom enjoyed herself tonight?" "I don't know how she couldn't have"

"Do you think your Mom likes me?" "Why would you ask that?" "Well I think she likes me, but I mean now she is going to see our relationship first hand, spend alot of time with you and me, what if she doesn't like me?" "Baby, that isn't even possible, we talk about you alot, she always ask how you're doing. I know she likes you don't worry so much about it" "Ok, I love you" "Love you too"   

I woke up with light kisses on the back of my neck and back. "Mmmmm what are you doing?" I asked groggily "Isn't" kiss "it" kiss "obvious?" "Ummm mmmm, but your mom is in the other room" "What's your point?" "She'll hear us cause let's be honest you aren't quiet" "Me?! What about you?" "What? I can be quiet" "Want to put that to the test?" "Not with your mother here, no. Aren't you tired, I'm tired?" "Be carefull your age is showing" "O shut up I'm not that much older than you" "Course you're not".   

I kissed her some more, at first she was a bit hesitant but soon enough she reciprocated. I deepend the kiss, there was no resistance. I was on top of her and she put her hands on my hips, slowly moving them to under my shirt. She then moved her hands down and put them on my butt, squeezing lightly then caressing, I couldn't contain my moan. Now I now why she likes it so much when I do it, "You need to be quiet" I just kissed her again moving down to her neck, this time she moaned smiling I said "You need to be quiet" just then there was a knock on the door.   

I practically fell out of bed and Hope started laughing at me "Careful your age is showing" and she just kept laughing "O shut up" I grabbed my robe and opened the door "Morning mom, everything ok?" "Yes everythings fine, why is Hope laughing?" "She's laughing at me" "Why" "Cause I pretty much fell out of bed this morning" "Are you alright?" "Yes I'm fine, why did you knock?" "I just wanted to make sure you were awake, Hope shouldn't be late for work and you have to go to rehab remember?" "Ok thanks mom, but we were awake already" "Oh ok, well then I'll just leave you to get ready" "Thanks mom"   

"Would you stop laughing" "I can't that was probably the cutest thing I have ever seen you do and the look on your face was priceless" I threw a pillow at her "Come on, please stop" "Alright I'll stop, come here". I walked over and she pulled me into her lap and kissed me "I love you, let's get ready" "Love you too"   

While we were making breakfast the doorbell rung. "Who would be here so early?" Hope left to go open the door. "Kelley! Could you come her for a sec" "Who is it" I said while going to the door. I could believe my eyes and I ran to the door, I couldn't keep the smile off my face and asked "What are you guys doing here"while hugging both Tobin and Alex "What can't we come visit" they said in unison. "Well come in your just in time for breakfast" "Great I'm starving" "When aren't you hungry" "Hope grab their bags please" "Sure"   

I took their bags to our other spare room and fixed it up before leaving to go to the kitchen. Before I even reached the kitchen I could hear the laughter. Kelley handed me a cup of coffee and I couldn't keep the smile of my face before taking a sip "Aaahhh, that hit the spot" "Aaaww did someone miss their coffee" "I need this" with that they just kept on talking. "Here have some toast" "Thanks, are they always this exciteable?" "Yeah I've never met someone as full of energy as them" "Hey well now you have people to hang out with"   

"Are you sure you don't mind keeping my mom company?" "Dude your mom's cool" "Yeah, and she wants to go shopping with us" "Thanks guys, have fun" "Bye Kell" "Bye guys, bye mom see you later" "Bye honey". "Babe you ready to go" I yelled down the hall, "I'm coming"   

The day was surprisingly short and before I knew it we were on our way home. "How was your day baby?" "It was good, I hardly had any pain today" "That's great" "Yeah, wanna celebrate" "Yes, what did have in mind?" "Well my mom says they're still at the mall so we have the place all to ourself" "Are you propositioning me?" "Yes" "I'm in" "You're such a whore" "Only for you babe"   

I was ashamed to admit how horny I was, but our unfinished business this morning has left me....wanting. "You look tense babe, let me give you a massage" "It's usually me giving you a massage" "I know but you've been working really hard lately and I want to do it" "I'm not going to complain, but first come here" I really didn't want to take it slow at all, I was already wet. I pulled her closer and kissed her in a way that told her exactly what I wanted.  

The kiss was dizzying and I don't know how I got her shirt off so quickly but I was massaging her breasts while pushing her to the couch. We almost fell on the floor and she flung my shirt away. Our breathing was already ragged and we couldn't get close enough. Just like this morning I was on top of her and again her hands were on my butt. I had my hands down her pants kissing her neck. I was surprised at how wet she was and the second I touched her she moaned loudly. 

I pushed in one finger while latching on to her neck. "More" she gasped. This time I pushed in three fingers again she maoned loudly, I moved faster and faster and I could feel her getting tighter and tighter and I knew this means she was close. I pulled her nipple into my mouth and bit down lightly. That was all it took, I could feel her clench my fingers and just moved my fingers slightly to help her ride it out.   

"Your turn" and just like that she was on top of me, she kissed me and ran her hands up and down my sides. Just then we heard the front door open "Shit" she quickly pulled me up, I gabbed my shirt and we ran to our room. "Shit that was close" I couldn't help but laugh, Hope looked at me and laughed too, "That could have been so embarassing if they got there just a little earlier" "I know right?" She looked at me and said "You need to put a shirt on or I won't be able to control myself" "You say the nicest things". I threw my shirt in the laundry basket and pulled on a t-shirt. "The same goes for you"   

"Hey, you guys better be decent cause I'm coming in" and with that Tobin walked in with Hope's shirt in her hand. "Dude, didn't I just say I was coming in, could you cover up please?"  I just had to laugh Hope was the reddest I had ever seen her, there she was standing with her bra on and pants unbuttoned. She quickly walked to the closet and pulled on a shirt. Tobin high fived me and said "Nice" I just smiled and I could see Hope blushing again. "Did I interrupt something?" "Yes" I said before Hope even opened her mouth. "Sorry, but we brought dinner just wanted to let you guys now"   

"Tobs what took you so long?" "I think we interrupted something" "Seriously!" "O yeah, and all I can say is Kelley did good, damn Hope's hot" "Were you checking her out?" "She was in her bra, I didn't really have a choice" "Shhh they're coming"   

"You guys really need to learn how to whisper, where is my mom?" "She's in the bathroom" "Did you have a good time?" "Yeah it was great, where's Hope?" "She's waiting for her blush to fo away before she comes out, please promise me you guys won't tease her" "Why? It's all in good fun" "Hope has never really had people do that with her and so please promise you won't" "Ok promise"


	16. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big time jump, but there's alot of fluff and some mature content. Enjoy

I can't believe she talked me into this who wears flat shoes with a wedding dress. Who gets married at a time like this, how did she talk me into this? Who gets married before the World Cup, who gets married before the camp that will decide if you are going to said World Cup, I must be crazy? How did she talk me into this? "O my gosh Kelley, you look amazing, Hope is going to freak out" "Really, even with the flats?" "Hey better safe than sorry, you look beautiful really, has your mom seen you yet?" "No, not yet" "Well why not?" "Cause I just got dressed, and then you barged in, that's why" "Ok ok I'll call her"   

"Honey you look beautiful, I'm gonna cry" "Mom please don't cry, if you cry I'm gonna cry" We were both doing that silly wave with our hands in front of our eyes to keep the tears at bay. "I'm really proud of you sweetie, your did really good" "Thanks mom, I love you" "Love you too honey" this was probably the best hug I had ever gotten from my mom, and we held on for longer than was neccesary but I was happy and scared all at the same time.   

I couldn't believe the day had finally arrived, my wedding day, it still felt surreal even though I was standing in my wedding dress. "You look great, you ready to go out there" "Thanks I'm most definitely ready, thanks again for walking me down the aisle Chris" "It's my pleasure, now come on we don't want to be late" I was excited after today I would actually be married I really never thought this would happen, I didn't think I would ever be able to open up enough to someone for them to actually want to be with me, but Kelley, Kelley was just undescribeable.   

I had never really realized what a loner I was till I had to send out invitations to all my friends and family. I just sent an invite to my brother, we hadn't talked in a while and I reached out when Kelley suggested I should, and to be honest I was glad she did. There he was sitting at my wedding and it was all because of Kelley. I still didn't have alot of people there for me, it was pretty much my brother and his family, Christine and some people from the office whom I've know for years .    

But Kelley, she had a lot of people to invite and I understood why, soccer players are a tightly knit group with friendships that last a lifetime. And Kelley deserved to have so many friends, cause she was an amazing person, and it showed by the attendance of all her friends and family. Even with short notice they made the trip. And her current teammates are all here even with all of the stress they were under, with the upcoming camp and the World Cup, and that showed to me how important she was to all of them, and that thought alone made me so happy.   

I was also thankful for Christine, I wouldn't be where I am today if it hadn't been for her and there really was no way for me to repay her. And the most amazing part is that she doesn't want me to repay her, she actually likes me for the person I am. But the greatest person and the most important in my life is still Kelley. I never really knew how great life could be, I had always been content but never truly happy until I had met her. My life had changed completely now I had uninvited guest constantly, actually going Christmas shopping for more than two people, I finally understood why people hated it, I now had a life full of people all because she was part of my life and she loved me. Now I was standing in front of all these people waiting for her to walk down the aisle.   

I stood at the door waiting for it to open, I tightly gripped my parents hands, I couldn't wait to see Hope, I couldn't wait to get married. The doors open and there she is, looking so radiant and happy, I had never seen her smile like she was smiling at me now and I could feel my own smile grow wider and wider with each step I took. I couldn't keep my eyes of her and I was glad to see she couldn't keep hers of me either. I was in a bubble, there was nobody in that room with me but her. I could feel the tears in my eyes but I didn't want to cry, not yet. Before I knew it we were standing infront of everyone, looking at each other, holding hands. I had to concentrate so hard on what the minister was saying I had to say 'I do' after all and currently it was like he was speaking another language.   

When we had to exchange our vows I was really nervous, I had never been one who was good with sharing my feelings, and now I had to share them in a room....full of people. But I know that the traditional vows don't come close to how I feel and I need her to know what is in my heart and there is no better place to do it than your own wedding right. She gave my hands a slight squeeze giving me encouragement. This was it.   

"When I first met you I really had no idea what happiness was, I thought I did, I thought I was happy, I thought my life was complete. But then I met you and it was like my world was hit by a tornado, I suddenly had all these feelings. They weren't all good feelings though, I was confused at first, nervous whenever I was supposed to meet you, extremely happy when I did see you, I was excited when you took my hand for the first time and most of all I felt alive when you kissed me, and I feel that way every time you do. Suddenly everything was better, nothing could ruin my day, finally all the sappy songs made sense. All of this was because of you, you brought me back from the limbo I was living in, you rescued me from.....me. I was finally the person I wanted to be and all I needed was someone.....all I needed was YOU to love me and accept me for who I am, and also for who I can be. I fell in love with you almost instantly, but that love was like an infant and as I learned more about you so my love grew, today I love you more than I did yesterday, and tomorrow I will love you more than I love you today. I will be your friend, your confidant, I will hold you when you need me to, I will laugh with you and cry with you, but most importantly I will love you till my last breath. I will love you in sickness and in health, I will love you in good times and in bad. I will love you for all eternity."     

O my goodness I wanted to bawl right there, she was never one for words and all I could do was give her a bone crushing hug. Most people were wiping tears away others were smiling broadly and in that moment I knew love was not an adequate word for what I felt for her. I finally let go and now it was my turn.   

"Maybe I should have gone first, cause I don't think anyone is going to cry when I'm done..... When I first met you my heart was broken, I didn't want to be with someone and I almost let my broken heart make the decision for me. But when you looked at me I could feel the stirrings of the pieces moving closer together. And when I got home from the diner I wasn't broken hearted anymore, in one night you had done what my closest friends couldn't do, you fixed me. Loving you gives me the courage to do anything cause I know, no matter what happens, you will be there to suppprt me, you will be there to hold my hand, you will be in my corner, and I will all so do the same for you. I will love you before you've had your coffee and I will love you more after you've had your coffee. I will love you when you're grumpy and I will love you when you're stressed. I will love you when you're standing next to me and when you're thousands of miles away. My heart beats in rhythm with yours, my hand fits perfectly in yours my body molds perfectly to yours and I will always love the way you look at me and I promise I will always look at you with love. I love you and always will."   

The minister smiled at us and said "Do you Hope Amelia Solo take this woman to be your wife?" "I do." "And do you Kelley Maureen O'Hara take this woman to be your wife?" "I do." "By the power invested in me by the state of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss the bride."   

This is what I had been looking forward to all day. I moved forward to kiss her she put her hands on my waist and I put my hands around her neck, we leaned in at the same time. It wasn't an extremely passionate kiss, but we had decided beforehand that we weren't going to go overboard. It was a slow kiss and it was perfect. We walked back down the aisle married.   

I was happy I couldn't believe I was actually married, me.......married! But I was married to the most amazing person ever and this was the start of our journey together. Normally I hated taking pictures but nobody could look bad next to Kelley and she looked ravashing, I don't think there is a word in the dictionary that can describe how beautiful she looked all of them together doesn't even come close. "Do you think we have enough pictures now cause I just want to show you off" "We're almost done baby, just a few more"   

Walking into the reception with Hope's hand in mine was kind of surreal, I couldn't believe what she had accomplished in such a small amount of time. "How did you do this?" "O you know, with a little help from your friends, they wanted to help I just bossed them around" she smiled "You're amazing, you know that" "Come on we need to enjoy this party, it is for is after all" It really was beautiful, the inside of the hall looked like we were inside a tent there was a single lavender on every table surrounded by white lillies. There were fairy lights hanging from above and tree branches painted white put against the walls. It looked like a white forest with the only color coming from the lavenders.   

The music was great, having a dj gave the guests the freedom to request songs, and the variety was great. It looked like everyone was having a good time, people were dancing and drinking there was laughter all around. Kelley was mingling with everyone and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her she looked so happy. "You did a great job with the planning, this looks amazing" "Thanks Karen" "I have to thank you for giving me the Kelley that I always knew, back. Before she met you I was really worried, she usually had this light in her eyes, but it dissappeared and now it's back again and I don't know how to thank you" I was speechless I didn't know what to say.   

"If anything, I have to thank you for raising such an amazing person, I may have given her that light back, but she gave me life and for that I won't be able to thank you or her enough." We both had tears in our eyes and hugged. "Enjoy this day, cause you will always remember it" I hadn't noticed Kelley walking over "Baby why are you crying?" "I'm not crying, they're just tears of joy. I love you" "Love you too"   

Kelley's dad decided that it was time for the toast so he clanged his fork against his glass. "I think it's time to embarrass these ladies before they have their first dance. Now obviously I've know Kelley all her life, and let me tell you there is alot of stories I can share, but I'm just going to stick to one in particular, cause I promised I would. It was Kelley's first soccer game and she was really excited, and those of you who know Kelley knows she's quite a handfull when she's excited. But anyway so on our way to the game I ask her if she's going to score a goal, and she says of course daddy. So we get to the game and the kids go to warm up, while the parents stood and watched. The game begins and as you can guess it was a mess there was no skill what so ever just kids kicking a ball back and forth. Finally Kelley gets the ball and she actually dribbles with it, she kept the ball all the way from the half line to the goal and she scored. Unfortunately she scored an own goal, she had gotten so confused that she ran the wrong way. She was so happy when she scored she did a re-enactment of Brandi Chastain with her shirt over her head, she was going crazy and everybody was just looking at her like she was crazy.   But even though she scored against her own team I was so proud of her, out of all of those kids, she was the only one who could dribble properly. And today I can say I'm even more proud of her, with everything that she has achieved, but more importantly I'm proud of the person she is, and the people that she has in her life. I love you honey, welcome to the family Hope."

I walked over and gave my dad a hug, "Thanks for choosing that story, it's more cute than embarrassing" "I know I didn't really want to embarrass you, I love you honey" "Love you too dad". With that everyone started chanting "Speech, speech, speech"  

I was excited for my speech, but I wasn't sure how Hope would react cause it was kind of personal, but I wanted everyone to know how amazing she really was since she is really private and doesn't let alot of people in.   

"Alright alright, I'll start since Hope went first with the vows I'll go first now. I really hope my new wife won't be mad at me for sharing this story. I'm sure that in this room there are five people who know how we got engaged, three if you exclude me and Hope. I had no idea she was planning on proposing, and to be honest I don't know how she pulled it off without me having any idea. Everything was normal, we went to rehab together, obviously I did my rehab and she was working, we had lunch together most days and we went home together, but somehow she still managed to go ring shopping, I really have no idea where you got the time."   

"While all of this was going on she also managed to plan the sweetest proposal ever, I couldn't have asked for more. One day on our way home she asks if I want to go out that weekend since it's been a while that we've went out to watch a movie. Obviously I agreed and I was looking forward to the new Avengers movie, I am a nerd after all. But anyway so we went to watch the Avengers in the middle of the afternoon which I found weird but she said that she wanted to spend the whole day with me seeing as we had been so busy the weeks before then. But anyway so we went to watch Avengers, really good movie for those of you who haven't seen it yet, and afterwards we went to the zoo in Central Park. Nothing seemed out of place, we paid to go in we walked around and looked at the animals. Then we got to the squirrels, and as all of you know by now I love squirrels. So she calls one of the caretakers and they let me in to pet some of the squirrels, I was ecstatic, I mean how many people can say they have actually pet a squirrel. We took some pictures and I didn't want to leave but Hope said that the day wasn't over and that she had another surprise for me."   

"After the squirrel petting I really didn't think the day could get any better, so when we drove back home I was a little dissappointed, I was hoping for something like a trip to time square you know, something nice and touristy....is touristy even a word? Doesn't matter, so on the drive back home she says, the last surprise is at home. When we got out of the car she actually blindfolded me, now I was really curious, she led me to the front of the door and told me to count to ten before entering. By now the sun had already set and the house was dark but not so dark that you couldn't see. 

There on the floor was Panda with a letter in his hand, for those of you who don't know who Panda is, it's a stuffed animal that was given to me by a fan. Now back to Panda, in his hands was a letter, so I bent down and picked up Panda taking the letter and opening it."   

"All it said was, you've had a long day go upstairs and take a nice bath. I found this strange but I went to the bathroom, the tub was already filled with water, the steam was coming off the top. On the floor written in petals was 'enjoy' so I got in. When I got out there were clothes laid out for me, again I don't know how you did that. But I put it on and went out, now keep in mind that since we got back to the house I hadn't seen Hope at all. Outside the door was Redtail, and for those of you who don't know who Redtail is, it's my stuffed squirrel that I've had since I was little and I can't sleep without him when I'm on camp. So outside the door stood Readtail with another letter now I had Panda under my one hand and Redtail under the other."   

"The note read, come and join me in the backyard. Now I was stunned by what I saw, there in the backyard was a picnic blanket with really delicious and unhealthy foods on it all my favorite savoury foods and Hope was sitting there surrounded by candles, looking beyond amazing. It was quite a sight let me tell you, she motions for me to come and sit down. I sat down and we ate the food but I was curious so of course I asked what was with all the gestures. She just smiled handed me a cupcake and said eat and enjoy."   

" Now while I was eating she pulled out a little black velvet box. She looked at me and I will never forget what she said, she said 'I have always been a loner, but since I met you I found a home, would you do me the great honour of being my wife?' With that she opened the box and me being me, flung myself at her and almost screamed yes. Then obviously I called my mom and then my best friends Tobin and Alex. This is not the traditional speech, I know that but I wanted you all to see a part of what I see, every day when I'm with Hope. I love you baby, please don't kill me" With that I gave her the sweetest smile and she just took my hand and squeezed it.   

"Well I guess it's my turn now, I'll keep it short so we can get to the dancing. I have to say that today I am the happiest I have ever been and that is because this amazing person sitting right here stood with me in front of our family and friends, and said that she wanted to be my wife. There is no greater feeling and I know that our journey started the day we met, but today our journey was celebrated with you, our friends and family. So raise your glasses, take a sip and let the party begin."   

We had stuggled to choose the song that we were going to dance to, but we finally decided on the perfect two, It's a pretty unconventional song for a first dance but I didn't want something cheesy and I didn't want a song that had been used by fifthy other people, I wanted something more unique and Hope agreed. We also thought that a shorter song would be best as we really weren't the best dancers, but I still enjoyed being in Hope's arms. It was always reassuring and I loved the feeling of her hands on my lower back. Just as the song was about to end she said "I love you" before giving me a quick kiss.   

The party was now in full swing most people were drunk, alot of my teammates were going to regret their decision to drink so much come Monday. But it was alot of fun the music was great the alcohol was free and the company was amazing, what more could a girl ask for on her wedding day. "You know I have no idea how you put such and amazing wedding together in three months, but all I can say is thank you, it was more than I could have hoped for." "Anything for you."   

By now we were also a little drunk, not as drunk as some of our guests but definitely not sober. And a tipsy Kelley is a very flirty touchy feely Kelley, and normally I wouldn't mind, but the way she was starting to kiss me was getting me all hot and bothered. Tobin even whistled once when we were kissing adding "Save it for later tonight guys". The party was starting to wind down and by two in the morning we decided to leave.   

Before I closed our door I put the do not disturb sign on, I was planning a long night and I didn't want to be woken up early. "Can you believe we are officially married, it still feels so unreal" "I know it's crazy right." "Extremely crazy, but I'm a little sad it's over" "It's not over, it's just beginning" she sat down on my lap and said "When you say stuff like that I really can't contol myself" "Do you need some help getting out of that dress" "Yes please". With that our lips were inches apart and I could feel her breath on my lips before I melted into the kiss while slowly unzipping her dress. She stood up and took of her dress.   

I swear I was drooling when I saw the lingerie Kelley was wearing, it really showed off all her assets and when I say assets I mean ASSets. She walked over and closed my mouth with her finger before saying "Are you just going to sit there or are you going to do something." That was all the encouragement I needed. I kissed her like there was no tomorrow and my hands were all over her body unfortunately I was still in my dress, all I did was say "Off" and my dress was gone. I can never get enough of the feeling of her skin against mine. I pushed her slowly towards the bed and climbed on top of her.   

I was massaging her breast while sucking on her pulse point, slowly moving down with my mouth towards her nipples. I kissed and sucked and blew on them and she was squirming with delight. I made sure that I spent alot of time on her breast cause she once said that I don't give them enough attention. She was already breathing rapidly and when I started moving down lower I lightly blew on her clit and a little moan escaped her lips.   

I could see she was already really wet so I pushed in two fingers, the slid in quite easily and I quickly found a rhythm that seemed to hit the spot. That's when I started licking her clit, at first it was only light touches but soon I was really starting to apply alot of pressure with my tongue. She was moaning loudly and moving her hips to match my pace. I couldn't take my eyes off her face, it was so expressive in what she was feeling and pretty soon I could see the tell tale sign of her orgasm approaching. When it hit she arched her back completely off the bed. I just kept going trying to prolong her pleasure as much as possible.   

I stopped licking her but was still pumping in and out, I curled my fingers into that specific spot and she just kept repeating "Right there, right there, right there" over and over again till she had her second orgasm. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. I slowly kissed up her body till I reached her lips and kissed her tenderly. Her eyes were still closed but she said "That was something else."


	17. Bad luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and mature content. Enjoy

The sun was coming up when we fell asleep in each others arms. When I woke up she was still fast asleep, she was laying on her stomach, the sheet about halfway up her back and her dark hair was splayed across her face and the pillow. I just looked at her for a little while then I reached over and grabbed my phone. I wanted to be able to see this over and over again, so I took a picture. I brushed the hair out of her face and lightly stroked her cheek.   

I could see her eyelids flutter slightly and then she opened her eyes, and I was mesmerized by those blue eyes. "Mmmmm what are you looking at?" "You" "Why?" "Cause you look so peaceful when you sleep" "Mmmmm I'm hungry, want some breakfast?" "Baby it's like two in the afternoon, I don't think we're going to get breakfast" I laughed "Let's go get some lunch then, I'm starving" "Me too, but first" I leaned in and kissed her "We" kiss "should" kiss "take" kiss "a shower". "If you keep doing that, we'll be getting dinner instead of lunch" "I'm alright with that"   

I really couldn't control myself when she started kissing down my jaw and neck. I could feel my heart rate increase, and my breathing getting quicker. Her tongue was warm against my skin and she licked from between my breats to my chin before kissing me. She licked the bottom of my lip and I opened my mouth to grant her access. I let her take total control of the kiss and I wasn't dissappointed. By know I was laying on my back and she was on top of me.   

She moved lower again, this time taking my nipple in her mouth, the sensation was electrifying with her warm mouth and tongue on my cold skin. She sucked lightly and my nipple immediately went erect, she then moved to my other nipple and did the same thing. She was now massaging my breasts with her hands while licking down my stomach. Again her warm tongue on my cold skin felt really good. Now she was kissing my inner thigh.   

Suddenly she just latches onto my clit, licking and sucking, it totally left me breathless, she kept one hand on my breast and using the other to insert a finger inside me. I could hear myself moan and she quickend her pace adding another finger. I felt the light muscle tremors that always precede an intense orgasm. There was a tightening in the pit of my stomach, I have no idea what she did with her tongue but it felt amazing, and she kept pinching my nipple, that pushed me over the edge. I had no control over my body, my muscles were contracting and relaxing, convulsing almost. I know my mouth is open but no sound came out and I couldn't breathe.   

I kiss her stomach as I move up, she's still twitching a little her breathing was still fast and her eyes were still closed. I caressed her face waiting for her to open her eyes, her breathing started to slow down and she opened her eyes and looked at me. "Well that was new?" "Yeah" she said breathlesly "and what you did with your tongue was also new" "Yeah, did you like it?" "I think my body answered that question for you"   

We decided to go out for dinner, so after we had a much needed shower we went out. We walked hand in hand to the elevator, and of course who is in the elevator when it opens...Pinoe. "Well look who finally left the room" and she had her trademark smirk. "Yeah you know we need some sustinance, we burned alot of calories" I was surprised that Hope replied, usually she just blushes. "Of course you do, but you sure you'll even be able to taste anything? You know your tongue is just a muscle, it can get tired" "I've never had that problem before" looking at Hope I ask "Have you?" "No never, it gets enough exercise" and she was staring at me intently. "Ok, yeah, I'm just going to go to my room now"   

We burst out laughing as the doors closed, "I've never seen Pinoe speechless, that was priceless", "I know right, she always has a comeback" "Yeah, I'm just glad Lori wasn't with her, those two are a dynamic team." "Yeah? But right now I'm more interested in what we will be having for dinner" "What are you in the mood for?" "Anything will do, I just need some food baby" and just then my stomach growled "See"   

We took a walk to a restaurant that wasn't far from the hotel, we had our hands around each others waist it was a bit chilly and the closeness kept us warm. When we got to the restaurant we had to wait for a table, as we walked to the bar we heard our names. Looking around I saw the whole team sitting at a table waving us over "Can we sit with them, they're our friends" "If there is room I don't see why not." "Thanks". We walked over and everyone greeted us, we were lucky cause there were two empty seats. Everyone moved so we could sit next to each other, simple things like that always made me love my teammates even more. "Where's Lori, and why did Pinoe leave? "   

Ali spoke first"How did you know Pinoe left?" "We ran into her at the hotel" "O, I bet that went well" "It did, my wife actually got her speechless" Ali and Ashlyn high fived Hope "Fantastic, now you really are part of the family" "So why did she leave early?" "Skype date with Walshy" "Ok and Lori?" "Well she went with Pinoe, I don't really know why" "We didn't see Lori with her" "Really? Wonder where she went" "Ooh mystery for camp"   

I waved the waiter over "What do you want to drink?" "Just water" "Ok, can we have two bottles of water please" "Of course". I looked st the menu "Everything looks so good, I can't decide what I want" Kelley took the menu and said "I'll order for both of us, it will be a surprise" "Not really when you order it I will hear what you chose" "Sometimes your too smart for your own good, you know that" I shrugged "You still love me" "I do" and she gave me a quick peck on the lips. I just smiled.   

"You guys are nauseatingly cute, stop it" "I can't help it if she's so cute" "I'm not cute, I'm hot" Ashlyn burst out laughing "Kelley you're cute, Hope is hot" "I know right, my wife is hot" "You're really starting to like that word aren't you?" "What word?" "Wife, it's the second time in like five minutes that you've said it." "Well you are my wife, so I'm going to call you that, is that a problem?" "Of course not dear" "You guys sound like an old married couple already" "No we don't" we said in unison then we looked at each other and started laughing.   

After a while the waiter came over for our order I took is pad and wrote down our order, "Is this just for the two of you?" "Yes, why?" "It's alot of food" "And we're hungry" "Alright". I took Hope's hand under the table and intertwined our fingers. "I think you're really going to like what I ordered" "I'm so hungry that anything will taste good", "So it's a food thing that I ordered the biggest portion?" "Most definitely, aren't you hungry?" "Course I am, I'm just lucky I had some granola bars with me, so I'm not so hungry" "What! You had food and you didn't share, bad wife" "You were asleep and my stomach was growling, besides it wasn't even a whole one, it was more like one bite."   

"How are you guys enjoying your 'honeymoon' so far." "I'm enjoying it thus far, it's just too bad that we only get to spend the weekend together" "Yeah, I don't know how I'm going to say goodbye to you Monday" She put her head on my shoulder "I wish we had more time before the camp started" "I'm sorry baby, but I can't miss it. It's my second camp back and the last one before the World Cup, if I don't stay for it I won't be going and I worked too hard to not have a chance at going" "I know I just wished we had more than a weekend", "Me too"   

"Can you two eat any more?" I held up a finger while I finished chewing "We haven't eaten all day so sue us" "Have you been that busy?" "We only have a weekend, we need to make the most of it. You should know you and Ali had a long distance relstionship, what did you do when you got together" "Touche, when did you get so smart" "I don't know, must be all the exercise I've been getting lately". Hope almost spit out her water.

  "Aaaww baby it's really not a big secret what we've been doing" "I know, I guess I'm just not used to people talking about it so freely, if we were with my family it would have been the elephant in the room that everyone ignores." "So what are you a prude then" Ali gave Ashlyn a slap on the arm "Ow, what was that for" she said while rubbing her arm. "I'm sure she's not a prude, she just has proper conversations during dinner, right?" "I don't think I'm a prude, but I also don't think that other people should know every detail about my sex life" "Mmmm that's fair enough" "Come on finish eating so we can go take a walk" "Ok"   

After dinner we went for a walk huddled into each other to protect us from the cold. "Dinner was fun, but now I'm really full" "Yeah me too, but the food was really good" "Definitely. Are you nervous for Monday?" "Yeah, but I'm always nervous for the first day of camp" "Well you're going to do great" "Thanks baby, I'm going to miss not being with you" "I'm going to miss you too, but I'll keep my phone with me so you can call whenever you want" "Now I'm going to call you every hour" I said while smirking "and there is also Skype for my other.....needs" "You really are insatiable" "That's what you get for marrying a younger woman". We walked and talked for a while before we decided it was too cold to be outside anymore so we went back to the hotel.   

"My hands are freezing" I said while rubbing my hands together, she took my hands in her "How are your hands so warm?" "My hands were under your jacket, while your hands were around my shoulders, that's why" "Next time my hands are going under your jacket" "Deal". She rubbed my hands for a little while, "Baby what if I don't make it?" "Then we will support your friends and teammates, and you will practice so your ready for the next big event" "But I'm getting older I might not be able to get another chance" "Then you cherish the moments that you had but you move on, if you don't make it, it means that you're not at your best yet, and if you do then you'll know that you are good and ready. There's nothing more we can do, you put in all the work you could, now we will just have to wait and see. I love you not matter what happens" "I love you too"   

We fell asleep while talking and I felt happy knowing that nothing in our relationship had really changed except for the fact that we were now legally married. Again I woke up before Hope did, she really was relaxed when she was sleeping, I wished that she could always be like this, but I knew having a hard life made her so guarded, I'm just glad that she can let her walls down when I'm with her. She has even let them down with Alex and Tobin, which I was really thankful for. Most people's first impression of Hope is that she is a bitch, but in reality she is such a softy, she just has to trust you enough.   

"You want some breakfast?" "Yes please" "Bacon and eggs?" "Did you really need to ask" "I guess not" I called room service and ordered breakfast. I sat up in bed and put my chin on Kelley's shoulder "What's wrong?" "I just can't believe you have to leave tomorrow" "I know, I'm going to miss you so, so much. But you have to stay for camp, and I can't be here to distract you, plus I also need to go back to work" "I know that, but it seems like my heart doesn't understand" "It's ok" I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. We ate breakfast in a comfortable silence and decided that we were going to spend some time outside. We went to a park and had a picnic, we were there all afternoon just talking and laughing, hugging and kissing it was the perfect day....and night.   

I woke up tightly wrapped in Hope's arms, looking up I saw she was smiling down at me "Morning" "Morning" I replied while snuggeling closer. "I don't want you to leave today" "I know" we stayed like that for a bit "Come on we need to get ready" "No, I don't want to" "Come on, you have a big day ahead of you, we have to get ready" "Fine, but only if you take a shower with me" "I wouldn't have it any other way."   

We went downstairs to get breakfast together and afterwards Hope booked out. Tom told me that he wouldn't mind if I went to the airport with Hope I just needed to be back for the afternoon session. As we got to the airport my heart started racing and I could feel the lump in my throat. We walked in hand in hand and waited for her flight to be called. When her flight was called she gave me a big hug and held me tightly "Go out there and kick some butt ok. I love you" she then gave me a long kiss still holding me tightly "Love you too, I'm going to miss you" and a few tears escaped my eyes.   

She wiped them away "Hey hey, no tears you'll see me again soon ok" she hugged me again before turning and heading to her gate. She looked back at me giving me a bright smile and a wave and mouthed I love you before dissappearing. I turned around and headed back to the hotel. I was sad I'm not gonna lie, but it was only two weeks I can survive it, and besides I needed to focus on the job at hand, making the World Cup team.   

The days flew by and I couldn't remember the last time I was this sore and tired, but it would all be worth it I just knew it. It felt good to be playing again, I didn't have pain and I strapped my ankle tightly before every practice and scrimmage. And as promised Hope and I talked everyday and when we could we had Skype dates. My teammates were also amazing they watched movies with me, we went on walks together and they just kept me busy with little things, but they also gave me the time when I was talking with Hope. Today was the day the roster was announced, we were all nervously awaiting the anouncement.   

I kept checking my watch knowing she was going to call any moment now. Today was the day we found out if all our hard work had paid off, I pretty confident that she would make it, she was a fantastic player and she had worked hard to get ready, to get fit and get her technical skill back on par. My phone rang and I nearly dropped it "Hey baby, how did it go?" "I'm sorry...I-I-I didn't make it" I was shocked I was sure she would make it "It's ok baby, you tried your best" "I'm so sorry I let you down" "Don't say that you have no idea how proud I am of you. You made it back in less than a year baby, you're at your second national camp, I'm extremely proud of you didn't let me down at all." "I love you" I could hear that she was close to tears "It will get better baby" I wished I could give her a hug. "I have to go I just wanted to hear your voice, I love you, bye" "Love you too, talk to you later, bye".


	18. World Cup time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably not my best work, but it's been a busy week next chapter will have a big time jump. Enjoy

I can't believe I'm at the final of the Women's World Cup, USA vs Canada, the rivalry continues. If someone had told me that I would be here right now I would have punched them in the face. But still the atmosphere was amazing, the stadium was full the match hadn't even started yet and people were already chanting, doing the mexican wave and having a good time overall. Even if I wanted to I would be able to wipe the smile off my face. "Here you go, water, nuts and a hotdog" "Thanks, this is amazing right?" "I know people are already going crazy, here hand these to your parents please" "Sure. Mom here are some snacks for you guys" "Thanks sweetie"   

I can't wait for the match to begin it's going to be amazing, I hope we win, I want the team to win so badly. The teams were walking out onto the pitch and the national anthems were played. The match hadn't been going for long and already it was very physical with alot of pusing and shoving, rough tackles and arm waves. In the eight minute Canada scored, my heart sank into my feet. This is really not the start we want. I was cheering like crazy even though I was sure they couldn't hear me.   

This was so stressful I wished I could've been on the field just having to watch was killing me. "Mom I have no idea how you do this with all of my games, how can you just watch?" "Years of practice honey, years of practice. And besides sometimes I close my eyes." "I think I might need to do that" "It's ok honey the match is still young" "I know"   

At halftime the score was still 1-0, my nails weren't going to make it. I have new found respect for fans of the game, I swear it's so much easier to be on the field. I was feeling pretty hopeless when Canada scored again in the sixteith minute. We were down 2-0 with half an hour to go, just as I was thinking, can we even make it back Alex scored, come on we need the equaliser. It felt like time was moving too fast we had ten minutes left, TEN. I don't think I will survive another loss at this level, we need to win, the Canadians were on the attack again, it really is true what they say about the twelfth man , the Canadians were a totally different team. Ashlyn saved the shot and Krieger sent it to the midfield, Tobin collected it and passed it off to Pinoe, I just had this gut feeling that this was it, Pinoe got the ball to Sydney who was wide open, she got her shot off, but it was saved by McCloud only to deflect of a Canadian player, holy moly we were equal.   

The last few minutes were hectic, but we were going into over time, the atmosphere was electric and the fans were going crazy. My voice was hoarse from all the screaming but it's worth it, we just need to win and by the looks of it the Canadians already felt defeated, they were laying on the grass sullen looks on their faces, while we were walking about talking looking ready to win. It seemed like winning was inevitable when Alex scored in the first minute of extra time, for the first time in the match we were in front, but this seemed to spur on the Canadians and our defence was met by an onslaught of attack after attack.   

Somehow they didn't score in the first half, we just needed to hold on for fifteen more minutes, it was either going to be really short or feel like a lifetime. I was almost celebrating and then they scored it was like the reverse of the olympic semi-final, instead of us winning they scored in the dying seconds of the game. Penalties again I can't look seriously I just can't this is just too much drama.   

We went first and Tobin stepped up, she looked cool and calm and she scored, Matheson stepped up for the Canadians, she scored as well. Next up for us was Christen just like Tobin she nailed her shot. Kaylen then stepped up and scored. Yeal was next and she scored, Sophie stepped up and scored, we were still tied. Alex walked up and scored, Moscato scored as well, it was now the last two players  Krieger stepped up and scored, all our players look cool and calm when taking their shots. Sinclair stepped up, the stadium was deathly quiet, and Ashlyn saved it, the cheers that errupted was deafening and I released a breath I didn't even realise I was holding. Holy shit they won, "THEY WON!!!" We were jumping up and down and hugging each other and screaming. I was so happy they won, and what a match, really one for the ages.   

We were singing and dancing all the way out of the stadium, we were meeting so many fans and alot of them even asked for my autograph and photos. It was really great, and to think I almost didn't come, thank goodness Hope sort of forced me to come, and in this moment I was really glad she did, it actually felt like my heart was bursting. I jumped on her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek "What was that for?" "Just because I love you" "Love you too" we walked all the way back to the hotel with me on her back.   

I got a text from Alex saying we needed to go celebrate with them and if I didn't show up by myself that they would come get me, knowing Alex she would probably do it. "Hey babe" I called "You wanna go and celebrate with the team?" "Why are we still here? Let's go" "Just let me finish getting ready". Fifteen minutes later we were heading out to meet the team. "HEY, look who finally made it" Alex yelled when she saw me, "I was about to head out, glad I didn't have to drag you here" I could tell she was already a little bit drunk. Tobin swung her arm around Alex's shoulder pulled her closer and kissed her cheek "Dude what took you so long, we need to celebrate BIG time, no sleep tonight" "Yeah, and we need drinks!" Alex added. "Victory" we said in unison before downing our shots "One more?" I asked "Hell yeah" Pinoe yelled next to me.   

I could already see Kelley was going to have on hell of a hangover tomorrow, meaning not too much drinking for me which I preferred anyway, I'm not really one for drinking, getting drunk means losing control and I'm just too much of a control freak. "So you're the designated driver then?" looking to my left I saw Christen staring at me "You could say that.... What are you doing here anyway, shouldn't you be over there with the rest of the team?" "Yeah, but I needed a drink, what are you doing here shouldn't you be over there with your wife?" "I find that sometimes just looking at her is really breathtaking....but I plan on joining her now". Even though Christen and I got along well I always feel like she is judging me.   

When I get to Kelley I can tell from the way she's talking that she's already getting drunk, I hand her some of my club soda "Here drink some of this, I think you need a little break from all the alcohol" she takes the whole glass and downs it "Thanks, I was really thirsty, could you get me another?" I look at the empty glass "I don't really have a choice do I?" "Sorry" "It's ok I'll be right back" and I give her a quick peck. I get another drink for Kelley while grabbing some water for me, "Here you go" "Thhhhaaaanks" by now she's really drunk, o boy this is going to be a really long night. And as usual a drunk Kelley gets very touchy feely, she starts kissing me more regularly and pretty soon her kisses get more intense. Normally I wouldn't mind but I keep feeling a pair of eyes on me and everytime I look up I see Christen staring at us which is making me really uncomfortable.   

"What's wrong?" "She keeps staring at us" "Who?" "Christen" "So?" "It's making me uncomfortable" "Then maybe you need to pay more attention to your wife and less to Christen" and she kissed me really deeply, but it was a little sloppy cause she was drunk, but she still left me breathless. "Mmmmm antoher one like that and it will be Christen who" and she kissed me again, my head was spinning I loved it when she kissed me like this, it just made me feel so special, so loved and at home. She pulled me to the dance floor and we dance the night away, I'm not one to dance but for Kelley I would always make an exception, and she always made me feel like I could do anything.   

To be honest I don't know how we got to our room, all I know is that I have one hell of a hangover, my head is killing me I don't even think I can open my eyes it already feels too bright. "Urgh, my head is killing me, I need water" "Shhhhh not so loud" who the hell was that, cracking my one eye open I see our room is full of my teammates "What are all of you doing here?" "Mmmm we're trying to sleep, shhhhh" I have no idea who said that but it sounded like Ashlyn. "Here's some pills and a glass of water" "Thanks baby" "Where are ours?" "Alex you should be asking Tobin for that" "She's even worse off then me" "Then get her some water and pills" "Could you shut up, my head is killing me" "Shhhh Ash" "Sorry"

Most of the team came to our room and now they were fighting about people needing to shut up, I found it quite hilarious, and decide to be usefull by getting them all some water and headache pills. They all seem happy with the water and pretty soon they are all awake and hungry. "Why don't we go get some breakfast downstairs?" "No way we look terrible and besides I don't want to get dresses right now I'm too comfortable right now" "So what do you suggest Alex?" "Yeah Alex" "Room service" "Ok so everyone decide what you want so we can order"   

After breakfast everyone left still a bit hung over but looking better. "So now we are alone what do you want to do?" "Sleep, taking care of so many people is exhausting, you guys were crazy last night." "Sleep....really?" "Yes, I can't remember the last time I was this tired, you don't have to stay you can go out with your parents or other teammates" "Ok fine, I'll see you later, love you have a good sleep" "Love you too enjoy your day." I was really hoping to spend the day with Hope but she did look tired and I can't remember alot about last night so I can understand why she would need some sleep I've been told on more than one occassion that I am quite a handful when I'm drunk.   

"Hey, where's Hope?" "She's sleeping, I think she had a long night last night" "Yeah, she definitely had her hands full of you" "What?" "You guys were all over each other that's all" "That's it, what's your problem?" "I don't have one" "It doesn't seem like it, you've been mean to me, and I see the way you look at Hope, since when do you have so much anger?" "Anger, Kell I'm extatic in case you forgot I won a World Cup yesterday" "Then maybe you need to look in the mirror cause it seems you have forgotten that" I turn to walk away not wanting to get into a fight right now, when I feel a hand on my shoulder "Stop" "Why?" I say while whirling around.   

I just felt her lips on mine before I pushed her away "What are you doing?" "Something I should have done before you got injured" "NO, you shouldn't have done it at all, I'm extemely happily married, MARRIED! Do you understand that" "I think you would be better off with me" "Then you really don't know me at all, and you think too much of yourself, why would I want to be with someone who made me doubt who I am when I AM with someone who makes me the best I've ever been. I don't think we can be friends anymore" and with that I left and went back to my room.   

"Baby wake up" and I shook her "please wake up" "mmmmm, why?" "I need to talk to you" I was hoping she could hear how upset I was and it looked like she did, she sat up quickly and asked "What's wrong, what happened?" "It's Christen, she uhm she kiss-ed me" "WHAT! When did this happen, how did this happen?" "I ran into her in the hall and we talked and she kissed me, but I pulled away immediately I swear and I told her that we can't be friends anymore" "What were you talking about?" "Well uhm I asked her why she was being so mean, and when I tried walking away she kissed me" "Where is she?" "What?" "Where is she?" "I don't know, why?" "Cause she kissed you!" "I know, please don't say anything" "Why?" "Cause she was a friend and I just want to forget about this" "But she kissed you!" "It didn't mean anything, I love you" "But she kissed you" "Baby please" "Fine, but next time I see her I'm not keeping my mouth shut, I'll just politely tell her to step off, ok" "Thank you......now that you're awake" and I kissed her "what" kiss "do" kiss "you" kiss "want" kiss "to" kiss "do" "You" she replied.   

I was still seeing stars "That was....WOW" I could feel her arm around my waist and her breath on my neck "Yeah?" she panted "Yeah" and I couldn't help but smile. My stomach chose that moment to growl, we both burst out laughing "I guess I'm hungry" "Guess so, how about we go grab some dinner, it's our last night here anyway may as well make the best of it" "We need a shower first, can't go around looking like this" "Definitely not, let's go get a shower, I'm starving"   

We were walking down the street laughing and talking while deciding where we wanted to go, it was a beautiful night and the streets were filled with people. We decided on going to a pub cause we were in the mood for pub food and good beer. "You know I still didn't thank you" "For what?" "For bringing me here" "And why would you need to thank me?" "Cause if I didn't come I would be a mess, wondering what if and still being upset that I didn't make the team" "And now?" "Now I know that I wouldn't have been able to play my best, and maybe the team wouldn't have won if I had been playing, we'll never know, but I'm happy knowing my team won and I was there to watch it so thank you for bringing me" she leaned over and gave me a quick kiss "You are very welcome, although I'm going to be really busy when we get back.....so you can't get mad at me for coming home late" "Promise I won't" "Good, I'm gonna have alot of late nights but it was totally worth it.....that match was beyond amazing, who wouldn't have wanted to see that live" "I know it was really  great, it would have been amazing to be part of the team but it was also great to see live. The atmosphere was electrifying and my heart was racing" "Yeah, at first I didn't know what I was feeling it was great"   

We went for a walk after dinner "Where you really that surprised when Christen kissed you" "I knew she liked me, but I never really though she would kiss me" "What happened with the two of you exactly?" "I don't really know, she just left for Sweden without even telling me she was leaving. I thought that we were in a relationship, we called each other everyday, we kissed we slept together, we did all of those coupely things and she just up and left. She didn't call me back she didn't text me back, didn't reply to any emails, nothing I tried worked. I thought that I had done something wrong. I was really sad and heartbroken. I met you a couple of weeks later and as they say the rest is history. I will probably always have feelings for her but nothing compared to what I feel for you. I love you so much" "I love you too, but why didn't you ask her about it" "We were going to talk about it but then I got injured and we never really did, but I don't care why she did it, there is no excuse and if she really wanted to explain she would have called or visited not go around kissing me in hallways" "If she ever does anything like that again, I won't be able to control my actions" "She won't I made it clear that we are no longer friends" "Won't that be hard with all the camps and stuff?" "I'm sure it will, I can be civil but in my mind we aren't friends any more, and she's not allowed to have an opinion on my life, nor does she get to get close enough to kiss me again either. I will not be alone with her ever ok" "Ok.....now let's finish our walk"   

I knew Hope would be busy with work but it was getring ridiculous, it's been a week and she still hadn't come home before nine, I know she was working cause she was always so tired when she got home. But I was getting frustrated, I didn't get to spend any time with her and I missed her, I also hated having so much time to myself, I even invited some of my teammates over for the weekend. When Wednesday rolled around I was upset and knew I needed to tell her, so I called and asked when she would be home and again she said she had no idea this pissed me off even more and I hung up the phone. She called back but I didn't answer. Amazingly she made it home at a reasonable hour "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you or am I going to have to guess?" "The fact that you don't know is already making me even angrier" "Why, what did I do" "It's more like what aren't you doing" "Ok, so enlighten me, what am I not doing?" "Think about it it's not that hard" "Kelley I'm really tired can you just tell me what's wrong?" "This is what's wrong" and I pointed between us "You're not making time to spend with me, I know you're busy, but is it too much to ask for a couple of hours once a week, would it kill you?" "This is really about me working so much?" "Yes!!" "Then you should have said something sooner, you know how I get when I'm focussed on something it's like nothing else exists" "But I do and I want to spend some time with you" "Ok, fine we can spend the whole weekend together" "No we can't" "Why not?" "I'm in Seatlle this weekend we have an away game remember" "Ok well then, next weekend" "No, we have away games for the next four weeks" "Well it's hard to do it during the week that's when I'm the busiest you know this" "Ok how about we have lunch together everyday for the next week, can you do that?" "Only if you bring the food" "Fine" "Ok, so am I forgiven?" "Yes" "Do you still love me?" "Yes" "I love you too"


	19. Being there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump from the previous chapter, hope you like chapter.

On my way to a second Olympics, a year ago I wouldn't have thought I would be here, after not making the World Cup team I had some serious decisions to make one of them being if I wanted to continue playing. It didn't have anything to do with my passion for the game it had more to do with if my body can still handle the abuse of playing. Everyone pretty much said the same thing no matter what I decided they would support my decision. I appreciated the sentiment but I needed someone to help me look at the pros and cons of retirement realistically.   

Hope told me that from what she can see I still have a couple of years left, but she has never played professionally and she doesn't really understand what happens at a tournament or how one feels after training, or camps. I went to my go to people and forced Alex and Tobin to sit with me and look at every aspect, to be honest with me. And now, now I'm at my second Olympics playing some of my best soccer and enjoying it again.   

And we were doing well, we were playing well as a unit and the team dynamic was great. We had won our first two matches and were training for our third. It was going to be tough France is never an easy team to beat. We were training hard two days before our match, not too rigorous but very competative as usual. After practice we went to lunch and we could even sit with our family as we were in the same hotel, it was always nice to be with family in stressful times to keep your mind off the game and helping you relax for a while. But seeing my family made me miss Hope I so wished she could be here, but again I know she can't just leave for a month, Christine can't look after the place alone for such a long time it would be unfair. But on the other hand her not being here made me determined to get that gold, she promised she would come out if we made the final, getting another gold was alot of motivation, but having Hope there to see me win is even more motivating.   

As we were having lunch, talking and joking having some fun while eating, I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text from Christine - Hey can you talk now? - I though it was a little weird but told her that we were having lunch. Pretty much as soon as the text was sent my phone rang. " Hey Chris, what's up?" "Hey, listen don't freak out but Hope was in a car accident, she's fine, she has a couple of broken ribs and a broken collar bone, but other than that there is nothing wrong." "What, when did this happen? Can I talk to her? Where is she?" "It happened about an hour ago, she's still in hospital, they want to keep her over night to help with the pain management and just to make sure everything is alright. I'm sure you can talk to her but I don't think she has her phone, I'll get her to call you as soon as she can" "O my goodness, she has broken bones that's not fine Chirstine!" "Calm down, she's fine, just a little banged up it could have been alot worse, I'm sure when you talk to her you will feel better I'll get her to call you" "Thanks, where are you now?" "I'm still at work, I can't just leave but she called me and told me to tell you" "Why didn't she call me herself?" "I don't think she knows your new number yet and I think her phone may be broken or gone?" "Ok, I really want to talk to her, in which hospital is she? And you're absolutely sure she's ok" "She is ok, I talked to her myself she may be a little loopy from her pain meds bit she is fine, she's in Mount Sinai" "Ok, good thanks for telling me, and get her to call me soon please" "Of course, I'll talk to you later"   

"Honey, what happened, who'se in the hospital?" "Hope, she was in a car accident, but Christine said that she is ok." "Why didn't she call you herself?" "I don't know Mom! I'll tell you when I know! I'm -I'm sorry Mom I'm just a little rattled ok" "Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll hear from her soon" "I hope so, I'm really worried, I just want to talk to her" "I'm sure she's fine." I didn't have an appetite anymore, I just sat there looking at my phone waiting for it to ring. I felt kind of numb not sure how to describe what I was feeling worried and relieved at the same time, but also expectant wanting to hear from Hope. It felt like an eternity but it was probably only ten minutes before my phone rang. I hadn't even realized that some of my team members had moved closer to find out what's happening.   

"Hello?" "Hey baby, how's your day going?" I could tell she was high, her voice was a little more high pitched and she was slurring slightly "I'm totally fine how are you feeling?" "I feel great, I can't really move for some reason the lady keeps telling me to stay still bit I don't want to" I was assuming the lady was a nurse, "Baby I need you to listen to the lady ok? She just wants to make sure you don't hurt yourself" "But I'm already hurt, but I can't feel it, do you know why I can't feel it, I'm hot. Wow did you see Red tail walking down the hall?" I was actually laughing a little I wished I could have seen her in this state cause it was pretty funny to hear "Baby why don't you try and sleep, I'm sure it would make you feel better" "I'm not tired, do you maybe want to make me tired, mmmmmm"   She was trying to be sexy but I just laughed "I don't think so" "Why not, is it because of the lady, I swear I don't like her. Did you see pandas wedding, it was so pretty, I didn't know Alex was so short I always thought she was taller. Baby where are you?" "I'm at the Olympics, remember" "Right I'm coming down to see you, I can't wait to see you" "Me too, but I need you to go to sleep now and relax ok?" "Ok, love you" "Love you too" That was the weirdest conversations I've ever had, I'm just happy that she is ok. But now I wanted to go home, why did this have to happen. I called Christine back.   

"Hey, do you know when you're going to be able to go see her" "I'm going soon I just needed to inform our patients and students that we were closed for the day due to personal reasons, why?" "I just want to make sure she's ok cause I'm not there, I want someone there with her I don't want her to be alone" "Don't worry I'm going to be there" "Can you keep me updated on what's going on" "Sure no problem, what are you going to do?" "I don't know, I want to talk to her but right now she's not in the right state of mind to talk about this" "You can talk tomorrow when she's not on such strong medication" "I feel like I should go and stay, but then I think about what would she say if I was there with her, and I feel like she would want me to stay, do you think I'm being selfish?" "No, not at all, I have the same feeling as you, she would want you to stay where you are. Just wait until tomorrow when you get a chance to talk to her before making a decision" "Yeah ok. And thanks for taking care of her, I really appreciate it" "Don't worry about it" "Still....thanks" "It's really fine, but I'll talk to you later ok, bye" "Bye"   

Looking around I saw almost everyone looking at me expectantly finally Pinoe spoke "Well! What's going on?" "Well Hope was in a car accident..." that was all I got out before I was bombarded with questions "Woah! Woah! Woah! Let me finish, she's alright, she has a few broken ribs and a broken collarbone, but that's it. Christine is with her and she should be able to go home tomorrow, the doctors just want to help keep her pain under control and just make sure everything is fine. Ok now does anyone have a question?" "Is she in so much pain that she absolutely has to stay in hospital?" "Dude broken ribs probably hurt like hell, I once bruised mine felt like I was dying everytime I took a breath, can't even imagine what broken ribs feel like" "Yeah, and broken collarbone can't be that much fun either" "Ok, that makes sense"   

We had a weight lifting session later that day, even though I was a little distracted I felt alot better knowing that she was ok, and I couldn't help but smile when I thought about my teammates reaction, it really was like a big family. "Are you going to go back home or stay?" "I'm not sure Alex, I want to go and I want to stay, I mean she is alright and when I think about it she would probably kick my ass if I leave, but she's too high right now for me to talk to her" "Hope high, never thought I would hear that" I laughed "Yeah, when I was talking to her she said that Panda had gotten married." Alex burst out laughing "O man that's not even funny, that's hilarious." Before I knew it the session was over and it was time for dinner.   

"Hey, how's she doing?" "She's doing good, still pretty loopy but fine" "Good good, what did the doctor say?" "She'll be discharged in the morning, he'll prescribe some pain pills for her. And he said it's important that she rests and that she can move around, but if it causes too much pain she should stop the movement. And she should make sure that she keeps taking deep breaths even if it hurts, otherwise she might develop pneumonia." "That doesn't sound too bad, just keep an eye on her, is she awake?" "Yeah, it's not too bad, she's sleeping right now but everything is fine" "Ok thanks" "No problem, I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye" "Bye, talk tomorrow"

I didn't sleep very well even though I knew she was alright, there could still be some complications, and she would probably try to go to back to work sooner than the doctor recomends cause she just can't sit still and do nothing. And now with me here she would be home alone, maybe I should go home? I just couldn't switch my mind off and it even wondered to darker places like what if she was injured seriously or what if she had died. I was tossing all night I just couldn't sleep, I didn't know what I was going to do go home or stay, sometimes I wanted to stay and sometimes I wanted to go.   

"Don't you dare come here, do you hear me?" "Well good morning to you too" "I'm dead serious Kelley if you show up here I'll kick your butt all the way back to Brazil" "I guess I know what you want me to do, but I don't want you to be home alone" "I'm not going to be home alone" "Really is your girlfriend gonna stay over?" "No, but my partner said she would stay with me, or I can stay with her" "And when she's working?" "I'll keep myself busy" "Really with what?" "I don't not maybe watching a little thing called the olympics" "Don't get smart with me, you're hurt, you could have gotten seriously injured" "But I'm not seriously injured, and my amazing wife is at the Olympics and she's not coming home to watch me sit on the couch" "Fine, but we are skyping tonight, I want to see what you look like, no excuses you hear" "Yes Mom" "I'm serious Hope" "Yes, we'll skype tonight I promise, but you have to promise that you will stay there" "I promise I'll stay" "Love you." "Love you too."   

Tom asked me if I would be able to play our third match and I had been honest with him, I didn't really think I was in the right frame of mind, but I would as always do my best. To be honest I don't really remember what happened during the day I was just waiting for tonight. "Hey what are you up to?" "Hey, waiting for Hope to call" "How's she doing?" "I'm waiting to see, you can wait with me" "You sure, I'm not going to see anything I don't want to" "Alex! Seriously do you jump Tobin every second?" "No, but Tobin and I aren't thousands of miles away from each other, and haven't been seperated for about a month now." "I'm waiting to see what she looks like ok" Just then Hope's picture popped up and the ringtone went.   

I was a little shocked, she actually looked fine, a few dark rings under her eyes and of course her sling but other than that she looked fine. "You don't look that bad" "I know, and that's why you should stay I'm fine" "How are you feeling?" "Fine, just a little stiff. Alex how are you?" "I'm good thanks, what are you up to?" "Just sitting at home" "Can I see?" "See what?" "Your ribs" "Fine, I just can't lift up my shirt too high, it hurts" "That's fine just show me" "I know you want me out of my shirt, but can you try and be more subtle about it, Alex is right there" "Yeah Kell she's totally fine, no need to worry" "I can see she's fine, I just want to see if she's bruised" "It doesn't look too good, so don't freak out" "Just show me already"   

When she lifted her shirt I was still shocked at how bruised it was it was a huge black/purple bruise from about her hip all the way up I don't know how high cause I couldn't see she didn't lift her shirt high enough. "Holy shit that looks painfull, you whole left side is bruised" "It's not that bad, it'll heal fine" "How are you not in pain?" "Two words - pain pills" "Still looks really painfull" "It's really not that bad" "How about your collar bone?" "I hardly feel it, can we now talk about your day?" All in all after the skype session I was feeling alot better about staying.   

"All I have to say is damn Kell?" "Why?" "Hope is ripped, now I know what Tobin was talking about" I hit Alex's arm and said "Where you checking out my wife?" "I couldn't help it, it was right in front of me" "Why do you care anyway it's not like Tobin is flabby" "Flabby? She's definitely not flabby" "So no need to look at Hope" "Do I detect a hint of jealousy"" "No, but I don't think Tobin would appreciate it" "O please Tobin and I talk about how hot Hope is all the time" "WHAT!!" Alex quickly got up running she ran to the door yelling"Hope is hot" and with that I ran after her.   

It was actually alot of fun chasing Alex around, it made me feel young again like when we first started playing together. That night I slept soundly and woke up really early feeling well rested. I was the first person awake and was surprised when I walked into Tom. "Isn't it a little early for you girls to be up?" "Yeah, but I had a good nights sleep, so feeling well rested and ready for today" "Good cause I want you to play, France have a very good team and we need the best defence we have, that to me, means you in the back line" "Well I am well rested and ready to play, you can put me in coach" We both laughed at this.   

The game was brutal but we made it through, it was only the one goal that devided us but that one goal gave us the victory. We were now in the quarters facing England as our next opponents. The days were really a blur we travelled, went to practice, had meals, hung out in the hotels and of course I talked to Hope. But to be honest I can't tell you which day was which and what happenend when, but it was exciting being back at the Olympics.   

England was an easier opponent than France and we advanced easily. Our semifinal was not going to be that easy, it was a match against the hosts Brazil, and they were always a tricky team. On game day I was surprised when I didn't get a text from Hope cause usually she would send a good luck text. The match was hard and quite physical with more than a few hard tackles and yellow cards. We were leading 1-0 during half time but that meant norhing especially against a team like Brazil.   

Somehow we managed to keep that lead even with inspired play from the Brazilians, our defence was solid and we were keeping them at bay, the biggest surprise for me came after the match. We were walking to the hotel when I could have sworn I saw Hope out of the corner of my eye. I looked again but no one was there, thinking it was my imagination I just walked further with the team. When we went for dinner our families, those who could come of course, were waiting for us.   

And right there next to my mother was a bright smiley Hope. I pretty much tackled her to the ground totally forgetting her injuries. I was shoved back so hard I nearly fell, I could see the expression of pain on her face and she was hissing slightly. "I-I'm sor-rry but it was juuust reflex, I wanted to stop the pain, are-are you alright?" "I'm so sorry, are you alright?" "I'll be fffine in a minute" "I'm so sorry I was just so excited to see you" "It's alright, llett'ss just sit down for dinner" "Ok, yeah" "Are you sure you are alright I didn't mean to push you so hard" "Baby I'm fine and so sorry for hurting you"   

Dinner was fun, but I think I enjoyed it so much cause I could actually stare at Hope in the flesh and not through a lens. When dinner ended I didn't want to go back to my room, it had been so long since I had actually been with her in the same room, but I was still in a competition and I needed to focus for one more match. So I gave her a kiss on the lips that was far from short or family friendly.   

My head was spinning and heart racing after that kiss I had missed her alot, but not more than in that moment when I realised she would have to leave and I had to stay with her parents. But I was still extremely happy to be here, and I couldn't wait to watch the final, it was going to be a tough one. Japan was playing really well again and they were connecting well on and off the field. But even if they didn't win I was still extremely proud of Kelley for being here and living her dream, but I wanted her to win and I was hoping they would win.   

I was surprised at how big and full of people the stadium was, the match hadn't even started yet, the players weren't even warming up yet the fans were singing songs and talking having a good time. Everyone had a smile on their face and you could feel that this was going to be a good match. The players were warming up and all of them looked relaxed and ready for what was to come. In the blink of an eye the match was about to start and the excitement was palpable.   

The soccer on display was beautiful, the passes were great, there were hardly any fouls and the flow of play was fluid, with hardly any interference from the referee necessary. It was hard to tell who the fans wanted to win, whenever Japan came close to scoring there would be a loud groan when they missed, but the same was true for the US. I think those who weren't hardcore fans of one of the teams were having a hard time choosing a team. 

I wished I could have screamed and shouted with the rest of the people, but I couldn't and it made me a little sad, but me being here was to show Kelley that I was proud, and I would support her even when I was not feeling my best.   

When we scored just before halftime the crowd was going crazy, and it looked like the players were going crazy as well. They needed to focus though this team was still a threat. And just like that on the haltime mark they equalized, again the crowd was going crazy I didn't know who they wanted to win, but they sure were happy with the quality of play. No one could be unhappy with it, it was the best play I had seen thus far.   

The second half didn't have any goals but the level of play was still good. We were going into extra time, both teams still looked good. Thankfully Tobins scored and we were in the lead again, now we just needed to keep that lead, I didn't think I could handle watching another penalty shoot out. Luckily I didn't have to live through it again we won, it was so exciting, everyone around me was screaming, jumping around and hugging each other. I felt pretty isolated in that moment not being able to participate with the others. I was still so happy for Kell and I couldn't wait for the medal ceremony. 

Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder looking to my left I saw Karen smiling at me "Can you believe it, a two time Olympic gold medalist" "I know this is so amazing, I'm so happy for her, she played so well" "She did! We are going to celebrate like there is no tomorrow" "Most definitely"   

Again I have no idea how I got to my room, last night was a big blur, I just remember snippets of things and that which I remember was pretty awesome, this hangover however was not so awesome. My head was hurting pretty bad I needed sone asprin and a glass of water badly. "It's on the bedside table next to you" "Aaag thanks, why is it so bright?" "It's not you're just still drunk" "Great" "You need to get up though, you still have some press to do people want to talk to you" "I don't feel like talking I want to sleep, and get rid of my hangover" "But you can't so get up and go take a shower, you need it, seriously you stink" "Why thank you so much" "You're welcome, now get in that shower" and she gave me a slap on the butt "Ow"   

After the win we were so busy, interviews all the time, I can't remeber the last time I had a full nights rest. "You look terrible" "I feel like shit" "I think you need a vacation" "I really want one, when this is over we have to take a break" "That would be great a week long should be enough though, I still need to get back to work" "A week will be amazing" We started making out when there was a knock on the door "Aaarg can we just have a little time together, is that too much to ask?" "Who is it" "It's Alex" I went to open the door "Come on in, what's up?" "I think I want to ask Tobin to marry me?"


	20. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter thus far, the beginning is a little slow. There are changes that will be more pronounced in the next chapters. Some mature content if you don't like it don't read.

"What do you mean you think?" "Exactly what I'm saying, I think I want to marry Tobin" "That's great, but what makes you want to do it know?" "I don't know, I love Tobin and can't imagine my life any better than it is, and she's a big part of my life. She makes me feel special, and can put a smile on my face even when I'm sad or dissappointed. And when we won last night I just wanted to be with Tobin, yes I enjoyed celebrating with everyone, but I was happiest when I was with Tobin." "To be honest I can't believe it took you so long, what are you waiting for?" I gave Hope a small slap on the arm.   

" Ow, what it's a good question. See Alex doesn't even know what she was waiting for?" I turned to look at Alex and she had a frown on her face "What's wrong?" "Hope's right, I have no idea what I was waiting for" "Maybe you wanted Tobin to propose to you?" "Yeah maybe, to be honest we have never really talked about marriage" "Why not?" "I don't know, what if she doesn't want to marry me?" "Come on Alex, Tobin loves you any blind fool can see that" "Yeah, but that doesn't mean she wants to be married to me" "Why wouldn't she want to marry you?" "I don't know? Kell what if she doesn't want to marry me?"   

"Alex seriously I can't see that happening, but you can talk to her and see where she sits on the whole marriage thing" "And if she doesn't want to get married" "This is Tobin if she doesn't want to get married, she will have a really good reason and you know that, but I really don't think she won't want to marry you." "I'm scared Kell" "It's ok to be scared this is a big decision, what I don't understand is why you aren't talking to Tobs about this?" "What am I supposed to say? Hey Tobs wanna talk about marriage cause I do?" "Yyyeeeah...don't do that" "So what do I do, how did you guys do it?"   

"Well, we were looking at old photos, and Hope saw a picture of me at Cheney's wedding and asked about it. I told her where I was and she asked me what I thought about weddings and marriage and that's how it started." "Kell, I kind of put the picture there so we could talk about it, cause I wanted to know what you thought about marriage" Hope said this while blushing profusely and looking at the floor. "You set that whole conversation up?" "Yes" "I think I love you even more right now" "Could you save this for later and help me please? Should I do the same or wait awhile longer?" "I guess that depends on you, how bad do you want to know where Tobin stands?"   

"I'll see you guys later, I need to go look for some wedding picture with us on it" "That can't be too hard" "Bye" and with that she was gone, "Now where were we?" "I believe somewhere around here" while walking closer and pointing to the bed. When she got to me I threw my arms around her neck and pulled her closer. Just as our lips were about to meet there was another knock on the door, "Are you kidding me! That better not be you again...." when I opened the door there stood Tobin.   

"O hey Tobs, whats up?" "Uhm can I talk to you....in private?" I turned to look at Hope with and I'm sorry look on my face, she just waved me away, I turned back and said "Sure, is it ok if we take a walk?" "Please" she breathed out. She had me a little worried, she looked very tense and jumpy and kept looking around suspiciously. "Tobs are you ok?" "Uhm yeah, I just have something on my mind" "What is it?" "It's...It's about Alex" "Tobs seriously you're freaking me out a bit, what is it?"   

She put her hand in her pants pocket and pulled out a little box "Is that what I think it is?" "Yes" "So what's the problem?" I couldn't keep the smile off my face "I-I don't know how to do it" "Well you know Alex best, what would she like, the big gesture or something more intimate?" "That's just it sometimes I think she would like the big gesture and other times I feel like she would prefer something intimate" "Did you hear what you just said?" "What?" "You THINK she would like the big gesture but you FEEL like she would prefer intimacy, isn't that your answer already?" "I knew you went to Stanford for a reason"   

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" "How many hours are there in 24 hour fitness?" "O come on that was like one stupid question I asked years ago" "Yeah you're not going to live that down" "Still no need to bring it up now? So do you have any ideas as to how you want to propose?" "I don't kmow yet, I'm just glad I can talk to someone about it" "Why haven't you talked to Alex about it" "Cause I want it to be a surprise, and if I mention anything about marriage or proposals she'll get suspicious" "Yeah you're probably right" "Ready to go back, I think we have some interview anyway" "Urg I don't know how Alex does this so much it's so annoying, it's always the same questions"   

I was actually thankful to be heading back to the US, the Olympics were amazing but I missed being home and I couldn't wait for our vacation. "Earth to Kell, what were you thinking about?" "Uh, just thinking about home and taking some time off" "Yeah, it's gonna be fun to have some time to ourselves" "So did you talk to Tobin yet about your.....you know?" "Shhhhh she's right next to me" "Yeah, but she's fast asleep, so did you talk to her" "No, there just wasn't a good time" "Well that sucks" "Tell me about it, I'm having trouble sleeping and she is noticing, luckily I can play it off as celebrating too much but what do I do when we get home?" "Go with your plan, there's no reason why it shouldn't work" I guess it was a bit mean of me not to tell Alex about Tobin wanting to propose, but Tobin wanted to surprise her so it was best to not say anything.   

Seeing as Kelley had to travel with the team I was home before she was. So I decided to unpack my bag and throw my clothes in the wash, I then decided to take a bath to clean myself off a bit from all my travels. Just as I got into the bath I heard the door open, I got out again and put on my robe before heading out, it was really quiet usually when Kelley gets back she's really noisy "Kell is that you?" When I got to the TV room Kelley was passed out on the couch. Sometimes she really was like a little kid, but seeing her like this somehow made me love her even more. I got a blanket and put it on her before going back to my bath not wanting to disturb her.   

When I opened my eyes I wasn't really sure where I was, all that I knew is that I was really comfortable "Glad to see your awake, you slept for like 14 hours" "Mmm it's good to be home, did I really sleep that long?" "Yeah you were really out of it, I'm just glad you got up and walked with me to the bed otherwise you would have stayed on the couch" "Thank you for bringing me to bed, what time is it?" "It's eight in the morning, do you want some breakfast?" "Mmmm yes please" I said while stretching.   

When I smelled the pancakes, I got out of bed grabbed my robe and phone and headed to the kitchen. I could see a big stack of pancakes on a plate with a cup of coffe right next to it without turning around she said "Yes, those are for you and the coffee is just the way you like it" I came up behind her wrapped my arms around her waist gave her a kiss on the shoulder and cheek before saying "You are the best" then I took a seat and started eating. "Oooo these are sooooo gooooood"   

I don't know if it was the coffee, the food, the sleep, no interviews, or just the fact that she looked hot when she cooked, but I had this urge to kiss her. Maybe it was cause we were apart for so long but I had no intention of letting this urge go to waste. I got up  walked over to her, wrapped my hands around her put my chin on her shoulder "You are extremely beautiful right now" I kissed her shoulder and then moved to the junction between her shoulder and neck, kissing up her neck to her jaw.   

"I-I'mmm burn-ing breakfast" "I already ate" I gently turn her around and kiss her on the lips "Mmmmm I missed that" I said before kissing her again. I slowly guided her away from the stove and kept walking till her back hit the fridge. She pushed me away gently "I need some air" she was huffing quite a bit "Are you ok?" "Just hurts a little to inhale deeply but......I want to continue this" she leaned forward and just as I think our lips were about to meet she pushes past me and turns off the stove "The heat should stay between us, don't you agree?" "Uh yeah?" she walked over slowly "You don't seem too sure, that's too bad" when she said this she was standing right in front of me leaning forward with her hands behind her back. She smirked at me before walking out of the kitchen "You coming?" I didn't need to be asked twice.   

"Your ribs are really making things...difficult" "Tell me about it, moods totally gone and they hurt" "Wanna go finish breakfast then?" "Yeah, why not, you want some more pancakes?" "Yeessss, they are soooo goood" "Have you thought about where you want to go for our vacation?" "I dunno, somewhere warm with a beach and good food" "Could you narrow it down more" I shook my head and smiled, while finishing the pancakes. "Go get your computer and we can start looking for something" "I'll be right back"   

"How about Jamaica, or Barbados, a nice Carribbean vacation" "Sounds really nice is there anything available on such short notice?" "It can't hurt to look, let's see....mmmmmmmm. This place looks nice Jamaica Inn, what do you think?" "Looks nice yes, so we are going to Jamaica then?" "I want to yes, how about you?" "Yeah it looks nice, and I've never been there. Any room and tickets available?" "Let's check, mmmm blah blah blah, yes we got some rooms available and tickets. Ooooh they're pretty cheap too. Should I book them?" "Yeah book them, just check the times and make sure everything is fine, and save all the information I don't like it when I don't know what's happening "   

"I can't wait for our flight., you have everything packed?" "Yes, it's still early why are you awake, geez Kell it's 5am I could have been sleeping for at least another hour" she turns over groaning "I can't help it I'm excited" "I can see that, wake me up at 6 ok?" "Fine grandma, sleep till six" "I'm not that old it's just been a long couple of weeks" "Just go back to sleep" "I will" I got out of bed and started getting ready for the day, I even made some breakfast and took a cup of coffee to wake Hope up. "Come on sleepy head time to wake up, I have coffee and kisses" "Mmmm that smells soo good, coffee coffee coffee" she stuck her hand out, "I feel offended right now" she looked at me while taking another sip, she puts the mug down carefully before pulling me to her "Good morning" and she gives me a kiss that makes me swoon.   

The water is beautiful I can't wait to go swimming in it, and our room has a great view and it's nice and homey. Unpacking is the first thing Hope wants to do but I want to go explore and see what there is to do. "Come on we can unpack later let's go exploring" "Our clothes will be wrinkled if we unpack later, it will take like ten minutes to do it" "Fine, but when we leave this room we are not coming back till tonight" "Deal"   

First place we went to was the beach, walking hand in hand  we looked at some of the things for sale, but I wanted to go cliff diving. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" "I already have broken ribs I think I'll play it safe for now, but go I'll take some pictures" "You sure?" "Yes, just go". When I got to the top it suddenly looked a lot higher than before. Ok come on you can do this, it's going to be awesome, I waved down at Hope and she waved back and gave me a thumbs up. Ok, one, two, three and I jumped holy crap it felt like my stomach was lower than my feet and just as I was starting to freak out a little I hit the water. When my head popped up I felt so invigorated. I swam over to Hope threw my arms around her neck and pulled her down for a kiss, but she fell into the water with me.   

We swam around for a bit, lay in the sun, had ice cream, walked on the beach all in one day. I was pretty tired when we went back for dinner, but I knew jerk chicken or pork was going to be on my plate no matter what, I wanted something spicy. "I can't wait to go to sleep, the flying really tires me out" "Yeah it has absolutely nothing to do with waking up before dawn" "O come on like you aren't tired I can see you trying to stop from yawning" "I'm only tired cause someone woke me up really early and then made alot of noise while making breakfast, which I appreciated by the way." I gave her a smile and continued eating.

When I woke up Hope wasn't in the bed, I looked around, nothing. "Hey, where are you?" still nothing I was getting a little worried where was she? I went to the bathroom and as I came out I saw a note on the pillow, or it probably was on the pillow now it was almost under the pillow I grabbed it, "Hey,couldn't sleep anymore went for a walk, call me if you wake up. Love you xxx" I breathe a sigh of relief and grabbed the phone, "Morning, where are you?" "At the beach, where you went cliff diving yesterday" "Ok, I'm on my way" I quickly jumped in the shower and got dressed before heading out to the beach.   

When I got closer I heard kids laughing, when I could finally see what was going on I had to admit it was quite the sight, Hope surrounded by kids, playing a game, and not just any game a game of soccer. And of course she was the keeper "Hey no cheating little man" and she chased after a little boy who tried to kick the ball before the game restarted and picked him up twisting him before putting him down and tickling him. "Now you can't play till someone scores ok, no cheating" I just stood there watching. The kids loved her they were all over her and she kept playing with them picking them up running around and everyone looked like they were having a good time.   

"Hey, why are you standing over there come and join us, you're like a little kid anyway" and she gave me a wink "Shut up I was just looking, now I'm going to join you guys, so what am I playing" "Whatever you want" she came over and gave me a quick kiss "Eeewww" "Hey hey, let's be nice now" "It's ok they're little everything is gross to them, now come on let's play" and for some reason that's when all the parents started showing up to get their kids for breakfast "Well looks like I just killed the party" "I think it's more like breakfast did cause I'm starving" "How did you end up playing with the those kids anyway" "They were there when I got there and the parents where looking even if it was from far away. They looked bored and I had the ball with me so we played it was fun" "It looked like you were enjoying yourself, I missed seeing you laugh like that" "It was fun, I'm glad we came" she pulled me closer and gave me another kiss.   

We had breakfast and I had one question that I was dwelling on "Do you want to have kids someday?" "I do, I think kids bring alot of joy.....as well as alot of work, do you want to have kids?" "Absolutely I can't wait to have kids" "Really?" "Yeah, I mean both of us aren't getting any younger and seeing you with the kids today made me think how good you would be with our kids someday" "I think you would be a good Mom too" "I love you, you know that" "I love you too" "Just out of curiosity, but would you want to get pregnant?" "O my gosh no, and besides you're younger you should get pregnant...that is if you want to of course" I laughed "I wish you could see your face right now, it's priceless" "What I don't want to force you into doing it if you don't want to, we can adopt as well no pressure" "Don't worry I want to get pregnant at least once" she let out a sigh of relief "That's great, I want our kids to look like you" "Aahh that's sweet"   "It's true, and they will hopefully have your abundace of energy too, it's one of the many things I love about you" "Do you really want to have kids with me?" "Of course, why wouldn't I?" "Cause it's a big responibility and I don't want you to do it cause I want it" "That's not it at all, I really want to have kids, before you I didn't think it was even a possibility" "I think we should start sooner rather than later" "Uhm why?" "Well uhm, the World Cup and Olympics are over so there uhm are at least three years before the next tournament so uuuh it would give us enough time to do everything and we wouldn't have to travel with a  baby" The smile I got was blinding "So your planning on playing after giving birth" "Well yeah" "Good, I have no problem starting whenever you are ready" "I think I am" "Then let's enjoy our last vacations without kids" "Let's"   

We were practically running to our room, she pushed the door closed with her foot and we pretty much jumped each other. She kisses me while pushing me to the bed, the bed hits the back of my thighs and I bend my knees and fall backwards with her ontop. She slightly hisses in pain "You ok?" "Yes" she goes back to kissing me, she is stradling me while unbuttoning my shirt, she removes my shirt and just sits there looking at me, I squirm a little "What?" "You are just so beautiful" she leans down and kisses me again. She moves down my neck and stops at my breasts she gives the top of each one a kiss before starting to massage them. She is really good at that, it's not that surprising seeing as she makes her living using her hands, I can't stop the noises that where coming from my mouth, I was even humming slightly. She kept kissing and rubbing and it felt really good, when her hands left my breats I groaned in displeasure, then she unbuttoned my pants and pulls them down.   

As my pants were thrown away I pulled her shirt up and off before grabbing at her pants and pulling it down, "You had too much clothes on" she comes down on top of me and saying that we were playing tonsil hockey would be an understatement. We pulled away breathless and her hands were moving up and down my sides, she kisses me again while opening my legs with hers, I could feel my arousal growing as she started rubbing her thigh on my clit. I started moaning again, while gyrating my hips adding more pressure. She pulled her thigh away before laying in between my legs her center on mine and slowly started moving her hips. We hadn't done this in such a long time I was embarrased to admit I was close already.   

I started shaking as my muscles started contracting when I was pushed over the edge. Hope slowed down a bit while I came down from my high before she started up again, words can't explain how good this feels and pretty soon I was barreling towards another orgasm. Her movements were becoming erratic and I knew she was close just like me, I tried holding back but I couldn't, my back was arched head thrown back mouth open, I had no control over my body when I opened my eyes I was panting  heavily and so was Hope, she was on top of me but moved off, her arm slung around my waist and her face buried in my shoulder. I heard her breathig even out and knew she was falling asleep, I stroked her hair and pulled her closer "I love you" and kissed her on her head before falling asleep.   

"This was the best vacation ever" "It was amazing, I can't believe it's already over, I don't want to go back to work" "We still have one more day before you have to go back to work, I just don't want to fly again, I'm tired of flying" "It's not that long a flight, but I'm glad to be going back home" "Yeah can't wait to fall asleep in our bed" "Just so you know, we will be unpacking before we do any type of sleeping" "I can deal with that" I gave her a kiss and put my head on her shoulder "Are we really going to do this" "If you want to, but yes I believe we are" "I can't wait, should we tell anyone" "I think we should wait and see how it goes, I love our friends and family but they may put extra pressure on us, especially if we have any trouble getting pregnant" "Do you think that will happen?" "I hope not, but I don't know anything is possible, but well figure it out if it gets to that ok" "Ok, love you" "Love you too"   

I had to admit I was a litle nervous sitting in the doctors waiting room, we were waiting to hear if I was a good candidate for IVF, I was clutching Hope's hand tightly "Kell relax, you're going to break my hand" "Sorry" "It's ok, try and relax please" "I'm relaxing". We were waiting in the office and then the door opened and the doctor walked in, it felt like time was slowing down while he talked about the hormone levels I barely took anything in I just wanted to know yes or no. When Hope pulled me in for a tight hug I knew we were good, now it was time for all the hard work, getting a donor as well as following the routine the doctor gave us.   

I wanted someone that looked a little like Hope, I didn't want our child to look just like me, so we kept looking and most of the people were blue eyed but, they weren't the same as her, I just wanted someone with blue grey eyes. That was all I wanted from our donor but it looked like an impossible task, till after about two months of looking I found someone with the right color, he wasn't too bad looking and he was smart too, which was a plus. "What about him?" "Let me see, wow he's smart, not too bad looking, do you like him?" "His eyes are the same as yours, I want our child to have your eyes" "You know just because he has my eyes doesn't mean our child will have the same, but I appreciate the gesture" "It's not just that something about him reminds me of you, and he has a good medical history no serious problems" "I can see that, if you want him, then I don't see why not" "Babe we have our donor!"

The implantation was a little uncomfortable, but it wasn't that bad now we had to wait to see if it had worked, I really wanted it to work. I was surprised at how much I wanted to be pregnant, I really felt ready to be a Mom. The year was flying by it was already October, and in one more week we would be able to find out if I was pregnant the wait was killing me. "Kell, seriously can you relax" "I can't I just wish the week would be over already" "Please don't take this the wrong way, but I just don't want you to get your hopes up, you know only about twenty percent of people get pregnant on their first try with IVF. And you stressing is not helping at all" "Really twenty percent?" "Yes, so don't get too excited it might not happen the first time, but we'll keep trying" "How long will we try before giving up" "As long as we can"   

It had bothered me that so few people got pregnant on the first try, it made me think that we were going to have to go trhough this for a couple of times before we got lucky. I kept going to practice and doing everything as usual, but it seemed that my teammates knew something was up. "Are you sick or something?" "No, why?" "I don't know, something is wrong with you" "I'm fine really Caitlin" "If you say so". When I got home there was a message from my Mom asking me to call her she hadn't heard from me in a while.   

"Hey Mom, how are you?" "I'm fine and you?" "Fine, just a little busy with practice, and helping Hope" "Helping her with what?" "Oh, just moving some things in her office, they painted the whole place and we needed to move some things around" "Ok so nothing serious" "No, why?" "Both of you have just been so quiet lately, is everything all right?" "Yes, everything is fine. Do you guys want to come here for thanks giving, or have you made other plans?" "Oh I already asked your brother and sister if they would like to join us here and they said they were coming, I was going to ask you today" "I think we can make it up there for thanks giving, I'll just have to make sure with Hope" "That's great we haven't seen you two in a while" "It's only been since the Olympics" "It will be three months next month that's a long time" "We talk alot Mom" "We haven't lately I had to leave a message Kell" "I'm sorry Mom it won't happen again, but I have to go, I have a doctors appointment" "O honey are you sick?" "No, it's just a check up, but I have to go love you Mom, bye" "Love you too bye"   

I hated lying to my mother but I promised Hope we would keep it between us till we knew what was happening. Today was the day we would know if I was pregnant, I was hoping I was but I knew there was a big chance I wasn't we would just have to wait. "You ready to go?" "Yes, I just talked to my Mom she invited us for thanks giving" "That's nice, we should go" "I don't know" "Why, what's wrong?" "I don't like lying to my Mom I tell her everything, when I was talking to her today it felt wrong not telling her. It will be too hard to lie to her face" "I didn't know it was bothering you this much, if you really want to tell your Mom you can, I didn't mean for it to be a state secret" "I want to tell her but I know you're right as well, if I tell her she's going to ask everyday and that would be so exhausting, especially if we have trouble getting pregnant" "Hey, the doctor said your in great health it may not  take the first time, but we won't have trouble ok" "Ok" "Come on we don't want to be late"   

I couldn't believe it, I was pregnant I was actually pregnant, there was a little human being growing inside of me. "Can you believe it!" "I'm so happy, you're pregnant!" "We're pregnant!" I practically jumped up and gave her the biggest hug I have ever given anyone "I love you" "Love you too" she gave me a bunch of small kisses. "Are you actually crying?" I couldn't believe it Hope was actually crying or at least she had tears in her eyes "What! I'm happy ok" "Me too, really happy" "You really are an over achiever aren't you" I laughed "Yes"   

When we got home Hope was so sweet, she ran me a nice warm bath, got my pj's out and sat with me washing my hair and even shaving my legs, "That's really not necesary I can do it," "I need to practice for when you can't, besides I like doing it" "You're amazing, really how did I get so lucky?" "I'm the lucky one, you ready to get out?" "If you're done then yes" "Well then I'll go make some dinner while you get out and get dressed" she leaned over the tub and gave me a kiss.   

I wanted to make Kelley's favorite dinner so I grabbed the chicken out of the fridge, along with some vegetables. I cut the chicken up and added it to a pot with some onion and garlic, I added the spices. Not too much I just wanted it to be spicy, "Is that your spicy chicken" "Yes, and I'm making some vegetables, you want anything else with it?" "No,this is perfect thank you" "You're welcome, how are you feeling?" "I'm great really good, I'm really happy right now" "Me too" "What do you want, a boy or a girl" "I really don't care, I just want him or her to be healthy and have all ten fingers and toes" "You really don't care?" "I really don't, you're going to be the mother, this baby is going to be the luckiest baby ever" "O shoot I think veggies are burning, aaah sorry babe but some of the veggies got burnt" "It's ok, we'll just leave those, the rest is fine" "Yeah, thank goodness, want to go set the table" "I can do that"   

The entire dinner was pretty much baby talk, when will we tell people, do we want to know the sex before hand or wait till birth, how are we going to decorate the room, what type of crib and stroller do we want. I was happy I really couldn't keep the smile off my face and I could see Kelley was getting tired "Come on I'll give you a massage and then we can go to bed" "That would be nice, I'm a little stiff from practice today" "Speaking off we're probably going to have to tell your coach, you won't be able to play for a while" "Yeah I'm going to miss it" "It'll just be for a little while, come on lay down and I'll give you your massage" "Thanks" "Any spot you want me to focus on" "Thighs, they're a little sore" "ok"   

Her massages were always good, and my legs were sore bit starting to feel really good "You are really good with your hands, have I told you that lately" "I don't think you've ever told me that" "Well now I have, that spot right there keep working on that" "Feel good?" "So much" I was so relaxed I'm pretty sure I was going to fall asleep right there. I was just about to fall asleep "Hey, come on get under the covers before you fall asleep" "Mmmmmm ok" as I got under the covers Hope rubbed her hand on my lower abdomen and said "You're lucky little one, your mommy is an Olympic gold medalist and kick ass soccer player, as well as the best person in the world" I had tears in my eyes amd pulled her to me to give her a kiss. She smiled and kept rubbing my stomach and I fell asleep feeling really content and happy.


	21. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This feels like mostly fluff to me but it's necessary for the next chapters.

Telling coach Jim about the pregnancy was harder than I thought it would have been. He did sort of know that we were thinking of doing IVF but he didn't know that we had done it, and now he was one player short for at least a year. I felt bad about it but I also wanted a family, he can't blame me for that. Hope said she would come with me but I told her it wasn't necessary and it would raise a couple of eyebrows if she came with me, and she agreed with that.   

I knocked on the door and waited for a reply "Come on in. Hey Kelley, what's up?" "I uhn need to talk to you about something important" "Of course sit down" I closed the door and sat down my heart was starting to race now "I uhm I need to tell you about something and uhm I'm not sure how you are going to react, we have talked about it before, but I didn"t tell you that we have done IVF" "Ok, there is nothing wrong with that" "I'm uhm actually here to tell you that uhm I'm pregnant?" he didn't say anything at first but then he smiled and came over to give me a hug "Congratsulations, this is good news, even if it means I can't have you on my team, just tell me you'll be back" "Uh yeah I'm definitely coming back"   

"Good that's good, come on we need to celebrate" "Wait, I just found out I'm pregnant, we want to wait a couple of weeks before telling anyone else, but you had to know, would you mind if we kept it quiet for awhile?" "No problem it's your decision, have you thought about what you want to tell everyone, they're going to want to know why you aren't playing, what do you want me to tell them?" "Just tell them I'm sick, it should be enough till we tell them" "Ok that's fine, when do you want to stop playing" "Well the sooner the better, but we talked with the doctor and he said it would be fine if I played this weekend, so at least you can still use me" "Ok, that's good, well get out there and get ready for practice" "Yes coach"   

It wasn't as bad as I though it would be, I was expecting him to be a little upset but he was very calm about it. Now it was time for practice and I am really looking forward to it seeing as this weekend may be my last match in a while. So I need to get in a good week of practice before the match.   

The week went by pretty quickly and before I knew it it was Saturday and we were playing the Flash, it was going to be a good match. We were nearing the end of the season, with us at the top of the log then the Thorns, the Flash and Kansas. The points were pretty close as well and a loss today could mean falling into third place. I was glad to see that Jim had put me on the roster and today I was a forward again, when I play for my club I usually play as a forward but sometimes I get put in the back as a defender. During the warmup I actually got a glimpse of Hope and I sent her a bright smile glad that she was here to support me.   

The match was being played with a lot of technical ability and it looked like the fans were enjoying it, with alot of cheering whenever there was some action near the goals. The goalkeepers were doing a great job of keeping the balls out of the net and in the first half the score was still tied at zero all. At the beginning of the second half there was a flurry of activity at our goal, but luckily Jill kept it out of the net,  next thing I know is the ball being sent into the midfield and I do what I always do when I see that I start running looking for space. Lisa gets the ball and does some amazing weaving before getting the ball to me I do a quick turn and fire off a shot but it's deflected out for a corner.   

We all pretty much crowd the box but I decide to stand a little bit further back at the top of the box, the ball comes sailing through the air I run forward and my head connects, unfortunately so does my body. I have no idea who I hit but it was hard and it hurt at first I didn't even realize I had scored. Laying on the ground I got up a little gingerly before celebrating. Not long after I was substituted out with a pat on the back I went to sit down, Jim came a little closer "You alright there O'Hara?" "Yeah fine" "Good, good game" another pat on the back before he took up his previous position.   

"Hey babe, you ok? You had me a little worried there for a sec" "Yeah I'm fine nothing to worry about, and it was my last match, even though I'll still be traveling with the team" "Have you told anyone else execpt for Jim?" "No, it's a little too soon don't you think?" "Yeah, but you still spend a lot of time with them and they know you pretty well, maybe it just slipped out?" "If that happened I would have told you" "Have you given any thought of telling your parents?" "I think we should wait till thanks giving, I don't want to tell then over the phone, and it's only a couple of weeks away" "I have no problem with that, you ready to go home?" "Yes I'm starving, I want yoghurt" "We can stop for some yoghurt" "Thank you"   

"Hey, wake up Kell, we're home" I opened my eyes slowly "When did I fall asleep?" "After we left the grocery store" "Wow I didn't realize I was that tired" "Come on, let's get you to bed" "Ok, can I still have the yoghurt?" "If you want it" "I do, will you get me a spoon?" "Sure, why don't you go get in your pjs and I'll go get the spoon" "Thanks". I was really surprised at how tired I was, usually a game wouldn't affect me this much, I didn't even realize I was about to fall asleep in the car, that has never happened.   

When I got to our room Kelley was already in bed, it looked like she was about to fall right asleep "Are you sure you still want this" I said while holding up the yoghurt. "Yes, I'm hungry, gimme" I handed it over and she devoured it, "Geez Kell, did you skip lunch or something?" "No, I'm just hungry" "Still?" "Maybe" "Really?!" "I said maybe" "To me that means yes, you want something else?" "A sandwich" she said sheepishly "Sure, what kind?" "Peanutbutter and banana" "Ok, one sandwich coming up" I got up to leave, turned around gave her a quick kiss and went back to the kitchen.   

I cut up the sandwich into four pieces and walked back to our room, "Here you go, just the way you like it" "You're the best, you know that" "I've been told that before, but thank you. Try slowing down I don't want you to choke" "Shut up, I'm eating normally" "Suuure you are" "Here take my plate back....please" "You're lucky I love you so much" "Love you too". After a quick drop at the kitchen I returned with a glass of milk "Here you always have milk with your sandwich" "You read my mind, thanks" "You think you're finished now?" "Yeah, I'm going to go to bed now" "Sleep well, I have some work to do" "Aaah, you sure I was hoping we could cuddle a little you're nice and warm" "I'll be quick promise, just a couple of emails" "Ok, don't be too long" "I won't" I leaned down and gave her another kiss, "You were great tonight" "Thanks, love you" "Love you too".   

When I woke up it was still a little dark outside, I needed to go pee badly, but it was so nice and warm in bed, I tried snuggeling in a little deeper and tried falling asleep. Nope I couldn't keep it in I needed to go now, so I got up and ran to the bathroom, quickly did my business and ran back to bed. "Mmmm you're feet are cold" "Shhh just keep still you're warm" "You're not, why are your feet cold" "I went to the bathroom, just go back to sleep" "Mmmm ok" I snuggled in closer to her warmth "Mmmmm, nice and warm". When I woke up again the sun was shining in my face, I rolled over to check the time, eight o'clock and we were both still in bed that doesn't happen often. I turned back over, she looked so beautiful when she was sleeping, her face was totally relaxed.   

I moved closer and put my arm over her waist putting my hand under her shirt and just lazily moving my hand up and down. I kissed the back of her neck and pulled her closer, I moved the hair away from her shoulder, and placed a kiss on her shoulder all the while moving my hand from her waist higher and higher till I could feel the start of her breasts, I started nibbling on her ear, finally there was movement "This is a nice surprise" "Uhm mmmm, surprise" she laughed "You're rediculous, you know that" "Mmmmmm work with me will ya"   She turned towards me, wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me toward her, kissing me fully on the lips, with her lips still on mine she says "Yes mam" in a terrible, what I presume to be Georgian, accent. "That was horrible" I laughed "Work with me will ya" that was the first time in a really long time that we just fooled around in bed, kissing, touching, laughing, tickling and giggling. It was great and if my stomach hadn't growled we would probably have stayed longer, but again I was hungry. 

"Wanna go out for breakfast or stay here all day" "Stay here all day" "Mmmm I was hoping you would say we should go out cause we need some groceries" "Well then let's go get some food and do some shopping, then we can come back here and continue....this" "Let's do that come on get dressed" "Do you think my parents will be able to tell" "I don't know, probably not, but then again you have a small frame so any changes can be easily noticed, we'll just have to wait and see" "I want to tell them I don't want them to see" "Well if you show by then, then we'll just get you a really big jacket and say you're cold" "Do you think that will work?" "Maybe, maybe not but I don't know what else we can do" "I guess you're right. Come on let's get going".   

Thanks giving was fast approaching and I was getting really nervous, what if her parents aren't happy, it all happened really fast, it only took one conversation and the decision was made and now she's pregnant. I haven't told anyone, to be honest the only person I want to tell is Christine, but Kelley has her family and then there is her soccer family. What if they aren't happy either, her coach took it really well, but to him she is just another player and not family. How are we going to tell them, they are scattered all over the place, should we go to them or let them come here? How will we tell them? Why is this so stressfull it's good news, people will be happy....right?   

"Come on we are going to be late" "I'm coming I'm coming...... Ok ready let's go" "Can you believe it, it's been six weeks already" "I know, we will have our first ultrasound today, we'll get to see our baby, or at least what it looks like now" "I'm so excited". As I got into the car I rubbed my belly, well not really belly, more like little knob, but I can see and feel it, it's still small but it's there. If you didn't know me you wouldn't even see it, but those who know me will definitely be able to see the difference. My parents and sibling will see it for sure, and I'm not one to gain weight easily so that couldn't be the cause for my little bump, but I was excited to go to the doctor.   

It was a little uncomfortable with the probe but it was the best way to take a look and see how the pregnancy was going and if everything is alright. Hope held my hand and we were both looking at the screen, "We will see the embryo with the yolk sack soon, just need to get the right angle. Oh well look at that" "What, what is it, is something wrong?" "No, I believe it's good news, it seems like you have three embryo's" "Three? What does that mean?" "It means triplets Kell, you will be carrying three babies" "Holy shit, can I even do that?" "Yes, just need to follow doctors orders, right?" "Yes, everything should be fine, we will have to monitor you more closely than a normal pregnancy, meaning regular ultra sounds. And your diet will be important, but everything should be fine no need to worry" "Three babies, at once, three, it's too much" "It will be ok Kell, you can do this I'm here with you, you have your friends and family, everyone will be there to support you, just relax" "Hope three babies are too much, how will we handle them" "We will be fine, we can do this"   

I was freaking out triplets, seriously triplets how did this happen, why? I don't think I can handle triplets, it's just too much, I'll be huge, they won't be in the womb for the entire time necessary, meaning they will have to stay on the hospital after birth. What if something is wrong with one or all of them, with three the chances are higher for something to go wrong. I am scared, really scared. "Babe look at me, you're really quiet, what's wrong" "I'm scared, really scared" "Why" "What if something goes wrong? What if they're sick? What if it's too much too handle?" "Stop, stop right there, we will deal with anything that is thrown our way, but right now, you are fine and our babies are fine, so try not to worry too much, please." She leaned in and gave me a kiss "I love you" "Love you too ".   

When we got home Hope gave me a hug rubbing my back, she then suddenly picked me up and threw me on our bed before tickling me "Stop, stop, stop, stop" I was breathing heavily "Why did you do that?" "I wanted to hear you laugh, and get that frown off your face, you are a lot prettier without it" I put some of her hair behind her ear, "Thank you" "You're welcome"   

We were flying out to Georgia for thanks giving "You nervous?" "Yes! I don't even know how to tell them" "It will be fine, they'll be happy" Even as I say this I'm not really sure if it's true, but I was hoping it was. We were quiet for most of the flight just holding hands and listening to music, when the pilot said that we were landing in a little while my hands started sweating and I could feel my heart starting to race, this was it in an hour her parents would know and hopefully we would still have a good thanks giving.   

When we got to the house, I think I was probably white as a sheet, I was feeling a little sick "Kell, you ok?" "No, no I'm not" "What's wrong?" "I feel really nauseous, like I might throw up right now" "Do you think it's something you ate?" "I don't know but I don't feel well at all" "Come on let's get you inside, you don't look well either" She paid the driver and hauled all our luggage to the door before ringing the bell. "I'm going to be sick right now really" I just couldn't hold it in any longer, I turned and ran to the flowers before being sick, I just felt someone taking my hair out of my hands and holding it while rubbing my back lightly.When I was done I turned to see Hope and at the door were my parents looking a lottle worried. "Think you'll be able to make it inside?" "Yeah" "Ok come on" and she held me all the way inside.   

"Honey you look really pale, are you sure you're alright?" "I think it was just something I ate, I'll be fine" "Why don't you go and lay down a little Kell, maybe it will help" "Yeah ok" she went to the room and I was left alone with her parents and siblings "When did she start feeling sick?" "She didn't say anything till we got here, and then she threw up" "If it's something she ate why aren't you sick?" "I didn't eat on the plane, maybe it was from there" "Yeah, I'm sure she will be ok" "So what's new with you guys" just keep them talking so they won't ask you too many questions, I wasn't really listening too carefully but enough to be able to know what's going on.   

I went to check on Kelley she was fast asleep when I went into the room, I layed down next to her and snuggled in, I was tired from the early flight and trying not to say anything that would give our news away, I wanted her there with me. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a knock on the door, at first I didn't want to say anything but I couldn't seem to ignore it "Come in" "O sorry, I didn't want to disturb you, just wanted to see how Kelley is doing" "She's still asleep, but she looks better" "Yeah, well you look tired as well I'll leave you two alone now" "Thanks, we'll be down when she wakes up" "Ok" and she was gone, now finally I can take my nap.    

When I woke up Hope's arm was around my waist holding me to her, her knees bent behind mine, no surprise that I was the little spoon. "Hey, wake up" and I nudged her lightly "Hey" she said sleepily "How are you feeling?" "A lot better, but still a little nauseous" "You look a whole lot better" "Thanks" "Want to go down stairs now" "Not yet, I'm very comfortable" "Mmmmm me too" "What time is it?" "It's five" "Already, I was sleeping for like two hours" "I know but I didn't want to wake you and I wanted a nap as well" "Did you tell them yet?" "No, I didn't want to say anything without you there" "I appreciate that"   

After about fifteen minutes we went down to help with dinner "You look so much better now, how are you feeling?" "Still a little nauseous but I feel alot better" "I'm glad, I have a pill that can help you with your nausea" "Yeah that would be great" "Actually Kell, I don't know if you can just take anything" "Why wouldn't she be able to just drink anything" "Right, uhm we actually have something to tell you" I reached for Hope's hand and grabbed it tightly, she gave me a reasuring squeeze "Uhm, maybe you should sit down" "Alright, what is it" my Mom looked really worried "Well uhm, you know we took that vacation to Jamaica right, well when uhm we were there we started talking about having kids" "Ok, so are you on some type of hormone therapy, is that why you are sick? Why didn't you tell me" "No Mom that's not it, we uuh well we're pregnant"   

There was absolute silence and everyone was staring at us, I could feel my heart racing and I was just looking back at my family "Congrats Sis, that's great, Mom isn't that great?" "My baby is pregnant, i'm so happy for you two, why didn't you tell me" she ran up to me and gave me a hug, my sister was hugging Hope. My dad walked up slowly and I was nervous all over again, he gave me a big hug and whispered "Congrats, you're going to be a good Mom" as he pulled away I saw he had tears in his eyes and I started tearing up myself, my brother just smiled and gave me a hug, Hope grabbed my hand again and said "I think you guys should maybe sit down again, cause there is something else we have to tell you, Kelley gave me a nod.   

"Please don't tell us your pregnant too" my brother said "Uhm no, but Kelley is pregnant with triplets" "Geez Sis you really do go all out, three in one, good luck" "I think I need a drink" "You ok Mom" "Yes, I just can't believe I'm going to be the grandmother of three by this time next year, this is so exciting, we need some champagne" "I can't drink Mom" "We'll get non-alcoholic champagne just for you" "Thanks" "Don't worry if you can't drink then I can't drink either babe" "So a bottle for us then" I laughed "You bet". My sister hugged me again "I can't believe it, I can't wait to be an aunt"   

The rest of the dinner wasn't as exciting but it was still mostly dominated by the pregnancy news, everyone looked happy and said they were excited. I was just relieved that they took it so well even if we had to endure a little flack for not telling them we were planning this. When we told them why we did it they understood. Everyone sat and talked till late into the evening and we were pretty tired when we went up to bed. "I have a feeling that this is going to be a good weekend" "Me too, I'm glad everything went well" "Me too, I don't know why I was so worried" "They looked really happy, and I'm really happy too" "Yeah?" "Yeah".


	22. Killing time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I struggled with getting the story where I wanted it, not alot happening in this one but it sets up the next chapter nicely. Hope you guys enjoy it.

It was great being with my family during thanks giving, being nauseous most of the time wasn't that much fun but it was great knowing that I was actually experiencing morning sickness. Luckily it really was only morning sickness, a couple of hours after waking up I was nauseous but before the afternoon came round I was much better.   

"I can't believe we leave tomorrow already" "I'm going to miss both of you, it was nice having you here. You should visit more often, especially now" "Yeah, but you can come and visit us too, we have the space and I love having you there Mom" "Well all I can tell you is when those babies are born I will be there for a month, I can't wait to see my grandchildren" "I would appreciate that Mom I think we are going to need all the help we can get" "You will both do great. But for now how about we order some pizza and get ready to play some board games tonight" "Just so you know Hope is just as competative as I am" "Well I guess that means tonight will end in fighting" "Probably"   

"I'm going to miss you guys, I'll call you when we land, and Erin I better see you on Skype tonight" "Bye honey, see you soon" "Yeah don't worry Kell I'll see you tonight" "Bye guys" "Bye, travel safely". I was exhausted when we got home "I'm tired, think we need to go to bed early" "I second that, wanna save some time and take a bath with me?" "The sooner I can get to bed the better" "And here I thought the alure of me naked would be your reason" "Well that too.....but the alure of going to bed is higher" I got a pillow in the face for that "I'm not even that far along in the pregnancy and you already don't want me" the smirk on her face told me she was just kidding.   

After a nice long bath I went to the kitchen to make a small dinner, ground beef with some veggies, a nice stir fry. I put it on a tray and headed for our room, usually I don't like to eat in bed but sometimes it's just easier, like tonight, we're both tired and Kelley still has to Skype her sister. "Smells good, thank you for making it" "You're welcome....thank you for keeping the bed warm" she laughed "You're welcome. O here's Erin" "Hey Sis, how was your flight" I put a tray in front of Kelley and handed her a knife and fork "It was fine, you know the usual, glad to see you got home fine as well" "Yeah you know me responsible driver" We both laughed at this "You're a terrible driver, how many times have you hit something with your car?" "I don't know a couple of times"   

"Sorry, but I'm starving and having food in front of me is not helping" the first bite tasted heavenly "hhmmmmm this is good, new spice?" "Wow good job, yeah I thought I would try something different, is it a winner?" "Yessss" I leaned in and gave her a quick peck. "Ok seriously Kell, you need to find me a man like Hope" "Sorry she's an original" "Why can't I find someone that will bring me dinner in bed?" "Maybe you've already found him and you just don't know it" "Who are you talking about" she narrowed her eyes at me and I just shrugged "Just a thought" "How about you Hope, can you find me someone, I'm sure you know a lot of people that fit the bill". Hope almost choked on her water, "What is your 'bill' exactly?" "You know, nice, funny, charming, good looking, good body, rich, sensitive, he should have good manners, good relationship with his family, good friends and willing to bring me food in bed, that type of person" "Are you sure you're looking for a man and not a fantasy? Cause I don't think anyone fits that bill" "O come on, if I were a guy that would be me" "So you're basically saying that you want to date yourself? That's weird" I was laughing so hard at their conversation and Erin was not appreciating it at all. "You know what I'm tired I think I'm just going to go to bed" "Don't be mad Erin, she was just playing, right?" "Yeah come on it was just a joke" "I know, but I really am tired I'll talk to you guys soon ok. Love you bye." Love ya too bye bye" "Bye"   

I woke up to the sounds of Hope in the kitchen, so I got up and went to the kitchen, as usual without turning around she gave me a cup of coffee, "Decaf just the way you like it" "How do you keep doing that?" "I hear the door when you open it, and you need your morning fix of coffee" "Yes I do, but decaf doesn't have the same effect, still tastes good""I know what you mean, I'm still tired" "Why are you up this early anyway?" "I need to go to work, I have a lot of paperwork and Christine has off this week since she stayed here for thanks giving, and I owe her a vacation so I have a lot to do today. I already ate, just making some for you. What are your plans for today?" "Probably just going to be doing some cleaning, go to see the team, do some shopping we need sone food, nothing solid really" "Well you can come visit me if you want, for lunch"   

Before I knew it she was out the door with a quick kiss, and now I really didn't have anything to do so I called Tobin and Alex. "Hey guys, how's the planning going" "Hey, it's crazy how do people plan a wedding seriously this is exhausting" "It wasn't that bad, what I can remember anyway" "Duh Kell that's because Hope did pretty much everything, you were lucky" "Yeah I guess, so when are we getting our invite?" "You haven't gotten it yet?" "No, I have been waiting for weeks now" "We sent them out a while ago, I wonder why you haven't received yours yet. Well you guys are coming right?" "Of course wouldn't miss it for the world, when is it?" "It's the 17th of January, in LA, near Alex's family" "Ok, I'm sure we will be there but you guys need to come visit us" "We will, we were thinking of coming out on New Years, visiting Tobs family, and you guys of course" "Yeah you should do that, I miss you guys" "We miss you too, are you better now?" "Uh?" "You weren't playing cuase you were sick, so are you better now?"   

"Oh well uhm, I wasn't really sick, well I'm not sick" "Why didn't you play then?" "I was hoping to tell you guys in person but I'm pregnant...." "Congratulations Kell!!!" both of them yelled "We didn't even know you guys were trying?" "Well we didn't tell anyone, but there is more, I'm pregnant with triplets" "O my gosh Kell, thats amazing how are you feeling? Are you showing yet? I want to see? Can we come sooner to visit I just want to hug you" "Calm down Alex, I'm showing, and you guys can come and visit anytime" "Tobin's already looking for tickets, Tobs when are we leaving?" "Hang on I need to check costs and times I don't want to leave at five" "Ok ok, did you tell your parents yet" "Yeah, we told them during thanks giving" "I can already see your mothers face, I bet she was shocked" "Yeah they were, but they were happy and we are happy so everything is good" "How far along are you?" "It's almost two months now" "Wow, I'm still shocked this is so great I can't wait to meet them" "That's still quite a while away" "I know but I'm still excited, ok so looks like the earliest flight we can get is tomorrow, is that fine with you" "Yeah, I can't wait to see you guys tomorrow, when do you land?" "At five pm" "Great so I'll go and pick you up tomorrow, can't wait to see you guys, but now I have to go and buy some groceries, how long are you guys staying?" "Is a week ok?" "Yeah that's fine, ooo I'm really excited, can't wait for tomorrow" "Us too, see you guys tomorrow then" "Definitely, bye guys" "Bye Kell!"   

What a day seriously, it felt like a week, I can't wait to get home and relax. Maybe have a nice dinner before finishing up some more stuff, and hopefully not getting to bed too late. This traffic was also killing me a snails pace is faster than this, I hate it when it takes this long to get out of the city if it wasn't for work I would only come to the city if it was really necessary. I grab my phone and send a text to Kelley just to let her know that I'm going to be late cause of the traffic. This day just needs to be over.   

Man I am seriously bored, staying at home sucks, I need something to do thankfully Hope will be home soon and Alex and Tobin will be here tomorrow, maybe I'll start looking for things for the babies, cribs, strollers, paint, clothes, toys geez I need to make a list and start getting things done. Just then I got a text 'Hey, I'm going to be late traffic :(, love you' Just great, now what am I going to do, I should probably finish dinner, she'll be starving if she's going to be late. I need to find something to do, I can't just sit around for the next 7 months. But what can I do, I'm pregnant, maybe I should do some writing, like a blog or something.   

Getting home at eight is no fun, it took me two hours to get home, I don't even want to finish my other work just want some food and sleep. I walk in and I smell chicken, smells good , really good man I'm hungry. "That smells heavenly, what is it?" "Roast chicken, mash, and vegetables" "I'm hungry, starving actually, today was a really long day I just want to sit and relax, with some food of course" "Well luckily there is food and I can help you relax" the tone in her voice didn't go unnoticed. "I'm sure you can, question is can I afford it" "I'm not some hooker, I'll help you for free" I laughed "I wasn't talking about money, more about time, I still have some work to do"  she pouted a little "Aaaww poor baby, but I'm here if you want my help" "I'll keep that in mind, now how about some dinner, my stomach is eating itself"   

At first I sat watching some TV but to be honest I was still bored and maybe a little horny, and now I have to hope that Hope isn't too tired later, this sucks. I slowly walked to her office and peeked in the door, she was concentrating so hard it was really cute. "What are you staring at" I was a little startled when she said that cause I didn't think she saw me. "Just wanted to see if you were still busy" "I'm working as fast as I can, I want this done" "I'll leave you to it then, the quicker you finish the quicker you can come....keep me busy" I turned and left.   

It was maybe ten minutes later when Hope walked into the room "That was not fair, you're an evil woman for doing that to me" "I didn't do anything" I said in the sweetest voice I had "Yes, you're an angel" "I know" we kept moving closer and closer to each other "When are Alex and Tobin getting here?" "The land at five we should be home by six maybe six thirty depending on traffic" our eyes were locked on each others and now we were a couple of feet apart. "How about we go take a shower, I wanted a bath earlier, but right now I have other things on my mind" "I hope we have the same things on our mind, otherwise I will be disappointed" "Oh I'm sure we have the same thing in mind"   

We started kissing and undressing each other for the shower, we washed each other, it felt great having her hands all over me, the perfect foreplay. We dried each other off and that is when the gloves came off, I quickly pushed her towards the bed and we were kissing each other hungrily our hands were roaming all over. When we got to the bed we crawled up till her head was on a pillow, and that is when I attacked her neck, kissing, licking and sucking on the pulse point, she was already moaning and breathing heavily. When I put my hands on her breasts I could feel that they were bigger I looked down and could actually see that they were bigger. I started kissing all over her breasts and took a nipple into my mouth before gently nibbling on it. She was maoning loudly her hands in my hair keeping me there, I left her breats and spent alot of time on her stomach, usually  it was very flat and defined, but now there was a bump that was visible and I couldn't stop kissing and caressing it.   

I moved lower and was kneeling over her thighs, I started slowling rubbing her nub with my thumb she got wetter and wetter, I inserted one finger moving in slow at first then faster and faster all the while still rubbing her clit with my thumb . She started moaning louder and I could see her muscles start to quiver, I could feel her contractions starting and knew she was close. I kept curling my fingers up and rotating my wrist, she went over the edge and her back was arched, then suddenly she came up and her forehead was almost pressed against mine her lips inches from mine. With such an invitation I kissed her while still moving my hands slowly bringing her down from her high. She was breathing heavily and cluthing me tightly to her.   Everyrhing felt like jelly, I was breathing heavily but somehow I still held her close. As she removed her fingers I involuntarily let out a soft moan "Your turn" and I quickly flipped us over before kissing her deeply. Before I knew it she was coming undone in my hands, breathing heavily with her eyes closed, I kissed her again slowly with our legs intertwined and me mostly on top of her. She brought her hands around my waist and pulled me closer even though I was already as close as I can be. Our kissing slowed down and we eventually fell asleep.

When I wake up Hope is already out of bed I walk out of our room and head to the kitchen, "That better not be real coffee" "Don't worry it's not, there's one for you too" I kissed her soundly on the lips "I don't want coffee" and I kissed her again. I nibbled on her ear and kissed down to her neck, she tilted her head to the side and moaned softly, I could feel her heartbeat increase through her neck and smiled "This will wake you up better, don't you think" "Mmm y-yeah". This was the first time we fooled around in the kitchen and I was sure we needed to do it more often, "Breakfast was delicious" and she blushed beet red, "It most definitely was" I kissed her again, I was still kind of horny "Mmmm, no stop, I'm going to be late if you do that, and you need to get everything ready for our guests" "Do I have to?" "Yes, besides when they are here you're going to have a lot of fun and you know it" "Yeah yeah"   

So she went to work and I got our guest room ready and put out some extra towels, I cleaned the room making sure there is no dust and then I made myself some lunch, a nice sandwich. Quickly washing the dishes I grabbed my keys and went to the airport, with traffic it would take about two hours and I didn't want to be late. I got there at a quarter past four so I walked around a bit but not too far from the gate. I got some water for me and the girls, I was getting really excited for the week.   

When I saw them we were all running at each other, it was the weirdest hug with three people not really fitting but it was great and I squeezed as hard as I could. "This is going tp be a great week, I can't wait to hang out with you guys" "Kell look at your belley, it's so cute" "Can I touch it" "Tobs really" "What I wanna know what yours is going to feel like" "Aaawww., love you Tobs" "Love you too" "Ok ok let's get out of here or do you guys want some food first" "FOOD!" I had to laugh come on let's go get some sandwiches or something then we'll have a proper dinner at home" "Ok, but now seriously can I touch your belly" "Yes go ahead touch it" "Finally" she reached out and slowly rubbed my little belly. "This is so cool, I can't wait to see these little guys"   

As I was driving home they were eating their food, "You sure you don't want anything Kell?" "Yeah, I'm good I ate before coming to get you guys. But hows the wedding planing going?" "Dude it's killer, there are way too many things to choose from, plates, food, flowers, music, cake, decorations, seating, invitations, where will the reception be, it's like a never ending list" "But you've made some decisions right?" "Yeah, but it feels like we haven't done anything at all" "Try not too stress too much, you'll get it done" "Yeah, luckily Tobin isn't too picky if I really like something she's pretty much on board with it" "Anything for you" "So any idea why we haven't received our invite yet?" "No our other guests have gotten theirs, it's weird" "Yeah, but we got you another one hopefully you will get it" "Yeah, hopefully"   "What are we doing this week?" "I don't really have a plan, what do you guys wanna do?" "Dunno but we'll think of something we always do, but more important, what's for dinner?" we all laughed Tobin was always hungry "What do you want?" "I dunno surprise me" "Just get some pizza Kell" "Ok thanks Alex". We listened to music while driving "So how's Hope doing?" "She's good, glad you guys are coming" "And how does she feel about your three babies" "From what she's said and what I've seen she happy about it, she's actually been really cute you know, she talks to them when we go to bed. And when she's done she just rubs my belly for a little while, it actually puts me to sleep so quickly it's a little embarrasing" "Aaaww that's so cute, do a lot of people rub your belly" "Well what do you think, the first thing Tobin did was rub my belly, even I do it, Hope does it, but I don't mind cause it's all the people I care about".   

When I got home I could hear the laughing and talking from the kitchen, I put down my bag and walked in "Hey babe" she walked over and gave me a kiss, a pretty passionate one. Alex cleared her throat "Ok lovebirds we know you missed each other" "How was your flight?" "It was fine, same as always long and boring" "Well that's good we don't want any drama" "Yeah I suppose" "So what's for dinner?" "Pizza" "Fantastic I'm starving, so are we going to watch a movie?" "Yeah sure, what do you have?" "We've got a lot of stuff what are you guys in the mood for?" "Comedy!" I just shook my head "I don't even want to know how you guys did that. Mmmmm let's see comedy, Identity thief?" "Something older, let's watch My big fat greek wedding" "Yeah that's a good one" "Ok everyone agrees" "Yes"   

It was a fun night, but I was so tired the next morning and they were all still sleeping, I needed coffee but we only had decaf, which would have to do" I made some eggs and left then in the oven to keep warm before heading off to work. I suppose it was probably time to tell Christine as well since Kelley has told a few people. Maybe we should have a barbeque this weekend to celebrate, Christine and I can do the grilling and Kelley can make some salad. If we need anything else we'll just buy some, no alchol of course so that won't be a problem, we could maybe get non-alcholic stuff, yeah I think it will be fun I just need to hear Kelley's opinion.   

"Hope made us breafast, how come you don't ever make me breakfast Alex?" "That's easy, cause you're always making me breakfast" "True dat" "So what are we doing today?" "Want to go do some shopping?" "Yeah, we could go look at some baby stuff" "Really" "Yeah, and you can go look at some maternity clothes, with three babies you're going to need it soon" "Are you trying to tell me I'm already fat?" "No, but you will be with three babies, and with us here we can help you get cute stuff" "Fine, let's do that" "Yay, I can't wait to look at little baby socks and clothes" "I'm the one that's pregnant, why are you excited? Alex I think Tobin is trying to tell you something" "Don't worry Kell we've had this conversation before" "Just don't tell me you're pregnant already" "Ooh no definitely not, but in future I plan on being" "Ok, so is everyone ready, or do you need to do some primping.....yes I'm talking about you Alex" "I'm not that bad" Tobin and I looked at each other before we burst out laughing.   

When it was time for lunch we went to surprise Hope with a salad and our company of course. "Hey, what are you guys doing here" and she gave me a quick peck on the lips "We just came to surprise you with lunch" "That's nice of you thanks, wanna sit in the cafeteria?" "Yeah sure" we walked over to the cafeteria and sat down "So what did you guys do today" before I could even start Alex was already telling her everything. "Maternity clothes already, really?" "Don't worry Hope we got her some hot stuff" "Well then I guess I can't wait to see you in your new hot clothes" "Sarcasm isn't necessary" "I'm not sarcastic, just sceptical" "Well you're going to have to wait a couple of weeks before you can see it" "That's not too bad, O I was thinking maybe we should have a barbeque this weekend with Alex and Tobin here we can invite your other teammates and break the news and I can tell Christine as well" "Yeah sure sounds like fun,just tell me you're making your ribs" "If you want it you got it, but then you have to go and pick up the meat, the longer it marinates the better it tastes" "We can do that, how much should I get?" "That depends on how many people you want to invite" "Ok I'll just get a few pounds" "Ok, but I have to go kow, thanks for lunch, drive home safe ok" "Ok, have a good day" "See ya later" "Bye guys" "Bye"   

It was finally weekend time for some friends and barbeque, I was up early to get everything ready and to make some dessert a cherry cheesecake, it's always been a winner. While I was making the cheesecake, Tobin was making breakfast, "I have a feeling your more in the kitchen than Alex" "I don't even know of Alex's knows where our knives are" we laughed at this "That's terrible, at least Kelley makes food...sometimes" "Yeah, I don't know how safe it is to eat Alex's food actually" "That bad?" "You have no idea" "I guess I'm lucky then" "Very Kelley's food is good" "Yes it is, you excited for today" "I'm looking forward to your ribs, they look amazing" "Thanks, they are good" "I know Kelley hasn't stopped talking about them since we bought it" "Now I'm worried your expectation is too high" "If it's good you'll be fine" "Ha thanks"   

The house was full of people and we were having a good time altough I was a little worried about Kelley she looked kind of sick ans she didn't eat anything "Hey, you feeling sick again?" "Yeah, my stomachs a bit upset" "Do you maybe want to go lay down?" "I don't want to leave you here with everyone" "I'll be ok, don't worry about me, Alex and Tobin can help" "Are you sure?" "Yes, just go" "Ok" when she got up she looked a little woozy so I grabbed her by the arm and took her inside "Here take it easy, I'll take my phone with me so you can just call if you need anything ok?" "Ok  love you" "Love you too" I closed the door and went back to our geusts. "She ok?" "Yeah she's just feeling a little sick" "Hopefully it's not something she ate" "I think it may be a little morning sickness" "It's the middle of the afternoon" "That doesn't matter"   

Just then my phone rang, it was Kelley.


	23. bad news

I didn't even answer the phone I just went to our room, shaking my head I entered "That was quick" I thought she wanted me to hold her hair back or something like that, but when I saw her I knew something was wrong. She was clutching her stomach and pain was written  all over her face "Something is wrong, it hurts too much", trying to keep the panic from my voice I said "It's alright, we'll just call the doctor, just hold on". I grabbed my phone and dailed the number, I relayed everything to her and she said that it would be best if we went to the hospital and that she would meet us there. I was starting to panic a little but wanted to keep her as calm as possible.   

"Alex I need to take Kell to the hospital, can you just take care of everything here?" "Yeah of course, what's wrong with Kelley?" "I don't know but we need to go". All the way to the hospital I could see how much pain Kelley was in and she was getting really pale, "We're almost there just hang in there ok" I was driving really fast, and maybe not as safely as I should have, but I needed to get her to the hospital. I rushed inside to get some help, and they helped get Kelley to Dr. Kramer.   

"Ok Kelley now try and relax and tell me what's going on?" I had no idea how I was supposed to relax when I was feeling this badly, hunched on the table clutching at my stomach "I'm in extreme pain, feeling feverish, abdominal pain and back pain, I-I can't  ssstand up straight it h-hurts too much" "Ok,I'm just going to check it out so I'm going to need you to lay on your back, I know it hurts and it's uncomfortable, but it's necessary" I reached for Hope's hand and turned onto my back. The pain was nearly unbearable and I wouldn't be surprised if I bruised Hope's hand. Having the vaginal probe inserted was always uncomfortable even if it was necessary.   

I was looking intently at the doctor trying to figure out what was going on, the feeling was still uncomfortable but I couldn't tell what was going on her face was impassive. I couldn't tell if anything was seriously wrong but in my gut I knew the news wouldn't be good. "Ok, I'm going to do a dopler test now so we can have a listen to the heartbeats" I just nodded my head. When I heard the heartbeats I felt relieved, but I could hear that something was different I just didn't know what.   

When I heard those heartbeats I almost breathed a sigh of relief, but I immediately realized that something was wrong. The beats weren't right I didn't know what it was and I saw a flash of what looked like dread on the doctors face, or maybe I was just imagining things, but I know something is wrong Kelley wouldn't be in so much pain if everything was alright, and I could tell something was wrong as well, it just sucks that this has to happen now everything was going well. We were happy, the babies were safe, now it feels as if there is a rope tied around my chest and it's being pulled tighter and tighter.   

"I'm just going to check on something I'll be right back" she wrote something down and went out. I looked up at Hope "Something's wrong, I can feel it" I was still in pain and squeezing Hope's hand, "It doesn't matter what's wrong we will get through this, I promise" "What if it's really bad" "Doesn't matter what's wrong we'll get through it cause I love you, and you love me" "How long do you think we will have to wait, I feel like I can't breathe right now" "Yeah, me too, I don't think she will torture us for too long" I gave her a smile cause she was at least trying to lighten the mood. The doctor came back and to be honest it felt like my heart stopped beating it just looked like bad news was written all over her face.   

When she came back Kelley was already dressed but obviously still in pain, but the medication the nurse brought in seemed to have helped. When she went to sit back behind her desk I could feel my heart racing, we sat down in the chairs and waited for her to talk "I know you guys are scared, and I wished I could tell you everything is fine, but unfortunately it looks like on of the fetusses hearts has stopped beating..... you lost one baby, and the other two are in distress because of the miscarriage. I recommend that you go on bedrest for a couple of days and I would suggest staying in hospital for tonight just for observation"   

I couldn't breathe it felt like my heart stopped beating we lost one baby, one of our little babies didn't make it, what did I do wrong, why did this happen, I really felt numb my brain wasn't working "W-why did this happen?" "There are a few reasons but the most likely is that there was something wrong with the fetus chromosomally and it just aborted itself, there was nothing to do, it just happens" I could feel Hope's grip tighten on my hand "What about the other two, will they be alright?" "Well as I said they are in distress and there is a chance that you can lose them, but we are going to do everything we can to keep that from happening ok" "What do we do now?" "I'll get you admitted tonight, and in the morning we will take another look" "Ok, let's do that" "Alright come on then"   

I didn't know what to do, I couldn't think I just had this big ball of sadness inside me, the saying really is true, 'You don't know what you have till you lose it', I just went wherever Kelley went, she didn't look like herself at all, she looked so dull and lifeless, there was no energy or spark to her, she hardly did anything it was like she was stuck in her own world. Worst of all is that she wouldn't look at me, she wouldn't let me hold her hand, so I just stood there in silence looking at her and she was just staring at some random spot. It scared me, she was so emotionless, this was just so bizarre, she didn't even have tears in her eyes and it was taking all of my willpower to not cry, how was she so calm?   

I couldn't look at her, I just couldn't if I did I know it would really hit me and I won't be able to stop the tears and for right now I don't want to cry in front of everyone. I feel so bad, what did I do wrong that killed our little baby? I was so careful, I didn't over eat or excersice, I wasn't stressed out about anything, I didn't drink any alcohol or caffeine, and I don't smoke, so what went wrong, why did this happen, how am I going to look at her again, she was so attached to the babies. Always talking to them kissing my belley where she thought their foreheads would be, reading stories to them already, and now, now one is dead, one died inside of me.   

It was quiet now, everyone has gone and it's just me and Hope, thinking about her and the babies has brought tears to my eyes and I can see that she is looking at me "What will we tell everyone?" she walked over and grabbed my hand, "The truth, that one of our little ones didn't make it, but we still have two left, we still have twins to take care of" "Why did this happen?" I couldn't control it anymore I started crying "I don't know why this happened to us, but we still have two babies left, in my book that's still amazing" "I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry" "This was not your fault, look at me" I looked up at her "Promise me that you won't blame yourself"  I tried to answer but I couldn't do it.   

"Promise me" there was just silence "Nature made a decision that we would never have made, but it isn't your fault and I need you to promise me that you won't blame yourself" "I promise"  I was now sitting next to her bed holding her hand and rubbing my thumb up and down her hand. It was nice to sit like this and she seemed to have calmed down a bit, it was getting late and I had numerous texts from Alex asking what was going on, but I was a little hesitant about asking Kelley what she wanted to tell them, cause she seemed to be alright now. "Kell, do you want to tell Alex and Tobin....they're concerned about you" "Where are they?" "I think they're still at the house, why?" "I want to tell them, but not with a text or over the phone, do you think they will come here?" "They love you, I'm sure they will" I put some hair behind her ear and gave her a kiss on her forehead, "You are amazing, I love you" "I love you"   

"Hey, would you guys come down to the hospital, Kelley says she would like to see you" "Is she alright, what happened?" "It would be easier if you just came here" "We'll be there as soon as we can" "See you soon" I walked back to her room she was crying again, I didn't think it would have been possible to break my heart more, but this seemed to do just that. She was looking away from the door out the window, I walked over and climbed onto the bed hugging her to me, she turned and buried her face in my chest her head directly under my chin. I could feel my shirt getting wet and I pulled her closer "Just let it all out" she just kept on crying clutching my shirt tightly in her hands. I was glad that she was crying so much, I knew that she wouldn't be able to talk about this for a while, but crying was good.   

I have no idea how long I was crying for, but it really felt like there were no more tears left, how is it possible to cry so much over someone I hadn't even met yet, but it hurt knowing that one of my kids wasn't going to get the chance to grow up. I will never know what it would have been, a boy or a girl, what it would have looked like, what the sound of it's voice would have been like, if it was going to play any sport, if it would fall off it's bike and scar it's knee, or if it would have had many friends and who would those friends have been, now I don't even get the chance to see what it's life would have been like and that is not fair, that is eating at me what would life have been like if today didn't happen?   

I was starting to calm down, starting to feel sleepy when there was a knock on the door "Hey, can we come in?" wiping at my eyes while still tightly tucked under Hope's chin I just said "Yes" I could hear them walk in amd this was it, telling people was going to be hard and was going to make it all real, we really did lose one of our little nuggets. I gave Hope one last hug before peeking over her shoulder at my two best friends, worry was written all over their faces and seeing us like this was probably not helping, I thought a little smile may help but right now I just couldn't manage it. "You guys can come closer you know" wow I sounded really hoarse.

"We don't want to interrupt anything" "You're not, I'm just a little sad" "Do you want to talk about it?" "There is something we have to tell you..." I could hear my voice breaking, "I'll tell them" I just shook my head 'yes' "Uhm, we lost one of the babies, the other two are alright" they came rushing over "Kell we're so sorry this happened. Do you need anything?" "No this is perfect" I just lay there wrapped up in Hope, Alex and Tobin, I felt so loved and that is when I knew I would get through this, I would never forget my little nugget, but I would be alright.   

I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep but I woke up with me still tucked into Hope and Alex and Tobin were asleep on two chairs that were pulled next to each other, I could tell from Hope's breathing that she was awake "Did you sleep at all?" "Yes" I could tell she was lying "Don't lie to me, you should get some sleep, you're probably really tired and you have to take me home today" "I can't sleep, I tried but I just can't seem to do it, maybe when we get out of here and go home" "I'm holding you to that, you better sleep at home" "How are you doing today?" "I-I don't really know, you?" "I just keep thinking about everything we won't get to experience, but I'm so thankful we still have two little ones" "I'm glad I have you and two little ones" she pulled me closer "Me too"   

The drive home was quiet we were just holding hands in the backseat, Tobin was driving and Alex was behind us with their rented car, Kelley had made the suggestion when we got outside and I agreed with her I was too tired, am too tired to drive. She was looking out the window and I could still see the sadness in her posture, I wished I knew what she was thinking, I wished I knew what I was feeling. I sat there just thinking about everything and even though I did feel sad I was really happy that we still had two babies left, two kids to look after, she was still looking out the window when I reached over and put my other and on her stomach, I was looking at my hand on her stomach when she put her hand on mine. I looked up at her and she gave me a little smile, that is when I knew that I would get through this, yes I was still sad and I would never forget our little nugget, but I would be alright.   

We got home and Kelley walked me straight to our room, "Now you have to get some sleep" "Only if you stay with me" "You didn't even have to ask" I actually got into my pj's, brushed my teeth and climbed into bed, cuddling with Kell, before I knew it my eyes were starting to droop and I was falling asleep. When I woke up it was nice and warm, Kelley was still asleep and I had no intention of waking her up she needs this little escape. I just looked at her and I couldn't stop myself I put my hand on her stomach and started talking to our....twins. "Hey there guys, I know you can tell something is wrong so I'm just going to tell you what it is, your little brother or sister is gone. You won't remember him or her but mom and I will tell you about your brother or sister, don't worry about that. I hope you guys are better today and that you will keep mom company when I can't, she's going to need some support she misses your sibling. O one more thing I'm glad you two are alright, and I can't wait to meet you guys, I love you two, grow nice and strong"   

When I woke up Hope's hand was on my stomach, "You awake?" "Yes" "Did you even sleep?" "Yes, I did, and right now I am really comfortable, how did you sleep?" "I slept good, but now I need some food, you need to feed me" "I'm sure there will be leftovers from yesterday, so come on I'm hungry too" "You better heat it up first" "Is that even a serious statement, like I would give you cold food" "You just woke up, I just have to make sure" and with that my  stomach actually growled.   

"Hey, good to see you guys up, you hungry?" "Starving, have you guys eaten yet?" "Yeah we just ate, how are you guys?" "Well hungry for one, but I'm doing.....ok, I'm doing better" "Yeah me too. We still have some barbeque left over from yesterday?" "Yes, quite a lot, people sort of left when you went to the hospital" "I'm starving, I want some ribs tell me there are some ribs left" "Yes a lot" "Good, uhm are you guys still leaving today?" "We were talking and we could stay longer, but only if you help us with some planning" "O hell yes, it will give me something to do while on bedrest" "Hey Kell, how many ribs do you want?" "As much as you can fit on the plate babe. What have you done so far?" "We need you to help us with the flower arrangements, and getting our registry finished" "Thanks guys, this is going to be fun. Hope I'm going to go watch some TV will you bring the food?" "Yeah of course"   

Yesterday was not too bad, yes I still cried last night and wanted it to not be true, but I wasn't overwhelmed with sadness, I wasn't just thinking about everything that was lost, I even felt guilty when I realized that I wasn't thinking about my little nugget, but Hope said "Even if you don't think about him all day, doesn't mean he isn't still in your heart" it made me feel better, but right now I was nervous again, we have a doctors appointment and I'm not sure what to expect. "Hey you two, how are you holding up?" "We've been better" "I can believe that.....but today we are checking on your other two little bundles of joy" "Yes we are"   

After checking everything the doctor said that everything was fine with them but that she still wanted me on bedrest for a couple more days and that I should make another appointment for Monday. "Ok so when we get home you go back to bed, or the couch either way no moving around" "Yeah yeah I know, do you have to go back to work though?" "I wish I didn't have to, but I'll be quick and before you know it I'll be back, besides you get to help plan your best friends wedding that's great right" "Mmmmm I'm starting to think it's not" "Why, what's wrong?" "Tobin and Alex don't seem to agree on alot of wedding things which is probably why they are so behind on planning" "Well, see they really need your help, you can't let them down, and you are really good at organizing things" "I know but it's making them fight and I don't like fighting" "I know, but tell them that" "I'll try" "Now don't go stressing too much about it, they'll figure it all out" "Yeah yeah" "I'm sorry that I have to go back to work" "Hey, I get it no rest for the weary right" "Yeah, but you'll tell me if you need anything" "Of course"   

I felt bad about going back to work, but with two kids on the way and some extra hospital bills, we really needed all the money we could get. When I got home Kelley was on the couch watching a movie and there was no sign of Alex or Tobin, "Hey" I gave her a quick kiss "Where are your friends" "Hey,well they were working on my nerves so I gave them a time out" "A time out really? You sound like a mom already" "I know when I did it, that exact same thought flashed through my mind" "I uhm know that you uhm don't really want to talk about this but uhm have you decided on when you are going to tell you family?" I could see the sadness creeping back into her eyes "I told my mom that we should skype tonight with everyone so tonight is the night" I gave her a hug and while hugging her asked "Do you want me to tell them?" "No, I'll do it" "You sure?" "Yes, I'll do it" "Ok, I love you" "Love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but I've been busy at work I'll try to update at least once a week. Hope you enjoy it and feel free to tell me if you didn't haha.


	24. Chapter 24

"It hurts so bad, why is this happening again?" "We're almost at the hospital, don't think like that ok" "It feels the same, exactly the same" "Just hang on ok" Two weeks ago we were here rushing to the hospital only to find out that we lost a little one, now we are rushing to the hospital again, and my heart is in my throat beating furiously. Going throught the same tests as before was not helping the feeling of dejavu, I was just hoping the result would be different, I just couldn't understand why this was happening to us, why did we have to go through this, and would we have to go through it again?   

It was the same pain as last time, was it really happening again? Waiting for the doctor this time seemed so much worse than last time, maybe because this time we know what could be happening and it was terrifying. Again I was gripping Hope's hand so tight I was sure I would break it if I grabbed it any tighter. When the doctor came in it felt like all the breath in my body was gone, I tried reading her face again, and again I couldn't see anything. I could feel the sweat in my hand and my heart beating, my ears were ringing it sounded like wind was rushing past. I could see her mouth start to move but it was like I couldn't hear anything.   

"I have some good news for you, it was a close call but they are alright, to be honest I don't know why this happened there are a range of reasons, but I think it has to do with the loss of the other fetus. Usually when this happens it increases the chance of losing the other fetusses. Now I know this will be hard for you, but I think bedrest for the rest of the pregnancy would be the best thing to do. Now this doesn't mean that you can't walk around, but you need to stay of your feet and keep gravity from reeking havoc with your uterus. Having twins increases the stress on the uterus and that can lead to complications. I really urge you to take it seriously, cause this is serious you could lose these babies if you don't take care of yourself. But for now I'm sending you home to rest, so go and rest alright."   

I could finally breathe, they were ok, we weren't out of the woods yet, but they were alive and that's all that mattered. I was glad that I could take her home tonight, she's always more comfortable at home, everybody is. I pushed her out on the wheelchair, opened the car door and put her inside "You ready?" "Yeah" she sounded really tired, I reached over and grabbed her hand "I love you, you can do this, I'll help you, your friends will help you, your parents will help you, you're not alone" "I just want to go home ok" "Ok, try and get some sleep". The drive home was quiet it looked like she was sleeping, I wished this didn't happen, and 2 days before new years, her parents were at our house when this happened, they are probably freaking out a bit. Thank goodness we were home already.   

I woke her up and carried her inside, when I got throught the door her Mom was waiting "What happened is she ok? Is everyone ok?" "Yeah she's ok, just tired, I'm going to go put her to bed" "Ok". I put her in bed, she looked up at me "Why is this happening?" "I don't know, baby" "I'm so tired right now, I don't know if I can do this" "Just go to sleep baby, everything feels worse when you're tired, I'll be here when you wake up" I gave her a kiss on her forehead, "Just go to sleep". I sat with her till I was sure she was asleep.   

I walked back out to the kitchen and I sat down with my head in my hands, I could feel the tears starting to roll down my cheeks but there was nothing I could do to stop them. She wanted to give up already, and this was just the beginning, she had five months of bedrest ahead, how are we going to do this if she can't really do anything. I was crying now when I felt a hand on my back, I turned quickly to see Karin looking at me with concern in her eyes. I quickly wiped the tears away "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you?" "You didn't are you ok" "Not really, no" "Can I ask what happened tonight" I could feel the lump in my throat "She uhm she almost miscarried again, they are ok now, but uhm she needs to stay on bedrest till she delivers" "I'm sorry sweetheart, but we'll be here for you, you just have to ask" "I don't know how to do this if she has to be home in bed all day, I can't be here with her and I don't want her alone" "Then I'll stay here with her" "Can you even stay here for five months?" "I don't work anymore and I'll be staying here with the two of you so no money neccesary for accomodation, I don't see why not" "Thank you, I don't know how I can thank you enough" "Hey I get to spend more time with my daughter, that's all the thanks I need." She gave me a hug before going back to bed, I set my alarm early so I could make Kelley some breakfast.   

I quickly turned the alarm off and turned to look at Kelley, she was still asleep, her hair a little messy but she still looked so tired, I kissed her cheek before getting out of bed and tucking her in tightly again. I cut up some fruit and made waffles, I made more than enough for everyone, me, Kell, and Kelley's family who all came to visit for Christmas and New Years. I made some coffee for everyone and then made decaf for me and Kelley, I grabbed some whipped cream and put it all on a tray to take back to our room. I ran into Karin in the hall "Good morning, how are you doing?" "Morning, I've been better, there some breakfast in the kitchen if you want" "We'll talk later go eat some breakfast" "Ok, talk later"   

I felt myself being nudged but I still felt so tired I didn't want to wake up "Kell, come on wake up, it's time for breakfast" "I'm not hungry" I mumbled, she pulled me around "You have to eat" "I'm really not hungry" "I made waffles with fruit, I have cream and coffee, just eat something please" "I don't know if I can, I'm nauseous and not hungry" "Ok, I'm going to leave some for later then, do you want coffee?" "No thanks" "Do you mind if I eat?" "No go ahead" "You're mom wants to stay" "Why?" "So you won't be alone, I can't be here all the time and I don't want you to be alone" "You told her" "She's your mom" "That doesn't mean I wanted her to know"   

"Calm down Kell, if you don't want her here I'm sure we can work something out" "What are we going ro say 'Sorry mom, but I don't want you here' how is that going to sound" "Why don't you want her here?" "Cause I'm not a sick child, I'm a grown up, I can take care of myself" "I don't doubt that, but you 're not just taking care of yourself, are you?" I could see tears forming "I'm sorry, I'm just upset and I really don't feel well, I really do want my mom here, I just wished this isn't happening" "I get it Kell, that's why I'm so glad your mom is willing to stay" "Yeah my mom is great" "She really is, you're lucky you know" "I know, I'm sorry I got upset" "Already forgotten baby, already forgotten, you want some fruit?" "Are you really still trying to feed me?" "That depends on if you want it" she smiled at me before grabbing a strawberry from my plate and popped it in her mouth.   

"Baby I have to go get some food for the party, do you want to stay here or go to the couch, "Do we really have to have the party" "Yeah, your parents are here, Alex and Tobin are coming" "I know but all I can do is sit and watch, that's boring" "Kelley seriously, how will you not enjoy it with all of your closest friends and family" "Yeah but usually I'm dancing around drinking, eating too much, this year I can't dance or drink and I'm usually nauseous so I won't be eating too much either" "Listen I don't know what we are going to do, all I know is that it will be fun, my brother even said that he would try and come, we can make some new traditions" "You didn't tell me your brother may be coming I haven't seen him since the wedding" "Yeah, we'll I didn't want to say anything cause I'm not sure if he is going to make it" "Still it's pretty great if he's trying to come" "I know" "Well promise we one thing" "Anything" "We celebrate the Newu Year with a kiss" "Of course it's tradition" "Good, now take me to the couch" "Yes sir" "You can't carry me everywhere, we need to make a plan" "I already have one" "Yeah, what's that" "I'm going to get you a wheelchair from the office"   

I hated not being able to do anything, but the wheelchair was a great idea at least now I could move around and do some things for myself but I was still frustrated with the situation, which made me really irritable. This of course meant that I was fighting a lot more with Hope and my mom but they didn't seem to take it to heart which I really appreciated cause alot of the things I said I really didn't mean. But I was excited for the party I had missed Alex and Tobin, even if I saw them a week ago. I even got to help with the decorations and with putting the food out, it wasn't much but it was something and it kept me from being bored.   

We were sitting down for dinner, the music was playing softly in the background it was actually fun we were making jokes and laughing, we were halfway through dinner when the doorbell rang "Do you think it's Marcus?" "I don't know, I'll be right back" I was hoping it was Marcus I hadn't seen him in two years and would love to catch up with him. When I opened the door I was just speechless, I was angry and upset and hurt all at the same time "What is she doing here!" Right now I was really angry, at my brother for bringing her, and at her for coming in the first place "She came with me, she wanted to see you" "She's not welcome in this house, and you should have know better!" "Come on Hope it's been years, it's time to move on" "DON'T TELL ME IT'S TIME TO MOVE ON, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH WHAT I WENT THROUGH!" I knew I was yelling and I hardly ever yell but I was upset that my mother decided that she wanted to surprise me on New Years.   

We heard Hope yelling all the way to the dining room, which was really strange cause she hardly ever yells, she only yells when she is upset or trying to get a point across, "I'll be right back" and I wheeled over to the front door "I don't want her here and you should have asked, YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOW!" "Baby, what's wrong?" I could see Marcus but I had no idea who was with him, it wasn't his wife. "Woah Kelley, why are you in a wheelchair?" "It's none of your business" "Oh great my daughter is married to a pregnant invalid" "Why are you even here mother! Clearly you still don't care" "This is your mother?" "Yes, but she's not staying" "Of course she is" "What! Kelley no!" "She's staying! I haven't met her properly, and she hasn't met my family yet either" "You heard her, so let me in". To be honest I wasn't really happy about this, but it was the start of a new year and maybe it was time for them to make peace.

So Hope set two extra seats and handed them plates while putting their cutlery down "So Kelley what's with the wheelchair?" "Doctors orders, I have to be on bedrest but I didn't want to sit around today so Hope got me a wheelchair" and I smiled over at her, I could see she was still  fuming and just patted her knee, she looked at me, but she didn't smile, maybe this wasn't the best idea. "O ok, I thought  you were in a accident or something" "Luckily not" "Yeah" "Well I'm just glad you're not an invalid" "Stop saying that!" "Is it really so wrong for me to not want my daughter married to someone in a wheelchair" "Even if I was, it's none of your business" "Uhm honey this roast pork tastes really great" "Thanks mom" The tension around the table was rising at an alarming rate, and I was thankfull for my mom in that moment. It was quiet around the room now all anyone could hear was the sound of us eating.   

When we were done eating pretty much everyone helped clear the table, except for Hope's mom and then she even commented on our lack of staff, I never really pushed Hope for details about her childhood it always seemed to upset her cause of how her parents kicked her out, but sometimes she would talk about the  good times she had with Marcus, but she never talked about her parents and maybe I should have asked her more about it. "If you became a doctor this wouldn't have been a problem, you would have been abke to afford it" "Who says I can't afford it now" "If you could why are your guests cleaning up?" "Cause this is what normal families do, you know bond over meanial tasks like clearing the dishes" "It is totally unneccesary" "Why does it even matter, it's not your house" "Yes, but you are my daughter" "STOP SAYING THAT!" "Why, it's the truth" "We may be related, but you are not a mother, and besides you said it yourself you don't have a daughter" "O please that was years ago, haven't you grown up yet?"   

"Grown up? I grew up really fast thanks to you, why are you here anyway?" "Well you have a pregnant wife that I hadn't met yet, and the rest of her family of course" "You don't care about that, you haven't spoken two words to them, all you do is raise your nose at them like you are better than them" "It's hard to have conversations with people that have nothing in common with you" "It's easy you just ask then about their lives, you don't even know what they do" "Don't under estimate me dear of course I know what they do, I did check their background, it's quite clear that you did not, but it seems your wife is at least smart, going to Stanford is quite the accomplishment" "Wait, how did you know I went to Stanford?" "I had to check all of you out of course, you are family now"   

"What is this really about, you always have an agenda" "You make me out to be such a bad person, I'm not" "Your not a bad person but you always look out for yourself, that's why I don't know why you are here there is nothing here for you,I don't want you here and you don't want a physio as a daughter, so what changed?" "Your father died and you didn't go to the funeral, I wanted to tell you then that I really never wanted to send you away" "STOP LYING TO ME" "Why would I be lying?" "I don't know mother, but father died eight years ago, you had eight years to tell me but you didn't, so what changed" "You got married"   

"O my God, that's what this is about, you want to see if my kids will be able to carry on your fucking legacy, GET OUT, just get out, BOTH OF YOU!" I wheeled myself over to her and grabbed her hand, for the first time ever she pulled her hand away from mine "I trusted you Marcus, and you go and do this, why did you even come here today? You know what it doesn't even matter just leave, and please lose my number" she looked like she was ready to punch someone, her shoulders were squared and she had one foot in front of the other. I was actually scared of what she would do I had never seen her this angry before "I said leave" the tone in her voice was dangerous, and even Marcus looked a little scared "And you think you are nothing like me" with that her mother turned and walked out closely followed by Marcus.   

I tried grabbing her hand again, but she turned and said "This is your fault, I didn't want her here!" she left the room and went to her study slamming the door, that was the first time she had ever really yelled at me, she's raised her voice when we fought but this time she really yelled at me. "Well that was unexpected" Tobin said "Yeah pretty awkward" "Talk about family drama" "Who knew Hope could even lose her temper like that" "I know, it was kind amazing and scary all at the same time" "Honey I think you should go talk to her" "What would I even say mom" "You know her best, it will come to you"   

I went to her study and knocked on the door, there was no reply so I knocked again "Open the door please" a couple of seconds passed before I heard the lock turn, but the door didn't open so I opened it myself and went in. Hope was sitting on her couch her head in her hands, shoulders tense "Baby are you ok?" she laughed, I was taken aback by this "Were you not in the room just now, I'm not ok far from it actually" I went over to her and put my hand on her shoulder "It wasn't your fault, your mom is kind of a bitch" "Ha, yeah that's putting it mildly, I just don't understand why she came" "Well I'm sure she won't come back" "I really hope she won't, I don't want her to be part of my life" "I'm sorry I invited her in" "It's not your fault I was sort of hoping that she wanted to apologize, you just sort of forced me to let her in, but I may have done it anyway" "I'm sorry it didn't work out the way you wanted" "I'm really not that surprised to be honest, is everyone going to stare at me now" "Does it matter?" "Probably not" "Come on let's go party"   

I was grateful that everyone just ignored my little family drama and just went on with the party, "Come on guys it's time for charades, who wants to be on my team?" "I think Tobin should be on your team Alex, she's the only one who can handle your competativeness" "Let's just pair everyone with their partners" "Yeah that will work, where is the hat with the words in" "I don't know it was in the kitchen" "Don't worry guys, I'll take a quick spin to the kitchen" "Don't forget the the timer" "And drinks please" "Ok I'll bring some snacks too". Kelley rode away in her wheelchair while we all gathered around the living room making some space for the game and bringing in some extra chairs for eveeyone to sit down in. "Kell, you're going to play sitting down, so sit at the end, it will make it easier when it's your turn" "Ok, so everyone ready, we have our drinks, food, the timer is here and the hat, ok so who wants to start?" Alex's hand was in the air so fast the others looked like they were moving in slow motion, "Ok, Alex and Tobin it is"   

The game was really fun but it was getting close to midnight so we stopped playing and got the champagne ready with the glasses, we waited for the countdown to begin and counted down "Five, four, three, two, one, Happy New Year!" Beacuse I was sitting in my chair Hope leaned down to kiss me and said "I can't think of a better way to start the New Year, I love you" "Love you too baby" We played some more games and after a while my parents decided to go to bed saying good night to everyone they left for their room. "Anyone want to go shoot some fire works?" "Yeah!" they all said in unison "But where are we going to get fireworks now" "I already have some, but we need to go away from all the homes, there is a nice clearing a couple of miles from here. We can go there" "Sounds like a plan, let's go" We all piled into Alex's car and headed out to the field.   

"It's so dark out here" "Don't worry the sky will be lit up pretty soon" "Uhm, did anyone bring a lighter" "Hope you've got to be kidding me" "Yeah I am" she laughed and so did everyone else, she lit a couple of rockets and we watched them light up the sky "Who wants to take over" Alex was there before anyone even moved. She walked over and said "Mind if I sit" "Sure no problem" I thought she was going to sit on the ground next to me, but instead she picked me up sat down in the chair and then put me in her lap, of course I was laughing the whole time. "That was not what I expected" "I'm glad I can still surprise you" "You do that everyday" "You know I really am sorry about tonight....with my mom" "It's ok, I'm sorry about everything else" "It's not your fault" "I know, I feel like we need a vacation after the holiday season we just had" "Yeah, it was hectic". I wrapped my arms around her neck "But I'm glad we're here" and I gave her a quick kiss.   

The fireworks were great, but I mostly enjoyed having Kelley on my lap, it had been a while since we spent so much time together and it was really nice. But now it was time to go to bed "Come on let me help you" "You know I can stand on my own two feet?" "I know, but I enjoy carrying you around" "Really, why?" "I don't know, I geuss I like having you so close" "Aaww that's sweet" and she gave me a kiss on my neck, I could feel the shiver move down my spine "Somebody liked that" clearing my throat I said "Yeah, I uhm missed that" "Me too" "Really?" "Yeah, I miss being close to you" "You're pretty close right now and I don't intend on leaving any time soon" "Good, cause I really want a cuddle session" "Let's get to bed then.   

We got into bed and she gave me a goodnight kiss before rubbing my belly and saying "Good night little ones, have sweet dreams" she held me in her arms and I have never felt safer, just as I started to drift off she spoke, "Do you think she is right?" "Who?" "My mom" "About what?" "About me being like her?" "O you are nothing like her, at least from what I saw today, I don't want to be mean but your mother acted all self righteous and like she was better than everyone else, and you, you are nothing like that, I don't know how you got to be so wonderful, but I am grateful that you are" "But what if I turn into her, everyone always says that when you have kids is when you turn into your mother" I could hear the uncertainty in her voice "Baby, this is maybe going to sound harsh but you had the perfect example of what a mother shouldn't be, so I don't think you will do that to our kids, and if you start I will kick your butt so you will know you need to stop" "Thank you" "Any time, now go to sleep, it's late".


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff and then the wedding

The start of a new year was always nice, but the start of work really wasn't ,and all the extras that came with a new year also wasn't fun, but luckily it was short lived. That is why I needed to go to work already, I got up and made some breakfast, before taking a shower and getting dressed. I walked over to the bed and gave Kelley a kiss on the forehead, before giving her belly two kisses "Morning babies, have a good day, don't give your mommy any trouble". I left for work but not before I saw Karin and Erin in the kitchen "Morning guys, how are you?" "Fine thanks" "Fine" "I have to go to work, keep an eye on Kell and let me know if you need anyrhing" "Will do, have a good day" "Bye" "Bye" "Bye"   

When I woke up the sun was already shining brightly meaning it was already past eight, urgh I needed coffee. I got up and went to the bathroom, this place is so messy, she was probably in a hurry or late, when I was done I walked to the kitchen "Kell what are you doing?" "What!" "Why are you walking?" "What it's just a little walk, I'll get back in the chair or couch after breakfast I just need to stretch and move a little" "Ok, but not too much, Hope will kill you if she sees you walking around" "Why do you think I'm walking around now when she's not here" "Well come on then have your breakfast" "What do you want to do today" "I don't know, do you guys want to go do some shopping, I need some clothes" ""Yeah you need to get out of the house" "Thanks Erin"   

"These are terrible, no wonder pregnant women hate shopping" "I don't think it's about the clothes and more about the discomfort" "Well you don't have that problem, you don't need to walk around" "Yeah, and sitting around in my wheelchair all day is so comfortable and fun" "It could be worse" "I know, but for now just help me get some clothes that fit please, these pants are really tight already and having to sit down is not fun." "Ok ok, let's see what we can find in this place" It took hours to get some clothes that fit and didn't look too bad.   

"What do you want for lunch sis?" "I have no idea, but I'm starving, I want some chicken" "Let's just go to this restaurant over here, they should have some nice food" "Fine". I had no idea in which restaurant we were but it look nice, and it's not that often that I get to have lunch with my sister, and it went by pretty quickly. "What are we going to do now" "We can watch a movie" "What do you want to watch?" "I don't know, you pick" "You in the mood for a horror?" "Anything will do I'm bored" "Ok let's see what we got" "Hey, what about the new Carrie it's pretty good" "Ok yeah I haven't seen it before"   

The day was pretty long it felt like it was never going to end having nothing to do was just not going to cut it, I really needed to find something to do. Erin fell asleep during the movie and now I have nothing to do, so I went to the study and looked for a book that looked interesting, this really sucked there were only medical type books, where were all the mystery novels that she had. I moved along the book case aaah here we go, now which one to pick James Patterson, J.D Robb or should I go for Nora Roberts?  So I did the best thing I could 'Eenie meenie miney mo' J.D Robb it is Stramgers in death. I started reading and got totally lost in the book.   

Somehow I had fallen asleep while reading and was woken up by a slight prodding "Wake up sleepy head" "Uh,what time is it?" "It's only five" "Then why did you wake me up?" "We have to start dinner sometime and I don't know what you want, or where anything is" "We could have started at six, Hope usually gets home at between seven and eight" "How was I supposed to know that?" "It's fine lets go and see what we have"   

It was actually a lot of fun making dinner with my sister and Mom, even if they did do most of the work, "So it's almost time for Tobin and Alex's wedding, have you made plans yet?" "Luckily we don't have to go far since it's her in New Jersey, I just don't know what I'm going to wear" "Wait, didn't they plan on having it in LA?" "They did, but there was a problem with the venue, and a lot of Tobins family couldn't make the trip, so they decided to do it here, closer to Tobin's family" "Well that's nice, they're lucky they got a venue" "Yeah I guess, but I don't think a lot of people get married in January anyway so most places probably weren't booked." "But remember most of those places don't just do weddings" "Yeah you're probably right" "But what are you going to do about your clothes situation" "I don't know, I mean you were there with me today, nothing is really wedding appropriate" "Well we could just enlarge something that you already have, take it to a seamstres or something" "You think they will get it done in two weeks" "If we do it now then I don't see the problem, I'll go with you tomorrow" "Yeah, and you'll also have to help me pick something out" "That's most of the fun" "For you maybe" "O come on sis it won't be that bad" "With you I can never be sure"   

"Hey, I take offense to that" "Why" "Cause it implies that I'm picky, and I'm not?" "Of course you 're not Erin, you're just very particular" "Shut up" and she slapped my arm "Ouch, the truth hurts" "Clearly" we all burst out laughing. "I can't believe your leaving tomorrow, I'm going to miss having you around" "Aaaw your supposed to be the srong one, you're older" "I'm emotional, ok" "Just don't forget to call me when your pregnancy brain starts" we started laughing at this as well, "You really are on point tonight" "Well what can I say retail therapy helps me" "Don't we know it, your poor future husband" "Again, I'm not that bad" "Seriously I would have died if it hadn't been for this wheelchair, did we really have to go into every shop?" "Yes, you'll never know what you can find if you don't go inside"   

The banter continued even after dinner was done, it made me realize how much I really missed my family, and I was saddend when I realised that Hope probably misses her family so nuch more than I do, even if they have issues, they're family. Just then I hear the door open and close and I know she's home and I can't keep the smile off my face, she walks into the kitchen and I can see she is exhausted "How are my favourite ladies doing" she leans down and gives me a quick peck "We're good" we say in unison before laughing again "Did you have a long day you look tired" "Yeah, just getting everything started again, I'm starving" "It's a good thing we made dinner then" "Really good"   

After dinner and some TV Hope says goodnight and goes to take a shower "I think I'm going to go to bed too, I feel tired" "Ok, have a good night"  she then winked at me "See you tomorrow sis" "Uhm, ok see you tomorrow" I said goodnight before leaving. When I got to our room the shower turned off and Hope comes out with just a towel on while drying her hair, "You look exhausted" I said as I walked over and took her face in my hands "And you shouldn't be standing" she said while holding my wrists. "Right now isn't about me, go lay down and I'll give you a back massage" "Really? That would be nice" "Good so go lay down, so I can get off my feet" "I'm going.....just warm up your hands first" "Done"   

I got my pjs and went into the bathroom to get dressed and then I put my hands under some warm water to get them heated up. When I got back to the room she was laying on her front with the towel low around her waist, her muscular back exposed "You better not be asleep" "mmmm I'm not" "Good" I sit with her between my legs, I move her hair out of the way and start at the base of her neck, moving my thumbs in circular motions. "You're really tense" "It was a long day" she mumbles, as I move lower I started using my palms, but kept the movements circular, I heard a small crack "Aaaaahhhhh, that feels so much better" I could feel her muscles start to relax, I kept rubbing up and down, up and down.   

"So have you talked to Marcus yet?" she tensed up immediately, "No" she retorts, I keep massaging "Are you planning to?" "Not really no" "I think you should" "Yeah well you also thought I should invite my mother in, so I'm going to ignore your opinion" to be honest that remark hurt "I guess I deserved that, but you were getting along so good with him" "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that. I don't know if we were getting along so well cause he wanted to or because my mother wanted to, and to be honest I don't know if I can take anymore pain caused by my family" I could hear her voice breaking.   

I stopped the massage and hugged her from behind "I'm sorry they hurt you, and I'm sorry that I helped in that, if you don't want to talk to Marcus I won't force you to. I want you to know that if you need to talk about it, talk to me please, I don't want you to hurt" "You know, being with you makes me happy even if I am hurt, you make me smile and forget the pain, you are my family" "I love you, I really really love you" "I love you too, more than I can say, more than I even knew was possible" We stayed like that for a while, "You feeling better?" "I do, but you need to get off so I can get dressed" "Ok" So I got off and laid down. She fell asleep in my arms her head tucked under my chin, but I couldn't sleep I was just too uncomfortable, and my hip was starting to hurt but I didn't want to let her go.   

After a couple of hours I just couldn't stand it anymore, so I turned and slung my feet over the edge, the pain was better now but still not gone. I stood up slowly and the pain got pretty bad for a while before going away, I walked to the TV room and sat down turning on the TV, while turning down the volume, I didn't want to wake up the whole house. Ooooh Glee reruns I can live with that, it's like the universe wants me in front of the TV right now.

When I wake up I'm in the fetal position with Kelley nowhere in sight, I turn to see if she is in the bathroom, but the light isn't on and that's when my eyes fall on the wheelchair, where did she go and why didn't she take the chair. I get up to go look for her, when I get to the hallway I can see light coming from the TV room so I go there, she is sitting on the couch watching Glee without her robe or a blanket and it's cold, so I go to the hall and grab some blankets, "Hey, are you ok, why aren't you sleeping?" "Oh hey, I couldn't sleep it was too uncomfortable" "You should have woken me up so I could have moved" "It's not you it's my belly I look like I'm seven months pregnant even though I'm not" "Yeah but you have twins so it's normal" "I know but it's uncomfortable to sleep" "We should get you that weird pillow" "What weird pillow?" "It looks like a zig zag but it's a pillow, it helps pregnant women to sleep." "Mmmm we should look into that" "And why don't you have your robe or a blanket?" "Cause I'm hot" "But it's cold" "Yeah but I'm not cold" "Are you sick?" "I don't feel sick" "You don't look sick either, but here take the blanket in any case" and I draped the blanket over her before laying down next to her and putting my head in her lap. "You don't mind do you" "No, relax" she was running her hands through my hair, it felt really nice, I wasn't paying attention to the TV at all and I could feel my eyes getting heavy.   

When I looked down she was still fast asleep on my lap, it was still early bit I couldn't sleep anymore so I turned on the TV and stroked her hair slowly, it was almost six and I know she has to get up soon, so I peppered her face with small kisses. "Wakey wakey, time to get up" "Mmmmmm I don't want to" "You have to get ready" she turned her face upward and smiled "Morning" I leaned down to kiss her "Good morning" I said with my lips against hers, it was getting uncomfortable leaning like this and as if she read my mind she started to sit up not breaking the kiss. She wrapped her hands around my neck pulling me closer, somehow she was now stradling me with my hands under her shirt running up and down her back, kissing her like it had been years since I saw her "Oooooh get some Kell" I have never seen her jerk back that fast, we both looked at the door to see Erin smirking at us, "Shut up Erin, why are you up anyway?" "Going for a run, good to see you still get some excercise" "Urgh, just go run" "See you guys later, o and you might want to move Mom is awake" and with that she was gone.   

I could feel the heat radiating from my face, but this wasn't over, so I flipped us on the couch so she was now stradling me "Wrap your legs around me when I get up" "Ok" so I stood up her arms around my neck and her legs wrapped around my waist. I walked to our room stealing a few kisses her and there and placing a few kisses on her collarbone and neck, I could feel her heartbeat increase against my chest and that just spurred me on. I closed the door with my one foot and set her down on our bed before forcing her to lie on her back, kissing her pulse point, collar bone, jaw and ear, I could hear her breathing become erratic while I massaged her breasts with my hands, they were a lot bigger now and I could tell they were sensitive. I removed her shirt and pants in record time before getting rid of my own, I swirled each nipple with my tongue and bit on it lightly, she was moaning already.   

I kept masssging her breast while kissing down her abdomen, over her belly and down to her thighs, I kissed the inside of each thigh before taking one long lick from her slit up to her clit. She shuddered when I kept licking focussing on her clit and pinching her nipples, she was breathing faster and faster her moans becoming louder and louder. My one hand wandered down to her slit and as I released her clit from my mouth I inserted two fingers, she released a low moan, and I kept moving my fingers not just in and out but also with an upward rotation before I pulled bsck out making sure I hit her spot. It didn't take long before her muscles started to quiver and I could feel her contracting on my fingers, a couple of more thrusts and she had her orgasm. I slowly pulled out my fingers and kissed her while waiting for her to move again. "I can't move" she said "You're going to have to help me" "Mmmm then you're going to have to take a shower with me" "I can't promise anything" "Come on, or I'm going to be late" she just lifted up her arms "You have to do the rest" so I pulled her up and dragged her to the shower with me, and when we got out we were more than satisfied, and I had a big smile on my face.   

Unfortunately Erin didn't miss that smile and gave me a knowing look before saying "Did you have a good workout?" "The best" and I smiled, she got up and gave me a hug "I'm going to miss you" "Me too, maybe I'll see you before you go, amd thanks for being here and keeping her company, I really appreciate it" "Hey, that's what sisters are for" "Thanks anyway, safe travels back, but I have to go now" "Sure, have a good day" "Oh, and don't start with the teasing right away" "I have no idea what you are talking about" "Of course you don't, where's your mom I thought you said she was already awake" "She wasn't, but you never know and it got you to move" "Yeah ok, ok thanks for that, I'm just glad it was you and not your mother" "Me too" "Ok bye" "Bye Hope we'll talk soon" and with that I was out the door headed to work.   

Before I knew it, it was time for the wedding and my belly was even bigger than the last time they saw me, but I was excited for my friends this was going to be a good day amd it was actually pretty hot for a day in January. "I can't believe I won't get to dance at my best friends wedding, can you at least take me for a spin in my chair" "I think you should be happy that you get to go to their wedding" "Ok, what's wrong with you?" "Nothing......just tired" "You've been working too hard babe, how about I drive and you get some sleep" "Can you still drive?" "Yes, and you need some sleep so come on let me drive" "Fine, but only because I'm tired, and wake me up if you get tired or sore" "I will I promise" "Ok so let's get going then we don't want to be late, do you have everything you need?" "Yes, come on let's get going" And with that I wheeled myself to the car and put the wheelchair in the back before getting in the drivers side. We had hardly left the house when she fell asleep.   

She was out the whole four hours and when she woke up she looked alot better, "You look better" "Thanks, I feel better, but my neck is a bit stiff I need to stretch it out a bit" "I'm just glad you actually slept, you haven't been sleeping alot lately" "I've just been working....alot and I'm stressed out a bit" "About what?" "Look at you? What do you think I am stressing about? What if I'm bad at being a mother? What if we can't take care of them financially, twins cost alot of money everything is double?" I was a little hurt that she didn't tell me this before "Why didn't you say anything before?" "Cause you look so happy and I'm happy too, but still I have fears and I want our kids to have  good lifes and go to good schools and that they don't have to worry about going to camps or whatever they want to do with their lives, is that so bad?" "How can you even think you are going to be a bad Mom if you are already worried about all that, you know I'm worried too, I don't get a lot of money with my job, but thus far we have done good, we save we don't waste money om unneccesary things, and you have a good job, I don't think finances will be a problem. And you are already a good Mom.....but you might want to work on your communication" "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I really don't want to stress you out, you need to be as relaxed as possible" "That doesn't mean you should keep stuff from me" "I know and I'm really sorry. I love you" "Love you too"

The venue for the wedding was beautiful with flower all around and green grass, the weather was perfect as well, clear and sunny. I went to see both my friends before the big moment while Hope got our seats in the front. "Wow Tobin, you look really....just beautiful, Alex won't know what hit her. Are you excited?" "Kell I feel like I'm going to be sick, I'm so nervous right now" "Why, you love her don't you?" "That's not what I'm nervous about, what if this day is a disaster, you know I never plan things cause when I plan, things go wrong, and I want this day to be perfect for Alex. She really is one of those girls that has thought about this since she was little and I want it to be perfect" "Tobs you shouldn't worry so much, just enjoy it, and besides the wedding is just one day, you should focus more on the marriage cause that is what is important. Besides Alex loves your goofy side" "She does doesn't she" "Yes she does, so enjoy today, relax.......and Tobs you really look amazing" "Thanks Kell" "See you out there dude" she laughed "You too dude"   

Now a quick chat with Alex, I knock on the door before going in "Hey Kell, glad you could make it" "Alex you look great....how are you so calm I thought you would be freaking out?" "Today I get to marry my best friends and soulmate why would I be nervous" "Good point, so you're ready" "As ready as I will ever be" "Good, I'll see you out there, everything looks great" "Thanks Kell see you later". To be honest I was expecting Alex to be nervous and Tobin to be chill who would have thought it would be the other way around, but now it was time for the wedding.   

I sat in front with Hope waiting for Tobin to walk down the aisle, she was first then it was Alex's turn, Tobin was walking down with both her parents. She had a big smile on her face and as she was walking I saw her grab her mothers hand tightly and taking a deep breath while walking, it really was strange to see Tobin this emotional, she really isn't one to cry. When Alex came walking down Tobin's smile grew even bigger and Alex's face mirrored hers and she was also walking with her parents. I could feel tears in my eyes and Hope handed me a tissue while smiling at me, I took it and dapped at my eyes I can't believe my best friends are getting married. It was a beautiful ceremony and almost everyone had tears in their eyes, everything was perfect so far.   

The reception sucked, not that the music wasn't good or anything more that I couldn't do anything, I couldn't dance or drink and most people were on the dance floor so there was no one to really talk to, but Alex and Tobin looked really happy. "Do you want to go for a spin on the dance floor?" "What makes you think that" "The fact that you are actually pouting and you keep looking at the dance floor, so come on lets go" "How are we going to do that exactly?" "Let me worry about that" and she pushed me to the dance floor, "You ready?" "For what?" "A dance of course" "Yeah I guess" "That's not very enthusiastic" "Cause I can't dance" "Of course you can" she waved at the dj he nodded before speaking "We have a special request for a Misses O' Solo" and our wedding song started playing. She picked me up "One dance can't do any harm" and Tobin actually took my chair away as we started swaying to the song.   

"Misses O' Solo?" "That wasn't my idea, but it sounds nice don't you think?" she laughed "Yeah it has a nice ring to it." We were just swaying from side to side her head on my shoulder, I didn't want to move too fast or twirl her around too much. "Thanks for this" "You weren't having fun, so we concocted a plan to cheer you up a bit" "Well it's working" "I'm glad" she tucked her head under my chin and started laughing "What's so funny?" "You won't believe what I'm in the mood for right now" "Please don't tell me you want your disgusting fish, pickle and yoghurt sandwich" she laughed harder "You know me too well, and it's not disgusting it tastes really good" "It's disgusting, you know I dislike pickles so anything with pickles is disgusting." "It's a craving I can't help it" "Well when our song finishes I'll go see if I can find you what you crave" she kissed the side of my neck "You're the best" when the song finished we walked over to our table and she sat down immediately "I'll be back as soon as I can"   

I was kind of tired after standing for so long, man it's going to be hard getting back into shape "Hey, what you thinking about?" "O hey Christen, aaaah nothing serious just how hard it's going to be to get back into shape again" "You shouldn't be worried you've got good genes" "I don't know I'm kind of tired after that dance" "That's just the extra weight, once it's gone you'll be good as new" I laughed "I'm not so sure, but we'll see" "You'll be ok, remeber when you hurt your ankle you thought it was going to take months to get back inshape and it didn't take that long" "It's not really the same, that was just one part of my body, this is my whole body" "Ok, but Christie did it I'm sure you can do it to" "I don't think I can't I just think it's going to be hard" "Well you've got me and your teammates to help you" "That is true, but how are things going with you?"   

"Things are good, I'm playing good and the league in Sweden is going well, the competition is strong but my team is doing good and I'm happy" "I'm glad things are going well, and do you have a love interest?" "Urgh everyone asks me that, but no I don't have anyone special at the moment" "That's too bad you are a great person....when you want to be" "I know, I'm such a horrible person deep down" "I'm glad you finally figured it out" "Thanks Kell I so appreciate it" Any time my friend" "If I tell you something promise you won't get mad" "Well it depends on what you tell me, but I'll try not to get mad, how's that" "I guess that's fair, well when I first met Hope I was kind of shocked that you liked her, she's so serious and she can be intimidating. And you are like a little kind always full of energy, and you're kind and nice to everyone. I didn't get it, but after what I just saw I kind of get it, you're good for each other....but O' Solo really?" "Apparently that wasn't her idea, but I like it....and thanks I really want you guys to get along, you're still one of my good friends" "I'd like to hang out with you guys some more I miss you" "I've missed you too"

We were hugging and I was pretty close to crying when I heard someone clearing their throat, I pulled away to see Hope looking at us a little aprehensively "Uhm is everything ok?" "Yeah, everythings good, we just cleared the air a little" "It's good to see you again Hope" "You too, how are things with you?" "Things are going good with her, did you get the sandwich?" "I did, the caterer thought I was crazy but hey who cares you get what you want" "You're the best, do you want some" "Oh no thanks, you can enjoy that all by yourself" "What about you Christen, do you want some?" "What is it?" "A fish, pickle and yoghurt sandwich" "O my gosh Kelley that's disgusting" "It tastes good ok!" "I'm with Hope on this you can enjoy that all by yourself" "I still love you Kell" Hope said as I ate.   

It was time for the speeches and I was going after Tobin's sister Perry. I went through it again while Perry was busy and now it was my turn, "Hi my name is Kelley and I'm the best friend now before you ask whose best friend let me just tell you I'm both of thems best friend. Now just imagine the stuff we get into with Tobin mostly doing what she wants when she wants and Alex's need to always win, their monop deal games are legendary after all. The funniest part was probably when they first started dating, or before they were dating when they were trying to figure out what exactly they were 'feeling' for each other. Tobin's approach was of course laid back you know they will keep hanging out and gaving fun and if something happens great if not it won't be the end of the world. Now Alex was actively trying to figure out what was going on you know she had been straight all her life and now she had these feelings for her best friend so she did things like hold her hand and hug her longer than usual just to see what happens. The most surprising thing was that they both felt the same it was kind of creepy it was like having dejavu their explanations were almost identical. After this experimenting Alex wanted more information and that is when we all started living together, and that's when, well shit got real and they both realized that they had something special. After some persuasion from yours truly they finally went on a date. It's safe to say that Alex took Tobin home that night, or maybe Tobin took Alex home that night" I got a couple of laughs for that one "After that it was sometimes sickening to see them together they were just too sweet together, but they still make the best couple Alex with her super competative side wanting to always win and compete and Tobin with her relaxed attitude always ready to chill the perfect example of yin and yang. And today we get to celebrate them finally getting married so here's to my best friends Tobin and Alex may your marriage be one for the books"   

I was enjoying myself now everyone was joking around and most people weren't drinking anymore cause they were drunk already and even though I couldn't really dance I just rolled myself forwards and backwards most people were very accomodating. All of a sudden I was lifted from my chair before Hope sat down and pulled me on top of her, I was now sitting on her lap "Wanna dance?" she was maybe a little drunk but it has been a while since she just let loose so I wasn't going to argue "Of course, lead the way" she rolled us around all over the place and we stole kisses every now and then. When the party was starting to wind down we found ourselves with Alex and Tobin.   

"You know it's our wedding and not yours right?" "Yeah, so what's your point?" 'They way your looking at each other and acting it's kind of hard to tell" "Don't worry Alex, you're still going to get laid tonight" Tobin and Hope both burst out laughing "Gee thanks Kell, but it looks like you will be too" she said while pointing at Hope's hand that was rubbing my belly  "She does this alot it doesn't mean I'm getting lucky" "But you are going to get lucky" it was quiet for a second before we all burst out laughing "I think it's time we get you to bed babe" "Yeah you can't get lucky in here now can you Kell?" "No I can't, that's why we are leaving and from the looks of things you guys will be able to leave soon as well.... O and I hope you enjoy our wedding present I think it will come in pretty handy" "We'll just have to see, now get out of here" "Bye guys, enjoy your night" "Goodnight guys, 'sleep well'" "We won't be sleeping too much" "Neither will we" we laughed while waving goodbye.   

And it was a good night with not a lot of sleep involved.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, hope you enjoy this chapter. The story is almost finished.

I was so uncomfortable no matter how I sat or lay I couldn't get comfortable, thank goodness it was almost time to go to the hospital. I was excited and scared all at the same time and Hope was even worse, making sure that she can put the car seat in and out of the car, and she even strapped in a doll to see if she did it right. It was funny to watch actually she was even more nervous than I was, and I was the one who had to have the c-section. And my mother was amazing, I don't think it would have gone this smoothly without her, she planned everything and even helped with the painting. She even did most of the house work which Hope felt guilty about, that is until she surprised my mother with a spa day, all in all everything was going well I even got a job as a sports writer, part time at least and it was mostly analysis on games, but it kept me busy and I loved having such a good excuse for watching soccer.   

I was having another sleepless night it was just so uncomfortable being so huge and unable to turn when I wanted to, and I was so hot it felt like summer the whole time, even worse was the fact that I started craving spicy foods which made me even hotter. I was glad that in a couple of days we would have our twins, I struggled to sit up and when I finally did, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and got up, after a couple of steps I felt a wetness go down my legs "O shit" I think my water just broke, this shouldn't happen. "Hope! HOPE!, Wake up!" she sat up "Whats it" she munbled sleepily, "My water just broke we need to go now" "What!"   

I was up and awake now, "Are you ok? Does anything hurt? Do you have your bag?" "Calm down and go get dressed I don't feel anything except wet" "Ok, good I'll be right back" I just grabbed something from the closet and pulled it on before grabbing a small suitcase for Kelley's stuff, "Here you can put some clothes in here, if you're ready we should go" "I'm fine while I pack go wake up my mother please" "Sure thing". I opened the suitcase before leaving for the guestroom, I knocked loudly before trying to open the door, Karen was still asleep, now I know where Kelley gets it from, I walked over and shook her lightly and then a little harder when she still didn't wake up "Karen wake up please". She opened her eyes slowly "Whats wrong" "Nothing we just have to go to the hospital Kelley's water broke, and she wants you there" "Ok, I'm coming". When I got to our room Kelley was sitting on the bed breathing deeply.   

"You ok?" "Yeah, just calming myself down  you know" "Ok, let's get you to the car, your mother will meet us there" "Ok, help me up" and she lifted her arms up so I pulled her up "There you go" and we walked to the car, her mother already waiting. "Did you call the doctor?" "Shit I forgot, oh sorry Misses O'Hara, uhm we'll just call now", so I called the doctor and told her what was happening while driving to the hospital. When we got there they were ready for us, so we got to go right through no need to wait.   

While Kelley was getting her epidural the doctor asked who was going in with Kelley "Uhm we didn't really talk about it, could you ask who she wants with her?" "Hope dear I'm sure she wants you with her" "I still think we should ask her" "Ok we can do that" "How you feeling Kelley?" "I'm ok, just feels weird my legs are totally numb, I can't move them at all, it feels like my one leg is bent, is it bent?" "No, they're both straight" "Wow that is a weird feeling" "Hey Kell, uhm do you know who you want with you when you go in?" "I don't know, can both of you come with me?" "Sorry but you can only take one person" "Love you mom, but I have to take Hope" "It's ok honey, I'll just wait, take care of my baby" "Yes mam" and with that she was wheeled into the operating room.   

We couldn't see what they were doing cause there was a curtain up so I just held her hand and looked at her, I hoped she could see I was smiling with the mask on "Can you feel anything" "Nope not a thing, except for my leg, are you sure it's not bent, it still feels bent" "Kell it's straight, both of them are" "Ok, how long till they're born, can you tell us what they are" "As soon as they're born well tell you, but we're not there yet." "Kell, you're going to be a mom in a couple of minutes" I could feel my heart racing, we were going to be mothers in a couple of minutes, I am actually going to have two little kids depending on me in a couple of minutes, my own family.   

Once they were born there was a flurry of activity, they were after all still premature so they had to be helped to breathe and they got cleaned up, we were lucky enough to see them before they had to be taken away. Two little boys, they were really tiny probably as big as both my hands , but other than that they looked good, they had all their fingers and toes, everything was where it should be. After Kelley was stitched up, and taken to a room the doctor came to see us. "Hey guys, your twins are doing very well, but obviously they will have to stay till they're lungs are fully developed and they can breathe without help. They are also small but other than that everything seems fine, they will just need some time to grow. So do you guys have names yet?" "We're still debating the names" "Alright, any questions?" "Do you have any idea how long they will have to stay?"   

"That depends on the growth of the babies, but I would guess around two weeks, but it could me more than two weeks or less than two weeks" "Ok, is there anything that we should be worried about right now?" "If there are any problems we will tell you, but for now they are completely fine, except for their lungs, but as we said before this was expected because the lungs are the last to develop" "Ok, when will we be able to see them?" "They are in the NICU, but you can go to see them, but Kelley has to go in a wheelchair she's not allowed to walk just yet" "Can we go now?" "Yes you can, I'll come by in the afternoon if you have any more questions" "Thank you...O can my mother come with us" "Of course she can, see you guys later ok" "Ok, bye and thank you". "Can you believe it we'll be able to see our kids pretty soon" "I'm so excited" "Me too" I leaned down and gave her a kiss "I'm going to get your mom, you did really great" "Thanks" I left the room and went to get Karen.   

Two weeks flew by and our little ones were coming home, we did finally decide on names after some arguing the first born was Daniel in honour of my Dad Dan and the second born was Michael, cause Hope said he was a fighter who had a guardian angel, he was just a pound when he was born and he nearly died, but he made it so he was named after the arc angel Michael and I agreed that it was a good name. But mostly I was happy that they were finally coming home we were having a coming home party just because it was a big thing and it was an easy way to introduce our kids to everyone.   

I still don't know how Hope pulled this off, the food was good there was enough to eat and drink and pretty much everyone I would want there showed up, my family and teammates, but again I felt sad because again my family was all here, and all Hope had was Christine it just didn't seem right to me and I wish I could fix it. "Hey, where did you go right now?" "Oh hey, uhm nowhere, just happy everyone is here" "You sure?" "Yeah" and I gave her a quick peck on the lips.   

"They're so cute, they look so much like you Kell" "Except for the eyes" "Oh yeah totally Hope's eyes, same color and everything" "Yeah, I'm just glad they do, I wanted them to have one thing that makes them look like her and I love her eyes" "I wonder if they are going to have freckles like you" "Shouldn't they already have a few if they are Tobs?" "I don't think so I've never seen a baby with freckles, have you?" "Guess I haven't" "We'll just have to wait and see" "But they are cute though" "Super cute" "Thanks guys, they are really cute"   

I was exhausted after everyone left I just wanted to crawl into bed but that was simply out of the question the twins had to be fed and bathed and then tucked in while still cleaning up a little. As if on cue my mom walks in with the twins who where starting to cry "I think these two are hungry" "Thanks Mom, where's Hope?" "She's busy cleaning outside, you look tired honey" "I am, but I have to feed these two" I said as I looked down and smiled, I really can't believe how much I love them already.   

When I walked to the bathroom Kelley and her Mom were busy giving the twins a bath, they really loved the water most babies don't, "Almost done?" Kelley jerked a little "Jeez Hope are you trying to give me a heart attack, when did you become a ninja" I laughed "Sorry, how are we doing almost done?" "Yeah, they just need to dry off" she said in an excited voice "How's the cleaning going?" "Well the ouside is pretty much clean except for the grill which your Dad and brother are still cleaning and Erin was busy laoding the last dishes." I walked over and took Micheal from Karen "Let's get you dressed little man" while we were dressing the kids we were talking about random things, until they started getting a little fussy "I think they're hungry again" "I just fed them like an hour ago" "But they're small and need a lot of food, I think we should get a breast pump then I can feed them as well" "That sounds like a plan, you should go get it tomorrow" "I'll do that, Micheal is all dressed, you done with Daniel?" "Yeah he's all dressed and comfy" "Do you want something to eat, I can go make you something while you feed them" "Yeah that would be great, bring me anything" "Got it" we went to our room and I put Michael in the crib "I'll be right back"

I made Kell a burger with the leftovers we had and took it back to her, when I walked into the room she was still feeding borh of them, to be honest I enjoyed the sight of her breastfeeding, but I know she didn't particularly enjoy it, "A nice burger for when you're finished" "Good I'm starving" she had a pained look on her face "You ok" "Yeah, this is just uncomfortable, I swear my nipples are going to be two inches longer by the time they stop breast feeding, sorry babe" "That's alright, and besides I think you look good like this" "Breastfeeding? Really?" "Well yeah, your feeding our kids, you know taking care of them, it's a good look for you" "I guess that is kind of sweet". After a while they stopped drinking so I put them in their crib and they fell asleep almost instantly. By the time they were all tucked in and asleep Kelley had finished her burger and was now getting ready for bed. I also started getting ready and we crawled into bed "I'm exhausted" "Then it's a good thing you can go to sleep right now" when there was only silence I looked down and Kelley was already asleep "Sweet dreams"   

Our house was full with my family and with the kids now home I was just thankfull my mother was there she really helped me with a lot of things and I could actually take naps when I needed them feeling totally fine with them in my mothers hands. After  a couple of weeks the house was empty again with just us, Hope was gone most of the day working and I was at home getting back into shape while still looking after the kids and writing the sport blog, to be honest I was tired pretty much every night and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Hope called me during her lunch saying she would be home earlier cause we needed to talk about some thing, to be honset it had me a little worried, what could she want to talk about and why would she call me to say she wants to talk?   

When she walked in she didn't look worried so I guess it couldn't be something bad, she gave me a kiss before sitting down "So what do you want to talk about" "Adoption" "Why? We have two kids" she laughed a little "I meant adopting my kids since legally they're not mine, and I also want us to update our wills now that we have kids that need taking care of in case something happens" "I still can't believe you have to adopt your own kids, but it sounds good, we should definitely do that" "And I also want to talk to you about getting you some help" "With what?" "The kids, come on Kell you will eventually start playing again and that means that someone will have to look after them, I won't always be able to and if we get someone now while you are still training and getting in shape you will be more comfortable with leaving them with someone you trust, and you will get to trust them cause you will be here most of the time" "I was thinking about that myself lately, we really are going to have to do something for when I go back, and getting someone now does make sense cause I can still be here to help. But how much can we afford to pay them?" "I'll go and work things out and see, but we will need someone" "I totally agree"   

It actually worked out pretty good, my dad got transferred to New Jersey, meaning my mom was always around and I trusted our kids with her so there was no need for a nanny saving us some money. And my mom enjoyed being able to spend so much time with her grand kids, not that I wasn't happy either I thought it was great that our kids will get to know their grandparents. In the last week my mother was there every day because I was going back to the team next week, with the start of the pre season, the kids were already eight months old and still cute as can be. I was nervous and excited for my return and it seemed like the fans were pretty excited too, I had started practice with the team but our first pre season match was next week and I was hoping to get some time on the field just so I can gauge my level.   

I could feel my heart racing, the smell of the grass filled my nostrils and the lights were shining brightly, the stands were almost full and the crowd was loud. I was on the pitch again ready for my first match in more than a year, I couldn't stand still and kept moving my legs. It was only a pre season match but to me it was important, to me this was my chance to play the sport that I love, to me this was bliss. The match started and it felt like my lungs were on fire in the first five minutes, it also felt like my legs were going to give in but I knew I just needed to keep going and it will get better, I just needed to get used to the fast pace.   

I was getting frustrated because my first touches were off and my shots on goal as well, it just didn't want to click, but I had to keep trying. We were still level at half time and as I walked into the locker room coach came up behind me and said "You're over thinking it, relax, your body knows what it's doing, just let your instinct take over" "I'll try coach" "I know you can do it". After some more tactical talk and motivation we were walking out again. While walking out I saw my family and gave a wave, my mom and Hope  took Michael and Daniel's hands so they could wave back, it looked pretty darn cute and brought a big smile to my face. I jogged over to my spot ready for the second half.   

I tried doing what coach said, trying not to think too much and just doing, and it seemed to work I was playing a lot better and was having more fun. We had a corner and the box was pretty crowded so I stood at the edge of the box, Caitlin kicked in a beautiful ball heading right for me, I headed it towards goal it beat the keeper only to hit the post and bounce back luckily it fell to Lisa who put it in the back of the net. I threw my hands in the air and ran over giving her a hug before returning back to our spots, about ten minutes later I was subbed out. Sitting on the bench I was breathing heavily and was pretty tired but very happy. We won the match and just like all other matches we had the meeting with our fans taking pictures and giving autographs, it was fun interacting with them , many of then said they were happy to see me out on the field again and as always I was happy to be out there.   

After a while I went over to my family and got a picture with them so we had one for their first match, I was still sweaty when I took them but they didn't seem to mind and neither did I, I also took a couple of pictures with the rest of my family, this was my first match back after all. After getting cleaned up we went out to dinner with the rest of the team, it was fun and everyone was playing with the kids and keeping them busy while I could actually take a seat and relax a little bit. The kids also seemed to enjoy the attention and were laughing alot, the were picked up, swung around and tickled non stop. It was a fun night and everyone was having fun as always, till it was time to head home.   

On the drive home the twins fell asleep and I was following close behind it was a struggle to keep my eyes open.I helped put the twins in the crib and then I was dead to the world, totally knocked out. When I woke up all I could smell was COFFEE! It smelled so good when I opened my eyes Hope had a tray with food on and even a little flower "Aaww this is so nice thanks baby" "Your welcome babe, I just wanted to spoil you a little after your amazing game yesterday" she set the tray down and lay down next to me. I drank some coffee before eating some of the fruit on the tray "You want some?" "Yeah, give me some fruit please" I stuck some on the fork and fed it to her, after breakfast I put the tray down.   "Thanks for breakfast, amd the flower it's really pretty" "You're welcome" I leaned over and kissed her, it was nice to have some peace and quiet, as I pulled away she rolled onto me and kissed me again, it was starting to get pretty heated, tongues swirling hands roaming. I could feel myself getting excited and her hands went under my shirt moving upward, just as she reached the start of my breast the doorbell rang, she sighed when she pulled away "Do we have to answer that?" it rang again, which woke the kids "Now we have to" she leaned down to kiss me again "This sucks" before getting up to get the door. I went to the crib and picked up both of them walking out to the kitchen, it was time to get them some food.   

When I opened the door the in laws were on the other side "Morning guys" "Good morning", they have no idea how good it could have been, I gave both of them a hug, "Come on in". We walked through to the kitchen where Kelley was getting breakfast ready for the kids, I walked over and gave her a kiss "Look whose here guys, it's grandma and grandpa" "Morning honey, hey there my sweet babies did you sleep well" Karen gave Kelley a kiss on the forehead, "Morning baby, and look at my two big boys, you keep getting bigger and bigger don't you" he also gave Kell a kiss on the forehead.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" "We were just missing our grandkids and hoping to spend the day with the two of you, I feel like I'm the only one who spends time with them, your dad is always working and when I'm with them it's usually just me you and Hope are both working" "So you want some family time" "Yeah, last night was fun" "It was, do you guys want some breakfast, I can make you some" "O no thank you we had breakfast already" "You sure I still have some fruit left from our breakfast" "I could go for some fruit" "Great, let me get you some, do you want some coffee with that" "No just the fruit thank you" "Yes sir" I got the fruit and set it down in front of him with a fork "Enjoy" "Thank you" "Are you sure you don't want anything Karen?" "I'm fine thank you dear" "Alright" by now she was helping Kelley feed the twins.   

"So what do you guys want to do today?" "Well what do you usually do on a Sunday?" "It depends on our mood I suppose" "Want to go to the park? It will be nice to get some fresh air and the kids always enjoy it" "Yes let's have a picnic" "That sounds good, so lunch in the park?" "Sounds good to me" "Ok, I'll go get the basket and you guys decide what you want to eat" I went to get the basket and got a big blanket too. When I got back to the kitchen it looked like half the fridge had been unpacked "What are you doing" "Looking for food" "Looks to me like you found a lot of it" her parents laughed at this "Aren't you a comedian, but seriously I'm just looking at what we have so we can decide what to take with" "Ok, but do you need to unpack our entire fridge?" "It's not our entire fridge just half of it" she gave me a big smile. After getting our food and packing everything we were off to the park.   

It was a beautiful sunny day, we found a nice spot close to a tree for some shade, we threw open the blanket and unpacked some toys for the boys, Kelley and her parents went for a walk while I kept the boys entertained, when they got back Kelley unpacked some of the snacks and we sat on the blanket talking and enjoying the company. After a while we started kicking a ball around, but there was always someone with the boys, we had a nice rotation going on. When it was lunch time we sat down and ate the rest of the food before packing up and going for a hike, the boys were in their stroller being pushed by Dan while I, Kelley and her mom walked ahead, we held hands the whole time and had been taking pictures all day, Kelley even uploaded a few to instagram. When it started getting late we decided on getting some take out before heading back home.   

The boys were fed and in their crib, while we all sat outside enjoying our dinner. When we were done, Kelley and her mom took the dishes inside while her dad and I stayed outside finishing our beer, "Are you enjoying being in New Jersey" "Yeah, it's nicer than I thought it would be, and work is good" "That's great, I'm glad you like it....and that you're close by, Kelley is really happy about it" "We're happy to be here, being closer to Kelley and the boys is good, and we get to spend more time with them. And just so you know Karen is going to spoil them so keep an eye out" I smiled " Will do" we sat in silence drinking our beer and enjoying the nice day.   "It was so nice to go to the park with the two of you and the boys, they are going to be a handful when they start walking around" "O don't I know it, lucky for me you will be here to help" and I sent my mom a wink "Just occasionally not everyday I'm old I need my rest" "You're not that old mom" "I'm already a grandmother, that's old" "No it's not and besides you love it" "Yes I do, they are the cutest little things, even now they're still cute" "I know, they put such a big smile on my face" "Kids really are amazing, but it's important to still make time for each other. I remember when you were born, it felt like we were running around like headless chicken, we were always tired and had a couple of fights. But as soon as we started spending time again just the two of us, well let's just say that's how you got your brother" "Mom way too much information" "What I'm trying to say is that I hope the two of you are still making time for each other" "Well it's been a little....slow since the birth, but we have been really busy with both of us working, me needing to get back in shape and then we also got everything ready for your move. So it's been a while" "Then you need to make a plan honey" "This is so weird, are you actually telling me to sleep with my wife?" "You're right this is weird, let's go outside and save those two from their quiet personalities" "Yeah let's do that"   

When my parents left we went inside to go watch a movie, something we hadn't done in a long time. She got a blanket for us while I made some popcorn. We flipped through the channels looking for something to watch while snuggeling under the blanket. "I had the weirdest conversation with my mom today" "Why, what happened?" "She sort of told me to sleep with you" "What! Why?" "She just wanted to make sure that we still make time for each other" "Well, I guess it could be going better in that department, but I love what we have, I get to wake up and fall asleep with you, snuggle close when I want to. And best of all I can do this when I want to" and she leaned over to kiss me. We were making out for quite a bit before she pulled away, "But she has a point, I think it's time for a date night" "Date night sounds interesting, when do you have in mind?" "Next week Saturday, you're playing on Friday, and we can stay out late cause the day after is Sunday" "Sounds like a good idea"   

I was pretty comfortable and about to resume our make out session when a cry pierced the air, "I'll go and get them" "Today just isn't our day" "Tell me about it, at least we have date night to look forward to"


	27. Chapter 27

Why was the week moving so slowly, how is it only Wednesday it feels like the week should be over already, everything felt longer, the week, the day, the practices. I just wanted it to be game day already and of course date night. "Hey Kelley, snap out of it and focus, we have a game at the end of the week, come on" "Sorry Christie, I'll concentrate" "You better, you're on defense Friday". After that I focused on the game and it actually went quicker, maybe I should just focus on what I'm doing to help make the time pass. I hurried home missing my boys.   

"Hey mom how did it go?" "It was fine, I won't be surprised if the start walking and talking soon" "Really, you think so?" "Yeah, they can't sit still and they're making alot of noises" " I wonder what their firsr word will be?" "You will have to wait and see" "Is dad coming over for dinner? Or are you going home?" "Your dad and I am going to 'hang out' tonight, I'm not sure what he means by that, I guess I'll just have to wait and see" "Aaaww that's so sweet, dad wants to surprise you" "I just hope that it's a good surprise" "It's dad how bad can it be?" "Trust me it can get bad" "Really?" "Yes, and no I'm not sharing those stories with you" "Why?" "I don't think you really want to know that" "Ok fine, I'll leave it at that, thanks for looking after them I appreciate it" "It's my pleasure honey, see you again tomorrow" "Yeah, same time same place" I smiled "Yeah, bye honey see tomorrow" she gave me a kiss and gave the boys one on the forehead.   

The boys were with me in the kitchen they had their mashed veggies in front of them and they were 'eating' all by themselves. Not really eating more like smearing it all over their faces trying to get it in their mouths, it was pretty funny and cute I just had to take a picture to show Hope. Dinner was almost done, and I heard the car pull into the garage, I played with the boys while finishing making dinner.   

"Hey" she gave me a lingering kiss "Anything I can do to help?" "Just keep them busy and I'll finish the food" "That I can do" she picked them up and walked to the TV room. I took the chicken out of the oven and put the rest of the food on the plate. I took it out to the TV room, the sight that greeted me was pretty cute to say the least. Hope was lying on her stomach with the boys on their backs in front of them, their bellies exposed. As she was leaning down she made a noise like a motor boat, basically a rasberry, and she put her mouth to Daniel's belly. As soon as she touched his belly he squealed with laughter she pulled away and did the same with Micheal who reacted the same way as Daniel. "Did you like that? Does it tickle, yes it does" she said in a cooing voice. Just then Micheal flipped over onto his belley and tried crawling "Kelley come here quick, come look at this!" "I see it, he wants to get up, this is so cool he is going to start walking soon"   

The whole time we were eating we were looking at them on the floor playing around with each other, there were a couple of times when I thought they were going to get up and walk but no such luck. After dinner we played with them some more before Hope took them to their crib and to read them a bed time story. To be honest I had no idea why but she said that it was important to stimulate them mentally, personally I think she just wants an excuse to spend some extra time with them, something that she does with them. When I got out of the shower they were fast asleep, "What was their bed time story this time?" "The skeletal system" "Nicely done, let me guess tomorrow is the muscular system" "Yes, don't judge me they like it." "I think they like your voice not really what you are reading" "I know that, but I like reading it to them, I want them to learn as much as they can, I want them to enjoy it" "I'm sure they will"   

The next morning I was struck by an idea for our date night, but I was going to need Karen's help. So when I got to work I made a call "Hi Karen how are you?" "Hi, I'm fine how are you?" "I'm fine, I'm actually calling cause I have a favor to ask" "Sure dear, what do you need?" "I don't know if Kelley has already told you, but we have a date night this Saturday" "Yes I know, she already asked me to look after the boys" "O yeah that's right, what I want to ask is if you could maybe help me prepare a bit" "Sure, what do you need" "Well it's pretty easy, I just need you to keep Kelley busy, and away from the house for an hour and a half" "Yes I can do that, can I ask why?" "Uhm, well I already have reservations at a nice restaurant, but I was thinking that she could use some relaxation before we go, a nice massage and bath, but I want to set everything up, before she gets there" "That sounds really nice, I'm sure she'll enjoy it" "I hope so, so you think you'll be able to keep her busy from three to about four thirty?" "Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem, are the boys staying with you, or coming with us?" "To be honest I think it would be better if they go with you, that way I won't get distracted" "Sure ok, so I guess I'll see you on Friday and Saturday" "Yeah that's true, thanks for doing this, I really appreciate it" "You're welcome honey, have a good day, bye" "Thanks, you too, bye".   

It looks like everything is falling into place for Saturday, I should probably finish shopping and get everything I need, I hope she likes the idea. But why wouldn't she, I've never been the most romantic person so being a little romantic will probably go down well, even if it is cliche, roses, candles and a massage followed by dinner, that's nice right? Or is it over the top? What if she has her own plans? And where will I hide the stuff I bought till Saturday? Why is this so hard? Maybe I should just leave it with just a nice dinner, but I already asked her mom to help. Urgh me and my planning ahead, it always comes back to bite me in the ass. Guess I have to do it, I'll just hide the stuff somewhere where she never looks, like with the tools in the garage, it should be safe there for a couple of days.   

I was so excited, it was game day, finally another chance to get onto the pitch and have my boys there to cheer me on. Well technically they can't cheer yet, but them being there makes me really happy, so sue me. I was with the team at the locker room about an hour before kick off, getting ready for our match, everyone doing their pre match routine, trying to get in the zone. As we were warming up on the pitch there were already quite a few people in the stands, and I looked to see if my family were there already and sure enough there they were, my heart swelled seeing them in the stands.   

The match was under way and again I was put in as a forward, I was hoping to score a goal, just to get some more confidence, not that my first match wasn't good, it was, but I want to see some improvement and I also want to see if I can still put it in the back of the net. We were playing really good and putting alot of pressure on the Boston Breakers. Then again this is soccer and anything can happen like a counter attack break leading to a Sydney Leroux goal. Even though we were putting alot of pressure on their defense we just couldn't break through and at half time we were still down by one.   

The team that came out after half time was a totally different team, this time we were under pressure most of the time, amd Sydney even had another goal, luckily she was offside. This seemed to spur us on and we had more possesion of the ball, a big part of the match was now being fought in the mid field. I don't even know who passed me the ball but I was now heading for the goal, just as I shoot the ball a tackle comes in and instantly there is a pain in my ankle. I'm down on the ground cluthing my ankle just hoping that the pain will go away and that it's nothing serious, but the pain remained and some of my teammates were around me asking if I was alright. The trainer was called and I hobbled of the field. Coach asked me if I could go back in, I just shook my head not wanting the make matters worse in case I did hurt it.   

The trainers put some ice on it and I put it on a cooler box trying to keep it elevated. I turned around to see if I could catch Hope's eye, not surprisingly she was staring right at me, I gave her a smile and a nod trying to reassure her that I was alright, the pain was already alot less and it didn't look too bad so I wasn't worried anymore. It looked like she understood what I meant and relaxed a little bit, I sat on the bench enjoying the rest of the game. "Hey, why do you look sad" "Well we lost the game Lisa, I was hoping for a win" "What are you talking about?" "What do you mean, Sydney scored we lost" "No we didn't you scored, it was a draw" "I scored? Really?" "Yes! How do you not know you scored?" "I hurt my ankle I didn't even see the ball, I was down on the ground" "Yeah, but didn't you hear the crowd" "No, honestly I didn't" "Well congratulations on your first goal of the season, or pre season" "Thanks, let's go get cleaned up" "Sounds good, I'm really sweaty".

Are you sure you are alright?" "Hope looks at me "I am fine, it doesn't even hurt that much anymore, the trainer said it looks like a mild sprain, it's fine, just no high heels for me tomorrow" "Are you sure you still want to go out tomorrow?" "I wouldn't miss it for the world, now let's go meet up with the team, have some dinner and drinks, and get them to tire out the boys again, so we can sleep in a little" "Ok, but you sure you're fine?" "Yesss!" "Ok ok let's go". 

We had dinner with the team, and just like last time the team kept the boys busy, but I was getting tired and I could see Hope was as well, "I think it's time we get going I'm tired" "Yeah, me too, but it doesn't look like they are" "I know, do you think they will even go to bed tonight" "They better I don't want to be tired tomorrow" "Maybe we should stay a little longer, see if the team can get them to fall asleep" "It won't hurt to try". Thank goodness there were a lot of younger players on the team, they played with the boys walking around with them, throwing them up and catching them again, and the boys were having a blast laughing non stop . But after a while it seemed like they were stating to get tired, they even yawned at the same time which was really cute, and also our cue to get going.   

My ankle was sore the next morning, so I hobbled to the kitchen to get some ice "Do you want me to strap that for you?" my hand flew to my heart when I turned around "Shit, are you trying to give me a heart attack" she laughed for a while "I'm sorry, but I thought you heard me coming, I think we should go test your ears, really this is the second time and I'm not even that quiet" "Yeah whatever" I got some ice out and put it in a bag. "You know I can wrap that up for you, you'll walk easier" "You can do it after I put the ice on, and after you've given the boys breakfast, they will be waking up soon" "Sure, but then you have to sit down, and don't put anymore weight on that foot of yours" "Yes mom" "I don't want to have to carry you tonight that's all" "Aaaww and here I was hoping to be carried around all day" "No way you are way too heavy" and she gave me a wink before leaving "Hey, where are you going?" "I'm pretty sure that there are two boys awake in this house right now, go see a doctor for your hearing"   

Kelley finally left with her mom and the boys so I can set up everything, I go to the garage to get everything. First the table from my car trunk, thank goodness these fold up so small, I set it up in our room there is alot of space there and it's close to the bath so she doesn't have to walk very far. After the table is up and ready I go get the flower petals and the candles and arrange it it the room. I close the curtains before lighting the candles to see the effect, it looks pretty good, I put out the candles and get the lotions ready, I still had about half an hour left, so I texted Karen to tell her that everything is ready and that Kelley can come back anytime. I got a bag ready for the boys with milk, diapers and some toys to keep them busy, I also put in a change of clothes, you never know with little kids. I lit the candles again and waited for Kelley to get here.   

When I heard the car pull into the driveway I grabbed the bag and headed to the door. I opened the door giving the bag to Karen "Hey, I put some things in there for the boys so you won't have to struggle with anything" "Thanks" "And you" I turned to Kelley "Have to put this on" and I held out a blindfold. "Thank you Karen for everything, we'll see you again later" "Of course, enjoy your night" . I put the blindfold on, and led her inside, "I hope you don't mind, but I have a surprise for you, before we go out to dinner" "Why would I mind, as long as it doesn't hurt" "Trust me it won't hurt" "Good".   

I couldn't see a thing, this blindfold was pretty good. "Ok, we're here" she took the blindfold off. The room was lit up with candles that were scattered all over the room, and there were even rose petals strewn on the floor, all around a massage table. "This is beautiful babe, thank you for doing this, is that table just for me?" "Yes, how else am I supposed to give you a massage" "What about you, don't you get one" "No, but you know me I am more of a giver than a taker, and let's be honest, you will probably hurt me if you try" "Ouch that hurt, even if it is true" "Just get ready, or do you want me to help you with that too" "O you know you can always help me get undressed"   

I was on the table getting a heavenly massage, Hope was really good with her hands, all the tension was gone. Her hands were like magic moving all over and all the soreness and tesion was gone, I couldn't help the sounds that were coming out of my mouth. "I'm glad to hear you are relaxing" "Mmmmm" "Really, that's it" "I'm too relaxed to talk right now, just keep doing what your doing, it feels soooo good" "Ok, but  you still have a bath, so I'm going to leave you with some hot stones while I finish running your bath" "You are a saint, really" "Just enjoy, and these may be a little hot so just tell me if it is ok" "Go right ahead". The stones were hot but not too bad and soon after I could hear the water running.   

"Your bath awaits" "Is it done already?" "Jip, now it just needs you" "Ok I'm coming" I got up off the table and went to the bathroom, it looked amazing, the candleslight flickering off the water and the smell of lilacs all around. "You can get in, and I'll go get rid of the table" "I think you should come and join me, no need for me to be all alone in there" "But I still have to get your stuff ready for when we go out" "That is not important right now, what's important is that you get into this tub with me. Even if I have to put you in there myself" "How can I say no to that" "Exactly, so move and get your butt in" "Ok ok I'm coming"   

I went in first and Kelley sat in between my legs, her back against my front, "I think we should do this more often" "Date night?" "No, I think we should take baths together on a regular basis, it's nice" "Yeah it is nice, why haven't we done it before?" "I have no idea, but it's definitely going to be repeated" "Definitely". I kissed her neck and shoulder with my hands wrapped around her waist, her one hand went to the back of my head keeping it in place so I kept kissing her, my hands starting to move one up and the other down, "I thought you weren't going to take the hint" "You know I like to tease"   

My mouth was permanently stuck to her pulse point while my one hand was playing with her breasts the other one just teasing her,only swiping her clit occasionally. She was starting to squirm a little bit her breathing getting quicker, I could feel her heart start to race against her ribs. I started to focus more on her clit rubbing it a little harder than before, moving in all different directions first up and down then in circles, it was definitely working "Oh shit don't stop, don't stop". I kept going of course "Shit shit shit shit shiiiiittt" and that was all it took, I kept rubbing over her clit every now and then making her spasm a little. "That was different" "Good different or bad different" "Definitely good different, very good different. But now it's your turn" "Actually we have to get ready for dinner" "Do we really have to?" "Yes we do". I leaned down to kiss her and she quickly deepend it, it was a struggle but I pulled away " Mmmmmm not now, later" "You suck" "I will later if you want me to" I said smirking "Why wait till later when you can do it now?" "Oooooh soooo tempting, but I have one more surprise for you so we have to go to dinner" "Surprise" she perked up a little "Let's go then" "I knew that would change your mind" she was already busy towling off.   

I wore a little balck dress and Hope had a navy one on, and she looked damn fine in it, "This surprise better knock my socks of" "I hope it will" I could see she was a little nervous now "But even if it doesn't I still get to spend time with you" she gave me a dazzeling smile. "Are you ready to go" "Jip", we went to the car and she opened the door for me, she always looked so cute when she was being chivalrous. As we drove I realised that  we weren't heading in the direction I thought we would, "Uhm babe, where are we going" "You'll see, we're almost there" "Is it part of the surprise?" "Uhm, yeah I suppose you could say that" "Will you tell me if I guess?" "No" "What, why not?" "Because we are stopping in about five minutes" "But there aren't any restaurants around here" "True" "So how are we having dinner here" "Really, can't you wait for just a little while, if you look around a little you may be able to tell where we are". So obviously I started looking around, the places looked familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

We stopped, and she went to open up my door "Thank you for opening the door"  I leaned over the door and gave her a kiss, "You're really cute when you're chivalrous" "Only cute?" "Well maybe more than cute" "Maybe even hot?" "Maybe" we laughed "Ok come on, let's see if you know where we are" she grabbed my hand and led me over to a.....coffee shop? "A coffee shop?" "Not just any coffee shop, come on look closer" I stared at it totally perplexed as to why this place was important. "I still don't get it?" there was a flash of hurt on her face "Really?" "Yes, really and how are we supposed to have dinner here" "It really doesn't ring a bell at all?" I was getting a little annoyed now "No it doesn't" again I saw hurt in her eyes, I was wracking my brain trying to figure out what was so important but I came up with nothing.   

"Babe I'm sorry I don't remeber, do you want to tell me?" "I don't know maybe this was a stupid idea" "Come on tell me, I want to know" "This is where we met, you forgot your phone and it was at my table and you came and got it" "What? That was here, really?" "Yes, it was" "But how are we having dinner here?" "Well, I told the owner our little story and asked if we could have dinner here, and he agreed" "This is really nice, I'm sorry that I didn't remember that this was where we met, but in my defence I was a little distracted by the hot woman who gave me my phone back" and I kissed her again hoping to convey how sorry I was for forgetting. When I pulled away she smiled and led me inside.   

We had a lovely dinner and it was nice to just have some time to ourselves, I  had to admit that as the night wore in she looked even more beautiful, "I have one more thing I want to give you" "You don't have to, tonight was already amazing" "It's part of the surprise" "But I didn't even get you anything, I really didn't know you were planning all of this" "I know, but I want to do this" she pulled out a black box and set it on the table "It's not really anything flashy, but I hope you like it" and she pushed the box towards me. I opened it to find a locket inside,  like she said it wasn't very flashy but it was still beautiful "If you open it there is a picture inside of our family, I wanted to bring you here and give it to you here because this is where it all started. This is where we met, and where our journey began, this is where everything really good in my life started, and it's all because of you, I really love you I just hope you know how much" she had tears in her eyes so did I and I was speechless.   

She was just sitting there looking at me with such love that I did the only thing I could I got up sat down on her lap and kissed her like there was no tomorrow hoping she could feel how much I love her as well. I pulled away resting my forehead against hers, eyes closed breathing heavily "I hope you know how much I love you too" "I do, you show me alot" "But I should show you everyday" "Nobody's perfect" she smirked at me "But you come pretty darn close" and she kissed me. "Now help me put this on" she swept my hair to the side gave me a kiss on the neck before putting the locket on. "Ok, now I think we need to get home and 'spend some time' together" "I agree" we left pretty quickly "You know we still have to go pick up the twins" "I know but they should be asleep and that will give us time together" "I'll call and tell her we are on our way"   

We put the boys in their crib, before leaving the room, luckily there was no one else in the house so we could use the TV room, we just weren't comfortable being so close to the twins. But as soon as the door was closed we almost attacked each other clothes were flying, kissing, panthing, shoving. It was probably the best sex we've had and I was exhausted, too tired to go back to bed so we just pulled a blanket over us and I fell asleep with her arms around me.   

I was slowly starting to wake up, I don't know what it was that woke me up, I opened my eyes slowly the sunlight blinding me slightly, what I saw made me pull the blanket up higher and I could feel my face flush and my eyes widen "Uhm how, how did you get inside?" "Kelley gave us a key last time we visited, we wanted to surprise you guys and see the twins. Who would have known you two were gonna surprise us" and Alex actually smirked at me. I pulled the blanket tighter making sure that Kelley was covered "Well I'm surprised" she laughed "I can see that, how about you wake up Kelley and get dressed, and Tobin and I will start breakfast" "Uhm yeah, that sounds perfect" she smiled before leaving the room.   

I woke Kelley up "We have to get to our room" "Ok" and she got up to leave usually I wouldn't have a problem with her walking around naked but we had guests "No wait" , and I grabbed her wrapping the blanket around her "We are not alone in the house, you can't walk around like that" "Who is here?" "Alex and Tobin" "What are they doing here?" "Alex said they wanted to surprise us" "Why?" "I don't know, they're your friends!" "Ok, ok let's go get dressed" again she was about to walk away butt naked "Kell you're naked"  and I grabbed at her again "You know they have seen me naked before" "It doesn't matter, I don't want to see them see you naked, so get in here please" "Fine". So we did this weird shuffle to our room where I had the blanket wrapped around both of us while we walked.   

When we got in our room the twins where awake keeping themself busy, "Well that's new" "Aaaw they're growing up, this is the first time they didn't cry when waking up.". And just like that they start crying "That didn't last" "They're probably just hungry, let's go get some breakfast" "You might want to get dressed first" "Right, get dressed" she walked into the closet with Michael and came out dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, I had to say she looked hot, I grabbed her by the waist and gave her a good morning kiss, "Thank you for last night, I know it probably took a lot of planning and I appreciate it" she gave me a kiss this time "But now it's back to reality" "Don't I know it."   

Back in the kitchen Tobin and Alex were making breakfast, Tobin even made some for the twins, the first thing I saw was the smirk on Alex's face "I guess you two had a pretty good night last night if this morning was anything to go by" "It was a perfect night" and I gave her a quick peck on the lips "But a more important question is why are you guys here?" "We had a match against the New York Flash and decided that seeing as we are close by we could come visit" "Well it is great to see you guys, it's been months since we last saw you" "Yeah we need to hang out today, and I want to spend some time with these munchkins, I missed them" "They missed you too Tobs, look at them they're already all over you" "I know I love it" I took a quick glance at Alex and was surprised to find fear all over her face as she looked at Tobin with the twins, well that merits a conversation.   

We went to the park again Tobin and Hope were playing with the boys while Alex and I just relaxed under a tree. "So Alex's what's with the face" "What face?" "That look of fear that keeps springing up when Tobin plays with the boys" "I don't know what you're talking about" "Don't even try to deny it, it's all over your face" "I'm scared Kell" "Of what" "Having kids, Tobin wants them now, before we get really busy with soccer, the next World Cup is in two years" "So what's the problem,  do you not want kids" "No, I do, I just don't know if I want them right now, and I don't know how to tell Tobin" "I'm sure Tobs will understand" "I don't know Kell, she's been bringing it up alot lately" "And what, you've just been avoiding the question?" "Yeah, I don't want to upset her" "Come on Alex, just tell her, you can't keep avoiding it, just tell her, she loves you, she'll understand" "And if she doesn't" "She will, she'll do anything for you, you know that" "I just don't want to dissappoint her" "She won't be, she's Tobin, just tell her you'll feel better. And if I could see it, I'm sure Tobin can too, so talk to her, you'll feel better afterwards" "Since when are you so smart" "It's a mother thing"  and I nudged her with my shoulder "It'll be ok" "Thanks Kell" "No prob Alex"   

"Well today was fun" "Yeah, but next time give us a heads up" "Definitely dude, I don't want to see that again" "O please, like you could see anything anyway" "True" "We'll see you again soon" "Of course the season is starting" "That it is, let us know when you get home ok" "Sure thing, have a good night guys, bye" "Bye"   

"Thank goodness Tobin tired them out so much, I'm so tired right now" "Yeah me too, I can't wait to go to bed" "We sound like such old people, it's not even ten yet" "So, we had a long and......eventfull night" "It was definitely eventfull" "One for the books" "Hell yeah" we got into bed, I snuggled tightly to her, my head resting on her shoulder "Goodnight, I love you" "Love you too, night"


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long the story is almost finished.

When I heard the soft knock on the door, I practically ran to the door to open it. As soon as the door was open her lips where on mine pushing me back into the room and slamming the door shut. Our tongues were fighting for dominance, both of us moaning already, this was heaven after a four month dry spell we both needed this. We were at the point of clothes being taken off, unfortunately that is when Alex decided to come back to our room, "Shit guys, a warning would have been nice" and she put her hands over her eyes "Four months Alex, we were distracted" "Fine, but could you get more presentable, some of the girls are coming over for a movie" "Seriously Alex, I told you Hope was coming" "I didn't think that meant 'sexy time' for the two of you" "Uhm Kell let's just go somewhere else" "Where can we go, and why did you invite everyone here, why don't you go to Tobin and Ali's room?" "Cause everyone misses Hope, and I thought you would be able to wait" "Four months Alex" "Let's just go to my room"   

Kelley immediately perked up, "You have a room?" "Well where was I supposed to sleep" "Why are we still here let's go" "Yeah sure" "See you later Alex" "You mean tomorrow?" "Bye" and we were out the door rushing to her room. When we got there we picked up where we left off and clothes were soon a thing off the past. After our first round still breathing heavily she asked "Did you bring it?" "Yeah" "Well go get it then" "Can I maybe catch my breath?" she leaned over and started kissing me again with her lips still against mine she said "You can breathe later" that certainly got my blood pumping and I rushed over to my suitcase.   

I loved the fact that I could still affect her in that way, and even happier that she could do it to me too. When she turned around with the strapon on, I could feel my heart rate pick up " You look so hot right now" and she did. "Really?" and she did an eyebrow raise it killed me everytime, "Get over here now!" and she was on me in a second. She was nibbling on my ear and moving down to my neck, I could feel myself getting wet, the tip of the strapon rubbing against my slit "Please", "Please what?" "Please use it". She rubbed it against my slit before entering in one swift movement I inhaled and she waited for me to exhale before moving in and out.   

She was really good with a strapon, she could move her hips in just the right way and having her hands free are a bonus cause she is really good with her hands, moving them all over my body, massaging, rubbing and pinching. I could feel my walls tightening and my breathing becoming faster. I was pushed over the edge pretty quickly and more than once. Eventually we fell asleep after going a couple of more rounds, I was exhausted when I did fall asleep but it was nice to finally fall asleep with Hope's heartbeat as my lullabye.   

When I woke up Kelley was still on top of me, but my stomach was growling like crazy I was starving and I couldn't wait so I woke her up "Urgh I'm starving" "Let's get some room service" "What time is it?" "Uhm it's six, whoa it's still early" "Yeah, but I'm starving so what are you ordering?" "Eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast, fruit and coffee" "O yeah that sounds good, get me that and some yoghurt please" "Anything for you" she leaned up and gave me a kiss before getting up and going to the bathroom. When breakfast came we devoured it without a word "Oh that was so good my stomach is so full right now" "That was exactly what I needed" I gave her a kiss " Now for a proper good morning" this time she kisses me deepening it instantly.   

"That really was a good morning" she smirked at me "One of many my dear" "When do you have to get back to the team?" "At nine, what time is it now? Shit" she jumped up "I'm going to be late" she grabbed her clothes before running out the door, I lay there for a while before getting up and taking a shower. After the shower I went to Kelley's parents room to go get the twins from them. "Morning Karin, thanks for taking care of them for the night, how were they?" "They were angels, you know they love their grandparents" "That they do" I walk in and they run up to my "Hey there guys did you enjoy your night with grandma and grandpa?" "Yes mommy" "Grandpa played soccer wif us" "He did, who do like playing with more mom or grandpa?" "Mom" they said in unison. We all laughed "Sorry Dan, now come on let's go get you two some breakfast and see if we can catch mom before she goes to practice?" "Do you tink we will mommy?" "If you hurry maybe so come on let's go" "Ok mommy" "Say goodbye" "Bye gramma" "Bye grampa" "Bye guys, thanks again"   

I was having a little bit of breakfast again when I felt four little hands trying to close my eyes "Now what's going on here, who is trying to kidnap me" "Nobody mom" "It was just a suprise" "Come here and give me a hug, were you good with grandma and grandpa?" "Yes mom" "We played some soccer" "You did, who scored" "Both of us" "But I did first" "So who was goalie then?" "Grampa" "Ok, now you be good for mommy while I go to practice I'll see you guys later" I gave each of them a kiss and another hug before leaving"   

A week later we were in the finals of the World Cup and we were ready, a final against Germany it was bound to be a good match. The stadium was packed and warm ups were over now was the time to get ready for the big match. I wanted to win, we all did and we were going to do everything in our power to make that happen. The anthems have been sung and the match is about to start, I bring my hand up to my locket give it a little squeeze before patting it over my heart, a ritual that started after Hope gave it to me, somehow it always helps to calm my nerves. The whistle blows and we are under way, a lot of the match is being played in the midfield with hard tackles and runs up the flank, but it seemed like nobody could break through. The first half was hard fought but the score was still tied, during half time Sydney tried to get everyone pumped while Alex gave some instructions of things she saw, while Ashlyn was doing the same, everyone doing everything they can to improve on our first half.   

The second half was a bit more of a back and forth with the ball going from one end of the field to the other, I definitely had more work to do in the second half and I'm sure it was more entertaining to watch as well but still the score remained the same. We were getting ready for extra time, the whole German team was sitting on the grass looking exhausted, while we were standing talking with each other and keeping focused. With the start of extra time we were more dominat having more possesion of the ball and also having more chances on goal, one shot even hit the crossbar, while another narrowly went out as well.   

There was only five minutes left of extra time when the Germans scored, my heart was in my throat, I didn't want to make it to the final again and lose again, the goal seemed to light a fire under us and just like that the equalizer was scored. I was pretty sure we were going to penalties and it seemed like the Germans thought so too, but Alex had other ideas, within those five minutes she had three shots on goal, all of them on target and close to going in. One minute injury time added was all Alex needed, a beautiful cross from Mewis connected with Alex, she was one on one with the goalkeeper, and the ball was in the back of the net. I was so excited everyone was already jumping around and hugging each other but there was still a few seconds left. We went back to our starting position and with a couple of kicks of the ball the final whistle blew, we were World Champions.   

The party was out of control and alot of the younger players were extremely drunk and happy, everyone was drunk, me included everyone was having fun together friends and family all were there, but I couldn't find Hope. Finally I asked my mother were she was "She took the twins to bed, and I haven't seen her since" "Ok, how long ago was that?" "It's been quite a while" "Thanks mom". I went looking for her amd found her asleep on the bed with the twins snuggled into her it was such a cute sight and something that didn't happen often, I took a picture to show her later before getting in the bed with them, this was heaven.   

Everything after the World Cup was a blur there was so much that we did I hardly slept and was away from home alot, whenever I missed my family I took out my phone and looked at the picture I took of Hope with the twins sleeping, it always brought a smile to my face. It was also getting kind of monotonous with alot of the same questions being asked over and over.   

After everything calmed down again and I got to spend time at home, it was almost two months after the final and almost the end of the nwsl season with Sky Blue in the playoffs again. I have to admit I was tired, tired of all the matches so close together, tired of all the interviews I just wanted a little break from everything and everyone " Hope, I think we should take a vacation....after everything, the World Cup, the nwsl finals, all the interviews and you have been working really hard as well. I think we need a break from everything just us and the twins" "Really and what did you have in mind" "I don't know, just a break like a week or two, just a family vacation, our first one if you think about it" "It does sound nice and I could use a break, all these conferances and research is just exhausting, I don't even feel like doing it anymore" "Baby, why didn't you say anything before, is the research going badly?" "I didn't want you to lose focus right now. It's not going badly I'm just a little stuck, I'm struggeling to find the solution" 

 I gave her a hug "Is that why you want to stop" "Yes, I'm frustrated I don't know why the healing of the ligaments improve when the injury occures due to stretching and why healing is slower  when the injury occurs due to a snap of the ligaments, cause in the end the damage done is the same, but the healing is not and it just doesn't make sense" "It's ok baby, you'll figure it out eventually, you always do, maybe a vacation is what we all need" "You think?" "Yeah, maybe you should take a step back and look at it from a different angle. Maybe you are just too close and that is why you can't see the whole picture" "Maybe you're right, maybe we should take a break after the season is over" "You're the best, you know that" "No, you are, the vacation idea is perfect, just what we need" "Love you" "Love you too"   

We didn't make it to the championship match, I hate losing I really do but to me it meant we could go on our vacation we just need to find somewhere to go. I was at home putting the twins to bed, it was getting late and Hope was'nt home yet, I was getting a little worried it was past eight already and she didn't even send a text, she usually does. After the twins were down I picked up my phone and called her, she picked up after the second ring "I'm sorry Kell I totally lost track of time, I'm leaving now I'll see you at home soon. I have a surprise for you" "Really, now I can't wait for you to get home, drive safe I'll see you in a little bit, bye" "Bye"   

I decided to take a shower and heat up Hope's food for when she got here, I was sitting on the couch watching some TV when I heard her car pull up, so I got up and got her food out with a knife and a fork, I also got her a tray so we could talk and watch some TV while she ate. She came swooping in lifted me up her arms around my waist and she gave me a kiss that made my head spin. "What was that for" "I'm just in a good mood cause I think you are going to like what I have in mind for our vacation, and I'm excited about it" "Ok now you have me really excited, so are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?" "Well what do you think about going overseas for our vacation" "Are you serious! That would be awesome, were do you want to go?" "South Africa" "South Africa, that sound good we could go see all the animals, the twins would love that" "I know and I found the perfect place, that's secluded and surrounded by wildlife, the only thing though is that it's far, really far from the ocean" "Well maybe we could go there and spend the last few day at the ocean, the kids love it too" "Ok yeah we can do that, we are going for two weeks so there is time" "Ok we'll talk some more later you need to eat something cause I know you" "Now that you mention it I'm starving, we should talk tomorrow I want to show you the place" "Deal"   

We were having a little ly in talking about our vacation "You sure you have everything packed?" "Yes, babe, everything is packed, relax it's a vacation" "I know I just want to make sure we won't need anything that's all" "Don't worry, we have the places booked, everything is packed, my parents are taking us to the airport and picking us up and we have our visas and passports. Nothings missing" "Ok, ok I'll relax". She pulled me closer "Are you excited?" "So much, I can't wait to go it's going to be so much fun and Sun City looks amazing I can't believe you found it" "I know, it was a weird coincidence, but I'm happy I did"   

"Mom, mommy why are we leaving?" "It's just a vacation Daniel, we'll be back soon" "But why can't gramma and grampa come?" "Cuase it's just us" "But I'll miss them" "Don't worry you'll see them again soon, besides you will have a lot of fun, looking at all the animals" "Ok mom". We said goodbye to everyone and got on the plane, I was a little worried that the twins would cry or go crazy in the small space, but so far they seemed entertained enough with the TV they each had and the games they could play.   The Palace at Sun City was beautiful, the gaint elephant statue was so real looking and the twins at first tought it was real and started running around pointing at the statue "Mom, mommy look at the elephant it's so big" "Why is it standing so still mommy" "It's not a real one Micheal, but we will get to see real animals tomorrow" "We will, I can't wait" "But now it's bed time it's late" "Ok mommy". The room was beautiful the bed was so big, the bathroom was behind a sliding wooden door and it was just as big. The best part was the balcony that looked out over trees and a hillside, but there was a warning on the sliding glass door that led to the balcony, "Please don't leave the door open when you are not in the room. The monkeys will enter if the door is open" that is pretty crazy monkeys walking around freely, I had never seen a monkey in the wild before this was going to be awesome.   

The next day we went on a safari at the Pilansberg, the scenery was beautiful and it was extremely hot. When we got on the little truck with the other passengers it looked like everyone was just as excited as we were and the twins were all over the place luckily it seemed like the other people didn't mind our hyperactive kids. Everyone was quiet when the rules were given and it was accentuated that the rules were there for our own safety, and with that out of the way we were off. The first thing we saw were two Black rhino's walking next to the road, they were so much more bigger than I expected and the twins were so excited they couldn't sit still, after taking some pictures we kept moving   

The next animals we saw were Zebra's and Springbucks grazing in the shadows, most likely trying to get away from the heat, everyone took some pictures and asked questions before we were off again. The twins got very excited about the next animals a herd of Elephants and we were pretty close. The driver stopped the truck and told us to take pictures but without the flash because it can aggravate the animals. We sat there taking pictures with the Elephants getting closer and closer, when they got really close the driver told us to keep quiet and just look, the Elephants walked right past the truck they were so close we could have touched them if we wanted to.   

After that the driver said that some lions were spotted at almost the other side of the reserve and if we wanted to we could go, but that means that we may miss some other animals, everyone agreed that seeing the lions were worth it. So we headed out, on the way to see the lions we saw some Buffalo's after a quick stop we kept going, when we stopped again I looked around trying to see any animals but I couldn't see anything. "Now if you look under the shadow of that tree you will see two lions a male and female, does everyone see them" I kept looking but I just didn't see anything, were the hell are the lions am I blind "Hope I don't see them" "How they're right there, look closely they sort of look like the grass". I kept looking but still didn't see anything, damn am I blind cause obviously everyone else sees them, suddenly there was movement in the grass and I finally saw them. They really are majestic animals I was in awe, the TV really doesn't do them justice, they are now officially my favourite animal.   

After a lot of pictures it was time to head back, but of course on the way back we saw some Giraffes, they were huge I couldn't believe how big they actually were, seeing them in the wild is so much better than any zoo. When we got back it was time for lunch so we went to a restaurant the twins actually fell asleep "Guess that really tuckered them out" "Looks like it, let's take them back to the room get them comfortable" "Yeah, but let's pay first"   While the twins were fast asleep, we decided to spend some time together so we go comfortable on the bed and watched a movie, we didn't want to leave them alone in the room. I was cuddled into her side my head in the crook of her neck, "I think I'm done" "Done with what?" "International soccer" she pulled up quickly "What! Why!" "I just don't think I can do it anymore, I was so tired after the World Cup, I can't explain it. I just don't think I can do it" "But you know the Olympics are in a couple of months and you said before that you wanted to have one more" "I know I did, but I'm not sure if I can do it" "You know I don't care if you keep playing or not as long as you are sure of what you want, why don't we relax on this vacation and you look at it again later you don't have to make a decision now" "And if I don't play?" "Then you still have all your friends and family, and I'll still love you no matter what"

I smiled at her and she pulled me down and kissed me, I deepend the kiss wrapping my arms around her neck keeping her in place, she wrapped her her arms around my waist pulling me closer, by now I was totally on top of her. I sat up and straddled her I cupped her face in my hands looking deep into her  eyes "I love you" and I leaned down to kiss her before she could say anything, her hands went to my back caressing up and down before squeezing my butt. I moaned and put my hands under her shirt moving up and taking her shirt along, we broke the kiss only to take her shirt off.   

Her hands were now inside my pants but still on my butt, still caressing and squeezing she removed her hands put them under my shirt pulling it up. This time it was my shirt that came off, I put my knee between her legs and pressed upward, she moaned into my mouth as I put pressure on her with my knee. I pulled away breathing heavily "I think you should work for it" she looked at me quizzically but when I moved my knee I think she got the message, she started grinding on my leg and I could see her breathing increase. I squeezed her breasts and kissed her neck and jaw, stopping at her pulse point I licked and sucked on it, I could feel her heartbeat increase her breathing and movements becoming more erratic. She came pretty hard her muscles quivering I put my forehead against hers, our eyes closed breathing each others breaths.   

I was still breathing heavily and I could feel her forehead against mine "I think we should take a shower" I said breathlessly "Why?" "Cause we are all sweaty" she laughed "We are, aren't we, well come on then let's go" "Give me a chance to recover please" she laughed again before pulling me up and dragging me to the shower where I repayed the favor. When we got out of the shower the twins were awake and ready for our next adventure, so went for a walk around Sun City to explore everything and to find out what else we could do.   

After a week we went to Cape Town cause I promised Kelley we would go to the ocean so she could go surf and of course so the twins could enjoy it too just like Kelley they loved the ocean, I wasn't such a big fan of it, there is just something about it that scares me I can't really explain it, maybe it's the unknown of what is underneath me, but there is just something about the ocean that scares me. So of course Kelley went surfing while I stayed on the beach with the twins, I walked in the shallow water with them the were squealing with delight. It warmed my heart to see them so happy and enjoying life, my heart was so filled with love, this was happiness this was what life was all about, seeing the ones you love happy and smiling enjoying life. Coming on this vacation was the best thing we could have done, somehow it gave me fire back that I had no idea was  no longer burning.   

When we got home I was tired but happy, and unpacking was such a boring task but it needed to be done. The twins fell asleep pretty quickly and as soon as we were unpacked we were right there along with them. We had a barbeque a week after we came back, it had been quite a while since we all had been together and it was nice to have everyone together again. I looked around at everyone laughing and happy enjoying the day and I realized how lucky I was to have met Kelley cause this would never have happened without her, my life would be vastly different from the way it is now. Because of Kelley I now have a family, people who care about me and people whom I care about.   

After everyone left we sat cuddling on the couch " I think you were right" "About what?" "About waiting after our vacation to make a decision" "And have you made one?" "I have one more Olympics left in me" "I knew you did, you still have a few years left I think" "Would you have said anything if I decided to retire" "Yes I would, but I still would have left the decision up to you" "Thank you for that" "I have to thank you" "For what?" "For loving me" "It's impossible to not love you" "I realized today that if it wasn't for you, I would be all alone in my life, except for Christine of course. Because of you I have 'parents' that accept me, friends that like me and want to spend time with me. I have two little boys who think the world of me and love me unconditionally, but most importantly I now know what it is to love and be loved anf that is all thanks to you". 

I hugged her to me "You are not the only one who is lucky without you I wouldn't have this life either, without you I wouldn't know what being someones first priority is like. I wouldn't know what seeing true love in someones eyes looks like, without you I wouldn't have the greatest gift in the world, our boys, without you I wouldn't be who I am today, and the person I am today I think is pretty special" "Yes you are pretty special"


	30. Good days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The xxxx indicate a time jump. The next chapter is the last one. Hope you like it.

"Aaaaahhh man, everything hurts" I'm on the grass looking up at the sky after we just finished practice, Alex was next to me "I know what you mean, I've never been in this much pain " "Holy shit Alex, we.are getting.old" we stared at each other for a second before we burst out laughing. "I can't believe we are here again, another Olympic final" "What! Did you have any doubt?" she asked me "Not in this team no, but in myself, this is my last one Alex, no more after this" "Seriously, you're retiring" "I've been thinking about it for a while now" "What are you going to do after this" "I'm not sure yet, I have a few things in mind" "I'm going to miss you when you're gone" "Don't tell anyone yet, I want to do it" "You know I can't keep this from Tobin I'm a terrible liar, and she'll know something is up" "Fine you can tell Tobin, but only Tobin" "Thanks Kell"   

The day before the final I decided I would tell everyone of my decision to retire, it wasn't an easy decision but I knew I had to do it, they would be mad at me if I told them that the final would be my final match as well. So at the team meeting I asked Tom if I could have the floor for a while "Hey guys, I know most of you will think this is some kind of prank, but it's really not. This is going to be my last tournament, tomorrow is my last match, and this is my last meeting with all of you guys. I wanted to tell you all myself, I didn't want you, my second family, to find out like the rest of the world. So yeah this is all I have to say. O and also I am going to miss all of you, all the camps and games and everything in between."   

Some of the older teammates had tears in their eyes and when I was done I was swamped with hugs, I felt like crying myself but everyone seemed to understand that this was for the best. We stayed up late that night just talking about the old days as we say, it was fun and I felt lighter knowing that everyone knows I'm retiring. All in all it was a good day, tomorrow is just a light practice and just keeping our eyes on the prize and keeping focus. So going to bed late was probably not the best idea but it was what we did and it was one of the most amazing nights of my life with my second family, one I will never forget and I went to bed with a smile on my face happy and content with my choice   The day of the final finally dawned, and I couldn't put my finger on it but something was just off. Everyone just kept saying it's just nerves and excitement, nothing was wrong, even Hope said the same thing, so I tried to push it aside. When the match was about to start I did my usual ritual with my locket before tucking it in my shirt, and again I got that uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. It just didn't want to go away, we were playing well even though nobody had scored yet, it was a good game, from my perspective at least. There was a opening in our defence and the Japanese took advantage of that I saw it coming so I backtracked trying to cut the run off, and that is when I got hurt, the pain was pretty bad and I knew I was most likely not going to finish the match. I felt like crying that was how much it hurt but I didn't want to go off the field with tears on my face.   

I went straight to the trainers room to get my ankle assessed, I knew it was bad without looking at it, and of course it was the same one as before. The pain I felt when they did the assessment was pretty bad and I knew it would be a miracle if I made it out for the medal ceremony without crutches, if I made it out at all. From the faces they were making I was thinking that this was worse than I thought gritting my teeth I said "So what are we doing" he looked up at me and I could see the worry in his eyes "I think we need to get you to the hospital right now". I could feel my heartrate increase "Why? What's wrong?" "To be honest I think your ankle is broken and I have no idea how you are not in extreme pain right now. And because it's the same one the sooner we get it checked it out the better" "Uhm yeah ok, let's do that" they made a call to get an ambulance to transport me to the hospital "Hey, Charlie can you get my phone, I need to make a call" "Yeah sure, it's in your locker right" "Yeah, thanks Charlie" "No problem"   

As I look at my phone I can feel my ankle throbbing and the pain is getting worse and worse, I dial Hope's number and just hope that she will pick up, on the third ring I hear her voice "Kell what's going on, are you ok?" "Hey, actually no I'm not, I have to go to the hospital, Charlie thinks my ankle may be broken" "What! Which hospital are you going to?" "I don't know, I just wanted to let you know, i'll call you again when I get to the hospital" "Wait, can't I come with you?" "Uhm, I don't know hang on let me find out". I crane my neck to see all the way out of the room "Charlie, can Hope come with me?" I call hoping for a reply "Yeah, but we need to get her here quickly, I'll go get her tell her to stay where she is" "Ok, thanks Charlie"   

I wait for Charlie to come and get me, "Karin you're sure you don't mind coming to the hospital later on with the twins" "It's fine, just keep us up to date ok" "Of course". I see Charlie standing in the isle waiting for me, I give Karin a hug "Be good for grandma ok guys" "Ok mommy" and I give both of them a kiss on the forehead before leaving. "How bad is it Charlie, really?" "It looks pretty bad to be honest, I don't know how she is not in extreme pain" "Shit Charlie, why did this have to happen today" "It will be alright, she's a tough girl" "I just wanted her to have a good game, to finish on a good note" 

  When we got to the hospital it was all about scans and x-rays, trying to figure out how bad it was, and unfortunately it was broken, meaning surgery to fix it. "I hate surgeries I always feel so out of it afterwards" "It sucks I'm sure but it's for the best" "I know, doesn't make it any easier though" "I know, but the sooner you do this the sooner you can get better " "Yeah yeah, just give me a kiss and go call my parents" "Fine" I lean down and give her a kiss "Love you" "Love you too". I went to the waiting room and gave Kelley's parents a call letting then know what's going on.  

                                 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   

"What do you want from me?" "I want you to make up your mind!" "About what?" "I don't know, maybe what you want to do now that your retired, and don't have rehab to distract you anymore!" "Well guess what I don't know!" "And that's fine, but trying to find out won't hurt. You're frustrated and you keep taking it out on me, I'm not a punching bag I'm a person" "I know that!" "Then you should start acting like it!" "Look I'm sorry, I'm just.....I don't know ok. I don't know what I'm supposed to do right now........what do I do. I'm torn right now ok, do I stick with soccer or go get a normal job, how do I make that decision....... After everything" she looked so dejected right now.   

I give her a hug "It's ok, there is no rush really, but you need to do something..... You don't do so well with too much free time" "I don't know what I'll be good at, I've always had soccer and I was good at it, I was good at school, but what else am I good at?" "You're good at many things, too many to count. You're a great person Kell, and you can do whatever you set your mind to, and we will be there to cheer you on, just like you do everyone else"   

"I'm scared, what if I make the wrong decision?" "Then you'll try again, until it fits" "I'm sorry about the last couple of weeks" "It's ok, I get it" "What do you think I should do?" "Well....I don't know, I don't really know what you feel up to doing, but what I do know is that our kids are starting school in about two months, how about you spend time with them till then. As well as looking into things to do. Why don't you talk to Mitsy or Christie, to find out how they made their decision" "Oh I can't believe our kids are almost in school, where has the time gone?" "Yeah, so spend some time with them, take them to the park, go shopping, get all their school things, maybe spend some time with your parents as well.....You were a bit distant the last couple of weeks" " I feel really bad about that right now, I'm so so sorry. I think you're right....about spending time with everyone."   

"That's all I'm asking, now do you want to watch a movie?" "No, not really" "What do you want to do then?" "There are quite a few things actually" I pulled her closer and gave her a quick kiss, I could see her smirking, her arms snaking around my waist, while I placed mine around her neck"Like what exactly?" and she raised her eyebrow slightly "O you know, some kissing and cuddling, maybe a teeny tiny bit of sex, bit definitely some love making" she smiled before kissing me. We kissed and pretty soon it became very heated and passionate we only stopped when breath was neccesary. I fell asleep totally exhausted and satisfied.   

So the next morning I did what Hope suggested, while she was away at work I spent the whole day with the boys. We went to the park and kicked a ball around, we also played with a frisbee up until the point where Daniel almost hit a runner. As soon as the runner was gone all three of us burst out laughing, tears were streaming down their faces "Ok guys, come on what do you want to do now" "Can we go go-cart racing mom" "Yeah mom please please please" "Yeah ok let's go" so we walked over to the go-cart track". At first the attendant didn't want just the three of us to go, he said there should be at least five people on the track, so I called my parents and asked if they could join us. They agreed so while we waited we got some ice cream and sat under a tree just talking about everyday thing and that is when I realised how much I had missed them.   

My dad won the race and we all went for lunch afterwards, the kids went to play while we sat and waited for our food "So honey why the day out today" "No particular reason, just wanted to spend some time with my boys" "Well I'm glad you invited us to the party" "O mom your always welcome to spend the day, just pick up the phone and call" "I'm just playing, but I just have to say you look really happy today" "Thanks mom I am" "Dan, why don't you go check on the boys, I'm sure the food will be here soon" "Ok I'll go, be back in ten minutes"

As soon as my dad left my mother leaned in closer "Can I ask why you're so happy today?" "Why?" "Well you were a little.....unpleasant the last time we were together and today you are like a totally different person" "I'm sorry about that mom, I was just frustrated I guess" "So what's changed?" "Hope and I had a nice talk last night, and it just made me realise some things. So today I just feel a whole lot better" "Well I'm glad you feel better"   

This went on for a couple of weeks and I was starting to feel more like myself, I was happier and less frustrated, even though I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but I had an idea, something that I thought would suit me perfectly and it was something that I discovered by accident. I just wanted to talk to Hope about it after mulling it over in my head for a couple of days. So I was anxious for her to get home, and of course this was the night she was a little late, I ran to the door as soon as I heard her car, waiting at the door for her.   

"Hey baby, how was your day?" she asked before giving me a quick kiss "It was good, I actually have something I want to talk to you about" "Really? Me too, you go first" "Ok, the other day I when I was at the school where the boys will be going, I overheard something. The highschool is looking for a sports director. I've never thought of it before but it could be what I'm looking for, I'll be responsible for all the sports given at the school, meaning I have to make sure there are coaches, matches to be played all the equipment, and pretty much amything that has to do with sport"   "Ok, and this is for the highschool" "Yes" "And you want to do this" "Yes" "What do you know about running a sports program?" "Uhm, well I know I've never done it, but I was a professional athlete and I have a very good idea of what needs to be done" "Ok, if you really want to do this, then I'll support you. I think it will suit you, you will be good at it" "Really" "Yeah, I mean you've taught our boys alot about soccer, they are really good for their age, and they also like other sports, you taught them everything" "I did" I could see the smile on her face "So what did you want to tell me" "Well I was invited to a conference in UCLA, to talk about my paper on the best method to promote ligament healing" "Really that's great, I'm so proud of you"   

"It is, but the conference finishes the day before school starts and I want to be here when they go to school, and on the other hand it's an amazing opportunity." "The flight is about six hours right?" "Yes" "What time does it end" "About eight thirty at night" "Then catch a red eye" "That is what I'm thinking as well, but it leaves at ten thirty and then I still have to drive in from the city, I'll be cutting it really close" "Yeah, that is cutting it close, but I think you'll make it, I think you should go for it" "What if I don't make it" "Then I'll record it for you" "But I want to be here" "Then do everything you can to be here I can see how excited you are about it and you worked really hard, you deserve this, you should go." "This is another reason why I love you so much" "What? My ability to make you see reason" "No, your ability to make me feel like I can do anything" I lean in to give her a kiss "Not to mention the fact that you're really hot" and I smile with my lips against hers "Charmer"   

The day was already so long, and I still had to get home but it was going to be worth it I can't miss their first day, it's too important to me, even if right now to them it wasn't that important. When I landed in New York I was really tired the flight was too uncomfortable to sleep and now I still had a drive home, it was going to take me at least three hours, leaving just half an hour to get them to school. The drive felt so much longer than usual, and when I got home it looked really quiet, I hope they didn't oversleep. When I walked into the house I was overwhelmed by the smell of pancakes and bacon, Daniel peeked around the corner "Mommy! Breakfast is ready" and he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the kitchen.   

"Told you you would make it" and I gave her a quick kiss, even though she looked really tired, "Here drink some coffee looks like you need it" "Mmmmmmm thank you this is so good" "You want some breakfast?" "Yes please I'm starving. You two should eat too, it's a big day for you" "We know mommy" "Yeah, this is our second plate" "Good boys, you all ready to go after breakfast?" "Yes" "Are you coming too mommy?" "Of course, why else would I be up so early" "But you're always up early" "I know, but today I'm up early for you guys" she looks at me "And mom is definitely driving us all to school, now finish up we don't want to be late"   

"I can't believe they are in school, our babies are in school" "I know right, it's surreal" "I feel so old right now" "If you are old I'm a granny, I'm older than you" "Well you are one hot granny in my opinion" "Aren't you sweet, but can we go home now I am in desperate need of a shower and sleep" "Yeah I wasn't going to say anything but you kind of look tired, and I can smell you from here" "Doesn't matter I still got to see our babies go to shcool that's all I wanted, so take me home" "Ok, try and get some sleep on the way home" "What are you going to carry me into the house" "If I have to" We laughed "Just take me home already"


	31. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys so this is the last chapter, I hope you like it and that you enjoyed the story.Feel free to leave a comment if you have something to say.

It's been almost ten years of being married, I myself cannot believe it, it feels like we got married yesterday, well not really, but it doesn't feel like  ten years. Tobin and Alex invited us to spend time with them in Portland to celebrate with us. So in a week we would be flying off to Portland to have a little vacation and spend some time with my friends and family, and to be honest I think we need this time away from our daily lives. People usually talk about the seven year itch, but we didn't experience that altough I think we are experiencing the ten year itch. It's just that lately we have been well in a rut, I can't remember the last time we spent time together just the two of us, and sex rarely happens, and when it does it's the same old thing, which isn't to say it's bad, just.....boring.   

I don't know how to bring it up cause we are both pretty busy and she has never been one to really talk about sex and when we do her uncomfortableness is obvious. The 'I love yous' have also been less and less and I don't get a kiss anymore when she leaves or comeback unless I iniate it, which isn't too bad but it makes me feel like she doesn't miss me when she is gone and that she isn't happy to see me when she comes back. Probably the worst thing was that she didn't seem to notice, was I too clingy or am I overreacting? Am I looking for too much attention, am I giving her what she wants or am I only thinking of my own needs? And why doesn't she say anything? Why don't I say anything? Urgh sometimes I can read her like a book and other times I have no idea what she wants or is thinking.   

"Hey, we need to talk" "Hey, about what?" "Your trip to Portland, you need to give me a heads-up on what needs to be done. We also need to discuss your patients, who will see them while you are gone, two weeks is a long time, people can't stop their rehab for that long" "Yeah right, well we do have a teaching practice so let some of the students help my patients, most have a pretty good idea of what they should be doing by now cause I don't have any new patients. The rest is pretty much the same as usual, and of course you can call or email me if there is anything wrong." "Ok......so are you excited" "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it" "I couldn't tell from the way you just said that" "I'm just a bit busy Chris, and it's still a week away I have so much to do till then" "Hope come on it's your anniversary and you get to go on vacation, what more could you ask for, stop being so serious" "I can't help it" "You need to relax" "I can't right now, I'll relax on vacation" "Yeah it looks like you need it" "Shut up and go work" "Hey, you're not my boss, but you are lucky cause I have to go, see you later" "Bye"   

"Why is packing so annoying" "Come on Hope, it's just for two weeks, I'll help you pack just tell me what you want" "You don't have to do that" "Come on you have been really busy lately and you haven't even started yet, I'm almost done" "Are you sure you don't mind?" "I'm sure, is there anything specific you really want to take, the rest I'll just play by ear" "Thanks so much, I am so tired and not in the mood for packing, I feel like I am going to fall asleep standing up" "Just go to bed" "I'm going, you ok with the boys for tonight" "Yeah, it's not like this is the first time" I was hoping she would maybe pick up on the sarcasm but it seemed like she didn't "Ok, goodnight" she walked down the hall and I could hear her say goodnight to the boys before coming back and crawling into bed.   

I sighed before leaving to help the boys finish their homework, putting a smile on my face and acting like everything was fine "So what do we do tonight, maths? English? Geography?" "Nope history" "Oooh nice, we doing presidents or a war?" "War, world war two to be exact" "Nice, maybe we should watch Pearl Harbour, I love that movie" "Could we watch it this weekend" "Yeah, I want to finish this and go to bed" "You remind me of your mother right now, finishe work and go to bed" even I heard the bitterness in my voice and I could see the boys exchange a look before looking at me" "I'm sorry I just hate it when your mom works so much" "We do too mom". They gave me a hug and we finished their homework.   

Now that we were on our way I was getting pretty excited "You boys excited to see Aunt Alex and Tobin" "Yeah, I can't wait to go surfing with Aunt Tobin" "You can go surfing I want to go play some soccer with Aunt Alex" "Now what's wrong with doing those things with me?" "Mom we do it with you when ever we want, but we don't get to see them too often, and besides don't deny that you love spending time with Michelle" "Ok fine I do, but I love spending time with you guys more" "Why do you always have to get mushy" "I don't" "Mom, it would be weird if you didn't make eveything mushy" "Ok fine, I'm sorry that I love you guys, I'll just stop is that ok?" "Yeah, I'd be good with that" "Yeah me too" "Man you guys suck" they smiled at me "Love you mom" they said in unison.   

"You know the boys said that I always make everything mushy, is that true?" "I don't know, sometimes I guess, but it's just who you are" "That doesn't make me feel better do I really do that?" "Yeah, you always put in cheesy one liners when you talk to them, but don't be fooled they love it" "I know I just didn't realise I was so cheesy" "You're only cheesy with the people you love, makes people love you more" "Does it make you love me more?" "Where did that come from?" "It's just a question?" "I do love you, very much" "Good I was starting to wonder" "Are you serious?" "No......maybe a little bit" "What! Why?" "Let's talk about this later, when we're not on a plane, with people watching" "Fine" "Don't be mad" "I don't see how I can't"   

Well that didn't go as expected, I didn't mean it to come out the way it did, but at least now we will talk about it. I glance at Hope and I can see her jaw is set and her shoulders are tensed, her whole posture is tense to be honest, I put my hand on hers and try to intertwine our fingers, she doesn't allow me to do it, she just looks at me but she doesn't pull her hand away. At least that is something right? "Please don't be mad it didn't come out the way I wanted it to. It's sounds worse than it is really" "How am I not supposed to be angry, we will be celebrating our ten year anniversary soon and you tell me you're not sure if I love you. How am I supposed to feel besides angry and upset" "Ok it sounds bad, but we will be landing soon and I'll explain what I meant" "Fine"   

It was impossible to miss Alex, Tobin and Michelle, they had a big banner that said 'Squirrel family to be collected by these nuts' with arrows pointing downwards to them. Everyone laughed even Hope cracked a smile at this, everyone hugged and said their 'Hello's' before we headed to the car. I could see Tobin giving Hope a weird look and I'm sure she could see that Hope wasn't happy at all, I tried to tell her with my body language that it would be ok, it seemed like she understood. When we got to the car I could see Alex and Tobin share a look and I knew I was going to get ambushed as soon as we are alone. I could also see that Hope was still pretty upset with me and I knew it would be better to have this conversation as soon as possible.   

"Hey guys, why don't you take the kids out for some ice cream, I'm sure they would enjoy it" "Uhm, sure we can do that" "Yeah it looks like you two need to talk anyway" "Yeah we do, thanks guys" "Sure see you later" they left the room. "Hey guys let's go out for some ice cream while the oldies unpack" the kids laughed at this and pretty soon the house was quiet. Hope just looked at me waiting for me to begin I was nervous what if I screw up again, "Ok I didn't mean it the way it sounded, I know you love me. Really I do, I just wonder if you are still in love with me" "I don't understand, how can you know that I love you, but you wonder if I am in love with you" "I know it sounds strange, but just think about it when was the last time we actually spent time together?"   

"We spend time together everyday" "That's not what I mean, when was the last time we did something together as a couple just the two of us, when was the last time we had an actual conversation, something that didn't involve work or the kids? Honestly when was the last time we had utterly mind blowing sex, cause to be honest it's been really long" "So now everything in our relationship is wrong?" "No, that's not what I'm saying, I'm saying we have both been lazy, just going through the motions letting the one day blend into the next, and you can't deny it"   

She pushed her hair out of her face and sighed, "Ok you're right we haven't been doing a good job lately, but it's just been so busy, and the kids keep us pretty busy too. But you are right we need to make time for each other, and we should start again during this vacation while we have alot of free time." "Are you still mad?" "No, I'm not" "Can I just add one more thing" "Sure no btter place to start than being open and honest with each other right" "Good, don't be mad when I ask you this, but why don't you kiss me anymore when you leave and when you come home?" "I don't" "No you don't, not always like you used to" "I'm sorry, I'll start again from today ok" "Deal". She pulled me closer "Welcome to Portland" and she gave me a kiss.

"That's not exactly what I meant, but I'll take it" and I kissed her again, "We have some catching up to do" "We do" I kissed her again, soon she opened her mouth allowing my tongue access, it was a fight for domination amd it was alot of fun, how on earth could I have forgotten how good this feels. We heard the door opening and the house was filled with laughter, I was still out of breath "Let's go out and join them shall we?" "Let's".   

I woke up snuggled nice and warm, my front to hers, I just lay there waiting for her to wake up, we have been waking up at about the same time since we started our vacation, so it wouldn't be too long so I just waited. I knew she was awake even when she didn't open her eyes, she tried to keep the smile off her face but she was unsuccessfull, "Come on open your eyes, I know you're awake" "But I still want to be sleeping" "But you're not so open your eyes" "Uuuuuh why?" "Cause your eyes really sparkle in the morning, and I want to greet you properly" "Do I really need to open my eyes for that" "Just open your eyes for me" "Fine, only because it's you". And she finally opened her eyes, I swear it took my breath away, they were filled with so much happiness and love "Happy anniversary" she smiled "Happy anniversary".   

I leaned in and gave her a kiss, a proper kiss, something that left me totally breathless, "I'm amazed that that still happens" "What still happens" "You still leave me absolutely breathless. I'm sorry about before, I shouldn't have taken you for granted, and what we have for granted I love you" "I love you too.....and just so you know when you opened your eyes just now I honestly think I forgot how to breathe, so I guess we're even" "If we weren't in someone elses house and didn't have a party to attend later, you would so be screaming my name right now"   

I was about to get out of bed when she grabbed my arm "Really you were going to leave me with that?" "Well there is nothing I can do about it, my wife doesn't think it's a good idea to sleep together when we are not at home. Something about people being able to hear us" "Your wife sounds like a reasonable woman, but she's not here right now and you're not getting out of this bed just yet" I don't know how but somehow I was now pinned under her "I can deal with that". She started kissing down my neck to my collarbone before going back up to nibble on my ear, her hands moving up my sides, she breathed into my ear "Are you ready" I could only nod my head.   

I was enjoying the sensations she was creating when all of a sudden it stopped "Wha, why did you stop?" when I was finally paying attention I could hear someone else talking, when I looked over Hope's shoulder I saw Tobin at the door, beet red in the face, when she saw me she just said "Dude, I thought you guys had a rule" Hope gave me a look "They know about the rule" I shrugged "It just slipped out once, I'm sorry" "Seriously dude, I'm sorry but Alex made a huge breakfast and it's like mandatory that you two attend. And next time lock the door" and she closed the door behind her.   

Tobin and Alex took care of the kids while we got pampered for our big night "I still can't believe they did all of this for us, it's pretty amazing" "Yeah, it is, they really love you, you know" "Hey, they love you too" "Yeah, I guess they have grown on me". It was pretty fun to have a day to ourselves even if a lot of people came to do hair and make-up it was still just the two of us not having to worry about a million things. We held hands the entire time and only let go when we got our manicures.   

Everyone we knew was at the party, it was great I couldn't believe that everyone came and I couldn't thank Alex and Tobin enough for what they did, it was a great party and it made me remember our wedding day. They even read the same speeches and played our song while we danced it was really amazing, it made me want to cry. "Don't cry baby" "I can't help it, I'm so happy right now" "I'm happy too, there is no one else I would want by my side. It has been an amazing ten years and I can't wait for the next ten" I pulled her to me and kissed her, "Thank you, I love you too"   

To be honest we needed this time away, more than we realised, but I'm glad Kelley said something, and I'm glad that we talked about everything, but I couldn't wait to get home and get back to normal life. The flight back was pretty uneventfull amd the kids were out for the entire thing. I carried Daniel and Kelley carried Micheal all the way to our car before heading home. "I can't remember the last time they slept like this, they usually wake up with the slightest sound" "I know, I think Michelle wore them out" "I don't think it was Michelle, Alex and Tobin had then running around all over the place" "I know right".   

We were about half an hour away from home, the road was pretty quiet but it looked like a storm was coming in and pretty quickly too. In about five minutes it started pouring like crazy, I could hardly see the road. And just like it started it stopped, but the road was still wet, I wasn't driving that fast well under the speed limit when all of a sudden the back of the car started sliding. I tried keeping control but the car was now horisontally on the road and still moving, I tried to get it back in the right position, but we just started sliding in the other direction, before we drove off the road. There was a little inbankment which made the car flip over, the car was now upside down, luckily we were all strapped in with our seatbelts.   

When I opened my eyes I just saw smoke, my head was hurting and so was my shoulder, I looked to my right and Kelley was just hanging there, totally limp. I reached over and pulled the hair from her face,"Kelley wake up" "Mommy what's going on?" I heard them moving around in the back, "Just sit still I'm coming ok, just hang on don't be scared everyting is going to be ok". They started crying while I tried to get myself loose "It'll be ok guys don't worry, I'm coming" when I couldn't get the the seatbelt off I opened the  glove compartment slowly to get a small knife out so I could cut the seatbelt. When I got myself loose I didn't really expect to fall so quickly and it hurt more than I expected.   

I climbed out the window before taking off my shirt and break off all the extra glass amd cleaning it up nicely, "Ok, mommy is here I'm going to get you out just hang on ok" they were quiet but nodded their heads. I got Daniel out first and when he was outside I told him to call 911 so they could send sone help while I went back to get Michael. I got him out as well and told him to stay with Daniel while  I went to get Kelley. She was still not awake but I couldn't see anything wrong "Come on Kelley, open your eyes for me please" still nothing. I stuggled with her seatbelt as well before deciding that cutting her loose was best, the car still had  alot of smoke inside it and I started to worry that she wasn't getting enough oxygen.   

I cut her loose while still keeping her in place, my shoulder was now killing me and my eyes were burning, I dragged Kelley out while still trying to keep her head as still as possible, Daniel and Micheal were standing away from the car, near the road, I picked Kelley up and walked over to them "Is Mom ok?" "I don't know yet, we'll just have to wait and see" I stroked her face "Come on, open your eyes please" when I looked up I saw that Daniel still had the phone "Are they coming?" "Yes Mommy, the lady said they will be here soon" "Ok, that's good" when I look down Kelley is blinking up at me. Relief washed over my body "Hey, try and relax ok" "Ok" she croaked out.   

I was so happy that she was awake and I could hear sirens "Help is coming. Are you guys ok?" "Yes Mommy we are fine" "Good, that's good, let's keep talking to Mom ok" I wanted to talk to her to help keep her concious while we waited. Kelley was taken away on the first ambulance while the boys and I were in another, I didn't want to leave them alone, while we were in the ambulance the paramedic asked the boys questions and did a few test.   

At the hospital Kelley was sent for scans, while they tried to inspect me I just kept pushing them away saying "I need to know they are ok" over and over again, they kept trying to calm me down but I needed to know that Kelley and the boys were alright. The doctors told me that there was nothing wrong with the boys and that Kelley had a concussion. "Can I see her" they took us to her room, she was sitting in the bed looking a lot better than before and still awake. The boys ran over to her giving her a hug "I'm so glad you're ok, don't ever do that to me again"   

I suddenly felt very dizzy and the next thing I remember I was looking up at Kelley, I could see she was worried and talking, but I couldn't hear what she was saying, her mouth was moving but it was like a silent movie, and the light in the room seemed to get brighter and brighter, until it was so bright I couldn't see anything but white.


	32. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on writing this, but as I read the comments the story sort of started writing itself.

I reach over but her side of the bed is cold, I open my eyes hoping that I would be looking into her crystal clear blue eyes, but like it has been for the past two years, they aren't there, she isn't there. I feel my heart clench when I realise that today is two years exactly, it's been two years since that accident, two years since she was here with me, two years since the twins had two mothers, two years since I felt like I could breathe. I feel the tears starting to roll down my cheeks I run to the bathroom and turn on the shower, not wanting anyone to hear me crying.   

When I get into the shower I am still crying, I can't seem to stop right now, this day was just as hard last year as it is today, isn't time supposed to heal all wounds, why does it feel like this one just keeps getting bigger and bigger. I'm on my knees in the shower crying when I hear the door open ans the shower turn off, a towel is wrapped around me and I can hear my mothers voice "It will be ok honey" over and over again. She rubs my back and just sit with me, I have no idea how long we were there but I finally stopped crying, Actually I think I just didn't have any more tears left but my heart was still broken.   

"I'll go make the boys their breakast, while you get dressed ok" "Ok" I got up and went to the closet to get dressed, all her clothes were still in there I was hit with a fresh wave of pain, I reached out slowly rubbing her favourite jacket between my fingers, before pulling it to my face and smelling it. It still smelled like her I miss having that smell around me. It hurts when I think about it but I have the boys to take care of, they need to be able to lean on me, so I get dressed and go out to the kitchen where my mother is making breakfast. The boys are sitting at the kitchen table, already the mood is somber all around ,everyone knows what today is and it seems to affect us all differently.   

We sat in silence eating nobody saying anything we just looked at each other, Michael was the first to speak "Mom are we going to go visit Mommy today?" even though they were almost twelve they still refer to her as Mommy. "Yes, we are going after school" "Can we take flowers?" "And the card we made?" "Of course we will pick the flowers up after school so you can pick it yourselves. Now finish up or we are all going to be late" "Ok" they said in unison, before leaving to get ready for school. My mother gave me a smile "Do you want me to come with you?" "You can come if you want mom" "But do you want me there" "I don't even known if I want to go, but they do so I have to go" "I'll take them if you don't want to" "No, it's my job I'll do it, I want to be there for them" "You still amaze me, after everything you are still so strong, I'm really proud of you" she gave me a hug and I felt like crying again, I don't know how I didn't.   

Work went by in a daze , but everyone seemed to understand, I just hated the look that everyone had in their eyes, the pity, it made me mad, it made me want to slap them. My heart was racing as I stood outside waiting for the boys to get out, and as soon as they saw me they came rushing over. They looked so excited to go but I was dreading it, so I put a smile on my face "You guys ready?" "Yes, don't forget the flowers" "I won't, first stop the florist, then we go to see Mommy". They picked a beautiful bouquet for her, I'm sure she would have loved it, "Come on let's get going" the drive was silent but I could feel my heart start to race.   

I stood at the door at first still shocked by how she looked, in fact she didn't look anything like the way I remember her, she was so frail looking having lost most of her muscle mass due to immobility. It looked like she was sleeping, but she wasn't she was in a coma, had been in one for two years now, when I see her like this it makes me want to scream and cry, I don't know how the boys do it, but the talk to her like she is still there, they tell her about their day and how school is going. They mention the flowers, describing to her what it looks like before reading the card they made. I wish I was still as optimistic as they were, but the longer she stayed like this the less likely it is that she will wake up, Micheal motions to me to come closer "Monmy Mom is here too, but she was just staring at you like always. Why don't you say something Mom" "I was just giving you guys your time with Mommy, I'll wait till you guys finish, I'm just going to wait outside ok" "Ok"   

I sat outside feeling totally overwhelmed, I didn't known if I could do this, it hurt looking at her knowing that she can't talk back, and wondering if she can even hear me. Was I just supposed to do this for the rest of my life, visit her when the boys want to or when it was an important day like today? Sometimes I wonder if it would have been easier if she had just died, then maybe I could move on I could try to heal, but seeing her like this makes it impossible, cause I can still see the person I love even if it doesn't completely look like her anymore.   

I could hear the laughter coming from inside the room and imagined Hope laughing with them but she wasn't and it broke my heart to think that this was it for them, this was the extent of their relationship now, it was so unfair to them, she would have been great with them, she always was. Daniel popped his head out "It's your turn Mom, Michael and I are hungry can we go grab something to eat in the cafeteria?". He snapped me out of my daze "Uhm sure, here" I took some money out of my pocket and gave it too him "And no sweets, proper food" Michael grabbbed the money before saying "Yes Mom" and they were off down the hall. I stood there for a while looking in the direction they left, then I turned and looked into the room I guess it was my turn.   

I sat down and took her hand in mine, it still freaked me out that her hand was warm, she looked so thin, but she was beautifull as always even now I can still see the person I fell in love with "Hey" it came out in a whisper "I wish you would open your eyes, I miss you, the boys miss you." I can feel the tears starting "I don't know if I can do this without you, it's been two years already and I still can't breathe without you" I lay my head down on the bed "I want you back Hope" I started crying I stood and tried ro give her a hug, it was awkward with her laying there motionless, yet somehow it still made me feel better.   

I wiped the tears from my face "See just your presence makes me feel better. I'm sorry we haven't visited more, it just really hard for me to see you like this, I don't want to remember you this way, I want to remember the person that always made me smile, and could take my breath away with just one look or touch, I want to remember the person that played with the twins till all of you were passed out exhausted the person that listened to their stories with eagerness and tried to make time for them as much as possible. I took it for granted sometimes I know that now, but this still feels like a cruel fate to me, but I promise to come visit you once a month, cause I don't want this to hurt so much anymore"   

I stroked her hair, it really did look like she was just sleeping I kissed her forehead "I'll be back soon, I love you" and I went to go get the boys, it was time to head home, to spend some time with my boys cuase I really needed it after today. "So what movie do you guys want to watch" "What do you want to watch Mom" "I am in the mood for a comedy, what about you guys" they shared a look "Are we having a movie marathon?" "We can if you want to, but only till ten, you still have school tomorrow" "That just leaves time for two movies Mom" "I know, so choose wisely" they looked at each other again "Grown ups" they said in unison. "Really, those movies are old" "We know but it's one of your favourites" "And you look sad Mom" I turned around surprised "We know you're sad Mom, but we still love you" they walked over and gave me a big hug. One I really needed "I love you guys too"                                                     
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a week before the three year anniversary of the accident Alex, Tobin and Michelle came to visit, using the excuse that they missed us, but I know they were worried about me I could hear it in their voices. The kids still got along great which was a relief having been apart for quite a few months, I was cornered into a conversation I didn't really want to have "So how are you really Kell" "Guys I'm fine, I don't know why you are so worried" "Because your whole life revolves around the twins and Hope, it's not healthy" "It's not healthy? So I'm supposed to forget about my wife, and not care for my children?" "No, dude that's not it at all, but you need to get out and have some time for yourself, you are taking care of everyone but yourself, you need to take care of yourself Kell" "I'm not sick and I am taking care of myself" "No you're not, but that's why we are here, you need a vacation" "I don't want one" "Well too bad cause we are going to take care of everything and you are going to take care of yourself."

"No" "Yes! You are going to sleep in, go watch movies, go to the park do watever you want to, except for work, no work do you understand" "I don't want to do this guys" "But you are going to do it anyway" "Why?" "Cause we are worried about you, just do this for us please" I relented "Ok fine, I'll do it, but only if you guys spend the time with me" "Deal" "I missed you guys" "We missed you too" .   

So I did as they asked, I slept in, or at least tried to, I didn't do any work, or at least tried not to. We went to the movies and the park, we ate a lot of junk food and walked around in sweat pants, to be honest I still felt the same, I still had that hole in my heart that didn't seem to want to go away, I still woke up every morning wishing she was there with me, it didn't matter if I slept later or got up earlier. I knew they were trying to make me feel better, but no one could help me and that was unfortunately the truth, one half of me was missing and no one could fix that.   

We were out with the kids walking around town, looking for something to do when we came across an aninal shelter, on the window was a sign that read 'Volunteers wanted, work between 2-5'. "Can we go volunteer Mom please" "Yeah , I wanna see the animals" "Can we go please please please pleeeeeaasse" I looked at Alex and Tobin who shrugged their shoulder "Ok why not, we don't have anything else to so" "Yesss" and all three ran into the shelter. We followed inside and asked more about the volunteering, it seemed pretty simple you could pick any task you wanted that was on a huge board and when you were done, you just marked it off, and you could stay as long as you wanted be it ten minutes or an hour.   

"So what do you guys want to do?" "Can we do the feeding?" "You guys want to feed all these animals" "Yeah, especially the puppies" "Ok so everyone ok with feeding" everyone just shook their head, "Ok, so feeding it is let's get to it". I had to admit it was fun the animals were extremely friendly even though a lot of them were abused, what caught my eye though was the kids playing with one particular puppy, pretty soon they were only playing with the puppy and not feeding the other aninals anymore. When Tobin, Alex and I finished feeding the aninals we went over to the kids "What are you guys doing?" "Playing" "What happened to feeding the animals?" "We got bored" "Just like that?" "Yeah".   

But I could understand the attraction he was so small, and was black and white, his face and ears were black, and he had two black spots on his back and on on his left hind leg. "Mom can we keep him" "What, no" "Why not? Look he is so cute" "And he's the only one all the others are bigger" "And who is going to take care of him?" "We will" "Until you get bored?" "No, look he fell asleep in my lap, how can you say no to this face?" "And he turned so I could see his little puppy face, the kids were right it was an adorable puppy. "What do you know about this puppy anyway, what kind of dog is it?" "I don't know, but we can find out" "Are you going to find out" "Yeah, I'll ask someone that works here" "Ok, well go and find out"   

Soon Michael cane back with someone that worked there "Good day, is there something I could help you with?" "Hi, yes, what can you tell us about this little puppy" "Other than that it's really cute" "Yes other than that" "Well he kind of is unique, he is a crossbreed between a Border Collie and a Jack Russel." "Why is he here" "It's kind of a sad story, the house burned down and his parents and siblings didn't make it, he was the only survivor" "What about the owners of the house?" "They didn't want him" "Ok, thank you" "You're welcome"   

"Can we keep him Mom please?" "I don't know are you guys going to look after him" "Yes" "You promise?" "We promise!" "Ok fine" "Thanks Mom" I turned to Alex and Tobin "Looks like we are adopting a puppy" "He's so cute though" "Yeah Kell really cute, but I'm not picking up his poop" "It's fine I'll do it Tobs" "Ok so let's go adopt a puppy"". We bought some stuff that the puppy would need and went home with him "So have yoou guys thought of a name yet?" "No not yet, we need to think about this" "Ok, well we need to go to the vet tomorrow" "Why?" "To get him checked out, and to give him any shots he may need"   

The puppy turned out to be a good distraction, and it was a lot of fun to play with him and to housetrain him, he was a good puppy and he learned quickly. He wasn't really allowed in the house only at night did I let him in, he had too much energy and it was best to keep him outside to burn off all that energy. The kids also adored him and soon he was called Maximus, Daniel explained that he may be small but he had a big heart, and that was true, it seemed like he had an innate instinct to know who needed some extra attention. During the day he always played with the kids and stayed around them, but at night he always came to me and he slept at the foot of my bed, never leaving my side.   

It was as if he knew that during the day I wasn't as lonely, but at night I struggled with it, I can't fall asleep when I am turned in the direction of her side, seeing the bed so empty makes me even sadder, it didn't matter how tired I was, sleeping was still an issue, and I usually don't know when I finally fall asleep, it was always worse when the date of the accident gets closer. I hear the door open and assume it is one of the twins, without turning around I just ask "Is something wrong?" I feel the bed dip "No, is something bothering you?" "I know that voice anywhere even though I haven't heard it for almost three years, I turn around quickly to make sure I am not crazy.   

"How are you here?" she looked at me strangely "Where else would I be?" I reached out and touched her, tears were rolling down my face "Kell, what's wrong" "You're here, I can't believe you're here" "What's wrong, tell me" "I've missed you so much" she pulls me close to her "Sshhh it's ok I'm here now" I pull her impossibly close to me and inhaled deeply, I've missed that smell "Please don't go" "I'm not going anywhere, I've been here all along, you just need to wait a little longer before you can see me" "But I've been looking for you, I want to see you" "And you will see me soon enough, but for now go to sleep" she wraps her arms around me and kiss me on my head. I can't remember the last time I was this comfortable.   

When I wake up I still feel arms around me but as I turn around I can tell it's not Hope the smell is not right, I am faced with Alex, I sit up quickly "Alex! What are you doing!" "Uh, nothing" "What are you doing on Hope's side of the bed! No one sleeps on that side! "I'm sorry Kell, but I heard you crying last night and when I got into bed with you, you calmed down" "Get out Alex" "Why" "You are taking away her smell, get out Alex!" she quickly jumps out of the bed "I'm sorry Kelley" "Get out" and she leaves quickly.   

I am breathing deeply, it felt so real why was it only a dream, I lean over to her side of the bed it's still warm, but it smells like Alex even the heat on the bed doesn't feel right. The ache in my chest seems to have grown bigger and Maximus comes up to sit on my lap looking up at me with love and adoration, I scrath behind his ears and he tilts his head to the side and closes his eyes. If only everything was this easy, I give Maximus a hug trying hard not to cry, but there was nothing I could do the tears were rolling down my face, even though I didn't make a sound.   

In two days it will be three years, three very long years and for once I am unable to put a smile on my face, the dream haunting me, it didn't just feel real, but I could still feel her holding me and smell her. Alex kept looking at me and I could see she was remorsefull but I wasn't really mad at her, I was just in shock still reeling from a dream, a dream that seems to have made everything worse. "Alex I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said this morning" "No Kelley I should be apologizing to you, I don't know what I was thinking I should never have gotten into bed with you" "You were just trying to make me feel better I shouldn't have re-acted the way I did" "I didn't mean to make you sad Kell" "It's not you, I just.....uhm it's just a dream I had" "What was it about" "It was just a dream" "You were crying Kelley"

"It just felt so real" "Come on tell me what happened" "I saw Hope she was right there" "Why were you crying" "Cause I could touch her and smell her, it was just so real" "Kelley it was a dream" "It didn't feel like it" she hugged me "Kelley I think it's because the date is coming up" "I know that Alex, but it has never happened before, I have to go see her today" "Do you want me to come with you" "No I need you to stay here" "Are you sure" "Yes, just stay here and take care of everything please, I'll be back later" "Wait you're leaving right now" "I have to" "Kelley..." "I'm going Alex" "Fine"   

I know I was rushing but I just had to get to her, when I get to her room she is still just laying there, but Christine was there giving her, her rehab "O hey, uhm I'll come back later" "No it's ok you can wait here. So how have you been, it's been quite a while" "Uhm yeah, I'm ok I guess, how about you, how are you doing?" "I'm ok too I guess, it just get's hard sometines you know" "Yeah, I get that, but how's she doing" "She's good, her mobility is pretty good for someone who has been in a coma for so long" "I guess it's because you are doing such a great job" "O I don't do this everyday, I just came to visit today and asked if I could take over" "Oh, well this place is really good, they take good care of her" "Yes they do"   

"Do you maybe want to come over for dinner, it's been a long time we should catch up, the boys miss you too, Alex, Tobin and Michelle  are here as well" "You sure" "Yeah" "Yeah I'd love to have dinner with you guys" "That's great, come by at around seven" "Sure sounds great" "Good" there was an awkward silence. "You know I'm done so I'll just leave you to it" "Thanks" she smiled and headed for the door "Wait, thanks for everything Christine, I'm sorry it took me this long to talk to you again" "Hey, I could have reached out to you too, guess we are both guilty here" "Still, you were an important part of her life," "I'd say you were more important, but I'm looking forward to tonight" "Yeah me too" "Bye Kelley" "Bye Christine"   

She left and I was alone with Hope, I stroked her face softly "Hey baby, can you open your eyes" I asked this everytime, I sat in silence waiting for someting to happen, but nothing did "It was so real, it could have been you, please open your eyes for me" I stroked her hair. " I don't know if I can do this anymore, I know I promised to come once a month, but I don't think I can do it anymore. I'm going to come visit when the twins want to and that's it, I love you but seeing you like this hurts me, it like you are here, but you're not I can see you and touch you, but you're not here, it's just your body, it's not you.   

I went back with the twins we brought flowers and they made another card, they told her all about Maximus  and the week we have had with my friends, they updated her on everything  even our dinner we had. I wished I could do what they did it was like it didn't phase them at all, how is that even possible they talk to her like she is still there "Hey guys I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be back soon" "Ok Mom". I actually wanted to go talk to the doctor and find out if her prognosis has changed, if anything has changed actually, I was disappointed to hear nothing had changed, when I should have expected it.            
                                              
    xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   

I woke up and reached over to be greeted by the cold emptiness, I sigh and sit up, rubbing my face I throw the cover off and get out of bed I start walking to the bathroom only to have to return to my bedside to answer my phone "Hello?" "Kelley this is Dr. Demalia, how are you?" "I'm fine, how are you?" "I have some news for you, Hope is showing signs of improvement" "What type of signs" "Her brain activity has increased and she had a REM cycle last night" "Ok, so what does that mean exactly" "It means that she is getting better" "But is she going to wake up?" "We don't know, but for now, if things keep moving in this direction there is a very good posibility that she will wake up" "Are you sure" "As I said if she keeps improving, chances are good that she will wake up" "This is just....I can't.....Wow....I don't know what to say" "You don't have to say anyrhing I just wanted to inform you of her progess and I will keep you updated if anything else changes, but I think it would be best if you come see me" "Yes, thank you, uhm when should I come see you?" "You can come at anytime, but the afternoons are best" "Ok, I'll come see you later today" "Goodbye" "Bye"   

I rubbed my face and pushed my hair back, I could feel the stirrings of hope start to flutter in my stomach, my heartbeat picking up, no I need to stay level headed this doesn't mean anything just yet. I can't tell the boys just yet, I don't want them to get excited only to have their expectations crushed, this will be something I keep to myself for now. When I got to the kitchen the boys were already eating their cereal "You guys ready for school?" "Why are you so happy today?" I was taken aback "I'm not happier than normal,why?" "You just look happy" "Ok, but are you guys ready to go, we need to leave soon" "Almost done" "Hurry up"   

I was nervous, I didn't know what to expect and if this was actually a good thing, "Hi, could I see Dr.Demalia" "Hi, I'll call her feel free to take a seat" "Ok thank you". I browsed some of the magazines that were on the table, but I wasn't really taking anything in "Kelley?" I stood up "Yes, hi doctor how are you" "I'm good, why don't we go to my office" "Yeah sure" we walked down the hall to her office. "Take a seat" I sat down "So what's going on" "Well as I said this morning there is increased brain activity and she had a full REM cycle which is a sign of mental improvement" "Ok, but what does that mean exactly" "Well, at this point it's still hard to say, but people who have been in a coma for years usually don't show increased brain activity. But when it does happen, there are only a few outcomes, obviously the best one is them waking up, but it also does happen that the patients die. We are not really sure why this happens"   

"So either she could wake up or die" "In some cases the activity dies down with no apparent effect on the patient whatsoever" So what can we expect" "I can't really tell you what is going to happen" her pager went off "I'm sorry" she checked it and got up quickly running out the door. I get up and follow, my heart starts racing when it looks like she is heading to Hope's room, I stop when she turns into her room, I am still in the hallway too scared to move, I see some nurses rushing into the room after the doctor. I feel my heart clench and without thinking start running to her room.   

Dr. Demalia sees me and gives me a smile I look down at Hope and her eyes are open, but she closes them again "What's going on, what's happening?" "It looks like she's waking up" I can't breathe it felt like someone punched me in the stomach "Wha...at?" "She's waking up, I think it will be best if you wait outside" I stagger backwards still looking at the bed before sitting down next to the door, holy shit she's waking up, she's coming back, I smiled and for the first time since the accident I feel like I can breathe, like I can actually take a full deep breath.   

When the doctor steps out of the room I pretty much jump up "You can go in if you want, but I need to warn you, she's still very weak and can barely move or talk. There is still a long road ahead, she has to do rehab to strenghten her muscles again, and we still don't know if there has been any damage done to the brain, the hemorrhage she suffered was one of the biggest I had ever seen." "But she is awake and responding" "Thus far yes, she seems to be aware of things around her" "Ok". I rubbed my hands on my pants to get rid of the sweat before heading into her room. She still looked like she was sleeping but somehow she looked different.

I stroked her face lightly before sitting down next to the bed and taking her hand in mine " Can you open your eyes for me?" I see slight fluttering but they stay closed, "It's ok if you are too tired" I rub along her arm. "I'm really glad you're awake, you have no idea how much I missed you" her eyes open slightly. I put my hand in hers and squeeze lightly she looks at me but doesn't say anything, she opens her mouth but just a stange sound comes out, almost like someone that's been deaf their whole life. She quickly closes her mouth looking confused, she tries again it sounded like "Hey" but she was slurring alot. I smiled and said "Hey" back, she tried smiling.   

I felt like I could stare at her all day, she looked really tired " I think you should rest, you look tired"  it looked like she smiled at me, I removed my hand from hers and stood up, she looked really confused and tried raising her hand, she said what sounded like "babies" her hand moved again, but I don't think she could really control it that well. "Don't worry they're alright, if you want I can bring then tomorrow, that is if the doctor says it's ok" it looked like she nodded " Now sleep you need it" her eyes closed almost immediately. I gave her a kiss on her forehead.   

I went to the doctor wanting to find out what exactly was our plan of action cause I was a little lost, I knocked on the door waiting for a response, the door opened "Hey, come on in" "Thanks" I went in and sat down "So what can I help you with?" "I'm just wondering what the next step is, what do we do now, or actually what does she need to do now?" "Well basically rehab, her muscles have atrophied so much because of her not using them. She will have to learn how to use all her muscles again, she won't be able to walk for quite a while. And right now she has normal responses to neural stimulation but we will know more with further tests." "But do you think everything will be ok" "So far it looks good, but we will know more when she can start communicating better" "And what about her rehab, were will she be doing that?"   

"We have the facilities here for that as well as a therapist that is really good at what she does" "That's good so she can stay here till she's better?" "Yes, I would advise that" "Do you have any idea when she will be able to go home?" "That is really hard to say, it all depends on how she responds to her therapy, and how hard she is going to work, her willingness to get better will also play a role. I'm not going to lie, the road ahead is going to be hard, and she is going to need all the support she can get" "Well she has alot of support, and I'm sure she will work hard she always has"   

"Well that's good" "Uhm I actually have a question" "Go ahead" "Can I bring the twins to see her, it looked like she wanted to see them when I talked about them" "I see no problem with that, however I don't want us to overwhelm her with alot of people so, for now the twins will be ok" "Alright, when do you think she will be able to see other people" "Again I'm not really sure, that will be up to her" "Ok thanks" "Do you have any more questions" "I'm sure I will think of some later but for now I am good" "Alright don't hesitate to ask whenever you do" "Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow" "Yes of course" "Thank you again for everything, I appreciate it so much" "You are welcone" "Ok, but I'm going to go, bye" "Bye"   

I was rushing home, I couldn't wait to tell the boys that their mother was awake, she may still be very weak, but she was awake, something that most doctors would say is nearly impossible. When I got home they were in the study doing their homework, "I have some news for you" "Is it about Mommy" "Yes, how did you know" "You smell like the place" "O sorry, but still guess what happened today" "Clearly it's something good" "Yeah, you are nearly jumping out of your skin" "What's going on Mom?" "Mommy woke up!" "She did!" "Yes, she is awake" "Can we go see her?" "Yes, you are going tomorrow" "Can we get Mommy some more flowers" "Yes, I'm sure she will like that, but I have to tell you that she is still very weak, she can't really move or talk yet, but she is awake" "We know she will be pretty weak, it's to be expected" "Yeah she hasn't moved her own body in more than three years" "Ok, I just wanted to make sure you knew and were prepared" "Thanks Mom"   

We talked some more and afterwards I made some phonecalls, mainly friends and family, telling them that she was awake, of course everyone had a lot of questions and all of them wanted to come see her but I told them that right now we shouldn't overwhelm her. It seemed like they understood even though my mother wanted to come with us tomorrow, I made it clear that she was welcome to come, but she may not be able to see Hope, that would be up to the doctor. She said it was fine but she still wanted to come.   

When we got outside the door I knelt down looking the boys in their eyes, "Now remember , she is still weak so take it easy ok, no rough housing" "Ok" we went in and she was awake, she looked a little better than yesterday. She was staring at the twins intently, her eyes never leaving them, I could see tears forming. "Mommy I knew you would wake up" "Don't cry, we're happy" she looked confused and scared, and her eyes kept shooting over to me, but they kept on talking to her infroming her of everthing that happened. I saw that she looked exhausted after a while "Hey guys, do you think you can give Mommy a little break, why don't you go get lunch" "Ok Mom" "See you soon Mommy"   "I'm sorry they can be a handfull sometimes" the tears started rolling down side of her face, her head was turned to me but she was laying on her back "Hey hey, it's ok, you're here now, everything is going to be alright" I could see she wanted to speak, but she was struggeling. "Just take your time, try to relax" she took a breath and tried again "You were pregnant" it was alot clearer than yesterday "Yeah, but I haven't been for thirteen years" "No, you were pregnant". I looked at her confused "I know" her tears were flowing freely now "I remember you being pregnant" "Well that's good" "No no, that's the last thing I remember"   

"Wait, what?" "You were pregnant" "Yeah, but you've only been in a come for three years" "I was in a coma for three years?" "Yes, the twins were nine when you fell into your coma, you don't remember them?" she tried shaking her head, but it didn't work put so well "No" "It's ok, I'm sure you will remember eventually" she tried raising her hand, so I grabbed it. "It's going to be ok, trust me" but even as I said this I wasn't sure if I believed it, but I tried giving her a reasuring smile. I squeezed her hand "I kmow you are scared, but we will figure this out ok, I'm going to go get the doctor" , I asked the nurse if she could get Dr. Denalia.   

"This is a bit unexpected but she did suffer from a brain hemorrhage and was in a coma for quite some time, memory loss is not the worst thing" "But will she get it back" "I have no idea, the mind is still a big mystery, she may get it back, maybe she will remember only a few things or maybe she won't remember anything at all." "Is there anything we can do that may help her remember?" "You can try using pictures or videos, telling the stories behind them, even smells can trigger memories" "That's it?" "There really isn't anything else I can recommend" "So we basically have to hope for the best" "Pretty much"   

That was what we did, she went to rehab everyday to get her strenght back, her bigger muscles got strenght back pretty quickly, she was using raising her arms in a week, and started walking in a month. She wasn't walking well but it was good progress, her talking was back to normal the only problem area was her fingers, she still had a lot of trouble moving her fingers and her dexterity was horrible. She still had trouble holding small things in her hand, and it wss difficult for her to use utensils, but she was improving everyday.

It took three months before the doctor was satisfied with her progress and said that she could come home, I was terrified, anxious, happy, excited all in one, I didn't know what to expect really, she was the same person in most aspects and a totally different person in some. The excitement in the car was palpable, and she looked happy to be going home and she was playing with the boys in the backseat. She had remembered a couple of things but mostly she still couldn't remember, even though she got along well with them and they didn't seem to care that she couldn't remember everything.   

It was a bit awkward at first, she remembers me before I was a mother, now she has to get to know me as a mother, for me it was different cause it was like she went backwards, and was now relearning everything. Even though it was the first day back she was going full throttle, asking were she can help what did she usually do, she even helped with their homework and practiced soccer with Daniel. He wasn't shooting as hard as he usually did but he was still very accurate in his placement, he really was smart ,cause she still wasn't that strong, but moving the ball around made her move around.   

We all made dinner together, I didn't think that we would ever be doing this again, yet here we were I was elated, "Hey, what are you thinking about?" "Uh, o nothing really, why?" "You have a goofy smile on your face" "No I don't" "Yes you do, doesn't she guys?" "Yeah Mom, she's got you there" "See" "Ok fine I was thinking about somerhing" "Are you going to share?" "Yes Mom, share" "I didn't think we would ever be doing this again, but I'm glad we are" there was a flash of sadness in her eyes, but she smiled at me.   

"Ok who wants to taste the sauce first?" Micheal was next to me before I even finished the sentence "I do Mommy" "Are you sure? It's pretty spicy" "I love spicy" "You do? Well I do too, you and I are going to get along great" he smiled up at me "We always did" that made my heart swell " Ok, be carefull, it's still hot" I lowered some of the sauce to his mouth in a spoon, he took some in his mouth and clicked his tongue a few times "And?" "Mmmm needs some salt" "Ok, you want to put some in" "Yeah sure" I can see Kelley looking at us out of the corner of my eye. I wink at her before going back to cooking.   

We sat down for dinner and it was like we didn't skip a beat, talking about school, work and rehab, discussing our plans for the weekend. "You know this sauce is fantastic, where did you learn how to make it?" "What do you mean? Is this the first time I've made it?" "Yeah" "I thought I've made it before, I have no idea where the recipe came from" "Must be from a long time ago" "Probably".  "O hey, do we do stuff like family game nights, or movie nights or something" "Well we don't have a specific night that we do it every week, we kinda just do it when we want to" "So I guess that hasn't changed then" "Nope still the same" "Good"   

When it was the boys bedtime we went to say goodnight, this was the first time that she was in their room, there was a small bookcase in their room and it quickly drew her attention. She studied the titles "Do you read these?" "Yeah, some of them are yours that you gave to us" "I gave you some of these?" "Yeah" "Do you like reading these?" "Yeah, they're interesting and they reminded me of you while you weren't here" "Plus it's fun to know how my body works" "Yeah, that is pretty awesome isn't it." "Ok ok you can have this conversation tomorrow, it's time for bed" "Ok, Mom goodnight" "Goodnight" "Night" we gave them a kiss on the forehead before leaving.   

As I lay in bed I can feel my heart racing "Are you ok?" "Yeah, it's nice being back in my own bed" "Are you sure, you look nervous" "Uhm, well I guess I am?" "Don't worry me too" "You are?" "Yeah" "Is it weird that we are nervous?" "I don't know, but there is nowhere else I would rather be" "Charmer" we laughed she turned to look at me "I'm really glad you're here, I missed you" "I'm sorry that I wasn't here" she leaned in and gave me a kiss "You are here now" "And there is nowhere else I would rather be"   

I fell asleep with her arms around me, best sleep I've had in years. When I woke up my arm reached over to the other side and it was greeted with a warm body, I turned over and was greeted with her blue eyes, I smiled "Good morning" "Morning" she said before giving me a kiss. Aaaah bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was the longest chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Obviously the medical facts aren't all accurate. And just so you know I ended the last chapter the way I did because I wanted you, the reader, to have some input, guess I won't be doing that again. Feel free to give me some feedback.


End file.
